La Flama Inmortal en un Nuevo Mundo
by Ben56
Summary: Avant lo perdió todo, incluso después de llegar al nuevo mundo Elgaia, solo deseaba reunirse con su familia en el otro mundo. sin embargo en los últimos momentos de su vida es transportado a otro mundo habitado por humanos, los guerreros de este mundo son ninjas y Shinobis, quienes se enfrentan a un gran mal. una nueva aventura empieza.
1. Chapter 1

**Brave Frontier x Senran Kagura: La Nueva Aventura de Flama Inmortal**

 **-De nuevo un gran saludo a todos, aunque no se si habrán leído mi otra historia, este el crossover que había anunciado en ella.**

 **-Senran Kagura es uno de los mejores animes que he visto, aunque no lo haya terminado de ver, pero es excelente. Además con tantos crossover con OC masculinos saliendo quería intentar yo también (solo hago referencias a los de OC masculinos, porque aunque no tenga problemas con el tema en la vida real, no me gusta el homosexualismo y lesbianismo en el Fanfiction, especialmente por haber encontrado un gran número de historias poniendo en pareja a Superman y Batman, si la serie ya tenía una pareja de ese tipo puedo aceptarlo pero prefiero las relaciones hombre mujer). En este crossover el personaje masculino que cautivara a las ninjas de Hanzo y Gessen va a ser Avant, el padre de de Vargas y el más fuerte caballero de del Imperio de Agni, y para Crimson Squad y Hebijo será Chrome, el fue un poderoso guerrero del Imperio de Bariura y un muy cariñoso tío para las hijas de su hermano el rey, que según su lore no se sabe que paso después de que se enfrento a su hermano en el cráter de Bari (para más información por favor vayan a la wiki de Brave Frontier).**

 **-lamentablemente de los dos solo Avant tiene su evolucion Omni (la cuestión es que pienso poner, que sus evoluciones son diferentes niveles de liberación de su poder que también hace que cambie su aspecto, muy similar pero superior a la transformación Shinobi (literalmente ambos héroes serán OP, teniendo en cuenta que vienen de una época donde los humanos se enfrentaban a dioses, dragones y demonios de gran poder debería ser más que obvio que su experiencia y fuerza están a un nivel superior, incluso si no están liberando todo su poder), por lo que serán como un segundo maestro para las chica. Ellos también pelearan pues pienso hacer que algunos de los demonios del modo Raid del juego aparezcan, y aun con todos los ninjas juntos van a tener dificultades enfrentándose a ellos sin la ayuda de Avant y Chrome.**

 **-un dato más, Avant estará usando la espada Dandelga durante la mayor parte de la historia, pero esta cambiara a Dandemagus cuando logre alcanzar su forma Omni de liberación. Esto será como viaje de auto-aceptación pues Avant todavía siente remordimiento y culpa por la muerte de su hijo, creyendo que fue su culpa aun si no podía hacer nada ya que según su lore el había sufrido de amnesia, vagando por muchos lugares antes de que recuperara Dandelga, empezara a recuperar su memoria y enterara de la muerte de Vargas. Las chicas ninjas (de ambas facciones) lo ayudaran a superar su culpa y a encontrar una nueva vida junto ellas (lo que significa AvantxHarem).**

 **-en caso de Chrome, el se comportara como un padre sobre protector con Crimson Squad y Hebijo, especialmente si ve que están perdiendo el control o se arriesgan demasiado, también las entrenara y les aconsejara en ciertos puntos de la historia. Sera un gran apoyo especialmente para Miyabi y Murasaki. Al final sus relaciones con las chicas también terminaran en ChromexHarem también.**

 **-posiblemente también termine añadiendo a otras chicas del anime como Daidoji, Suzune, Ryoki, Kagura. De hecho creo que terminare haciendo esto un multi-crossover añadiendo a las chicas de Taimanin Asagi y pondré a Tohru y Kanna de Kobayashi-San Chi No Maid Dragon. Algo que estoy seguro no necesito recordar es que NO VA A HABER NADA DE YURI, tal vez una que otra manoseada (refiriendo me a Katsuragi, Haruka, y otras chicas pervertidas) pero NO YURI.**

 **-otra cosa, Avant y Chrome van a ser rejuvenecidos un poco. Si mal no recuerdo Avant tenía 40 años, lo rejuveneceré 20 y Chrome tenía 43, a el lo rejuveneceré 21. Es para reducir un poco la diferencia de edades y no haya problemas (de echo pondré a Mirai fuera del harem de Chrome, especialmente porque ella si parece menor a diferencia de Yagyu y Hibari. Y por supuesto la relación amorosa sera mas evidente con las chicas de 16 a mas).**

 **En este primer capítulo voy a presentar a Asuka, la primera en encontrarse con Avant, el estará viviendo en su casa por un día. Después se irá a un apartamento mediano y después de una noche tomando junto Kiriya se perderá por las montañas donde conocerá y ayudar a Thoru, después de dejarla para que piense un poco se encontrara con Asagi en una de sus misiones, despertando el interés de ella y las otras ninjas asesinas de demonios. Kanna será como una hija para Avant.**

 **En cuanto a Chrome, aparecerá pero el será quien relate su llegado cuando se encuentre con Avant y compañía durante los ataques de Crimson Squad a la academia Hanzo.**

 **Si olvide decir algo mas lo escribiré al último, sin más que decir empecemos. Yo no soy dueño de nada, solo la idea para la historia es mía.**

 **-Personaje: conversación normal**

" _ **pensamientos**_ **"**

 **(Comentarios e información extra de mi parte)**

 **CAPITULO 1: Una Nueva Vida, Una Nueva Misión**

Se dice que cuando uno llega al final de su vida, es solo el inicio de otra en un mundo diferente o tal vez en el mismo mundo, pero siendo otra persona. Sin embargo a veces al destino le gusta jugar con este sistema, a los afortunados o desafortunados según ellos lo vean, esto puede ser la mejor oportunidad para disfrutar y lograr cosas que no pudieron en sus vidas pasadas. Pero para nuestro héroe, quien ansia la muerte para reunirse con su familia, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para poder redimirse y cambiar un posible oscuro futuro, para el mundo donde el va vivir su nueva vida.

Vamos primero con el inicio, por generaciones se creía que los humanos vinimos de un lugar diferente mucho antes de poblar la Tierra, los religiosos hacen referencia al Eden, el paraíso eterno, pero y si hubo otro lugar donde la humanidad haya existido (sé que suena cliché pero así quería empezar esta historia, no vayan a creer nada malo yo soy fiel cristiano-católico). En los tiempos pasados los humanos junto a otras razas compartieron un mundo llamado Grand Gaia, donde existieron dioses, dragones, demonios y muchas criaturas muy poderosas, que ahora en el mundo actual no son más que fantasías, en este mundo la humanidad vivió en paz con casi todas las razas incluso con los dioses pero como en toda historia siempre hay una tragedia. Un día el dios supremo Karna Masta, instigado por dioses conspiradores y alentado esto por sus visiones, declaro que la humanidad debía ser extinguida ya que ellos traerían el fin del mundo debido a su ambición. Aun con todo en contra la humanidad no iba a extinguirse tan facilmente y asi se desato la primera gran guerra contra los dioses, esta guerra dio nacimiento a varios heroes humanos que habia descubierto no solo sus grandes habilidades si no tambien el poder para matar dioses. Aun asi la humanidad no iba a ganar la guerra, entre ellos habian quienes aun eran fieles a los dioses y no les importaria a los de su propia raza si estos se lo oredenaban. Un sin numero de traiciones y tragedias, al final forzaron a la humanidad a abandonar Grand Gaia atravez de portales a otros mundos, esto permitio al hombre a llegar a diferentes mundos y que seria el inicio de la teoria del multiverso y como la humanidad es una constante a veces presente a veces no.

Las historias de los legendarios heroes de Grand Gaia son muchas, pero ahora nos enfocaremos en uno de estos heroes, uno que ahora mismo se encuentra apoyando a los lideres del huida de la humanidad. Este guerrero cuyo poder es temido por la armada de los dioses, los grandes discipulos de los dioses, e incluso algunos dioses de alta rango respetaban su poder. El es Avant, considerado uno de los mas poderosos caballeros del Imperio de Agni el cual ahora yace en ruinas y primer portador de la espada Dandelga, ahora busca ayudar a los humanos supervivientes a escapar. Despues de enterarse de la muerte de su hijo Vargas, Lider de los Seis Heroes el primer gurpo de heroes que formo la primera linea de defensa contra el ejercito de los dioses. Decidio apoyar en todo lo que pudiera en la guerra, al enterarse de los planes de huida decidio dar apoyo acabando con cualquiera que tratara de atacar a las caravanas, habiendose enfrentado con dos poderosos discipulos de los Cuatro Dioses Caidos, decidio seguir hasta asegurarse de que hallan podido escapar.

Con la ayuda de otro heroe humano, un caballero del Imperio de La Veda y ususario de la tecnica de espada con el mismo nombre de la ciudad, un hombre llamado Dolk. Lograron asegurar la huida, sin embargo no se esperaban que los lideres de huida volverian para rescatarlos y llevarlos al nuevo mundo para la humanidad al cual llamaron Elgaia. El tiempo paso despues y fue pacifico pero incluso en este nuevo mundo otros viejos enemigos de la humanidad se presentaron, los demonios de Ishgria empezaron invasiones, por lo que los humanos comenzaron a desarrollar nueva tecnologia y artes de combate, entre ellos algunos humanos desarrollaron capacidad para usar el arte creado por el dios Karna Masta. El Arte de la Invocacion, el cual les permitia invocar las almas de los heroes caidos en la gran guerra contra los dioses, claro que aun no dominaban bien el arte asi que los heroes que aun vivian se encargaron de la elminacion de los demonios.

Concentrandonos en Avant, el ahora se encuentra vagando por las nuevas tierras de Elgaia, no pudiendo sacar de la cabeza la culpa de no haber podido salvar a su hijo ni a su esposa. Espera ansioso encontrar algun enemigo fuerte con el que enfrentarse y tener la muerte de un guerrero, como si de una respuesta se tratara un circulo magico aparece en frente de el seguido de otros 3 mas, por la energia que emana son demonios tal vez ahora si le a llegado la hora de reunirse con su familia. Sin embargo el es un guerrero y no caera sin luchar. Su cuerpo testimonio de su estatus de caballero, musculoso y tonificado (mas o menos la misma complexion de Tenshinhan e la saga de cel), con su armadura color negro con bordes dorado oscuro: en los brazos y hombros, en las piernas hasta la rodilla y cintura con unos pantalones negros y un tela roja de bodes dorados, y en su pecho un peto que solos cubria su pectoral izquierdo hasta la mitad y en su espalda una capa de color negro con la parte interna color roja.

-Avant: Pronto estaremos juntos, pero primero me asegurare de que ninguno de ustedes demonios ponga en peligro a nadie, al fin encontramos un hogar no lo vamos a perder de nuevo.

Sin decir otra palabra sacando y su espada de su espalda, un enorme espadon de mango rojo anaranjado, con un pomo dorado con una gema naranja al final, con una guarda triangularque parece echa de piedra volcanica cun una grieta estrellada al medio, la hoja empieza en la guarda angosta enzamchandose mientras mas ce acerca a la punta la cual presente un rubi al centro del tercio debil de la espada, los bordes de la espada son ondulados . Avant se lanzo de inmediato hacia el primer demonio en aparecer el cual tenia forma de dragon, si mal no recuerda se llamaba Claudulus. Facilmente evadiendo el aliento de llamas y logrando acercarse lo suficiente, decapita a la bestia con un swing vertical hacia abajo; el siguiente demonio es una planta llamada Meru-Meru, ni el sabe porque lo llamaron asi, sin embargo de que es peligroso nadie lo discute. Evadiendo a los lados las lianas y raices lanza una ola de fuego quemando viva a la criatura; de inmediato centra su atnecion en los otros dos demonios restantes, ambos son iguales. parecidos a un cruce de lobo y oso con un pelaje blanco una especie de aro dorado en llamas en su espalda. Este es nuevo, tal vez este sea el desafio que el estaba buscando. Ambos demonios se lanzaron de inmediato a matar, saltando encima de uno y golpeando al otro con una patada a la cara tumbandolo al suelo aprovecho para cortar el aro en la espalda del otro dejandole un corte en la espalda haciendolo uallar de dolor, el demonio al que pateo de logro levantarse y darle un zarpazo al pecho dejandole una marca de garra, haciendolo retroceder a una distancia segura. Cuando el otro demonio con el corte en la espalda se levanto, se reunio con el otro y comenzaron a caminar alrededor de Avant.

El guerrero miro cauteloso pero tranquilo, sin duda eran nuevos demonios pero no eran tan fuertes, tal vez ya se dieron cuenta por lo que ahora piensan usar su numero y estrategias para terminar esta batalla. Avant estaba bien concentrado en sus alrededores esperando cual de los dos atacaria primero, pero de repente sintio otra presencia que lo alarmo pues parecia que todo el tiempo habia estado bien oculta, buscando con todos sus sentidos no logro ubicarlo bien. Tras ub minuto de espera los dos Lobo-Osos demonio de inmediato se lanzaron a atacar de ambos lados, Avant salto encima de ellos haciendo que ambos se chocaron de rostro uno con el otro, mientras estaba en el aire Avant decidio acabar con ellos de una vez para buscar la otra presencia. Pero no se detuvo cuando sintio dicha prescencia aparecer justo enfrente de el, colocando a Dandelga enfrente para defenderse de una Hoz color negro, el golpe lo empujo unos 4 metros. Parando su retroceso puso su atnecion en el recien llegado.

Por su aura sin duda era un demonio pero este era muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para forzarlo a pelear con la mitad de su poder, tenia la piel purpura vestido en un traje de realeza con a brigo negro con hombreras con bordes dorados, pantalones oscuros con botas metalicas oscuras, en su cabeza no tenia pelo si no que tenia cuatro cuernos saliendo hacia arriba y a los lado, sus ojos eran amarillos con pupila negra, y la parte que seria su boca se asemejaba a los dientes de una calavera humana el cual mantenia una sonrisa cinica. Los otros dos demonios menores mantenian su distancia del que habia llegado, tratando de ubicarse para saltarle encima a Avant quien mantenia en guardia observando a los tres.

-Demonio Desconocido: Bueno bueno, asi que este el nuevo mundo que los humanos decidieron poblar despues de perder la guerra con los dioses. Creo que dare una vuelta para ver en que puedo entrometerme, pero primero, me sorprende que aun existan heroes de tu nivel de poder.

-Avant: (entrecerrando los ojos y una leve sonrisa) yo tambien estoy sorprendido de que un demonio de tu nivel haya venido a Elgaia, lamentablemente no pienso dejar que tu o los otros dos detrás de ti exploren este mundo, dime tu abriste la puertay trajiste a los demas demonios.

-Demonino Desconocido: no tengo idea de que estas hablando, yo ya habia entrado a este mundo hace dos dias.

-Avant: (con una mirada seria) en serio, en ese caso ¿quien eres tu?

-Demonio Desconocido: mi nombre es Graham, para tu desdicha humano.

Avant comenzo a pensar, por alguna razon se le hacia conocido ese nombre, como si ya lo hubiera oido. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando se encontraba bloqueando ataques de Graham mientras evadia las embestidas de los otros dos demonios, logrando alejarse un poco de Graham le dio un puñetazo a uno de los Lobo-Osos y una patada al estomago al otro, pero de pronto sintio que una cuchilla se clavo en su costado derecho reabriendo una de sus heridas pasadas. Haciendolo caer en humana rodilla, Graham habia logrado herirlo con un ataque sorpresa, y al parecer tambien habia veneno en su hoja pues empezo a sentirse mareado ademas de que las llamas curativas que habia desarrollado no parecian funcionar, tal vez era un veneno especial.

-Graham: (con una amplia sonrisa) parece que esto era todo, que decepcion, pense que al haber derrotado a ese discipulo Zurt serias mas dificil de vencer. Tal vez nunca tuviste la fuerza para salvar a nadie, ni siquiera a tu familia.

Al decir estas palabras, Avant bajo la cabeza con su cabello del mismo color como las llamas de su espada y una baraba rojo naranja, y sus ojos rojos los cuales estan cerrados dde repente se abren, mientras levanta la mirada hacia Graham. Al ver los ojos del guerrero los tres demonios, incluso Graham dan un paso atrás, y antes de siquiera poder moverse Avant se impulsa hacia Graham a una gran velocidad haciendo un swing diagonal de izquierda a derecha. El demonio apenas pudo levantar su arma para bloquear pero se sorprende de que incluso despues de bloquear el golpe siente un corte desde su hombro derecho a su costado izquierdo, la fuerza del golpe lo manda a volar 8 metros deteniendose al chocar con un arbol, mientras los otros dos demonios que se habian quedado atrás del guerrero trataron de aprovechar y saltaron para atacar su espalda, pero Avant de inmediato giro hacia atrás mientras agarraba su espada en llamas con dos manos y dando un fuerte grito libero una gran llamarada.

-Avant:¡VAPORIZER! (voy a usar los nombres en ingle para los ataques)

Justo como el nombre del ataque decia, la parte superior de los dos demonios fue vaporizada dejando intacta la parte inferior, la cual ni siquiera sangraba debido a lo bien cauterizado que quedo los tejidos, observando su trabajo por un rato el caballero dirigio su mirada hacia Graham. El demonio se levanto preparandose para pelear con una sonrisa aun mas retorcida que antes.

-Graham: Asi que aun tienes fuerzas, bien enton—

-Avant: (con voz seria) ¡Cierra la boca! Voy borrarte de la cara esa sonrisa de imbecil que tienes, aun si par acerlo deno arrancarte la mandibula.

Sin mediar otra palabra comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, todos siendo bloqueados por sus respectivas armas, sin embargo cada vez mas Graham retrocedia pasado dos minutos el demonio solo podia defenderse. Un ultimo golpe rompio su guardia, entonces el caballero lanzo un corte hacia abajo desarmando al demonio, luego levanto la espada cortando hacia arriba haciendo un corte justo a la mitad del cuerpo del demonio haciendolo gritar de dolor. Graham dio un salto hacia atrás, jadeando pesadamente mientras cubria sus heridas con su mano, la heridas eran muy graves, tenia que retirarse por ahora.

-Graham: (escupiendo sangre) BLERGH!...pensar que un humano me causo tanto daño, si el veneno no te mata yo volvere para hacerlo, por ahora me retiro.

Despues de que se fuerael demonio, Avant clavo su espada en el suelo apoyandose en ella, el veneno estaba quitandole fuerzas mientras se desangraba. Solo sobreviviria si pudiera encontrar a alguien con gran magia curativa, pero no habia ningun pueblo cerca al parecer el veneno debi ser extraido para que sus llamas pudieran curarlo, pero no habia forma de hacer nada la batalla contra Graham y el veneno lo agotaron demasiado. Parece que ya saldria vivo de esta.

-Avant: (recostandose aun lado de su espada): asi que ya llego la hora. Vargas , Sofia pronto estare en casa….

Con esas ultimas palabras el caballero cerro los ojos de cansancio, esperando a la muerte, si hubiera mantenido los ojos abiertos podria haber visto a la nueva figura enfrente de el. Era una mujer por su rostro con pelo rubio blanquecino, un rostro delicado, ojos azul-celeste, labios rojos, su figura estaba envuelta en una manta blanca brillante que no dejaba ver su figura. Obsevando al guerrero la mujer suspiro un poco antes de empezar a hablar.

-Mujer Misteriosa: (con una triste sonrisa) gran guerrero portador de la llama del dragon divino y el fenix estelar, por mucho que me gustaria dejarte subir al plano

espiritual junto a tu familia aun hay una mision que debes cumplir, solo tu gran fuerza puede cambiar el destino del mundo al que te enviare. Tal vez podras encontrar una nueva vida y una nueva razon para querer proteger.

La mujer creo un portal de la nada justo a lado de la espada Dandelga, la fuerza de succion del portal atrajo la espada la cual entro al portal, la mujer levanto con telequinesis el cuerpo de Avant y lo hizo entrar al portal. Asi una nueva aventura inicia para el caballero que perdio todo, pero que ahora tal vez encuentra algo mas por lo que seguir viviendo.

 **Ω**

 _Shinobi, esta palabra de origen japones hace referencia a un grupo casi olvidado de guerreros que en tiempos antiguos sirvieron a los señores feudales de ests pais, fueron los ojosy oidos para los señores a quienes servian. En la actualidad las personas ahora los consideran nad mas que ficcion, sin embargo los Shinobis o Ninjas como comunmente los llaman son reales, y hasta la fecha aun existen descendientes de los mas legendarios Shinobis los cuales entrenan para seguir con la tradicion. Junto a ellos tambien se ha formado otro grupos de Ninjas, llamados Taimanin o Ninjas Anti-demonios, son la principal linea de defensa contra estas criaturas, eliminandolas sin que el mundo se enterre si quiera de su existencia. Asi evitando el caos en el que caeria la sociedad, ambos clanes Ninjas solo mantienen relaciones conocidas entre sus mienbros de alto rango manteniendo el equilibrio entre ambas facciones._

 _Pero como ocurre en cualquier univers, donde hay luz tambien hay oscuridad, en ambos grupos existen aquellos que respetan el poder y las responsabilidades que con lleva, y hay quienes buscan poder por ambicion personal. Asi existen los Akunin termino que hace referencia a los Shinobi que solo buscan poder par su beneficio, y entre los Taimanin hay quienes se han aliado con los demonios solo para ganar estas fuerzas oscuras han estado aunando sus fuerzas y cuando decidan atacar ni los Taimanin, ni los Shinobiseran suficientes para detenerlos. Por eso una deidad antigua, se compadecio y decidio brindar ayuda enviando a dos heroes, de una epoca que ningun ser humano en la tierra actual conozca. Esperando asi cambiar tan terrible destino. Asi empieza la historia de Avant y el otro heroe misterioso._

 **En La Ciudad de Asakusa**

Asuka. una hermosa chica de 15 años que vestia una camisa escolar blanca. se encontraba regresando a su casa despues de una sesion de meditacion como castigo de no cumplir su mision junto a su equipo (la llega da de Avant es al final del primer capitulo del anime, con la diferencia que Asuka salio un poco mas temprano de la escuela), aun no era de noche, pero estaba muy cansada pero todavia se preguntaba acerca de lo que sus amigas le dijeron acerca de las muñecas de madera atacandolas, ademas se preguntaba si su nueva amiga Homura se habia encontrado con sus amigos perdidos.

Mientras caminaba cerca de un parque de repente sintio una extraña sensacion, era oscura y maligna la cual provenia de a dentro del bosque, pero tambien sentia otra presencia esta era calida tambien se sentia triste, por alguna extraña razon sentia que esta ultima presencia la llamaba. Aun que muy insegura de si quiera pueda defenderse bien de las otras presencias oscuras decidio seguir su intuicion adentrandose en el bosque, moviendose lo mas sigilosamente posible llego a un claro en el bosque donde encontro lo que al parecer la estaba llamando y que la dejo sorprendida y confundida, en frente de ella echado boca abajo estaban un joven de al menos 19 o 20 años, debido a la capa que llevaba y lo cubria no podia ver su cuerpo en busca de heridas pero como no habia sangre en el suelo descarto el que estuviera herido.

Otra cosa que le sorprendio era su cabello, que era de color rojo, anaranjado y mechon amarillo parecia fuego. Era muy llamativo, comenzo a acercarse un pocoal chico cuando de pronto sintio las presencias oscuras acercandose, dandose la vuelta saco sus espadas lista para defenderse y se preparo par transformarse de ser necesario.

Al momento que pudo ver a sus enemigos se congelo de miedo, frente a ella habian al menos 5 criaturas con aspecto grotesco y de gran tamaño. Se podia apreciar una forma semi-humana pero era diferente algunos tenian rasgos animales en especial dos de ellos que tenian la cabeza de cabra: uno con los cuernos enrocados en espiral como carnero, y el otro los cuernos largas hacia atrás, reestos y en punta, en altura ella apenas les llegaria a la parte inferior del pecho. Los otros tres parecian mas humanoides pero con piel verde claro con cara de murcielago y eran mas altos que ella por una cabeza, y por como la miraban no parecia que la dejarian ir ni que tuvieran buenas intensiones. Esto se reafirmo cuando el cara de carnero empezo a hablar.

-Demonio Carnero: ¡HEHEHEHEHEHE! Vinimos a revisar que era esa extraño flujo de energia, y mira que nos encontramos, no eres una Taimanin pero con tanto trabajo que nos costo llegar aquí sin ser detectados seria una lastima no poder al menos disfrutar de una mujer como tu.

-Demonio Cabra: tienes razon, estoy deseando poder agarrarte esos pechos que tienes niña, si mi intuicion no me falla debes de tener al menos 16 años y ya tienes un par asi de grandes, ¡JA! Cuando seas mas adulta.

-Asuka: (tensando su agarre en sus espadas) ¡que se supone que son ustedes! ¡y que quieren de mi!

-Demonio Cabra: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….tranquila niña, solo queremos disfrutar de tu cuerpo, al principio te dolera pero despues. Probablemente no quieras ni siquiera alejarte de nuestro lado por todo el placer te haremos sentir. ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Esto era malo, estas cosas la querian violar, tenia que encontrar una forma de salir de esta situacion. Pero no podia dejar al chico solo quien sabe que le harian, tal vez si pudiera despertarlo podrian escapar, ademas aun con sus armas ocultas no crei que pudiera ayudarla contra los dos demonios con cabeza de animal. Si tuviera una señal Shinobi al menos podria contactar con Kiriya-Sensei. Antes de poder seguir con sus pensamientos uno de las tres criaturas verdes se lanzo a atacarla, ella logra evadirlo y darle una patada en el costado haciendolo estrellarse con un arbol. De inmediato los otros dos tambien se unen a la batalla tratando de acestar un golpe a la Ninja, pero con reflejos rapidos logra esquivarlos ataques y empieza a contratacar, tratando de inhabilitarlos devido a que ella nunca a quitado una vida y no pensaba hacerlo ahora aunque esto pueda costarle caro. Mientras la batalla seguia ninguno de los presentes se percato que el chico que estaba inconsiente se habia despertado en el momento que la batalla habia empezado, mirando atentamente tanto la batallla como a los otros dos que no estaban peleando, de inmediato pudo sentir la energia demoniaca de las 5 criaturas que aparecieron la cual era pateticamente debil comparada con los demonios que el habia enfrentado, estaba mas que seguro que los demonios de Ishgria no solo sentirian vergüenza si no que de inmediato los destruirian sin mediar palabra. En cuanto a la chica bueno, su poder actual no lo iba a servir para ganar esta batalla, ciertamente ella tenia potencial pero le falta un largo camino para poder alcanzarlo, el tenia que ayudar en esta batalla si querian salir vivos, bueno mas bien si queria salvarla. Aunque no tuviera su espada consigo ahora no la necesitaba, el puede facilmente matar a los tres que estan peleando con la chica solo con sus manos, y a los otros dos tal vez le tome 3 minutos maximo. De echo por alguna razon sentia mas ligero y mas….joven?, bueno ya verificaria esos detalles despues de acabar con esas pateticas escusas de demonio.

Asuka se encontraba enfrentadose a los tres monstruos verdes y no le iba muy bien, si bien pudo esquivar varios golpes tuvo que bloquear algunos y sintio que los brazos se le empezaban a entumecer, la fuerza de esos golpes eran muy grande tenia que acabaaar esto rapido o de lo contrario la acorralarian los tres a la vez y todo se habra terminado. Aun concentrada en sus pensamientos logro esquivar otro golpe, ella se dio cuenta de su pelea estaba llevandose acabo al lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba el chico inconsiente, asi que para asegurarse de que este bien volteo a verlo… ya no estaba hay, que paso acaso fue solo su imaginacion y no habia nadie, estaba peleando solo por su vida contra estos monstruos.

Los tres monstruos mantenian su distancia ya que habian recivido algunos cortes en los brazos al defenderse de los ataques de la ninja, uno de ellos se perecato de que su enemigo se habia distraido y de inmediato se preparo para atacar, fijando su vista al frente y avanzando un poco. Pero de repente sintio a alguien agarrando los lados de su cabeza y entonces su vista dio un giro de 180 grados, cuando se detuvo su vision percibio al "frente" de el un rostro nuevo, solo por un momento ya que sitio su cabeza desprenderse de su cuerpo.

Los otros dos demonios verdes asi como Asuka y los dos demonios cabra y carnero no se dieron cuenta hasta que oyeron el sonido inconfundible de huesos rotos y de algo siendo arrancado forzosamente. Los cinco centraron su vista al lugar de donde provino el sonido. Decir que estaban sorprendidos seria un muy poco, en medio de los dos monstruos verdes estaba parado un hombre de armadura oscura (al ver los protectores de brazo y hombreras), con una capa negra y cabello que tenia el color del fuego. En sus manos levantandolo al nivel de su rostro sujetaba la cabeza del monsruo verde que antes estaba parado en medio de los otros dos, todos estaban inmoviles ante el acontecimiento, despues de un tiempo el hombre misteroso dejo caer la cabeza enderezandose y levantando su rostro para ver a su alrededor, al frente de el estaba Asuka, a sus lados los otros dos demonios y mas atrás los demonios con cara de animal.

-Avant: (dando un pequeño suspiro) hhhaaahhh pense que al menos ressitiria un poco, casi no aplique fuerza cuando jale su cabeza, que decepcionante.

Los demas no lo podian creer, por lo que el dijo, ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo para arrancarle la cabeza. Esto preocupo un poco a los demonios de cara de animal, los demonios verdes o Gremblins eran soldados razos elite de gran fuerza y resistencia, incluso los Taimanin tenian problemas para lidiar con ellos, a menos que fueran veteranos, y este sujeto dice que son una decepcion.

Los dos demonios verdes restantes trataron de atacar, mas en respuesta a su instinto, atacando de diferentes lados a la vez. No esperaban que el guerrero lanzara sus manos a los lados y los sujetara del rostro, con un agarre firme los levanto un poco para despues cambiar su agarre a la parte trasera de sus cabezas, y jalalos hacia el centro y hacer chocar sus rostros. Debido a la fuerza aplicado, la cual fue minima, en vez de noquearlos termino undiendo todo el rostro de los demonios, un poco mas aplastandoles el craneo.

Dejando caer a los monstruos muertos, dio un vistazo detrás de el a los otros dos. Mientras tanto Asuka no sabia como reaccionar, el chico que encontro desmayado estaba hay enfrente acabando facilmente con los monstruos de los que ella queria protegerlo, por otro lado ahora que estaba de pie y despierto tal vez puedan terminar rapido y salir del bosque por si habian mas enemigos ocultos.

Asuka dirijio su mirada para hablarle, sin embargo cuando sus ojos se posaron en el, mas exactamente en su cuerpo bien tonificado y musculoso. Teniendo en cuenta que lo que tenia a modo de protector de pecho no hacia nada para cubrir sus grandes pectorales, comenzo a sonrojarse mucho y pequeño hilo de sangre salio de su nariz, de inmediato ella sacudio su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos. Ella es una chica como cualquiera pero sobre todo una Shinobi y este no es el momento adecuado para pensar eso. Aunque deberia preguntarle si podian ser amigos al menos, eso si tendra que ser cuidadosa para que Katsu-nee no se entere, quien sabe que horribles cosas le haria al pobre chico.

Mientras tanto Avant decidio volterase y enfrentar a los dos demonios restantes, analizando a sus enemigos, determino que no solo son mas fuertes que los tres que mato primero si no que estos al menos tienen cerebro para pensar y no simplemente atacar por instinto.

-Demonio Cabra: (ojos entrecerrados) ok…esto es inesperado, ahora dime ¿quien eres tu chico?

-Avant: (con una expresion de confianza) no le veo un motivo para decirle mi nombre a alguien que pronto estara muerto.

-Demonio Carnero: (levemente enojado) escucha jovencito no nos pongas al mismo nivel que esos tres a los que mataste, pero si tienes razon como te vamos a matar de todas formas no necesitamos saber tu nombre.

-Avant: "joven"(algo sorprendido, pero vuelve a su expresion confiada) bueno, si se que ustedes son mas fuertes pero aun asi no estan a mi nivel, por lo general no soy violento a menos que me proboquen y haber escuchado su amenaza a la chica detrás de mi fue motivo mas que suficiente para que no me temble la mano al hacerlo. Asi que,¿cual de los dos sera el primero?

-Demonio Cabra: ¡HUH! Asi tanto quieres morir, bien yo sere el que acabe con- PUUMM…."CRASH".

En el momento que dijo que el pelearia, Avant se aaparecio enfrente de el y le dio un puñetazo al rostro, el demonio salio disparado hacia atrás y se estrallo con un arbol. Tras unos minutos de silencio por parte de los dos espectadores, el Demonio Cabra se levanto del piso e intento caminar hacia Avant solo para caer de rodillas, aun se sentia desorientado por el golpe pero eso no le impedia mirar con odio al guerrero.

En sus respectivos lugares, el Demonio Carnero y Asuka analizaban lo sucedido, ninguno de los dos lo vio moverse mucho menos golpearlo. Asuka esta aliviada y emocionada, no sabia que el chico fuera tan fuerte. El Demonio Carnero por otro lado, trataba de idear alguna estrategia o en caso contrario un ruta de escape para sobrevivir y avisar a los altos mandos de esta posible amenaza para los planes de su señor.

-Avant: hhhaaaahhhhh bueno fue bueno pensar que serias entretenido, siendo diferente a los otros tres, pero no.

-Demonio Cabra: (totalmente enojado)¡BASTARDO!

Lanzandose sin pensar comenzo a atacar con golpes, zarpazos, patadas, incluso saco unas espinas largas de los antebrazos. Avant solo esquivaba y detenia cualquier golpe, soltando uno que otro contrataque. Despues de 5 minutos de pelea ambos se separaron, Avant con un solo corte en la mejilla y el Demonio por otro lado con varios moretones y una de sus espinas rota.

-Demonio Cabra: ¡Maldita sea, deja de jugar y pelea en serio!

-Avant: (levantando una ceja) en serio quieres que acabe de una vez esta tonteria, bien como quieras.

Avant volvio a moverse rapido, poniendose enfrente del demonio, este al presencentir que lo atacaria de frente lanzo un derechazo al frente, cuando penso le iba a dar. Avant agarro su antebrazo, desviando su golpe hacia afuera. En ese corto momento, Avant le dio un golpe al Demonio en el pecho, perforandolo hasta que su puño salio por la espalda. Nadie se movio por unos 2 minutos, despues de eso Avant removio su brazo del Demonio, dejandolo caer al piso muerto, lejos del cuerpo cerca al tronco donde se estrello estaba el corazon del Demonio Cabra, aun latiendo pero poco a poco dejo de latir.

Asuka estab tan absorta en la batalla que no noto al Demonio Carnero sigilosamente ponerse detrás de ella, el Demonio aprovecho la sorpresa para tratar de acercarse a la ninja. Al ver lo mucho que su compañero estaba batallando por lograr conectar un golpe, dedujo que ninguno de los, ni siquiera juntos podrian vencerlo. Tal vez escapar pero su compañero era muy testarudo para admitir la derrota, asi que decidio tratar de crear una distraccion para escapar. Cuando vio al guerrero atravezar con su puño el pecho de su compañero decidia poner en marcha su plan, el tenia que reportar esto, sin duda seria un gran problema para los planes de su señor.

-Avant: (con decepcion, dirijiendo su mirada al Demonio detrás de Asuka) intentas escapar.

-Asuka: ¿Eh? ¡GASP! (con una gran garra tapandole la boca y la otra sosteniendo una de sus manos en su espalda).

-Demonio Carnero: de no haber muerto el inutil de mi compañero, podria haber escapdo mas rapido pero el es muy terco seguro no ubiera echo caso, y con todo lo que vi me es suficiente para saber que tambien moriria al enfrentarte. Asi que yo me voy de aquí y me llevare a esta niña conmigo, si te atrevez a hacer algo o a seguirme la matare.

-Avant: (con expresion neutral) que no tienes honor como guerrero al menos.

-Demonio Carnero: ¡JA! Ni una pizca.

-Avant: (cerrando los ojos) en ese caso debes estar familiarizado con los ataques por la espalda.

Tratando de entender lo que dijo pero no perdiendolo de vista, el Demonio fue empalado al centro del pecho por detrás por una espada gigante envuelta en llamas, Asuka se salvo de esto debido que el demonio la sostenia a su lado izquierdo. El Demonio la solto y trato de sacarse la espada del pecho, al momento de tocarla las llamas envolvieron su cuerpo, aullando de dolor al estar quemandose vivo. Para cuando las llamas cesaron solo habian cenizas.

Con la batalla finalizada, Asuka se calmo , sin duda debia entrenar mas para que no le pase esto de nuevo. Ahora deberia interrogar al chico. primero que nada por que estaba desmayado en medio del bosque, como se hizo tan fuerte, entre otras cosas. Otra vez sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Avant se estab acercando a ella, estando a un una distancia de medio brazo. Avant pudo apreciar mejor a la chica: primero que nada era muy joven y baja apenes le llegaba la parte inferior del pecho, su cuerpo claramente mostraba que se ejercitaba bien era el cuerpo de una guerrera enfocado especificamente a la velocidad, bueno los demonios la llamaron ninja, no. Su vestimenta le recordaba a un uniforme, solo por la camisa su falda porotro lado, le parecia que era muy pequeña pero apta para moverse libremente. Y como ultimo detalle estaba sus rasgos femeninos, como todo hombre saludable, mas ahora que al parecer a rejuvenecido, pudo notar su buen desarrollado cuerpo para su edad. Aunque el todavia lleva en su corazon el recuerdo de su esposa Sofia, realmente crei que al fin se reunirian, pero esto no puede ser el infierno especialmente si los demonios son asi de debiles.

-Avant:¿te encuentras bien niña?

-Asuka: ¡Eh!...ah, si no hay problema, no estoy herida.

-Avant: (sonriendole) me alegro.

Asuka se sonrojo muchos al ver su sonrisa, Avant camino hacia donde estaban las cenizas del ultimo demonio, donde estaba clavada su espada Dandelga. Tomandola y descansando la gran hoja sobre su hombro se volteo para regresar con la chica.

-Avant: bueno, creo que deberiamos presentarno primero. (extendiendo su mano) mie llamo Avant, excaballero del imperio de Agni.

-Asuka: ah (tomando su mano, y sonrojandose un poco), yo soy Asuka, Shinobi en entrenamiento, aunque me paerece que no debi decir eso.

-Avant: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no te preocupes, si nadie debe saber de eso no se lo dire a nadie. Confia en mi.

-Asuka: dices que eres caballero, yo pensaba que eras un Shinobi. Por cierto, ¿Qué hacias desmayado en el bosque?

-Avant: uuuummmmmmm, no lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba peleando con unos demonios mas fuertes que esos cinco. Uno de ellos me enveneno con su arma, y como tuve que usar una gran cnatidad de fuerza para herrirlo de gravedad, mas el efecto del veneno, me resigne a morir despues de que el demonio desaparecio. Despues de eso nada mas.

-Asuka: (muy sorprendida) oh Dios mio, ¿aun estas herido o envenenado?

-Avant: no me siente asi, supongo que lo que sea que me trajo a este mundo tambien curo mis heridas, pero no entiendo por que he rejuvenecido.

-Asuka: ¿Cuántos años tenias?

-Avant: tenia 45 años.

-Asuka: ¡EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!, ya eras un adulto, por otro lado eso significa que como no eres de "este mundo" no tienes donde quedarte. ¿no?

-Avant: si supongo, pero ya pensare en algo de echo no me molestaria acampar aquí en el bosque.

-Asuka: ¿pero y si esos monstruos te atacan de nuevo?

-Avant: (con una sonrisa tranquila) no te preocupes, la verdad no estaba peleando en serio con esos Demonios, dudo que puedan acerme daño eran muy debiles.

-Asuka: (algo sorprendida) ¿En serio?, aun asi es muy peligroso. ¡ya se! Podrias venir a mi casa, mis padres no estan y a mi abuelo no le molestara.

-Avant: hhhuuuuhhh, no se, no quisiera molestar.

-Asuka: no digas tonterias, me salvaste la vida hace unos momentos, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Vammos sigueme.

-Avant: hhhaaaahhhh esta bien, guiame.

Asi los dos dejaron el bosque, dirijiendose a la casa de Asuka, pasaron 12 minutos desde que dejaron el claro del bosque cuando a la escena llegaron dos siluetas claramente femeninas, ambas observaban los cuerpos de los demonios intactos con diferentes pensamientos.

-Figura 1: alguein se encargo de estos demonios, y por lo que veo no fue ningun problema para el o ella.

-Figura 2: Pheww, pareciera que lo hizo a mano limpia, no quisiera encontrarme con quien lo hizo. Tal vez era otro demonio experimental fuera de control.

-Figura 1: no lo creo, hubieramos sentido algun rastro de su energia.

-Figura 2: ¿Qué, crees que fue un humano el que hizo esto? ni siquiera tu o yo, ni siquiera los Shinobis podrian hacer esto.

-Figura 1: significa entonces que hay algo o alguien con un gran poder en esta ciudad. Tal vez tengan que ver que esa extraña lectura de energia que los cuarteles reportaron.

-Figura 2: espero que no sea un demonio, no creo que alguien pudiera derrotarlo de ser asi, entonces ¿Qué hacemos One-san?

-Figura 1: aun estamos de turno de patrullaje, terminemos y nos vamos a casa, los superiores seguro hablaran de esto con los demas lideres una vez demos nuestro informe. Vamonos Sakura.

-Sakura: ¡Hai! Asagi one-san.

-Asagi: "lo que sea que hiza esto es muy poderoso, sera mejor encontrarlo y averiguar que o quienes".

Con ese ultimo pensamiento, las dos Taimanin se fueron del lugar.

 **Ω**

Avant y Asuka estaban al frente de una tienda de Sushi, durante el camino Asuka le explico a Avant acerca de su familia y de su trabajo y de como eran descendientes de una linea de legendarios Shinobis, le explico que su abuelo actualmente tenia una tienda de Sushi a lo que Avant le pregunto que era eso. Si habia entendido bien ella le dijo que se trataba de un plato de comida echo a base de pescado, el cual se servia crudo, tambien le hablo de la especialidad de la casa llamados rollos Futomaki y que eran muy buenos, incluso ofreciendole prepararle algunos.

La verdad Avant todavia estaba confundido, con todo lo que habia a su alrededor. toda la cultura, tecnologia, todo lo que la humanidad habia logrado en este mundo era abrumador e increible. Asuka le habia prefuntado de su mundo, a lo que el le dijo que tal vez habia reen carnado en este lugar por algun motivo y que todavia no le podia contar de su mundo por cuestiones personales. Esto deprimio a la chica, pero el esperaba que entendiera, trato de cambiar el tema para saber mas de este mundo. De esta forma se pasaron todo el camino charlando hasta llegar a su casa.

-Avant: sigo pensando que estoy molestando.

-Asuka: (con un pequeño puchero) ya hemos hablado de eso, o es que soy yo la que esta molestandote?

-Avant: ¡Claro que no! Es solo que-

Antes de terminar su respuesta, una rana salto encima de la cabeza de Asuka, al sentir algo en su cabeza y oir el croar del animal. Asuka comenzo a gritar saltando y agitandose para deshacerse del animal, armando un escandalo. Avant de inmediato la abrazo contra su pecho y removio el animal de su cabeza, colocandolo en un arbol cercano, bajo la mirada para ver el rostro enrojecido de la chica la cual estaba congelada por el abrazo. El aflojo lentamente su agarre, ahora solo sosteniendo solo sus hombros.

-Avant: ya esta, ya saque la rana de tu cabeza, ¿estas mas tranquila ahora?

-Asuka: (aun enrojecida)S-s-s-s-s-si n-n-n-no hay p-p-p-problema, muchas gracias.

En estos momentos Asuka libraba una epica batalla interna, ella jamas a sido abarazada por otra persona que no sea sus padres, su abuelo, sus amigas(ella no es de esas), o sus profesor. Recibir el abrazo de un chico, de 20 años, con un cuerpo por el que cualquier mujer morira por tocar y que la tocara (esto debido a que ella se dio cuenta de como la mayoria de las mujeres de las calles lo estaban viendo mientras caminaban a sus casa. entre ellas colegialas, mujeres mayores, y una que otra mujer casada. Ella tenia que hablar y convencer a Avant de vestir ropa mas casual en vez de su armadura). Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad tomo control de sus reacciones, abrio la puerta e invitandolo a pasar procedieron a entrar a su casa.

Dentro se encontraban dos personas conversando muy seriamente, semblante que desasparecio quien habia entrado, esto paso de desapercibido para Asuka pero no para Avant. La postura que los dos tenia eran indiscutiblemente de guerreros veteranostal vez serian un buen entrenamiento, especialmente el de mayor edad, se notaba que aun a su edad era un ninja de temer.

Las personas presentes eran el gran Hanzo, un hombre de avanzada edad con un atuendo tipico japones con aori negro (la verdad no me acuerdo del nombre de la ropa),con pelo grirs atado en una cola atrás de su cabeza y un bigote del mis color y ojos color cafe. y Kiriya, un hombre adulto con un traje y camisa y zapatos color negro, con una corbata violet, con cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

Tanto Kiriya como Hanzo sesaron de platicar sobre la extraña presencia que fue captada por los cuarteles de los Taimanin cuando Asuka entro a la casa, pero en el momento que oel acompañante de Asuka entro en su campo visual se pusieron en alerta. A simple vista nadie hubiera notado nada, pero los años de experiencia les permitieron analizar cuidadosamente al joven que acompañaba a Asuka. Tanto su cuerpo como el aura a su alrededor gritaban a guerrero veterano, uno que se a enfrentado a grandes desafios los cuales a superado tanto con su determinacion, su fuerza, y ese gran poder dentro de el. Era casi imposible no percatarse, de echo el parecia liberralo de forma consiente y moderada como una abvertencia a cualquiera que quiera enfrentarlo sin estar preparado o es simplemente un estupido, con ese actual nivel de poder facilmente podria luchar contra Daidoji y ganar sin problemas.

Despues de que los tres terminaran de analizarse el uno al otro, comenzaron con las presentaciones por parte de Asuka, quien permanecia ignorante a la tension entre ellos.

-Asuka: ¡Oh! Abuelo, Kiriya –sensei. Buenas tardes, recien estoy llegando disculpenme si los preocupe.

-Hanzo: (con una sonrisa) hohohohoho no hay problema mi querida nieta, es bueno que ya estes en casa, pero dime ¿quien es este joven que te acompaña?

-Avant: (avanzando unos pasos a un brazo de distancia del anciano, luego extiende la mano) Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Avant.

-Hanzo: (estira su mano para recibir el apreton de manos) Mucho gusto igualmente joven Avant, yo soy el abuela de la linda chica que esta a tu lado, puedes llamarme Hanzo.

Mientras Asuka se ruborizaba por el comentario de su abuelo, Avant y Hanzo tenia una pequeña batalla de fuerzas con su apreton de manos, que termino en un empate pues Avant no tenia razon para demostrar nada. Dandose el uno al otro una mirada de respeto separaron sus manos.

-Asuka: (aun algo ruborizada) B-b-b-b-b-bueno, siguiendo con las presentaciones, Avant el es Kiriya es mi profesor quien me enseña en las artes del Shinobi.

-Kiriya: Asuka, recuerda que eso es un secreto.

-Avant: no se preocupe, ella ya me dijo acerca de eso, guardere bien el secreto.

Avant y Kiriya tambien se saludaron con un apreton de manos, que tambien termino con una mirada de respeto mutuo.

-Hanzo: bueno, a que debo tu visita a mi casa.

-Avant: (rascandose la cabeza un poco) bueno la verdad es qu-.

-Asuka: yo lo invite a la casa, despues de salvarme de esos monstruos era lo menos que debia hacer, ademas no tienes a donde ir ¿verdad?

-Avant: bueno eso es cierto, pero aun asi-

-Asuka: ¡pero nada!

Los otros dos estaban no sabian que pensar ante esta interaccion, Hanzo por otro lado solo se le paso por la cabeza, que su nieta estaba muy interesada en el chico pero no se daba cuenta o no queria admitirlo. Sin embargo, lo que ella dijo hacerca de monstruos capto su atencion de inmediato.

-Hanzo: (levantando una ceja) ¿Monstruos?

-Asuka: ¡Ah! Si eran unas criaturas extrañas, eran 5: tres de color verde y dos de color negro y marron con cabeza de animal.

-Avant: (mirando a su lado hacia Asuka)…oh, esa fue tu primera vez viendo un demonio?

-Asuka,Kiriya y Hanzo: ¡DEMONIO!

-Avant: si…..aun que eran pateticos, realmente ni si quiera yo los llamaria asi.

-Asuka: ¿pateticos?

-Avant: si yo me he enfrentado demonios antes, pero los que enfrente eran terriblemente poderosos y muy resistentes, incluso los mas debiles son qunce veces mas fuertes que esos dos con cara de cabra y carnero juntos.

-Asuka: (con cara palida) estas bromeando ¿no?

-Avant: (con cara de palo) no.

Tanto Asuka, Hanzo y Kiriya no sabian que decir. Este chico dice que enfrento demonios antes, y que eran mucho mas fuertes que los que el y Asuka enfrentaron. No querian ni imaginarse que tipo de monstruos eran, por otro lado Hanzo y Kiriya tenian una idea acerca de lo demonios que los atacaron, sin duda debian hablar con los cuarteles de Taimanin para reportar esto, ahora tenian conocer mejor a este joven.

-Kiriya: bueno, dejando eso de lado, Asuka trajiste a Avant-dono aquí para ofrecerle un hogar temporal ¿no?

-Asuka: (sonriendo) ¡si asi es!

-Avant: pero ya te dije que no quiero ser una molestia.

-Asuka: (haciendo un puchero) ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia.

Dando un suspiro, Avant no sabia que hacer, habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que mantuvo algun contacto con otras personas. Desde que perdio a su familia, Avant se cerro a todo contacto con otras personas, a penas mantenia su amistad con algunos de los heroes lideres de la huida, todavia podia recordar cuando Reed y Lucana le pidieron que fuera el padrino de sus hijos. El hijo mayor tenia la misma mentalidad que sus padres de mantenerse alejados de la politica y no meterse en los problemas que tengan que ver con lo de gobernar, sin embargo la hija mayor no soportaba no tener nada que hacer y que sus padres no estuvieran interesados la enojaba mucho. Hhhaaaahhh adolescentes, todavia se pregunto que habra pasado, ella le dijo que planeaba unirse al ejercito para servir de algo a la humanidad.

-Hanzo: Bueno no tengo ningun problema y estoy seguro que mi hija y su esposo tampoco tendran algun problem, puedes quedarte el tiempo que creas necesario.

-Avant: pero en serio no creo que sea necesario, no seria la primera vez para mi que tenga que dormir a la intemperia, ademas podria aprovechar para patrullar y eliminar otros demonios que esten en la cercania. No seran fuertes para mi pero no creo que personas normales puedan defenferse de ellos.

-Hanzo: (mirando fijamente a Avant)uuummmmmm…

-Avant: (algo nervioso) ¿Qué pasa?

-Hanzo: (con tono serio)…..tu….parece que llevas una pesada carga, solo se me ocurre que tal vez perdiste algo tan preciado, que temes que vuelvas a pasar por el mismo sufrimiento una vez mas.

-Avant: ¡GASP!

-Hanzo: no voy a insistirte que te quedes, puedes irte, pero estas siendo muy grosero solo por que no puedes aceptar nuestra hospitalidad.

-Avant: (bajando la cabeza con una mirada triste)….a pasado tanto tiempo de la ultima vez que ….me releacionaba con otras personas …..ni siquiera les devolvia el saludo…..cuando perdi a mi familia….me parecia que todo ya no tenia valor.

Nadie se atrevio a decir nada ante esto, Asuka tenia una idea de que era un problema familiar pero nunca se imagino que su familia habia muerto, Kiriya solo pudo sentir un poco de pena por el. Hanzo con esta informacion, pudo deducir que este joven queria tanto a su familia que cuando la perdio se cerro al mundo, tal vez incluso trato de vivir lo mas alejadamente posible de la sociedad. Felizmente esta condicion tiene remedio.

-Hanzo: bueno, que te parece esto entonces, vine a visitar a mi nieta pero debido a que ciertos "asuntos" se presentaron tendre que quedar mas tiempo. Por lo que me quedara en la casa, originalmente pensaba quedarme en una casa de tamaño medio que se encuentra a tres casas de distancia de aquí, como yo no la usare ¿te parece bien que te la rente a ti?

-Avant: (aun con la cabeza baj)….yo….

-Hanzo: la tristeza de perder a tu familia no es una escuza para que nos rechazes ahora, no puedes huir ni estara solo para siempre, si no quieres vivir con nosotros entiendo. pero mi nieta te considera un amigo, " _tal vez incluso algo mas que un amigo"_.

-Avant: " _puedo intentarlo, huir y estar solo por siempre, no tengo nada mas que perder….. ya no"_ …..¿Que esperas lograr si acepto?

-Hanzo: estoy seguro que sabes que si sigues con esa actitud no lograras nada, no se puede recuperar lo que perdemos, en especial si se trata de una vida hum-…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Hanzo tenia la punta de una espada enfrente de el, la punta afilada casi rozando la punta de su nariz. Asuka y Kiriya al igual que Hanzo estaban muy sorprendidos, no solo por el echo de que Avant habia desenfundado rapidamente su enorme espada sin que pudieran verlo, si no tambien por el aura de poder que empezaba a surgir de el y su espada. Al principio no era leve pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo la fuerza de esta crecio al punto que los tres empezaban a sentir una gran fuerza tratando de aplastarlos como insectos, en especial Asuka quien estaba a punto de caer de rodillas, Hanzo sabia que lo que dijo fue peligroso, se puso la soga al cuello literakmente y si elegia mal sus siguientes palbras era hombre muerto, experimentando en primera fila justo ahora el poder de este guerrero estaba mas que convencido que realmente estaba en otro nivel, ni en sus años de juventud podria haberlo vencido, en especial si es que ese es todo su poder. Pero como Shinobi, no como guerrero y hombre, el tenia que romper de una vez por todas la absurda rutina de Avant, para que pueda tener una nueva vida y no morir en soledad.

-Hanzo: (con cara seria y sudando frio)…entiendo que lo que dije fue estupido, yo no entiendo tu dolor porque, gracias a Dios, ningun mienbro de familia a muerto actualmente. Sin embargo esa no es una razon para no poder continuar viviendo, la vida sigue y nosotros tambien, no te impacientes ni trates de acelerar, disfruta la vida todo lo que puedas de lo contrario le estaras faltando el respeto no solo a tu familia si no tambien a ti mismo, como caballero y persona.

-Avant: (con una mirada vacia, sin moverse de su posicion)…." _Esto seria a lo que llaman Jaque Mate_ "

Avant no era estupido, el sabe que su vida en Elgaia fue una total perdida de tiempo, y que si continuaba haciendo eso ahora , en este nuevo mundo, solo estaria haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero…el dolor aun estaba presente…realmente deberia intentarlo, al menos ahora. Cuando Reed y Lucana le ofrecieron vivir con ellos, tal vez querian que pasara mas tiempo con los niños, el lo rechazo mintiendoles acerca de que ya tenia una casa. Sea quien sea que lo trajo a este mundo tal vez tambien esperaba que el pudiera empezar una nueva vida. Asi que ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

-Avant: (comenzo a relajarse, volviendo a guardar su espada en su espalda, y disipando su aura) Esta bien.

-Hanzo: (recuperando un poco la compostura) Perfecto, creeme Avant-san esto es por tu bien, no te arrepentiras. Ademas, Asuka se pondria muy triste si te fueras, ¿sabes?

-Asuka: (quien pudo aguantar lo suficiente se sonrojo por el comentario) ¡A-A-A-A-A-ABUELO!

-Kiriya: (tambien recuperandose) bueno parece que todo se arreglo, as tomado una buena decisión Avant-dono, si algun dia pasas por la Academia Hanzo, visitanos. Las demas amigas de Asuka podria aprender mucho de ti.

-Avant: Uuuummmm. Tal vez, pero primero debo familiarizarme con los alrededores antes de ir a la Academia. Entonces, ¿Cuándo ire a este lugar?

-Hanzo: Uuuummm sera mejor que sea mañana, por ahora, estaras durmiendo junto a Asuka en su cuarto.

-Asuka: (muy sonrojada)..T-t-t-t-t-t-tengo un futon extra, dormiras en el, si no te molesta dormir en el suelo.

-Avant: (dandole una sonrisa) no hay problema, supongo que este "futon" es como una cama al suelo ¿no?

-Asuka: *risilla* exacto, ven te ayudare a preparala.

Ambos jovenes entraron dentro de la casa, Asuka guio a Avant a su cuarto, en la entrada principal se quedaron los dos adulto. Hanzo de inmediato libero un gran suspiro seguido de Kiriya. Sin duda este dia no pudo haber terminado peor.

-Hanzo: (con un semblante agotado) Apasado tanto tiempo desde que dije esto. Pense que me iba a morir, Dios mio, cuanto poder.

-Kiriya: (algo sorprendido) vaya viniendo de usted eso es preocupante, pero realmente es cierto, no me quiero ni imaginar como hizo para ganar toda esa fuerza. Era como si estuvieran acercandome a una gran flama, sofocandome por la falta de oxigeno.

-Hanzo: (con serio semblante) El es un guerrero muy fuerte me atrevo a decir que no nadie que pueda igualar su poder, y esto si es que ese era toda su fuerza, es probable que solo fuera la punta del iceberg. Me alegra que haya aceptado a quedarse, al menos en un lugar, la tristeza que carga lo hubiera matado si seguia por ese camino. Si los de monios que los Taimanin cazan estan aumentando en numero, entonces los Youma tambien podrian estar aumentando, un aliado como el nos podria ayudar en las batallas por venir, Asuka y las demas no estan listas aun.

-Kiriya: tiene razon Hanzo-sama, tambien me di cuenta de que su nieta parece estar fascinada con el, solo le sugeri venir a la Academia pero no quiero pensar que haria Katsuragi si lo viera.

-Hanzo: Ah la chica que Asuka me dijo le gusta manosearle los pechos, en el mejor de los solo sufrira una gran hemorragia nasal cuando lo vea, como su armadura de pecho casi no le cubre sus pectorales, es lo mas probable que pase.

 **Habitacion Asuka**

Avant y Asuka se preparaban para dormir, se tomaron toda la tarde preparando el futon y tambien conversaron un poco, o mas bien Asuka le hablo de su entrenamiento, sus compañeras de equipo, sus deseos de ser una digna heredera de nombre Hanzo y lo mucho que le gustaria que le ayudara con su entrenamiento. Asuka ya estab en piyamas mientras hablaba con Avant, quien se estaba cambiando detrás de ella. Le habia prestado uno de los piyamas de su padre.

-Asuka: estoy ansiosa por que me visites en la academia, siendo tan fuerte podrias ayudarnos a entrenar y aprender mucho com-…(volteando para ver a Avant, de inmediato endereso su cabeza con la cara roja hacia otro lado).

-Avant: bueno lo hare cuando sepa donde esta tu academia, en cuanto a lo de entrenar, bueno tal vez si. Al menos te preparare a ti y a tus compañeras lo suficiente para que puedan sobrevivir a un ataque de esos pateticos intentos de demonio. (hablaba mientras removia la armadura de su pecho y brazos junto con su capa. Su espada apoyada en una de las paredes de la habitacion)

-Asuka: (calmandose un poco) eso no es bueno, porque no nos entrenas para ser mas fuerte y—

-Avant: ¿y que? Asuka, uno debe tener una razon para ganar poder o acaso solo quieres ganar poder porque si.

-Asuka: Eh, claro que no, yo deseo poder para proteger a mi familia y amigos.

-Avant: (terminando de ponerse la parte superios del piyama, comienza a sacar la armadura de su cintura y piernas) entonces con el entrenamiento para sobrevivir bastara, para entrenarte mas necesitas haber matado al menos a una persona.

-Asuka: ¡GASP! Pero yo no-

-Avant: lo se, tus manos no estan manchadas, el entrenamiento que dare sera para que puedas defenderte, tal vez hasta herir de gravedad a tu enemigo. Cuando estabas peleando en el bosque siempre dudabas en cada golpe que lanzabas, eso me demostro que no estas lista, el dia que tomes una vida por accidente o intencionalmente. Seras una verdadera guerrera, llevaras en tu conciencia ese sentimiento y entederas lo valioso y fragil que es la vida.

-Asuka: (con mirada triste) tan importante es conocer esas sensacion.

-Avant: (terminando de ponerse el pantalon del piyama) Asuka, no digo que matar sea bueno, pero a veces es algo que no podemos evitar. Uno solo mata cuando su vida o la vida de alguien muy importante esta en peligro, uno no debe matar sin razon y mucho menos por que disfrute hacerlo.

-Asuka: (con gran determinacion) tienes razon. Creo que deberiamos dormir ya, mañana tienes que…..irte a otra casa…(con tono triste).

-Avant: (bostezando) si es cierto, (mirando el rostro triste de Asuka)…lo siento Asuka, se que querias que me quedara aquí contigo. Pero miralo de este modo podras visitarme a esa casa, tal vez hasta quedarte a dormir una noche o lo que tu quieras.

-Asuka: jejejejejeje si, seria divertido. Buenas noches Avant. (dice meintras apaga la luz)

-Avant: buenas noches Asuka.

Ambos se durmieron, cada uno con sus pensamientos, por un lado Asuka estaba feliz de haber echo un nuevo amigo, Avant solo podia preguntarse cual era el motivo de su viaje a este mundo nuevo. Ojala todo mañana pueda encontrar pistas sobre quien lo trajo aquí.

 **Ω**

A la mañana siguiente, despues de desayunar con Asuka y su familia y despue de despedirse de ella cuando se hiba a la academia, Avant se reunio con Hanzo para ir a la casa donde se hospedaria. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Avant se sorprendio mucho, ciertamente era grande demasiado mas de una persona podria vivir hay.

La casa era grande, a lo largo, pero habria que verla por dentro. Ademas de la azotea, parecia que tambien tenia un patio trasero, realmente era extraño. ¿Para que queria Hanzo una casa tan grande?

-Avan: (aun observando la casa) ¿Por qué estan grande?

-Hanzo: al principio pensaba traer amas personas para apoyo, ya haz visto algunos de los enemigos que enfrentamos no, de echo uno de ellos es mas propenso a atacar en grupo. Pero al final ellos no pudieron venir y no sabia que hacer con esta casa, por otro lado si tu consigues aliados podras hospedarlos aquí.

-Avant: (mirandolo con una ceja levantada) ¿aliados?

-Hanzo: ya que tienes experiencia lidiando con demonios tal vez no necesites alguno, pero al ser un caballero, si te encuentras con alguien que necesita ayuda, aun si tu quieres estar solo, no podras evitar tratar de ayudarlo incluso tal vez darle un hogar temporal. Tu eres ese tipo de persona, se te nota en los ojos.

-Avant: …bueno no tanto asi…por cierto ¿quienes son esos otros enemigos de lo que hablas?

-Hanzo: Oh no te preocupes de ellos, algo me dice que te encontras con ellos tarde o temprano.

-Avant: no me convence eso, quisiera saber de quien mas debo proteger a Asuka y a sus otras amigas, o es que algunos de estos son humanos ¿tal vez?

-Hanzo: si que captas rapido, como pasa en todo mundo, siempre hay bien y mal. No hace falta que diga mas ¿verdad?

-Avant: No, con eso basta. Sin embargo es triste saber que sin importar que mundo, la humanidad jamas esta verdaderamente unida, y con respecto a tu idea tal vez si lo haga.

-Hanzo: bien eso queria oir, la casa ya esta lista para vivir, la despensa esta llena de comida y tambien te dare algo de dinero para dos meses o mas dependiendo de en lo que gastes. La casa tiene tres cuartos con cama para dos, una cocina grande y una mesas para seis personas entre entre estas un pequeño muro a modo de barra de bevidas, hay un baño grande con regaderas y una tina grande, un patio trasero con tendedero, la salida a este es por el cuarto de la lavanderia que esta a lado del baño. La todo lo que dije esta en el lado derecho. En el izquierdo esta la sala junto a un pequeño dojo de entrenamiento.

-Avant: algo me dice que planeabas entrenar a Asuka y a las demás, bueno entrare para familiarizarme con la casa, supongo que usted va a retirarse por ahora.

-Hanzo: si pienso ir a la academia a discutir un asunto urgente y a ver cómo le va mi nieta, ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?

-Avant: voy a familiarizarme con la casa, luego saldré a conocer los alrededores, aprovechando para patrullar incluso los bosques de los montes. Claro que no patrullare todo el día, tal vez termine en alguna cantina ahogando mis penas con….."sake" dijiste que se llamaba el licor de este país ¿no?

-Hanzo: bueno pero no tomes mucho, debes est-

-Avant: puedo pelear bien aun estando borracho, pero pierdo levemente mi orientación, reza porque llegue al menos a casa de Asuka.

-Hanzo: rezare más bien porque no te eche ella o sus padres.

Con esas últimas palabras, Hanzo se fue a la academia y Avant entro a su nueva casa, después de asentarse, cambiarse ropas casuales y cerrar bien salió a conocer la ciudad.

 **En los Bazares de la ciudad de Asakuza (mas o menos la tienda donde Asuka e Ikaruga se encontraron a Yomi, antes de empezar a pelear)**

Asuka se encontraba de compras con una de sus amigas para hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a su abuelo, por otro lado ella estaba pensando en Avant, esperando que después de clases pudiera ir a visitarlo y ver cómo era la casa donde estaria viviendo. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando su compañera Ikaruga le llamo.

-Ikaruga: Asuka-san estas bien, últimamente has estado divagando mucho en clases.

-Asuka: Eh… ¡Ah! Estoy bien Ikaruga-san.

Ikaruga era una joven de 18 años, con largo cabello negro hasta los talones, con un cuerpo bien desarrollado al igual que Asuka con unos pechos D, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que ella, estando en tercer año de entrenamiento. Siendo la delegada de la clase, esta muy preocupada por su Kouhai, desde el día anterior parecía que su mente estuviera en otra parte. Sin duda había algo que ella no quería compartir, tal vez fue atacada por el titiritero que menciono Kiriya-sensei.

-Ikaruga: Asuka-san hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, somos amigas puedes confiar en mí y en las demás.

-Asuka: no es nada Ikaruga-san, es que recientemente he hecho un nuevo amigo y me preguntaba cómo le estará yendo.

-Ikaruga: oh…ya veo, pensé que tal vez habías sido atacada.

-Asuka: " _bueno, el me salvo de un ataque de demonios"_ no para nada, mas bien, ¿realmente es necesario preparar una fiesta de bienvenida a mi abuelo?

-Ikaruga: claro, es bueno mostrar respeto el es una leyenda, además ayudara a aliviar la tensión. (Comenta mientras revisa algunos ingredientes)

-Mujer desconocida: Uuuummm los brotes de Soja subieron de peso, ¿no creen lo mismo?

Una joven de largo cabello amarillo claro, también con un buen cuerpo, con pechos copa D, vistiendo lo que parecía un uniforme de sirviente color verde con bordes blancos modificado de manga corta, con botas cafés hasta la mitad de la pierna y media blancas largas, con una boina verde en la cabeza. Comentaba a lado de las dos, girándose a a preguntarles su opinión.

-Asuka: (perpleja) Ah…si supongo.

-Ikaruga (dándose la vuelta, tomando la muñeca de Asuka, comienza alejarse del puesto y la otra junta a Asuka)

-Asuka: ¿I-ikaruga-san?

-Ikaruga: Asuka, no se hable con extraños, rápido tenemos qu-.

De repente una flecha pasa por el lado derecho de Ikaruga, cortando un unos mechones de su cabello, clavándose en el letrero al frente de ella. Ambas miran hacia atrás, la joven rubia ahora porta una ballesta en su mano derecha.

-Mujer desconocida: dicen que los brotes de Soja es el alimento de los plebeyos. Estoy un enojada con ustedes, saben, no me disgusta que suban el precio de las otras verduras, sin embargo el precio de los producto más baratos, como los brotes sean vueltos más costosos. ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

-Asuka: ¿brotes de Soja?...Umm bueno, no creo que podamos de eso si nos apuntas con esa cosa tan peligrosa.

Ikaruga po otro lado simplemente saco la flecha del letrero y se la lanzo de regreso, la joven ni se inmuto cuando la flecha paso cerca de su rostro, clavandose en la hoja de precio en la caja de los brotes de Soja. La joven solo se limito a apuntar a Ikarugacon la ballesta.

-Mujer desconocida: Te hablo a ti.

-Ikaruga: (solo la miro un rato, luego tomo la mano de Asuka y comenzo a alejarse).

-Asuka: ¿Ikaruga-san?

-Ikaruga: no tenemos permitido hablar con extraños.

-Asuka: pero, podria ser….

-Mujer desconocida: …Asi que vas a seguir ignorandome….¡Shinobi Kekkai!

De repente Asuka e Ikaruga sienten una barrera alrededor del lugar donde estan, el ambiente cambia. los alrededores se tornan oscuro con lo que parece hojas de cesped verdes flotando en el aire.

-Asuka: (volteando la cabeza y mirando alrededor) S-shinobi Kekkai, ¡lo sabia!

-Ikaruga: ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

-Mujer desconocida: si fueramos al grano, diria que es debido a que son podrodas princesas de familias adineradas.

-Ikaruga: ¿y eso que significa?

-Mujer desconocida: seguro sus padres las bañaron con muchos cariños. Una vida confortable, teniendo todo lo que querian. (la mujer se acerco levitando hacia las dos)

-Asuka: ¡Ikaruga-san!

-Ikaruga: retrocede Asuka-san, Parece que yo soy su unico objetivo.

La ballesta de la joven comenzo a brillar de color violeta y se transformo en una espada tan gande como ella parecida a una hoja de carnicero muy ancha, con empuñadura rectangular y un mango largo envuelto en en cinta blanca.

-ikaruga: ¡Shinobi Tenshin!

Ikaruga se transforma, el uniforme que tenia comienza a desaparecer dejandola en su ropa interior un soten y una tanga color negro, despues de eso una luz roja se reune a su alrededor materializando su atuendo de Shinobi: una chaqueta blanca de militar con bordeados y botones amarillo dorado, guantes blancos, una falda blanca, medias stocking negras y unas botas blancas hasta la parte inferior de la rodilla con bordes amarillo dorado, y por ultimo la espada que ella heredo de la familia que la adopto Hien, una nodachi de funda y empuñadura negra, guardia rectangular, mango blanco con un diseño de rombo con lineas doradas al centro del mango. Ikaruga desenfunda la espada mostrando la brillante hoja de la espada.

-Ikaruga: ¡cuando tienes un obstaculo en frente, tienes que superarlo!, ¡Mae Shinobimas! (siendo soncero no se si escribi bien la frase, de echo para los ataques de los Shinobi voy a usar traduccion a español. Lo siento).

Ikaruga se prepara para enfrentarse, y Asuka solo puede observar.

 **Mientras tanto en a unas cuadras del lugar del combate.**

Avant se encontraba caminando por una calle con varios restaurantes a los lados, vistiendo unos jeans negros, con zapatos café oscuro hasta el talón, una camisa blanca desabrochada de los primeros botones pues estaba muy ceñida a su cuerpo, sobre un tank top negro. Durante el patrullaje se le ocurrió buscar un trabajo para mantenerse. Teniendo en cuenta que sabía muy poco de la sociedad actual decidió que al menos podría trabajar en construcciones o de cocinero, una de las cosas que aprendió después de casarse, gracias a su esposa, es a cocinar. Le enseño muchos tipos de platillos, para el era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba junto a ella, además estando en nuevo mundo podría aprender que otro tipo de comida hay.

Deteniéndose enfrente de un restaurante muy concurrido, se dispuso a entra a preguntar pero de repente alguien sujeto su mano derecha, volteando a ver vio a una mujer de al menos 24 años con el pelo color café claro, corto hasta el cuello vestida con un atuendo de sirvienta color negro con manga y falda larga y borlas blancas, con un busto copa DD y una figura bien esvelta con curvas femeninas delgadas. Sus ojos color avallana lo miraban como si se lo fuera acomer.

-Mujer sirvienta: Hola cariño, no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?, ¿Que estas buscando?

-Avant: Eeehhh si soy nuevo en la ciudad, estoy buscando trabajo, preferible fijo.

-Mujer sirviente: ¡Oh! En serio, en ese caso ¿te parecería bien trabajar en mi restaurante temático?, nos hace falta mas personal, serias un muy buen mayordomo. (decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo derecho)

-Avant: (un poco desconfiado) B-bueno, supongo que podría intentar, también se cocinar un poco. Entonces ¿cuando empiezo?

-Mujer sirvienta: Mañana a las tres de la tarde, mi restaurante está en la esquina a la izquierda de este restaurante, se llama "Maid Front" el letrero es grande, no lo perderás de vista. Mi nombre es Reiko Sukiya y soy la manager del establecimiento, hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas de clientela pero como mayormente solo tengo chicas de personal, mayormente hombres van al restaurante. Cuando te vi, pensé que podrías ser lo que necesito para poder atraer a más clientela, en especial por todas las miradas de las mujeres que te han estado observando desde que entraste a esta calle. (Decía con una sonrisa zorruna)

Ciertamente Avant se había dado cuenta de esto, por cualquier calle que el pasaba todas las mujeres (en especial colegialas, adolescentes, mujeres maduras casadas o no. No le quitaban la mirada de encima, las mas reservadas disimulaban dando miradas rápidas en su dirección), el solo las ignoraba para que no trataran de acercársele. El gran amor que el sentía por su esposa todavía estaba presente en su corazón, por lo que no estaba interesado en iniciar una relación, aun si algún día deba dejar ir esos sentimientos y moverse adelante con su vida.

-Avant: " _vaya que es sincera"_ si eso creo, entonces mañana a las tres en el "Maid Front". Estaré hay a esa hora, muchas gracias.

Avant se despidió y continuo su patrullaje, Reiko se despidió también, se quedo observando en su dirección hasta que lo perdió de vista, seguro que ahora tendrá más clientela. Solo esperaba que fueran a comer y no a verlo en traje, también deberá tener cuidado con las chicas que trabajan con ella, la mayoría son jóvenes así que no tardaran en buscar una cita con él. Con ese último pensamiento se dio la vuelta en dirección opuesta y continuo su camino, después de todo tenía que comprar ingredientes extra para mañana, de hecho había una chica nueva que también inicia mañana.

Avant seguía caminando por las calles, preguntándose si debería intentar tener otro de un trabajo, de hacerlo tendría menos tiempo para patrullar la ciudad. Bueno tendra que pedir una segunda opinión a Hanzo y Kiriya, tal vez también deba decirle a Asuka sobre su nuevo trabajo, sin mencionar que debería ir pensando en la rutina de entrenamiento que usarían.

-Avant: (de repente siente una extraña energía no muy lejos, girando su cabeza a la izquierda) Uumm, que raro, juraría que se parece en esencia a Asuka. Creo iré a ver que es.

Moviéndose rápido, Avant corrió en la dirección de donde sintió la señal, corriendo encima de los techos de algunas casas. Hasta llegar a una calle donde estaba un domo color negro con bordes verdes, observando a su alrededor, parecía que las personas a los alrededores no podían ver ni acercarse a el.

-Avant: supongo que será algún arte especial para evitar daño colateral cuando se enfrentan. Bueno, daré un vistazo.

 **Dentro de la barrera**

Ikaruga se preparaba para la pelea, mientras Asuka solo podía quedarse detrás de ella observando, la joven alzo su espada cerca a su rostro y se preparo para lanzar el primer ataque.

-Mujer desconocida: ¡Florecer Lavanda!

Una onda de energía purpura fue disparada hacia Ikaruga, esta uso su espada para defenderse, la fuerza del ataque fue capaz de rasgar la parte frontal de su chaqueta y sus medias negras. Al desvanecerse la energía, busco a su oponente, sorprendiéndose por un ataque desde el aire. La joven hizo descender su enorme espada, asiendo que Ikaruga doble las rodillas por la gran fuerza del swing. Después de un rato la joven se aleja un poco.

-Asuka: ¡Ikaruga-san!

-Ikaruga: que gran fuerza.

-Mujer desconocida: no podrás alcanzarme con esos débiles ataques. ¡Melodía de Las Rosas!

Con su nuevo ataque, se lanzo en picada con la punta de su espada en dirección de Ikaruga, al impactar con su espada, la imagen de Ikaruga se desvaneció sorprendiendo un poco a la joven. Volteando hacia atrás y alzando la mirada, ubico a Ikaruga en el aire blandiendo su Nodachi desde su espalda hacia abajo. La joven solo sonrió, colocando su mano izquierda en el mismo lado de la hoja de su espada, acercándola a su rostro y cerrando los ojos preparo su siguiente ataque.

-Mujer desconocida: ¡Arte Secreto: Niflheim!

Levantando su mano con la que sostenía su espada, esta se transformo en un lo que parecía un cañón de mano, apuntándolo hacia Ikaruga, disparo causando una gran explosión que termino de romper todo su atuendo Shinobi dejándola solo en ropa interior, Ikaruga cayó al suelo y su nodachi se clavo unos metros detrás de ella.

-Asuka: ¡Ikaruga-san! (gritaba mientras corría hacia ella)

-Ikaruga: no pude ni siquiera usar mi arte secreto.

-Mujer desconocida: ¿todas las ninjas de la facción de la luz son así de débiles?

-Ikaruga: entonces eres de la facción de la oscuridad. Respondeme ¡Por que están tras nosotras!

-Mujer desconocida: realmente me molesta esa actitud condescendiente.

-¿: Se nota que tienes problemas con la clase alta de la sociedad, típico de las personas que solo se guian por estereotipos.

-Asuka, Ikaruga, Mujer desconocida: ¡GASP!

Asuka fácilmente reconoció la voz, por otro lado Ikaruga y la joven estaban sorprendidas, las tres mujeres dirigieron sus miradas en dirección de la voz. Detrás de Ikaruga y Asuka, la joven quedo sorprendida de ver a una persona más además de ellas tres dentro de la barrera, su rostro mostro un leve rubor ante lo que veía. Era un joven, sin duda mayor que ella, con pelo color fuego y pequeña barba roja, un cuerpo bien trabajado que se notaba fácilmente por lo ceñida que estaba la camisa blanca, con pantalones negros y botines café oscuro. El joven tenía una sonrisa segura, lo que lo hacía ver más apuesto. Pero ella ya estaba interesada en otra persona, hoy le daría una visita a su querido amigo de pelo purpura oscuro con bordes castaños.

Con Asuka e Ikaruga. Asuka estaba muy feliz de ver de nuevo a Avant, y por supuesto se ruborizo por lo bien que se veía con su nuevo atuendo; Ikaruga por otra parte solo estaba petrificado con la cara totalmente roja como un tomate, ella tenía 18 años y debido a que se concentra solo en su entrenamiento rara vez se ha interesado en el género opuesto, pero ella es una joven normal así que el ver a un joven con una vestimenta bien ceñida a su bien trabajado cuerpo justo ahora enfrente de ella, estaba cambiando su forma de ser y pensar. Lo último que ella quisiera es comportarse como su compañera pervertida de mismo año, pero ¿que podía hacer? Enfrente ella se encontraba lo que ella podía describir como "el sueño de toda mujer", unos años mayor que ella pero aun así, con detalles exóticos sobretodo por el color de su cabello. Naranja, rojo y amarillo, parecía una flama, unos hermosos ojos rojos. Una encantadora sonrisa. Ella estaba embelesada por su presencia.

Avant fácilmente atravesó la barrera ya que no era muy resistente, caminando de frente pudo sentir una batalla más adelante, cuando llego fácilmente reconoció a Asuka, las otras dos jóvenes presentes no le eran familiares y al parecer ninguna de las tres se percato de su presencia, aunque solo llego a ver la parte final de la batalla con solo ver como se manejaban las dos jóvenes ya había estimado sus fuerzas y debilidades. Al escuchar la conversación entre las dos que habían peleado, confirmo que la chica que estaba en el suelo después de ser derrotada era amiga de Asuka y la otra una ninja malvado, aunque la verdad no era tan fuerte. Por otro lado, le molesto el extraño atuendo de la ninja malvada, era muy raro; por otro lado, le molesto el comentario de la amiga de Asuka, " _por supuesto que un enemigo no te dará tiempo de contraatacar, por eso debes ser mas rápido y atacar tu_ ", hhaaahh sin duda tenia mucha trabajo si este es el nivel de sus compañeras; también le molesto la estúpida forma de hablar de la ninja malvada, uno fácilmente podía darse cuenta que ella fue una niña pobre, y aun ahora que tiene una nueva vida tal vez mas estable, parece guardar rencor a las familias adineradas. Uno de los peores problemas con los que uno debe lidiar.

-Asuka: ¡Avant-san!

-Ikaruga: (despertándose de su trance) Eh, Asuka-san ¿conoces a esta persona?

-Avant: (dándole una cálida sonrisa a Asuka) Hola Asuka, estaba patrullando por el centro de la ciudad cuando sentí una extraña energía algo similar a la tuya, no pensé se tratara de ti, ¿estabas de paseando con tu amiga?

-Asuka: Eeerrmmm n, estabas comprando ingredientes para una fiesta de bienvenida para mi abuelo que haremos en la academia. Pero tuvimos un percance.

-Avant: si ya veo. (Dirigiendo su mirada a Ikaruga) ¿está usted bien señorita?

-Ikaruga: …. ¡Eh!... Ah sí estoy bien. (dijo sorprendida, desviando un poco la mirada)

-Avanta: me alegro, aunque tendremos que buscarte ropa nueva.

Este ultimo comentario, hizo que Ikaruga se avergonzara y tratara de cubrir su sostén y su tanga, mientras tanto la joven otra vez se sentía ignorada. Tratando de llamar la atención de nuevo, materializo su ballesta de nuevo y disparo hacia el recién llegado. Sin embargo, 5 segundos después de que la flecha fuera disparada, esta misma regreso volando hacia ella, clavándose en la parte trasera de la ballesta cortando la cuerda y destruyendo todo el dispositivo. La joven tenia los ojos abiertos, ella no había visto nada, si él hubiera querido esa flecha estaría clavada en su pecho o en su ojo, la hubiera matado fácilmente y ella no habría podido reaccionar a tiempo ni para defenderse. Cuando se fijo en el joven, dio un paso atrás, y su corazón se lleno de un pavor insoportable, no huía porque estaba petrificada del miedo. La expresión en el rostro del joven había cambiado su mirada era afilada y su sonrisa había desaparecido, una line recta era ahora sus ojos rojos solo transmitían enojo. Esto no estaba bien, tenía que retirarse rápidamente, la gran maestra y las demás debían ser informadas de esto.

-Avant: (con tono profundo y furioso) La próxima vez que me dispares, terminara enterrada en de medio de tu frente, ¿he quedado claro?

-Mujer desconocida: (tensándose visiblemente) espero que eso no sea solo palabras vac- ¡GAAHG!

Antes de terminar, el joven literalmente apareció en frente de ella y le propicio un golpe al estomago, la fuerza de este le hizo escupir saliva pero no solo eso, su atuendo Shinobi fue completamente destruido, ni siquiera su ropa interior sobrevivió. Avant retrajo su puño se dio la vuelta y tranquilamente camino hacia Asuka y su amiga, dejando a la joven en el suelo tratando de incorporarse lentamente.

Asuka e Ikaruga estaban tan concentradas en Avant que no se percataron del disparo, si no hasta que el mismo le hablo amenazando a la chica. Concentrando su atencion en ella, pudieron notar el cambio en su actitud, estaba comenzando a dudar.

Cuando ella trato de provocarlo una vez mas, Asuka e Ikaruga tambien quedaron sorprendidas, no solo por la reaccion si no tambien por la velocidad con la que Avant se movio. No pudieron verlo, y con la fuerza que la golpeo le basto par destruir su atuendo Shinobi como si fuera papel.

-Avant: (aun caminando de vuelta asu posicion junto a Ikaruga y Asuka, dandole la espalda a la joven) Bueno, y que todo termino, ¿Por que no te largas?

-Mujer desconocida: "jadeo"….."jadeo"… maldicion. (apoyada en sus manos y rodillas tratando de levantarse)

-Avant: (volteandose) Oh, quieres continuar peleando a pesar de todo. Eso es admirable, pero creo que deberias retirarte despues de todo tu solo viniste para probar las habilidades de ellas dos ¿no?

-Mujer desconocida: (ya en pie pero encorvada por el dolor, tapando sus partes privadas) "jadeo" ¡esto no a terminado! Y tu pagaras por esto, si estas aliado con ellas, la proxima vez yo-.

-Avant: la proxima vez que te vea amenazando a mi amiga Asuka o ha alguna de sus amigas, me asegurare de que solo te puedas mover en silla de ruedas, he quedado claro. (liberando un poco de su instinto asesino)

Ante esta ultima amenaza, y sintiendo su aura asesina, la joven apreto los dientes y escapo rapidamente con una mirada de frustacion y miedo en su rostro. Al marcharse la barrera en forma de domo se desvanecio, Avant se acerco a Asuka quien esta tratando de ayudar a Ikaruga a levantarse, viendo que su amiga no tenia ropa, comenzo a quitarse la camisa blanca para darsela. Ikaruga por otro lado, estaba concentrandose para materializar su uniforme de la academia, pero cuando vio al joven que la salvo sacandose la camiseta para darsela, de inmediato se detuvo.

-Avant: (ahora en su Tank Top negro ajustado, enfrente de Ikaruga y a lado de Asuka) ¿Estas bien? Toma puedes usar esto hasta que consigas tu ropa. (entregando su camisas blanca)

-Ikaruga: (sonrojada por ver Avant en Tank Top, sonrojandose aun mas cuando tomo la camisa, la cual au estaba caliente) G-g-g-g-g-g-g-gracias, etto, ¿Avant-kun? ¿verdad?

-Avant: Eemm si, mi nombre es Avant, mucho gusto. (estirando la mano)

-Ikaruga: (terminando de ponerse la camisa, recibe el saludo) igualmente, gracias por ayudarnos.

-Avant: no hay problema, todo amigo de Asuka tambien amigo mio. ¿Qué hay de ti Asuka estas bien?

Asuka por otra parte veia la interaccion de los dos, con extraños nuevo sentimientos. Primero, estba celosa de que Avant le haya entregado su camisa a Ikaruga, sabiendo que ella podia restaurar su uniforme escolar; y segundo, al ver como Ikaruga se ponia la camisa pudo facilmente deducir que la prenda estaba caliente, y ella lo estaba disfrutando, por lo que ella queria ser quien tuviera esa camisa.

-Asuka: Eh….¡Ah! si estoy bien, ¿Que hacias por aquí Avant-kun?

-Avant: estaba haciendo patrulla por el centro, tambien aproveche para buscar trabajo, de echo consegui trabajo de parte de una señora en un restaurante como mayordomo. Despues cuando seguia caminando senti una energia similar a la tuya y decidi investigar.

-Asuka: me alegro mucho, dime el nombre del restaurante donde trabajaras para que te vaya a visitar.

-Avant: si mal no recuerdo se llama "Maid Front", por otro lado, aasi que ese era un ninja de la faccion oscura, no esta mal su habilidad pero su motivacion para pelear estaba era muy estupida.

-Ikaruga: aun asi, fue mas que suficiente para derrotarme, realmente debo seguir entrenando. Asuka-san deberiamos regresar a la academia nos estaran esperando,

-Asuka: ¡Oh! Es cierto, Avant-kun ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?, vamos a hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a mi abuelo.

-Ikaruga: ¡Asuka-san!

-Asuka: esta bien Ikaruga-san, Avant ya sabe de todo y me prometio no decirle a nadie, incluso mi abuelo confia en el.

-Ikaruga: (sorprendida) Hanzo-sama confia en el. Bueno entonces no creo que haya problema, ¿Que dices Avant-kun, vienes?

-Avant: (rascandose la cabeza) me temo que por ahora no, empezare a trabajar mañana asi que quiero terminar unos asuntos mas, pero te prometo que pasado mañana ire a la academia de visita.

La respuesta del chico hizo que ambas se decepcionaran, pero se alegraron por la idea de que visitar la academia, mas bien tendrian que asegurarse de que Katsuragi no se enterara de el o sabe dios que le haria al pobre.

-Asuka: bueno, esta bien, pero no te olvides de ir pasado mañana. ¿ok?

-Avant: palabra de caballero, no te preocupes, bueno me despido por ahora, seguire patrullando. Nos vemos despues Asuka, Ikaruga. (dandose la vuelta comienza a caminar, alejandose mientras se despide levanta su mano izquierda)

-Asuka: ¡Nos vemos Avant-kun! (agitando su mano derecha en lo alto)

Ikaruga observa su figura alejarse, inconsientemente agarrando con su mano izquierda los bordes de la camisa que Avant le dio, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Asuka: (con un puchero) por cierto Ikaruga-san, ¿Por qué aceptaste la camisa de Avant-kun si usted pueda restaurar su uniforme escolar?

-Ikaruga: ¡Eh! E-e-e-esto y-y-y-yo, es que estaba siendo cortez y no podia faltarle al respeto. ¡Si eso es! Por respeto.(totalmente avergonzada)

-Asuka: (no creyendo nad de eso) Claro, bueno debemos regresar a la academia, terminemos de comprar, ¡vamos Ikaruga-san!

-Ikaruga: ¡Hai! Solo nos falto unas cosas mas.

Las dos siguieron con sus compras, aunque seguian pensando en Avant, sin duda habia ddejado una muy buena impresión en ambas jovenes. Sin duda no pasaria mucho tiempo para que desarrollen sentimientos mas profundos por el.

 **Ω**

 **En un bosque de las montañas cercanas a la ciudad de Asakuza**

Avant habia patrullado por un largo tiempo, despues de encontrarse con Asuka e Ikaruga que fue mas o menos a las 3 de la tarde, siguio caminando hasta que decidio ir a conseguir una bebida. Entrando a un bar cualquiera se hizo servir "sake" para probar, despues de unas 24 botellas ya se sentia un poco mareado pero lo suficientemnete sobrio como para salir del bar, donde habia iniciado una pelea la cual el gano noqueando incluso al cantinero, comenzando a deambular por cualquier lado curiosamente termino en un bosque cerca de las montañas.

Siguio caminando, adentrandose mas en el bosque, ya eran las 5 de la tarde pero el segui deambulando.

-Avant: Maldicion, tan jodidamente largo es este bosque, si estuviera mas sobrio podria haberme ubicado y salir de inmediato de este lugar….¿huh?.

Mientras seguia quejandose de su borrachera, de repente sintio una presencia muy familiar, caminando en linea recta hasta llegar a un gran claro de bosque, encontro lo que buscaba.

Era un enorme criatura, un lagarto de escamas verde oscuro, con alas color negro en su espalda, su vientre tiene placas escamosas de color amarillo claro, cuello y cola larga, en su cabeza tenia dos cuernos color café verdoso encorvados de los que salia otro cuero lateralmente en cada uno, las cuatro puntas de estos cuerno eran planas, y por ultimo sus ojos que habian fijado su mirada en el eran color amarillo con pupila dilatada mostrando dientes afilados. Avant estaba un poco sorprendido de que aun en este mundo pudieran seguir existiendo dragones, el ya se habia enfrentado a mucho de ellos, prueba de esto es su espada Dandelga que esta inbuida con la esencia del corazon de un dragon legendario. Otra cosa que pudo notar es que si bien el dragon tenia mucho poder no estaba a la par con los dragones que combatio en Grand Gaia, si llegaran a enfrentarse el podria vencerlo facilmente gracias a su experiencia peleando contra otros dragones, sin embargo extrañamente parecia que no se podia mover. Tal vez deba preguntarle que le sucede, y comvencerlo por las buenas para que se vaya, quien sabe que pasaria si alguna persona "normal" se cruza con el.

-Avant: hola dragon, dime te imp-

Antes de poder terminar de preguntar, el dragon suelta una llamarada en su direccion, quemando unos cuantos arboles. Pasa un rato y el dragon deja de atacar, sin embargo para sorpresa de la bestia el humano sigue con vida parado en su lugar como si no le hubiera afectado el fuego. Frustrado la bestia ataca con sus garras, a lo que Avant facilmente esquva el ataque, continua dando zarpazos y hasta comienza a usar sus fauces para atacar pero el solo sigue esquvando facilmente, despues de 5 minutos el dragon queda agotado. Avant se sorprende ante esto, se supone que los dragones pueden pelear por varios dias incluso meses, sin duda algo le pasa.

-Avant: si ya terminaste de desperdiciar tiempo y energias. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Dragon: ¡Hum! ¿Por qué deberia siquiera hablar con un simple humano?

-Avant: bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no pudiste ni tocarme con tus ataques, dudo mucho que sea alguien simple. Ademas tu no te encuentras del todo bien si eso era todo lo que pudiste hacer hasta cansarte.

-Dragon: …si no estuviera herida, hubiera acabado contigo rapidamente.

-Avant: eso lo dudo, no eres el primer dragon al que me he enfrentado, ni mucho menos el mas poderoso. Admito que si eres fuerte, puedo sentir tus reservas de magia, pero no es nada comparado con el poder de los dragones de Grand Gaia.

-Dragon: (enojado) te atrevez a burlarte de-

Antes de poder terminar, Dabdelga cayo del cielo justo enfrente de Avant, este rapidamente tomo su arma y con gran velocidad aparecio en la espalda del dragon con su arma cerca de las alas. El ambiente estaba muy tenso, el dragon no se podia mover por miedo a lo que pasaria.

-Avant: no tengo tiempo para discutir, aunque este un poco borracho, se muy bien que las alas es uno de los puntos donde los dragones siente mas dolor. Asi que podemos hablar o simplemente te corto la cabeza.

-Dragon: …..¿Que quieres?

-Avant: buena eleccion, quiero saber que problema tienes que no te deja irte de este bosque, tal vez te pueda ayudar.

-Dragon: hace un momento dijiste que me ibas a matar, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

-Avant: yo no tengo ningun interes en matarte, solo me defendia, ademas si no forzaba la conversacion no te habrias detenido y estarias desperdiciando mas energia. Y bien, ¿Por qué no me cuentas tu historia?

Avant se bajo del lomo del dragon y se sento al frente de este, con su espada en mano por si acaso, relajandose un poco mas el dragon comenzo a contar su historia. hablandole de su aventuras en epocas pasadas, viajando por dimensiones, hasta su batalla con un ejercito que servia aun dios el cual logro herrila con una espada, la cual estaba clavada en su costado izquierdo inferior cerca a su muslo. Para Avant, con el mero echo de haber pronunciado la palabra "Dios" ya habia comenzado a enojarse y a comprender a la criatura. Asi que incluso en otras dimensiones, los dioses nunca dejan de entrometerse y manipular a la humanidad, tal vez deba darle una visita a esa dimension y acabar con los dioses en se lugar.

-Avant: parece que los dioses, en cualquier mundo, nunca dejan de joder "hic" maldiicionn.

-Dragon: si, siempre tratan de manipular a otros. En fin debido a que el arma esta con proteccion divina no puedo removerla sin que me haga daño.

-Avant: bueno en ese caso yo lo hare, de echo no solo eso, despues de que la remueva quiero que habras el unportal hacia ese mundo donde esta el dios. Yo mismo se la devolvere.

El dragon estaba estaba sorprendido ante la declaracion del guerrero, iba a refutarle pero este de inmediato se subio a su muslo izquierdo, tomo el mango de la espada incrustada y de un solo intento la saco. Los ojos del dragon estaban muy abiertos ante lo acontecido.

-Avant: bien ya esta, oye que esperas abre el protal.

Casi de forma automatica, sin estar consciente, el dragon concentro su poder y abrio el porta. Avant vio el protal de donde vio una figura gigante tratando de emerger, tenia aspecto de un hombre de avanzada edad con barba y pelo blanco, ojos blanco con brillo azul, vistiendo una toga. El pudo sentir su poder divino, el cual era patetico, _"¿esto es a lo que se han reducido los dioses?"_ pensaba con decepcion.

-Dios: al fin te encuentro dragon, estavez terminare contig-"STAB" ¡GAAHHG!

Antes de poder terminar, Avant le lanzo la espada que saco del dragon, perforandole el pectoral derecho. La punta de la espada salia por su espalda, y por la fuerza con la que fue lanzada, el dios callo de espaldas. Avant se subio a su pecho con Dandelga en su mano derecha apoyada en sus hombros, mirando con gran odio al rostro del dios.

-Dios: ¡miserable humano! ¿Te haz aliado con el dragon? Entonces sufriras el mismo destino que el.

-Avant: ¿vas a matarme? Un patetico remero de dios como tu.

Ante tal insulto, el dios trato de aplastarlo usando su mano derecha, a lo que Avant respondio blandiendo su espada hacia la izquierda cerzenandole la mano. Atonito ante esta accion, el trato de incorporarse sin embargo Avant no se lo permitio, dandole una patada al menton volvio a plantar su cabeza al piso y se ubico justo en la base de su cuello, apollando el filo de su espada a u lado de su cuello.

-Avant: los humanos ya no necesitamos de los dioses, nosotros hemos logrado grades cosas por nuestra cuenta, asi que aquí no tienes nada que hacer. Largate o muere.

-Dios: ¡Ja! Ustedes los humanos no serian nada sin nosotros. ¿Cuántas veces crees que he recivido plegarias por favores, bendiciones y muchas cosas mas? Nosotros somos la razon de que aun viv-

-Avant: supongo que los emas dioses como tu aun siguen pensando asi, bueno dejame ser quien te revele la verdad. Los dioses en verdad tienen miedo de los huamnos.

-Dios: …¡Jajajajajajajajaja! Oh en serio y ¿Por qué?

-Avant: (ubicando su espada a su lado izquierdo para hacer un swing lateral) por que solo nosotros tenemos el poder para matar a un dios, permanentemente.

-Dios: ¡GASP!

Antes de poder decir una palabra, la espada corto limpiamente el cuello del Dios, su cabeza cayo de lado derecho. Avant se bajo de su cuerpo, el cual se estaba desvaneciendo en luz blanca, el portal de donde habia salido se desvanecio tambien.

El dragon, por otro lado, no sabia que decir o hacer. El humano que la encontro y le ayudo a remover la espada de su flanco, habia matado a un dios enfrente de ella. De forma tan sencilla como si no fuera nada dificil, sin duda si hubieran peleado antes de todo esto, aun con todo su poder el lohubiera matado.

-Avant: bueno, todo esta arreglado, supongo que ya puedo irme. Aun me sobra tiempo para seguir patrullando…..Uuummm.

De repente una luz cego momentaneamente a Avant, unos momentos despues se desvanecio, Avant ubico en su campo visual que donde estaba el dragon ahora habia una chica de unos 19 años con una gran capa negra cubriendo su cuerpo a escepcion de su cabeza, en la cual presentaba los mismos cuernos que el dragon tenia, tenia cabello rubio amarillo intenso con bordes anaranjados, sus ojos amarillo-anaranjado con pupila dilatada como de lagarto. Ella estaba hay, parada observandolo, luego comenzo a hablar.

-Joven: no se ve todo los dias a un humano matando a un dios, estoy sorprendida, antes no me pude presentar me llamo Tohru. Gracias por ayudarme con la espada en mi costado.

-Avant: Asi que puedes adquirir forma humana, por cierto yo me llamo Avant, bueno ya que todo esta resuelto, y pudes regresar a tu hogar.

-Tohru: …..yo….no quiero regresar, quiero quedarme en este mundo.

-Avant: supongo que debes tener mas problemas, bueno no hay problema, siempre y cuando no te dejes ver por otros humanos puedes quedarte. "hic" de echo hasta podrias venir a mi casa, bueno nos vemos.

Avant comenzo a caminar en la direccion que el creia era la salida del bosque, dejando a la dragon Tohru pensando en su oferta, se quedo hay pensando un rato mas. Hasta que decidio buscar un refugio para recuperar sus fuerzas, despues pensaria en una forma de mostrar su agradecimiento a Avant, sin duda no dejaria pasar la oferta de poder quedarse en este mundo, especialmente si es junto a el.

 **Ω**

 **En los barrios mas peligrosos de la ciudad de Azakusa**

Avant milagrosamente habia podido encontrar la salida del bosque, ahora solo le faltaba encontrar el camino a su casa. Habia estado camminando un largo tiempo y ya se estaba cansando de no saber donde estaba, sin embargo actualmente tenia otros problemas mas importantes, el no sabia donde estaba, pero desde que entro a esta calle no ha dejado de percibir un gran numero de presencias demoniacas. El numero era de al menos 40 o mas, como llamo a su espada desde su casa, ha estado cargandola en su mano mientras caminaba por estos lugares. De echo muchas de las firmas demoniacas venian de los hombres en los callejones, algo estaba mal por aquí sin duda.

 **Mientras tanto en a unos cuatro bloques de la posiscion de Avant**

Estos barrios son el "patio de juegos", literalmente, de los demonios contra los que los Taimanin se enfrentan. Los mas inteligentes de ellos viven vidas humanas como lideres de pandadillas callejeras, yakuzas, tambien en puestos administrativos de empresas. Esto les permite hacer experimentos para poder crear nuevos demonios y aumentar sus fuerzas, hasta ahora no han avanzado mucho, pero siguen tratando de eliminar a sus acerrimos enemigos.

En estos barrios, ellos hacen lo que quieren, entre sus pasatiempos favoritos esta abusar sexualmente de cualquier mujer que entren en su territorio. En especial los demonios de menor poder, este viene a ser el caso de una pareja de jovenes que tuvieron la mala suerte de ingresar a territorio de pandillas, y ahora estan rodeados por 21 matones y su jefe.

Un joven de 18 años y una joven de la misma edad, no sabian que hacer, estaban regresando de su cita a casa. Sin embargo, se equivocaron de camino y terminaron en estos barrios de mala muerte, y para empeorar la situacion estaban rodeados por matones sin alugnasalida.

-Maton jefe: Jajajajajaja aquí tenemos carne fresca chicos.

-Maton 1: Jejejejeje jefe matemos al chico y disfrutemos de la chica.

-Ryu: quedate detrás de mi. (le decia a su pareja)

-Rin: Ryu-chan tengo miedo. (apegandose a el por su espalda)

-Maton jefe: ¡Ja! Que linda chica, oye chico ¿Por qué no te haces un favor y nos entregas a tu chica?

-Ryu: ¡no le pondran un dedo encima!

-Maton 2: Jajajajajajajajajajajaja tenemos un heroe, bien entonces moriras por amor, que tonteria.

-¿: para un demonio el amor no tiene sentido ni es importante, por eso son tan ignorantes, aunque no es como si ellos pudieran sentir al ademas deira y dolor.

-Maton: ¡Huh! ¿Quién dij-*SLASH*.

El maton que bloqueaba la salida del callejon, de repente ya no podia sentir todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo colapso de rodillas hacia adelante haciendo caer su cabeza la cual habia sido separada de su cuerpo, esta roda hasta terminar a los pies de la joven asustandola mas de lo que ya estaba.

Los demas matones estaban sorprendidos y algo asustados, el jefe por otra parte miro en direccion a la entrada del callejon, seguido despues un tiempo de subordinados y la joven pareja. Sacando diferentes reacciones de los dos grupos: los matones pasaron de estar asustados a tener muecas pervertidas; el jefe tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy siniestra; y de la pareja el chico se puso rojo como tomate y la chica estaba enojada con su novio por su reaccion y estaba celosa de la nueva persona presente.

Se trataba de Asagi Igawa, ninja Taimanin, una mujer de 20 años, pelo azul oscuro, ojos verdes y piel ligeramente palida quien habia estado patrullando cerca del lugar, con su atuendo un traje violeta de cuerpo completo el cual se ajustaba bien a su pecho copa E y su buen cuerpo con lineas plateadas por el abdomen, muslos, rodillas y piernas, en los pies el traje presenta zapatos de tacon alto unidos al traje, sus hombros estan al descubierto con unos guantes hasta la mitad del brazo, que al inicio tiene placas plateadas seguido de malla negra casi transparente y desde el codo es color violeta con bordes plateados a nivel del codo. En su mano derecha lleva una espada ninja de mango azul oscuro, guardia dorada rectangular, y la hoja de su espada violeta con filo plateado.

La ninja anti-demonio se puso en frente de la pareja, mientras los matones se agruparon con su jefe al frente, ambos lados mantenian la mirada fija el uno sobre el otro.

-Asagi: ustedes dos vayanse de aquí, aprovechen el momento para escapar, ¡rapido!

-Rin: ¡H-hai! Rapido Ryu-chan ddebemos irnos.

-Ryu: tienes razon, muchas gracias por la ayuda, tartaremos de llamar a alguien para que te ayude.

-Asagi: no importa ¡vayan!

Ambos jovenes partieron de inmediato saliendo del callejon, esto tranquilizo a Asagi, asi podria pelear sin preocuparse y contenerse. El jefe de los matones aun seguia sonriendo, al parecer lograron atraer la atencion de uno de los principales obstaculos para los demonios, sin duda lo recompensarian si lograba capturar a la Taimanin enfrente de el.

-Maton jefe: vaya que inesperado, ¿de donde viniste tu? y ¿Por qué mataste a unos de mis subordinados? ¿Eh?

-Asagi: que gracioso, un demonio que se preocupa por sus lacayos, no te preocupes pronto lo acompañaras. Cuando te corte la cabeza.

-Maton jefe: ¡maldita perra! Y ustedes ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan y atrapenla!

A su orden los matones comenzaron a tranformarse, sus cuerpos crecieron exageradamente, algunos aun conservando una froma humanoide y otros con aspecto de insecto, todos con ojos amarillos. El jefe tambien se tranformo, tenia forma de hombrelobo, con unos grandes cuernos saliendo de su espalda en direccion diagonal-vertical.

Asagi se preparo para pelear, cuando el primero del grupo trato de atacar, ella esquivo el ataque retrocediendo y luego le corto la cabeza con un swing horizontal; otros tres trataron de atacar, pero Asagi dio un salto apoyandose en las paredes del callejon, desde arriba lanzo 10 dagas ninja que se enterraron en la cabeza de los tres demonios y en otros siete que estaban cerca; unos 5 demonios saltaron para enfrentarse a ella en el aire, pero Asagi facilmente mato a dos de ellos clavando su espada en la boca a uno y matando al otro con un corte diagonal del hombro izquierdo al costado derecho. Ahora solo quedaban 8 matones y el jefe. Ante lo que ocurria el jefe salio disparado hacia donde Asagi habia aterrizado con el puño en alto, Asagi reacciono de inmediato dando un salto al frente por encima del hombrelobo, ahora ella estaba acorralada mientras que el jefe y sus restantes 8 subordinados estaban parados en la salida del callejon.

-Jefe hombrelobo: **parece que si quiero atraparte debo hacerlo todod yo, ya que ninguno de estos inutiles puede siquiera darte un golpe.**

-Asagi: al fin vas a pelear, pense que tenias miedo.

-Jefe hombrelobo: **JAJAJAJAJAJA la razon por la que no me entrometi en la pelea de antes era porque estaba pidiendo refuerzos.**

 **-** Asagi: ¿Nani?

-¿: *Pheeewww* no mentias cuando decias que pescazte un pez gordo.

Asagi: volteo cuidadosamente viendo detrás de ella. habia un demonio con forma de murcielago humanoide colgado de una de la pared izquierda de la otra salida del callejon, siguiendolo detrás habian 15 demmonios menores mas, algunos humanoides otros insectoides, todos listos para pelear. Esto no se veia bien para ella, si bien no estaba agotada, seria mas dificil para ella pelear siendo atacado de ambos lados. Tenia que encontrar una froma de llegar a cualquiera de las dos salidas, de repente el hombrelobo y el murcielago comenzaron a atacarla, intercambiando golpes. Los demonios tratando de someterla, cada golpe rasgaba sus ropas un poco de echo lograron rasgar su ropa en el medio de su pecho mostrando su escote perfectamente, un poco mas casi se le podia ver los pezones. A Asagi eso no le importo, aun podia pelear a pesar de algunos rasguños ella habia cortado la punta de los dos cuerno de la espalda al hombrelobo y la oreja derecha y el brazo izquierdo del murcielago. Sin embargo todo comenzo a empeorar cuando los 23 demonios menores entraron a la pelea, le fue casi imposible esquivar muchos de los ataques.

-Jefe hombrelobo: **rindete ninja, no vas a escapar.**

 **-** Jefe murcielago: **ya no tienes oportunidad, mataste a cinco mas, pero aun somos veinte, si tratas de escapar te daremos caza y te alcanzaremos rapidamente.**

-Asagi: _"tengo que pensar en algo, me vendria bien un poco de ayuda, los golpes que di y recibi me han dejado tan solo pudiera enviar una señal, Sakura vendria a ayudarme, pero ellos no me dejaran hacerlo"._

-Demonio menor: rapido hermanos, atrapemosla, tal vez nos dejen disfrutar ella un rato con ella—

Decia el demonio mientras avanzaba seguro y confiado, pero dejo de hablar cuando de repente una enorme espada se clavo delante de el a 4 metros de la ninja, los 16 demonios restantes del grupo que lo acompañaban tambien se detuvieron. El demonio menor fue a retirar la espada, en el momento que la agarro del mango la espada se encendio en ardientes llamas quemandolo a el y a sus compañeros. Esto dejo a Asagi y a los dos demonios jefes mas sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban, de pronto se escucho el sonido de unas botas acercandose.

-¿: ¿Quién lo diria? Esos jovenes no mentian acerca de que alguien necesitaba ayuda.

Los dos demonios vieron detrás de la ninja y Asagi volteo para ver quien era el que hablaba, igual que antes las reacciones variaron un poco: los dos demonios observaron al nuevo posible enemigo como un joven adulto normal a escepcion del extraño color de su cabello, pero lo que les hizo pensar dos veces su opinion fue el aura de poder que rodeaba al sujeto, era monstruosa, era mas que un echo que el no era un simple humano; por otro lado, Asagi no podia dejar de mirar al hombre el cual ahora estaba enfrente de ella dandole espalda, la unica palabra que podia usar era describirlo era "perfecto". El hombre tenia un fisico bien trabajado facilmente notable en especial por el Tank Top negro que llevaba como unica prenda superior junto con sus jeans negros, su pelo color rojo naranja y un mecho de amarillo parecia el color del fuego con una pequeña barba roja y sus ojos rojos, piel ligeramente palida. La postura y la fuerza que mostraba eran señales de que era un guerrero, uno muy fuerte. Sin embargo cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella se quedo cautivada, parecia que llevaba un gran pesar en su corazon pero aun asi el mantenia un pequeño aire de amabilidad y cariño, el cual se lo mostro cuando la vio directamente cuando pasba a su lado derecho antes de ponerse enfrete de los dos demonios. Asagi se habia enamorado.

-Jefe hombrelobo: **¿Quién rayos eres tu?**

-Avant: no tengo porque decirtelo ya que vas a morir. (dijo mientras sacaba su espada incrustada en el suelo)

-Jefe hombrelobo: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA bien entonces te sacare el- *** SLASH* **.**

Igual de rapido que cuando peleo contra los demonios en el parque donde se encontro con Asuka, Avant hizo un swing vertical hacia arriba, disparando un onda de aire afilado en direccion al hombrelobo, efectivamente partiendolo a la mitad acabando con el. El demonio murcielago ante lo ocurrido trato de huir, solo para que una daga se entierra en su nuca atravezando todo su craneo con la punta saliendo entre los dos ojos, cayendo de cara en el piso muerto.

Avant se sorprendio un poco, no penso que la mujer que estaba protegiendo aun pudiera pelear, sin duda las apariencias engañan. Reposando la hoja de su espada devuelta en sus hombros, dirigio su mirada de a la joven que vino a rescatar, esta mujer si parecia una verdadera ninja. Su atuendo era adecuado aun si era muy ajustado, sus habilidad y maestria en batallas facilmente dicernible por su postura condicion fisica, era muy superior a que habia visto hasta ahora entre las tres ninjas que conocio. Estaba sin duda en otro nivel, mas solo lo suficiente par enfrentarse a demonios de rango medio de ishgria y sobrevivir al menos.

Ahora en por otro lado, Avant solo podia admitir una cosa mas con respecto a esta mujer. Era hermosa, su atractivo era realmente unico, no solo refiriendose a su buen fisico femenino sino tambien a su belleza interna. Cuando ella y el cruzaron miradas, Avant vio una gran gran voluntad de lucha junto a una calida personalidad, era "perfecta". Avant estaba enamorandose, y esto solo lo confundia, el no queria olvidar tan rapidamente a su esposa. Tenia que hacer algo respecto a este nuevo posible amor que estab sintiendo.

Avant se acerco a la mujer, estando a unos centimetros, mientras aun se observaban directamente a los ojos. De repente la mujer colapso en sus rodillas, Avant se movio rapido atrapandola antes de que caiga al piso, arrodillandose y acurrucandola en sus brazos con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo.

-Avant: (un poco preocupado) ¿Esta usted bien señorita?

-Asagi: (muy cansada por las heridas y con ojos casi cerrados) Si estoy bien, solo debo descansar.

-Avant: (con una sonrisa) ya veo, en ese caso te llevare a mi casa, hay podras descansar y yo curare tus heridas. (levantandose y cargandola como a una novia)

-Asagi: (con un leve sonorojo y una pequeña sonrisa) Gracias. (dice mientras cierra los ojos y descansa en los brazos de Avant)

Avant comenzo a caminar en direccion a su nuevo hogar, por alguna razon ya no sentia los efectos del sake en el, recordando perfectamente donde era su casa. Mientras se movia rapido a su hogar, meditaba todo lo sucedido, y no podia evitar concluir, que realmente venir a este nuvo mundo fue lo mejor despues del todo. Si hubiera logrado sobrevivir de alguna forma al ataque de ese demonio en Elgaia, seguramente habria seguido deambulando por el mundo hasta morir, sin lograr nada y muriendo por una estupida razon. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, tiene nuevos amigos y tal vez pronto encuentra una nueva razon para vivir. En su corazon el siempre llevara a su antigua familia con el, ahora debia encargarse de cuidar a sus nuevos amigos. Sin duda quien sea el o la que lo trajo aquí, el debia darle las gracias, por esta nueva oportunidad.

 **Ω**

 **En las profundidades de un bosque muy frondoso en una torre al estilo de japon feudal**

En un cuarto con tatamis y puerta corrediza ,al estilo japones antiguo, iluminado por unas velas, se llevaba una reunion. Podemos ver a la joven que ataco a Asuka e Ikaruga sentada en seiza, en frente de ella una armadura samurai con ojos rojos brillantes, al lado derecho del cuarto podemos ver a 4 personas mas, todas mujeres jovenes.

la primera al frente de las otras 3, una joven con expresion calmada de 16 años que tenia el pelo largo café oscuro amarrado en una cola de caballo larga hasta las pantorrillas con una cinta blanca, de piel morena, ojos verdes, un femenino pero bien torneado, pechos copa D vistiendo un unifrome escolar de color negro con medias blancas hasta la mitad del pie y zapatos cafes, en su espalda bien aseguradas tres pares de nodachis de funda negra y una katana larga de funda roja; la segunda, joven con una sonrisa entre inocente y maliciosa de 18 años, con pelo café claro corto y rizado con un lazo rosa al frente y ojos verdes, figura muy femenina y esvelta en especial su busto copa DD, lleva puesto una bata de laboratorio que por dentro se puede ver cintas sosteniendo viales con multiples quimicos, debajo de esta lleva una ropa que clasifica mas como lenceria. En la parte superior una ajstada prenda blanca y rosa con un agujero en forma de diamante al frente mostrando escote, guantes blancos hasta la mitad del brazo, en la parte inferior solo lleva puesto una tanga amplia blanca con bordes dorados y de calzado unas botas largas hast los muslos con bordes dorados y planta color rosa; la tercera, una joven con un rostro sin expresion alguna de 17 años, piel palida, pelo verde corto y ojos color ambar, tambien con una buena figura esvelta y busto copa D,su atuendo era muy especial en la parte superior un polo con un cuello amplia abierto hasta por debajo de los hombros con diseño tematico de serpiente algo rasgado y con unos algunos agujeros, en la parte de abajo unos jeans azules tambien rasgados con correa negra y de calzado unos botas altas café, adicional con su atuendo ella presenta unas fundas de cuchillos de mano atadas como brazaletes en brazos y piernas; y la cuarta, era una niña de 15 años con un cuerpo poco desarrollado femeninamente de pecho plano, de baja estatura mas o menos media cabeza menos que las demas, cabello color negro largo hasta la cadera ojo derecho rojo con un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo, su vestimenta consiste en un vestido europeo con mangas y falda largas color negro, gris y blanco en algunas partes al estilo lolita gotica y unas alitas negras en su espalda, un sombrero negro con borlas blancas y orejas de gato, debajo de la falda medias blancas largas hasta el muslo con zapatos negros, y en su mano izquierda sujeta un paraguas de estilo europea.

La joven rubia sentada en seiza, con su atuendo de batalla completamente restaurado, se preparaba para la reunion.

-Armadura Samurai: Yomi, informa de tu mision.

-Yomi: (con un poco de preocupacion) Hai, mi ataque a las dos Shinobis de la academia Hanzo fue exitoso, no pudieron hacer nada contra mi.

-Armadura Samurai: excelente, las siguient-

-Yomi: sin embargo, hay algo mas que debo reportarle.

Las cuatro chicas presentes, se interesaron ante la declaracion de su compañera.

-Armadura Samurai: muy bien, habla.

-Yomi: (tensandose visiblemente) aunque logre vencer a las dos, tambien fui derrotada.

Esto sorprendio muchisimo a las 4 chicas.

-Armadura Samurai: ¿derrotada dices? ¿Por las-

-Yomi: no, por otra persona.

-Armadura Samurai: explicate, Yomi.

-Yomi: no se su nombre, pero si puedo asegurar que esta del lado de la faccion de la luz, era un hombre, adulto joven de 20 años.

-Armadura Samurai: ¿otro Shinobi?

-Yomi: no lo creo, pero aun si no lo fuera, tiene un gran poder. Solo le vasto un puñetaso a mi estomago para destruir mi atuendo Shinobi y dejar practicamente sin fuerzas para levantarme.

Este ultimo dato, dejo escepticas a las 4 mujeresen, era muy extraño que hubiera alguien asi. Ademas del sujeto que ellas 5 conocieron hace unos 2 dias.

-Armadura Samurai: Oh, ya veo, ¿Qué caracteristicas tenia?procurare enviar un escuadronpara que acaben con el.

-Yomi: lo mas destacable que presenta es su cabello. es de color rojo, naranja, y con un mechon amarillo como si fuera una flama.

-¿: veo que tienen problemas, de nuevo.

Una voz gruesa muy familiar ,para las 5 chicas y la mujer que hablaba atravez de la armadura, se escucho al otro lado de la puerta del lado izquierdo del cuarto.

-Grupo de 5 y Armadura: Chrome-sama (Yomi y la chica de pelo café claro); Chrome-dono (la morena); Chrome-nii (la lolita); Tch tu de nuevo (la peli verde); Chrome-san (la chica hablando atravez de la armadura).

Abriendose lentamente la puerta. Un hombre de 21 años o mas, de cabello largo hasta la cintura color purpura oscuro en la parte de arriba de la cabellera cambiando a color rubio bajando hacia las puntas atado en el extremo inferior a modo de una pequeña cola, llevaba una gabardina purpura con cuello alto amplio, hombreras de plata, bordes plateados y en los bordes laterales de donde se cierra bordados azul. Debajo de esta, en la parte superior vestia un chaleco cerrado negro con bordes grises que solo cubrio su pecho dejando al descubierto sus abdominales; en la parte inferior un pantalon negro con cinturon azul con brodes y ebillas plateadas, unos cinturones cafes con ebilla plateada atados a sus muslos, y de calzado botas metalicas azules con protectores de rodillas de plata punta de zapato y planta platedos y uno cinturones negros para ajustar. Abriendo la puerta con su mano derecha y en la izquierda porta una enorme hoz, mas grande que el, la cual presenta una hoja color purpura metalico, el lomo de la hoja tiene aspecto de rocas negras y en centro de la union con el largo mango un circulo con un hueco en forma de engranaje y en su centro algo que parece un ojo purpura de pupila negra, del que hemana una extraña energia oscura, al otro lado del mango, desde la mitad se encuentra lo que parece un cola metalica enrollandose al mango, y en la parte final hay una pequeña cabeza de hoz de doble filo, encima de la cual acaba la cola en un hueso metalico rectangular amplio con espinas los lado y otra cola sliendo desde arriba acabando en punta.

-Chrome: Suzune, Homura, Haruka, Yomi, Mirai y Hkage. Es bueno verlas de nuevo, en cuanto a ti Hikage ¿quieres que te vuelva a educar?

-Hikage: …N-n-no Chrome-sama. (decia un poco asustada y ¿exitada?)

-Armadura(Suzune): has regresado, al fin decidiste unirte a nosotras.

-Chrome: por supuesto que no...ya hemos hablado de eso. te dije que yo seria neutral a este conflicto, solo me entrometeria para salvarte a ti o las demas presentes aqui. No tengo interes alguno en participar en un conflicto que no tiene ni tendra fin.

Las cinco mujeres hicieron un puchero ante esta respuesta, y Suzune solo pudo suspirar decepcionada.

-Armadura(Suzune): ¿a que has venido entonces?

-Chrome: Yomi, ven aquí.

La joven hizo lo que le ordeno, levantandose se puso enfrente de Chrome, este levanto su mano derecha y la poso en su abdomen cosa que sorprendio y sonrojo mucho a Yomi. En caso de las otras 4 tenia una cara de molestia, incluso Hikage, lo cual aumento cuando Chrome comenzo a masajear el abdomen de Yomi, sacandole unos gemidos suaves a lajoven. Suzune quien podia ver y oir por medio de la armadura tambien estaba un poco molesta ante lo que sucedia.

Despues de unos 7 minutos de masaje, Chrome removio su mano del abdomen de Yomi, llevo su mano cerca a su rostro y comenzo a abrir y cerra la mano como si estuviera provando algo. Pasaron unos largos 2 minutos hasta que bajo la mano, mientras seguia meditando.

-Armadura(Suzune): (con un pequeño tono de molestia) ¿para que hiciste eso?

-Chrome: (levantando una ceja) ¿Por que estas enojada? bueno, lo que hice es tratar de captar cualquier rastro residual de energia en el area donde la golpearon y tratar de identificar al agresor. Pero lamentablemente no es suficiente, aunque lo poco que queda me es un poco familiar. Diria se trata de un individuo del mismo mundo del que yo vine.

-Homura: ¿hay alguien mas hay afuera, que vino del mismo mundo del que tu vienes?

-Chrome: asi parece, y por la concentracion diria que es muy poderoso, mas o menos a mi nivel de poder cuando me enfrente a ustedes.

-Armadura (Suzune): en pocas palabras, el ni siquiera se lo tomo enserio cuando golpeo e incapacito a Yomi, igual que tu cuando te encontraste con las chicas por primera vez.

-Chrome: (con cara en blanco) asi es.

Fuera de estar avergonzada, Yomi estaba asustada, si eso era cierto significa que debia ser cuidadosa de no volverse a cruzarse con el en el camino. Las otras 4 estaban preocupadas, esto podria ser un gran e invatible obstaculo, a menos que Chrome les ayudara.

-Chrome: bueno, mi unica recomendación para ustedes cinco es que eviten a toda costa enfrentarse a el, a menos que quieran experimentar de nuevo lo que es una aplastante fuerza sin rival. Solo yo puedo enfrentarme a el de iguales.

-Armadura(Suzune): sera que tienes una idea de ¿quien se trata?

-Chrome: (con una mano en el menton) por la descripcion de Yomi y la naturaleza elemental de la energia residual en el area del golpe, solo dos individuos se me vienen a la mente. Hasta verlo con mis propios ojos no puedo asegurar nada.

-Armadura(Suzune): algo me dice que te estas guardando la informacion a proposito, de echo hay algo que quisiera confirmar. He recivido reportes de que se te ha visto por el pueblo junto a una hermosa mujer adulta de cabello café rojizo y ojos rojos, ambos estaban bien juntos, ella bien aferrada a uno de tus brazos y ademas tambien habia una niña de 15 años de piel morena, cabello similar al de la otra mujer asi como tambien los mismos ojos. Te importaria explicar eso.

El tono de Suzune al hablar denotaba un poco de envidia, de echo. Homura, Haruka, Yomi, Hikage y Mirai tambien esperaban una respuesta y por la mueca de enojo en sus rostros la querian rapido, Chrome por otra parte ni siquiera mostro nervisismo, aunque si le sorprendio que Suzune lo habia estado vigilando.

-Chrome: no pense que fueras una acosadora Suzune, hace mas o menos 4 dias que llegue a este mundo, si mal no recuerdo tu y yo terminamos haciendolo el segundo dia, cuando me invitaste a los cuarteles de Hebijo.

-Las 5 chicas: ¡NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-Armadura(Suzune): ¡Imbecil! Se suponia que era nuestro secreto….Espera no me digas que…..esa mujer y tu…

-Chrome: (sonriendo levemente, mientras salia de la habitacion) eso lo dejare a tu imaginacion, en cuanto a quien es ella, la mujer adulta se llama Shiranui y la niña es Yukikaze, ambas son taimanin. Nos conocimos por casualidad durante una de sus patrullas, y he estado viviendo con ellaspor un tiempo. Adios.

Chrome cuando las 5 chicas trataron de atraparlo el ya habia desaparecido.

-Armadura(Suzune): …..supongo que se fue, muy bien, continuaremos con el plan original. Hikage, Mirai es su turno de enfrentar a las ninjas de Hanzo, mañana el grupo viajara a una isla Shinobi de entrenamiento desierta.

-Yomi: es nuestro turno ahora. (sonriendo maliciosamente junto con Hikage)

-Armadura(Suzune): como Chrome dijo, si se encuentran con el hombre con cabello de fuego, no lo enfrenten retirense de inmediato. Eso es todo.

Al parecer un segundo heroe de Grand Gaia ya habia sido transportado a este mundo, ambos heroes apoyan a lados opuestos. Y ambos tambien han hecho contacto con los ninjas anti-demonio, creando profundos vinculos de amistad o algo mas fuerte.

Solo el tiempo dira, si podran cambiar el terrible futuro que se cierne sobre la ciudad y los ninjas que la protegen.

 **AL FIN**

 **Dios no queria hacer tan largo el primer capitulo, de echo me estoy arrepintiendo un poco, me disculpo con todos los que se cansaron de lo largo que es.**

 **Como dije antes al principio, estoy añadiendo Timanin Asagi y Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon. De estos añadiendo a: Tohru, Kanna, Fafnir, Lucoa, Shouta y Rico Saikawa; y de Taimanin: Asagi, Sakura, Murasaki, Rinko, Mizuki, Yukikaze y por supuesto Oboro como uno de los villanos principales.**

 **Estoy pensando en agregar a una chica mas de otro anime (que probablmente termine añadiendo a otros personajes de ese mismo anime), pero tal vez no lo haga.**

 **Despues de publicar esta historia, tal vez empiece a escribir el primer capitulo de mi primera historia o el segundo capitulo de esta. De echo tal vez termine escribiendo otro nuevo crossover, estoy pensando en: Starcraft x Muv Luv Alternative Total Eclipse, Queens Blade x Dragon Blaze, My Hero Academy x Dragon Blaze, Asobi ni Ikuyo! x Dragon Blaze, Valkyria Chronicles x Brave Frontier, Dog Days x Brave Frontier, y otro multi crossover de Brave Frontier x Maken-ki con personajes de Zettai Jumpaku Mahou Shoujo (este es mas probable que sea el que haga despues de este, porque me saldra largo el primer capitulo tambien).**

 **En cuanto a la historia, Avant y Chrome tienen sus vestimentas de sus formas de 5 estrellas (buscar en Brave Frontier Wikia) cuando llegaron al universo de Senran Kagura, cuando liberan sus poderes su atuendo cambia a sus formas de 6, 7 y omni (solo en caso de Avant).**

 **Los integrantes de los harems son:**

 **-Avant: Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, Hibari, Asagi, Sakura, Murasaki. (de echo los primeros lemons seran con las tres ultimas)**

 **-Chrome: Homura, Haruka, Yomi, Hikage, Suzune, Shiranui, Yukikaze, Rinko.**

 **Agregare a las chicas de Gessen y al otro grupo de Hebijo cuando apqrezcan en la historia (para lo cual falta mucho) y la chica misteriosa la añadire si es que me animo a incluir otro anime a este multi crossover.**

 **Eso seria todo por ahora. Como siempre dejen sus comentarios y consejos, pero no se molesten en dejar comentarios ofensivos. Nadie debe faltarle al respeto a nadie, recuerden que los que escribimos fanfics lo hacemos no para ganar nada sino para compartir ideas y gustos con los lectores y otros autores. Es nuestroa idea que compartimos y expresamos para quienes les guste.**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo o historia que publique.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brave Frontier X Senran Kagura: La Llama Inmortal en un Nuevo Mundo**

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo de "La Llama Inmortal en un Nuevo Mundo", después de publicar mi cuarta historia decidí hacer el segundo capítulo, empezare a hacer el segundo capítulo de mi tercera historia apenas publique este capítulo.**

 **Respecto a este capítulo, como estoy siguiendo el anime de Senran Kagura, voy a tratar de hacer ver a Avant y a Chrome muy por encima del estándar humano, lo entenderán cuando lo lean.**

 **Decidí que añadiré a Ingrid de la serie hentai Hell Knigth Ingrid, y también a Annerose, Michiko, Miki, Lee y Aishwarya Koutetsu no Majo Annerose. Ambas series y Taimanin Asagi comparten el mismo universo.**

 **Y voy a agregar a otro personaje de Brave Frontier para las chicas de Koutetsu no Majo Annerose, sera Dolk un espadachín del estílo de esgrima de La Veda**

 **Eso sería todo, podemos empezar, no soy dueño de nada.**

-Personaje: conversación normal

" _pensamientos_ "

 **Capítulo 2: Problemas en la Isla de Entrenamiento, una dragón de Maid y una caballero infernal de esposa**

Avant se despertó en su nueva casa, dentro de la cama matrimonial de su cuarto, llevando una de su mano derecha a la cara sobando sus ojos de cansancio y molestia. Pero cuando intento levantarse noto peso extra encima de el, bajando la mirada, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos verdes mirandolo con mucho afecto junto al hermoso rostro sonriente de una mujer de pelo azul oscuro, quien estaba encima de él apoyando sus enormes senos en su pecho. Ambos estaban tapados con la sabana y debajo de esta ambos estaban desnudos, otra cosa que sintió era que su gran hombría estaba en un lugar apretado, que no lo soltaba, no tenia que preguntar para saber qué es lo que había pasado pues el recuerdo le llego a la mente de ayer en la noche.

 **Flashback (advertencia hay un lemon en esta parte)**

al llegar a la casa a altas horas de la noche, Avant puso a la mujer en el sillón amplio de la sala, comenzó por sacar la parte superior de la ropa de la mujer y empezar a curar los cortes en sus brazos. Luego aplico ungüento en los moretones del torso, cintura y muslos, dejándola descansar un rato en el sillón.

Después de terminar con los primeros auxilios y taparla con una sabana, se levanto y fue a su habitación a descansar, este día fue agotador para el (en especial por estar semi-borracho). Conoció a una de las amigas de Asuka, conoció a un dragón y mato aun dios muy patético, y por último se enfrento a otros demonios y salvo a una mujer ninja.

Llegando a su cama abrio las sabanas y se preparo para dormir, quitandose el Tank Top negro, los jeans, zapatos y medias y ropa interior, se preparo para tomar una ducha. Cuando salió del baño, tenía una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza secándose el cabello, después de secarse bien se metió desnudo a su cama.

Estando medio dormido, Avant no se dio cuenta de que Asagi había entrado en su habitación, y estaba metiéndose a la cama con él. Ella se había despertado sin ningún dolor en su cuerpo, miro a su alrededor no reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba. Se levanto y comenzó a explorar la casa empezando por la habitación donde estaba Avant, entrando justo en el momento cuando el había salido de la ducha y se metía a la cama.

Al ver el musculoso cuerpo desnudo del hombre que la salvo no pudo evitar quedar en trance, y aprovechando que estaba distraído por el cansancio, se metió a la cama con el. Estando tan cansado trato de dormir, mientras Asagi repasaba con sus manos los músculos de su pecho, bajando sus manos hasta la cintura y la entrepierna, sorprendiéndose del gran tamaño de su hombría. Ante las caricias Avant dio un pequeño gruñido, Asagi siguió acariciando su musculoso cuerpo mientras ella empezaba a jadear debido a lo excitada que estaba. Entonces Avant instintivamente abrazo a la ninja desnuda, con su mano derecha agarrando su muslo izquierdo y su mano izquierda agarrando su seno derecho, esta acción saco un gemido de la chica los cuales se intensificaron cuando comenzó a acariciar ambos partes. Asagi levanto la mirada llena de lujuria y se encontró con los ojos semi-abiertos de Avant, quedándose congelada por un momento, cuando iba a hablar fue callada por un beso por parte el.

El beso se volvió más apasionado, sus lenguas luchando dentro de sus bocas, Avant cambio su agarre con la derecha acaricio su cintura y sus nalgas cariñosamente y con la izquierda en su espalda la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras que Asagui lo abrazo del cuello mientras gemía dentro del beso por las caricias que recibía su Derrier.

Estando acostados, el al lado derecho y ella al izquierdo. El se levanto junto con ella, ambos de rodillas sobre la cama, aún besándose apasionadamente mientras que el ahora usaba sus dos manos para tocar sus enormes senos, haciéndola gemir más. Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro con ojos pesados llenos de pasión, él la recostó en la cama y bajo hasta estar al nivel de su cintura, ella ya se había despojado de la parte inferior de su traje, dejándola totalmente desnuda. Sin perder tiempo, abrió sus piernas y bajo su rostro hacia su feminidad, dándole una lamida lenta y profunda comenzó a devorar su feminidad. Asagi arqueo su espalda y soltó un fuerte gemido, y siguió gimiendo mientras el degustaba su vagina.

-Asagi: ¡Oooohhhhh Dios!¡Sigue así!

-Avant: Mmmmmmmhhh…..

Si la escucho o no, no importaba, el siguió lamiendo su vagina. Ella agarro con fuerza las sabanas mientras disfrutaba de un gran placer, su rostro adquirió una expresión pervertida con la boca abierta, la lengua afuera y sus ojos casi rodándose para atrás. Comenzó a sentir que ya llegaría a su clímax, con sus manos se aseguro la cabeza de Avant en su lugar.

-Asagi: ¡M-m-me vengo!

Con esas dos palabras ella se vino, Avanta no dudo en beber hasta la última gota, como una despedida el le dio una gran lamida que la hizo arquear su espalda y dar un leve gemido. Asagi estaba aún bajo los efectos del orgasmo, pero aún así tuvo fuerza suficiente para subirse encima de Avant cuando este se acostó a su lado, tomo su gran miembro con sus manos lo alineo a la entrada a su vagina.

-Asagi: ¡Es mío! Y quiero más, márcame pues soy toda tuya.

Sin esperar por una respuesta, Asagi bajo su cintura metiendo el gran pene de Avant hasta que llego a la entrada de su útero, el dio un profundo gruñido de satisfacción y ella jadeo al sentirlo tan profundo dentro de ella, teniendo un segundo orgasmo. Ella siguió bajando más, hasta que logro meterlo completamente adentro con la punta dentro de su útero, teniendo un tercer orgasmo, descansando unos momentos después empezó a mover su cintura de arriba abajo. No dejándola hacer todo el trabajo, Avant también comenzó a embestir su cintura contra la de ella, los pechos de Asagi rebotaban con cada embestida y ella con la boca abierta gimiendo alocadamente.

-Asagi: Aaahhh…hhhaaahhh…..aaahhhh, ¡así, sigue así!¡Más fuerte!¡Más rápido!

-Avant: Mmmmhhh….ooohhh, estas muy apretada.

Ella seguía montándolo, cada vez más excitada, Avant llevo sus manos a sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos con suavidad pero con firmeza. Asagi tenía la mente en blanco, sus ojos casi se doblan para atrás y su boca abierta con la lengua afuera, ya no podía parar su lo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía tenerlo dentro de ella. Avant comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y ella también, Asagi bajo su torso apoyando sus enormes senos en el pecho del chico y besándolo mientras lo abrazaba del cuello, Avant movió sus manos a su cintura agarrando sus nalgas embistiendo más fuerte y llegando más profundo dentro de ella.

-Asagi: ¡Me vengo otra vez!

Dijo separando sus labios de él, Avant aprovecho y con su boca atrapo uno de sus senos, comenzó a chupar y lamer su pezón haciéndola gemir. Siguieron así por un buen tiempo, Asagi fue la primera en venirse, pero Avant todavía no y siguió embistiendo, más rápido y más fuerte. Asagi estaba a punto de tener su quinto orgasmo, con cada embestida estaba más cerca.

-Avant: Gugh me voy a correr.

-Asagi: ¡Córrete dentro de mí! ¡No te atrevas a sacarla! ¡Con gusto seré la madre de tus hijos!

Incitado por esas palabras, con una última embestida, Avant soltó una gran carga de semen dentro de ella. Asagi tuvo su quinto orgasmo, soltando un gran gemido, mientras un poco del semen escapaba por los costados de la unión de ambos. Sin más fuerzas para continuar, Asagi se durmió encima de Avant, este ultimo también cansado cerró los ojos y se durmió.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Avant no sabía que pensar, el no sentía que hizo algo malo y eso le asustaba, acaso se estaba olvidando tan fácilmente de sus sentimientos hacia su esposa. Eso le saco un suspiro, esto preocupo a la ninja.

-Asagi: ¿Pasa algo?

-Avant: No es nada, solo recuerdos de las cosas que perdí.

-Asagi: te gustaría hablar de esos, como tú y yo no nos conocemos todavía.

-Avant: Y aún así tuvimos relaciones, y sinceramente no me arrepiento.

Dijo casualmente haciéndola sonrojarse, ella al escuchar lo último se abrazo fuertemente a su pecho, Avant se sentía feliz de verla sonreír. Ambos se quedaron un rato más en la cama, luego se levantaron para desayunar juntos, Avant se puso unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa negra y en cuanto a Asagi el presto unos shorts ya que sus pantalones eran muy grandes, de prenda superior ella se puso el Tank Top que él se puso ayer el cual dejaba ver un buen escote y a las justas contenía sus enormes pechos, el lo puso en la lavadora así que ya no estaba sucio.

Avant puso la mesa con cubiertos y tazas, mientras Asagi puso a hervir el agua en la tetera y freía huevos con tocino en la sartén, después de dos minutos Asagi sirvió dos platos y Avant preparo dos tazas de té. Ambos se sentaron y empezaron el desayuno, terminaron de comer, y Avant recogió los platos para lavarlos después. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor donde Asagi lo esperaba.

-Asagi: entonces te parece si nos presentamos. Mi nombre es Asagi Igawa, mucho gusto.

-Avant: olvidaste decir que eres una ninja, pero esta bien. Mi nombre es Avant, antes fui caballero del imperio de Agni.

-Asagi: un caballero ¿eh?, supongo que este Imperio ya no existe.

-Avant: ciertamente, pero este existió en el mundo del que yo vengo.

-Asagi: eso solo genera más segura, ¿Por qué no lo explicas?

Entonces Avant le conto a Asagi la misma historia que le conto a Asuka. desde su vida como caballero, su familia, su misión secreta y el estado amnésico en que quedo, la guerrea de la humanidad contra los dioses, cuando recupero su memoria y se entero de la destrucción de su hogar y la muerte de su hijo, todo hasta la parte cuando se despertó en este nuevo mundo. Asagi no dijo nada, simplemente se paró de su silla, se puso a su lado derecho y lo abrazo.

-Asagi: y pensar que pasaste por tanto, me disculpo si ofendí de alguna manera el recuerdo de tu esposa, pero yo nunca me arrepentiré de haberme entregado a ti.

-Avant: no te preocupes, yo también no arrepiento. Entonces tú ya sabes de mí, pero yo todavía no.

Ella le conto acerca de los Taimanin, la lucha contra los demonios creados artificialmente por otros demonios y los humanos asociados a ellos, también le conto acerca de los clanes más importantes entre los cuales ella se encuentra como la cabeza del clan Igawa junto a su hermana, pues sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía 16 años y su hermana 15.

-Avant: si que has tenido una vida difícil, y te has vuelto fuerte para proteger a tú hermana.

-Asagi: (sonrojada, mirando al piso) no creo ser fuerte, si me comparo contigo, digo haz peleado con dioses y demonios por más tiempo que cualquiera.

-Avant: Jajajaja…bueno no es tan bueno como suena, justamente por mi gran poder yo era uno de los principales objetivos a eliminar, así que siempre tenía que estar en guardia incluso al dormir.

-Asagi: Jejejeje ya me lo imagino. Pero ahora ya no estás en nuevo mundo, puedes tener una nueva vida….si quieres….conmigo.

Avant se sorprendió un poco, todavía no se sentía listo, pero después de lo que paso anoche seria ser hipócrita. Además es probable que hasta Asuka y sus amigas le digan lo mismo, sin embargo algo le decía que más problemas vendrían, y debía estar preparado.

-Avant: siendo honesto, me gustaría. Pero no quisiera adelantarme, conozcámonos mejor primero.

-Asagi: (con una sonrisa) me parece bien, ¿te parecería bien si me mudo aquí?

-Avant: me parece bien, ¿pero solo tú o traerás a tú hermana también?

-Asagi: se lo comentare haber si le interesa, no creo que haya problema.

La ninja abrió la puerta del jardín, dándole una última mirada llena de cariño al guerrero.

-Asagi: realmente haberte conocido a sido lo mejor que me haya podido pasar en la vida.

Dicho eso, Asagi se salto a la azotea más cercano y desapareció, Avant se quedo viendo por un rato por donde había salido. Después se levanto de su silla y fue a la puerta de salida encontrando una carta en la ranura del correo, tomo la carta y la abrió, había una nota que empezó a leer y cuando termino solo pudo suspirar de molestia.

-Avant: Así que una isla de entrenamiento, sin embargo Kiriya-san al menos me hubieras dado un mapa o a alguien que sepa donde esta dicha isla.

Es cierto que Avant prometió ayudar en el entrenamiento de las chicas, pero que le pidan que vaya a una isla secreta en medio del océano, sin ni siquiera un mapa para guiarse. Sin duda esperan mucho de él.

-Avant: bueno no gano nada quejándome, buscar-.

Decía mientras abría la puerta pero no concluyo su frase, cuando enfrente de el estaba la cara de un dragón verde con ojos amarillos, mirando con cara de palo a la criatura. De repente el cuerpo de la bestia brillo de color naranja y comenzó a disminuir en tamaño hasta tomar una forma humana, era una chica con un atuendo de sirvienta con cabello rubio recogido en colas gemelas y unos cuernos a ambos lados de la cabeza, por debajo de su falda larga se asomaba una cola de dragón verde gruesa. La chica tenia una gran sonrisa mientras se presentaba.

-Chica dragón: ¡TaChán! Hola Avant-san.

-Avant: Uuummm hola, algo me dice que ya nos conocemos, " _aunque la verdad no me acuerdo_ ".

-Chica dragón: ¡Buenos días Avant-san!

-Avant: " _Mejor le sigo la corriente_ " Buenos días.

-Chica dragón: ¿Puedo pasar?

-Avant: No, no hay problema, pasa por favor.

Ambos entraron en la casa, se sentaron en la mesa del comedor frente a frente.

-Avant: entonces, dices que nos conocimos ayer en la tarde, te ayude con un problema que tenias e incluso mate un patético remero de Dios y luego te ofrecí vivir aquí. Esto…¿Tohru-san? Dijiste que te llamabas ¿no?

-Tohru: (sonriendo) Sí, nos conocimos en las montañas.

-Avant: ¿Montañas? Recuerdo haber estado patrullando…..

Avant comenzo a recordar todo el suceso, y cuando recordo la invitación que le hizo, no pudo evitar chocar su frente con la mesa.

-Avant: " _Ya me acorde_ " Uugghh rayos.

-Tohru: ¡Nunca olvidare esas ambles palabras tuyas! ¡Por favor, permíteme trabajar como su sirvienta!

-Avant: Uuummm no, no es necesario que hagas eso.

-Tohru: (alarmada levanto su mano izquierda) ¡N-no necesito que me pague!

-Avant: No , eso tan poco es un problema…

-Tohru: (levantándose de su asiento con las manos apoyadas en la mesa) ¡Puedo ser útil! ¡Puedo crear un mar de fuego o maldecir gente!

-Avant: ¡No, no, no! Y en primer lugar ¿Por qué de sirvienta?

-Tohru: Bueno, es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa, con el gran poder que tienes quería al menos ayudarte con los simples quehaceres del hogar.

-Avant: (con una mano en el mentón) Es un buen punto, pero no creo que sea posible.

-Tohru: (con mirada triste, bajo la cabeza) ¿Realmente es imposible?

-Avant: bueno, me temo que sí.

Tohru, aún con la cabeza abajo, cerró los ojos. Luego levanto la cabeza.

-Tohru: Ya veo, me disculpo por aparecer repentinamente.

Tohru rodeo la mesa y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta para salir, Avant la vio caminar desde su asiento y pudo ver pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. La culpa comenzó a molestarlo, el la había invitado a vivir aquí, debía tomar esa responsabilidad.

-Avant: (levantándose) Está bien, acepto que te quedes a vivir y trabajar de sirviente.

-Tohru: (girando y mirándolo a los ojos) ¿En serio?

-Avant: Si no creo que- ¡UUGGHH!

No termino debido a la tacleada de Tohru, felizmente pudo aguantar la fuerza del impacto, le sobo la cabeza gentilmente. Luego de un rato se separaron, Avant se acordó del lugar adonde tiene que ir.

-Avant: claro la isla, Tohru sabes tengo ir a un lugar en medio del océano, pero lamentablemente no me dejaron ni siquiera un mapa para guiarme. Podrías llevarme volando por los mares, yo tratare de ubicar la isla rastreando al que me invito a es lugar.

-Tohru: (con una gran sonrisa) claro.

Despues de arreglar y cerrar bien la puerta, Tohru se transformo en dragón y Avant se subió a su espalda, ella alzo el vuelo en dirección al mar (no encontré en que océano esta la supuesta isla).

 **En la isla Shinobi secreta**

Kiriya había decidido llevar a Asuka y las demás a entrenar en este lugar, en especial para evitar encuentras con la facción oscura, primero puso las puso a trabajar arreglando y limpiando la vieja casa donde estarían pasando la noche. Con la ayuda de una de sus estudiantes de primer año pesco la comida, y ahora se preparaban para ir a dormir mientras el decidió salir a vigilar.

La pequeña charla que tuvo con Hibari, una de sus estudiantes de primer año, le trajo malos recuerdos. Por otro lado esperaba que Avant haya leído el mensaje que le dejo en su casa, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que se olvido de dejarle algo más.

A la mañana siguiente.

Kiriya reunió a las chicas en la playa para empezar la práctica, esta vez seria práctica de Combate Mortal, apareciendo con una bomba de humo empezó la clase.

-Kiriya: ¡Escuchen! ¡Hoy practicaremos un poco con el "Combate Mortal"!

Esto sorprendió a las chicas, las cinco se prepararon.

-Kiriya: ¡Empiecen!

Ante la orden de Kiriya, Ikaruga hizo una seña de mano, un aura roja rodeo su cuerpo. Su uniforme escolar desapareció quedándose solo en su ropa interior mostrando sus pechos copa G (voy a corregir las tallas de busto pues me equivoque con las chicas de Senran Kagura), todavía rodeada del aura roja y con su espada en su mano derecha. Su oponente, una joven mujer de cabello rubio con unas cintas azules de su mismo año y su misma edad (18 años), que también llevaba el uniforme de la academia Hanzo. Un cuerpo bien desarrollado igual que Ikaruga, con un busto copa H, ahora vestía solo su ropa interior que es brazier y tanga rosa con rayas blancas, y su armamento de batalla son unas botas de metal negro con bordes dorados y borlas azules en cada lado. Esta es Katsuragi, ninja de tercer año y la principal acosadora sexual del grupo (en especial de Asuka).

Las dos se lanzaron al combate, esquivando y bloqueando cada ataque en perfecta sincronía, los demás observaban cuidadosamente. Al lado de Asuka estaban dos chicas más, ambas de primer año igual que ella: una tenía el pelo blanco atados en dos coletas con lo que parece ser shurikens, a pesar de tener 16 años tenía un físico femenino muy desarrollado, sobre todo por su busto copa E, un ojos rojo pues el izquierdo lleva un parche, su nombre es Yagyu considerada una estudiante prodigio. Que observaba el entrenamiento con una actitud seria; en medio de ella y Asuka, se encuentra otra joven de pelo rosado con tres cintas negras pequeñas formando dos pequeñas coletas a los lados, igual que Yagyu tiene un cuerpo femenino muy desrrollado, con un busto copa E igual que Yagyu, y en sus ojos color azul claro podemos ver sus pupilas rosada con forma de +. Su nombre es Hibari.

-Kiriya: (dando instrucciones a las combatientes) ¡En Combate Mortal cada movimiento es letal así que concéntrense, Ataquen y evadan!

-Ikaruga y Katsuragi: ¡Hai!

-Kiriya: (volteando a ver a las otras tres) Muy bien, inténtenlo ustedes.

-Asuka, Yagyu y Hibari: ¡Hai!

Las tres también se despojaron de su ropa. Asuka con un aura amarilla vestía sus ropa interior amarillo naranja y blanco en rayas en su soten y panties; y Yagyu y Hibari con su ropa interior y aura del mismo color rosa. Todos practicaron por un buen tiempo, después de media hora terminaron y se vistieron con sus uniformes, pero antes de regresar a la cabaña donde descansaban vieron una sombra gigante encima de ellas y su profesor. Observando al cielo no encontraron nada, pero lograron divisar a una persona cayendo del cielo, esta impacto a unos 5 metros respecto a la posición del grupo.

Todas se pusieron en alerta. Asuka, Ikaurga y Katsuragi se prepararon y Yagyu se puso enfrente de Hibari para protegerla. Por otro lado Kiriya pudo identificar el aura de batalla de la persona que había llegado.

-Kiriya: Me alegra que hayas podido venir Avant-san.

Lo que dijo Kirya de inmediato sorprendió a todas, en especial a Asuka e Ikaruga, por otro lado esto hizo recordar algo a Katsuragi.

-Asuka: ¿Avant-kun? (pregunto sorprendida a su maestro)

-Ikaruga: ¿Usted invito a Avant-kun, Kiriya-sensei? (pregunto igualmente sorprendida)

-Katsuragi: Hhoohh así que este Avant-kun es a quien le pertenecía la camisa que traías puesta ayer ¿no?

-Ikaruga: (muy sonrojada) A-a-a-ano, ¿eso como lo sabes?

-Katsuragi: tuve la oportunidad de olfatearla ayer, cuando la estabas guardando en tu cuarto, lo que capte sin duda era el olor de un hombre…..UUUMMM con decirte que era tan fuerte que quería llevármela, pero entraste justo a tiempo.

-Ikaruga: ¡Así que por eso estabas en mi cuarto!

-Katsuragi: seguro que te metiste a la cama usando esa camisa como pijama ¿no?, con razón se oían gemidos de tú cuarto.

-Ikaruga: ¿C-c-c-c-como?, ¡Por supuesto que no! (roja como un tomate)

-Katsuragi: Bueno, bueno, no importa veamos qué tal se ve este tal Avant. (dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al frente, tratando de ver atreves de la nube de polvo que se levanto por el impacto del aterrizaje)

Esta conversación causo diferentes reacciones. Por su parte Kiriya estaba un poco sorprendido de enterarse de las acciones de Ikaruga, aunque considerando su edad era normal; Asuka forzó una leve risilla pero por dentro estaba llena de celos; Yagyu levanto una ceja en curiosidad, y Hibari siendo la más inocente solo se podia preguntar de que hablaban.

-Avant: Eeemmm no se que decir respecto a lo que la joven rubia comento de usted Ikaruga-san, así que no diré nada. En cuanto a usted Kiriya-san, me hubiera gustado que me facilitar un mapa para saber la posición de la isla.

Fue la profunda y masculina voz que vino de a dentro de la nube de polvo, poco a poco se disperso, dejado ver a Avant con su camisa negra ceñida a su musculos pecho y sus jeans azules. Asuka e Ikaruga de inmediato se sonrojaron y una sonrisa aparecio en sus rostros, las otras tres que todavia no conocian a Avant reaccionaron de otra forma: Yagyu se llevo una mano a la cara con mejillas rojas, más específico a la nariz para detener y limpiar el hilo de sangre que se asomaba, ella es todavia menor de edad pero aun así es una mujer. y al ver a un hombre con un cuerpo de bien tonificado, fue más que suficiente para generar una reacción en ella, ella tenía que admitir que era muy atractivo; Hibari siendo una inocente niña se animó mucho ante otro posible amigo, pero también sintió sus mejillas arder un poco con una un rubor rosa; en cuanto a Katsuragi…..

*THUD*

El ruido sordo de algo cayendo a la arena llamo la atención de los presentes. Katsuragi al haber visto a Avant, entro en un estado de trance, sus ojos repasaron con hambre el cuerpo del chico en frente de ella, todos sus músculos, el exótico color de su piel y su cabello, y esa sonrisa encantadora. Ante tanta tentación, tuvo un gran sangrado nasal mientras caía de espaldas en la arena.

Asuka se acerco a ella, levantando cuidadosamente la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-Asuka: ¿Katsu-nee?

-Katsuragi: A-a-a-asuka, yo….no puedo creer que…se guardaron a ese semental…para ustedes dos. (decia mientras seguía sangrando de la nariz)

Avant observaba todo con cara de palo, no sabiendo que decir o hacer. Entonces otra persona más apareció, caminando hasta estar al lado derecho de Avant, todos menos Avant se preguntaban quien era.

-Tohru: Avant-san, ¿esta bien?

-Avant: si, no hay problema Tohru-chan.

La forma en que ambos conversaban amenamente sorprendió mucho a los presentes, especialmente Ikaruga y Asuka.

-Asuka: Etto, Avant-kun ¿Quiénes es esa chica?

-Avant: Oh cierto, disculpen ella es-

-Tohru: ¡Hola soy Tohru! Sirvienta personal de Avant-san, aunque no me interesa en lo absoluto que otras formas de vida inferiores.

Dijo con un aura oscura y una sonrisa bien fingida, las chicas y el profesor no sabían que pensar, salvo por el hecho de que la chica parecía no querer que se acerquen a Avant.

-Avant: Oe, te recuerdo que yo tambien soy humano como ellas.

-Tohru: oh pero usted una excepción.

-Avant: No me importa, ellas son amigas de Asuka y alumnas de Kiriya, así que muestra respeto por favor. (decía muy serio)

-Tohru: Tch (decía mientras desviaba la mirada)

Resuelto esto Avant y Tohru junto al grupo de Hanzo se encaminaron a la cabaña donde se alojaban, Kiriya caminaba junto a Avant mientras Tohru caminaba en medio de los dos, detrás ellos los seguían Asuka e Ikaruga que cargaban y retenían a Katsuragi de tratar de manosear a al chico detrás de ella seguían Yagyu y Hibari.

-Kiriya: con el tiempo que tardaste en llegar no creo que puedas avanzar mucho ¿no?

-Avant: tal vez no pero al menos quiero ponerlas a prueba para ver en que debo enfocarme al entrenarlas.

-Tohru: " _Creo que puedo confiar en el viejo, pero las otras seguro van a tratar de seducir a Avant-san, en especial la pervertida de cabello amarillo, más le vale que ni se les ocurra"_.

-Katuragi: …..Etto, Tohru-chan así que, trabajas de sirvienta ¿Eh?

-Tohru: (caminando con una sonrisa fingida) Claro _Stultuss-san._

Katsuragi no sabía que significaba esa palabra, al igual que Asuka y Hiabri, pero Ikaruga, Yagyu, Kiriya y Avant si sabian que _Stultuss_ significaba Idiota en latín. No molestándose en decirlo, los cuatro solo dieron un suspiro y siguieron caminando.

Dentro de la cabaña Kiriya y Avant conversaban en otra habitación, mientras tanto las chicas (incluyendo a Tohru) estaban en la habitación que compartían cambiandose sus trajes de baño, las cinco estaban muy emocionadas mientras tanto Tohru solo miraba aburrida.

-Katsuragi: ¡Finalmente es tiempo de relajarse!

Decía triunfante la rubia, con el cabello recogido en un moño en la parte de atrás vistiendo su bikini que era de color rojo fucsia, la parte de arriba cubría su busto con una tela cruzada en x atada a su cuello y la parte baja que cubría su busto hacia una x en la parte de atrás de su cintura, e la parte inferior llevaba una tanga. Las demás también estaban cambiándose sus trajes de baño.

Ikaruga llevaba un bañador de una pieza color negro especialmente en las partes que cubren sus senos y la parte baja, siendo un poco transparente en la cintura; Yagyu, ahora con su cabello recogido en unos moños cubiertos por una tela purpura con una cruz amarilla llevaba un bikini amarillo con bordes murado, en la parte de arriba el diseño se sostenía atado al cuello y las telas que cubrían el busto formaba un ovalo mostrando escote; y Hibari con una ligas con bolitas rojas en sus coletas tenía un bikini rosa con la parte de arriba que parecía una tela atada alrededor de sus pechos y espalda con un moño al frente.

-Hibari: Yagyu-chan, estábamos entrenando en nuestros trajes de baño antes ¿Por qué te cambiaste?

-Yagyu: ambos no tienen ninguna relación, y no son lo mismo.

-Katsuragi: Claro, no compares los trajes que usas para pelear con los que pones para mostrarte ante otras personas, en especial ahora que tenemos a un invitado con semejante cuerpazo.

Esto último, haciendo referencia a Avant, puso un rubor en la cara de todas las chicas y una expresión de molestia en la cara de Tohru.

-Asuka: ¡Katsu-nee! Devuélveme mi bikini

Dijo Asuka quien se tapaba los pechos con los brazos, vistiendo solo una tanga blanca con rayas rojas, mientras que Katsuragi tenía la parte superior en su mano derecha.

-Katsuragi: Solo estamos nosotros aquí en la isla ¿no?, puedes andar Topless, además tal vez captes la atención de Avant-chan si lo haces.

-Asuka: ¡NO! ¡Pensara que soy una pervertida!

Tohru al ver lo que pasaba, se movió rápidamente arrebatando la parte superior del bikini a Katsuragi y dándoselo a Asuka.

-Asuka: Ah, gracias Tohru-san.

-Tohru: Debes ser más firme Asuka-san, si no Stultuss-san sguira aprovechándose de ti.

Katsuragi sorprendida por la velocidad de la Maid, pero más curiosa por saber que significa la palabra, le pregunto a Ikaruga.

-Katsuragi: Ikaruga ¿Qué significa Stultuss?

-Ikaruga: ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú a Tohru-san?

Antes de poder preguntarle, Avant abrió la puerta de la habitación, detrás de él estaba Kiriya, viéndolas reunidas comenzó a hablar.

-Avant: Chicas, para todas las que no me conocen mi nombre es Avant, soy un ex-caballero. Por pedido de su profesor, les estaré dando entrenamiento especial, a partir de mañana o pasado mañana.

La noticia alegro mucho a Asuka e Ikaruga, pues podrían pasar más tiempo con el ahora; Katsuragi también está feliz pero más que nada ansiosa de medir su fuerza contra él; Yagyu no mostro ninguna reacción pero estaba feliz de poder volverse más fuerte; y Hibari solo podía pensar en los divertidos momentos que podría compartir con Avant.

-Tohru: Avant-san ¿en serio cree que valga la pena entrenarlas?, no creo que lleguen a ser tan poderosas como usted. (Ante este comentario las cinco chicas le dieron una mirada de molestia a la Maid, y ella solo las ignoro)

-Avant: Tohru-chan, nadie nace siendo fuerte, tal vez ellas no sea como yo o como tú que eres una dragón. Pero sé que tienen gran potencial para mejorar.

-Tohru: Hhaahh si es lo que usted cree, está bien

Las chicas se animaron por las palabras del caballero, pero después de un rato sus mentes registraron un pequeño dato, ¿él dijo que ella era un dragón?

-Avant: a todo esto, tu dijiste que serias mi sirvienta, pero no sé si siquiera sabes hacer las labores de una. Asi que vamos a ponerte a prueba, muéstrame que sabes hacer como una.

-Tohru: ¡Muy bien! (decía levantando la mano hacai arriba, haciendo rebotar sus pechos)

De la nada Tohru materializo un cartel con las palabras "Maid Café Cozy" y un pequeño panfleto, el cual entrego a Avant, quien se quedo mirando con cara de WTF al papel.

-Tohru: ¡Toma! ¡Maid Café Cozy!

-Avant: (levantando una ceja, levanto la mirada del papel hacia la chica dragón) ¿Qué es esto?

-Tohru: Vi sirvientas hacer esto de camino a su casa.

Los demás en la habitación también se preguntaban que clase de cosas ella creía que significaba ser sirviente, mientras por otro lado Katsuragi trataba de contenerse la risa que le daba la ingenua actitud de Tohru.

-Avant: algo me dice que esto no tiene nada que ver con ser sirvienta.

-Ikaruga: Ano Tohru-san, eso que viste es un estereotipo falso que solo se usa con fines comerciales, si quieres ser sirvienta debes dominar cuatro aspectos especiales.

-Tohru: ¿en serio? ¿Cuáles son?

-Ikaruga: Primero: Sirvienta de Limpieza, ¿sabes limpiar?

-Tohru: ¡Soy buena limpiando!

Todos los presentes vieron a la chica abrir su boca, la cual curiosamente ahora presentaba colmillos afilados, y como una esfera de luz amarilla se formaba entre sus fauces. Las chicas no podían creer lo que veian, y Kiriya también estaba sorprendido, un gran destello de luz salió por las puertas abiertas de la cabaña. Y adentro de la habitación todo estaba limpio, pues no había nada salvo por las 8 personas paradas ahí.

-Tohru: ¡¿Qué tal?!

-Avant: No, no, no ella dijo limpiar no desintegrar.

-Todos (menos Avant y Tohru): ¡Lo destruiste todo!

-Tonru: Esta bien lo regresare. (Invocando unos círculos mágicos, y haciendo reaparecer todo lo que desintegro)

-Todos (otra vez) ¡¿puedes regresarlo?!

-Avant: como sabe usar magia ¿, no me sorprende que pueda.

-Ikaruga: lo siguiente. Lavandería, ¿sabes lavar ropa?

-Tohru: ¡Eso también sé hacerlo!

Lo siguiente que hizo fue quitarle la camisa a Avant dejándolo sin nada de ropa en la parte superior, esto provoco que a Katsuragi y Yagyu les saliera un chorro de sangre por la nariz por la impresión de verlo semidesnudo y en caso de Asuka, Ikaruga y Hibari se pusieron rojas como tomates. Tratando de concentrarse en lo hacia Tohru, Ikaruga observo que la chica se metió la camisa a la boca, ya adentro comenzó a moverla de lado a lado mientras salía baba de su boca. A todos les dio asco lo que estaba haciendo.

-Tohru: Fudo foucir siva she phita fas maphas ("Puedo producir saliva que quita manchas", trataba de decir esto mientras saca la camisa negra totalmente babeada)

-Avant: No, no quiero ni pienso usar una camisa babeada.

-Ikaruga: Siguiente. Recepción o siviente de salón, debes atender a las visitas. En este caso Katsuragi fingirá ser una persona que viene de visita, debes recibir y atenderla.

-Tohru: ¡Dejamelo a mí!

Katsuragi salió por la puerta de entrada y luego de un rato toco para le abran, Tohru fue a abrirle.

-Katsuragi: Hola Tohru-chan, podría pas-

-Tohru: (parada en la entrada, con un aura verde, ojos amrillos enojados, los dientes en punta, y una voz hostil) ¡No hay nada aquí para humanos inferiores como tú!

Dejando bien asustada a Katsuragi.

-Avant: ¡Oye!

-Tohru: ¡Por supuesto excepto usted, Avant-san!

Ikaruga muy decaída ante la forma de actuar, dudaba si debía continuar a la última prueba.

-Ikaruga: E-este es el útimo, Sirviente de cocina, me atrevo a preguntar ¿sabes cocinar?

-Tohru: ¡Soy la mejor en eso!

Cambiando de escena, vemos a Avant sentado en la mes con los cubiertos en sus manos, al frente de él un pedazo de carne asada cortada a los lados que se asemeja a un cuello o una cola, tiene un hueso al centro y la carne es de color roja con manchas negro-verduzcas segregando un liquido verde claro. Avant solo mira el plato con cara de palo, mientras que las chicas y Kiriya tienen cara de WTF.

-Tohru: ¡Mi propia cola asada!

-Avant: No

-Tohru: ¿Eh?

-Avant: No comeré esto _"la verdad ya probé carne de dragón, y si algo he aprendido es que siempre hay un truco para comerla de forma segura"_

-Tohru: (levantando su mano con un dedo como pregunta) ¿La prefieres más cocinada?

-Avant: No es eso. Además esto seria malo pues se supone que eres mi sirviente, no mi fuente de alimento.

-Tohru: ¡Te gustará, Avant-san! (haciendo una pose tierna con su mano izquierda cerca a su ojo separando dos dedos y su mano derecha apoyada en su cintura)

-Katsuragi: la verdad, ni yo me comería eso aunque fuera el único alimento en la isla.

-Avant: Además no es ético.

-Tohru: Entiendo, eres selectivo con la comida, ¿no?

-Avant: uno tiene sus estándares.

-Tohru: Cielos, no tienes solución.

Dicho esto último, Tohru comenzó a devorar su propia cola ante la atónita mirada de las chicas y Kiriya, Avant solo la miraba indiferente. La silueta de Tohru se veía como desgarraba pedazo por pedazo su cola asada, usando sus fauces, sin duda les dejaría un trauma a las pobres chicas. Comiendo en el último pedazo, trago levantando la cabeza y después la bajo, después de unos minutos la cola que corto para cocinar le creció de nuevo y salió debajo de su falda sorprendiendo a las chicas y a Kiriya.

-Todas (solo las chicas): ¡¿Te volvió a crecer?!

-Tohru: (levantando un dedo a modo de explicación) ¡Lleva tiempo quitar el veneno!

-Todas: ¡¿Es venenosa?!

-Avant: sabía que tenía algo, que bueno que no la comí.

Después de la prueba vemos a Avant sentado en seiza frente a Tohru, también sentada en seiza, al lado derecho de Avant y el izquierdo en caso de Tohru, las chicas y Kiriya esperaban la decisión del guerrero.

-Avant: bueno, no tienes los conocimientos básicos mínimos para ser sirvienta. (Dijo pensativo)

-Tohru: ¡Los aprenderé! ¡por ahora dime lo que no te gusta!

-Avant: ¿Lo que no me gusta? Bueno en mi mundo había dos o tres cosa que no me gustaban, y todavía no he probado nada de este mundo.

-Tohru: Ya veo. Por cierto, a mi no me gustan los huevos sin yema. Golpearon a mi amigo Herensuge con uno y murió.

-Kiriya: Eso es surrealista. (Comentaba a sus alumnas, que estaban de acuerdo con eso)

-Avant: de hecho, ¿Por qué me preguntas lo que no me gusta? Normalmente se pregunta lo que le gusta a uno.

-Tohru: no puedo hacer es. Muchos de mis amigos fueron asesinados con cosas que les gustaban. Como licor, mujeres, gemas y demás.

-Avant: he ahí una prueba de que los humanos y los dragones no somos tan diferentes.

Los seis de la academia Hanzo asintieron, sin duda los gustos son un arma efectiva contra casi cualquier ser vivo.

-Tohru: Oh pero te dire una coas. ¡Yo te quiero mucho, Avant-san!

La declaración fue tan sincera y rápida que sorprendió a todos los presentes, aunque Avant solo la observaba con cara de palo, Asuka e Ikaruga se sintieron muy celosas de la dragón por decirlo tan abiertamente y sin dudar. Ellas dos se habían enamorado a primera vista de Avant pero no se atrevía a decir nada; Katsuragi también se sintió un poco molesta ante la declaración; igualmente Yagyu y Hibari se molestaron y entristecieron un poco.

-Avant: ¿Quieres comerme?

La respuesta de Avant, hizo a los 6 de Hanzo caerse estilo anime de cara al piso, por lo denso que el era, o es que solo esta fingiendo.

-Tohru: ¡No! ¡Me refiero a sexualmente!

-Avant: " _genial si Asagi se entera seguro me mata"_ Ya veo, actualmente no estoy interesado en tener una pareja.

-Tohru: ¡Eso no importa! ¡Tú me salvaste, Avant-san! Incluso mataste al dios que me hirió de gravedad.

Esto último sorprendió aún más a los presentes, Asuka lo creía después de todo él le conto de sus batallas contra ellos, Kiriya estaba muy sorprendido entonces era cierto lo de sus escaramuzas con dioses. Sin duda su entrenamiento podría ayudar mucho a la facción de la luz.

-Tohru: ¡Para pagarte tal favor seré tuya! quiero que me uses de nuevo mañana cuando quieras salir a algún lugar. (Dijo mientras saca sus alas de dragón de su espalda)

-Avant: bueno para regresarnos a la casa tal vez, pero después de eso no lo creo.

-Tohru: ¡Dame una oportunidad! Me educaron para devolver cualquier favor incluso hacia los inferiores humanos.

La última frase, irrito mucho tanto a Avant como a los demás presentes.

-Avant: tenemos que trabajar ese idea de "inferior" que te impusieron. Bueno, la verdad por la que no será posible eso, ¡es porque destacas mucho! Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras más como un guardián.

-Tohru: Algo así como cuidar del castillo.

-Avant: Si es una buena analogía, eres un dragón poderoso ¿no?

-Tohru: Podría provocar el Armagedón si quiero. (Dijo casualmente preocupando un poco a las chicas y a Kiriya)

-Avant: No lo provoques por favor. Aunque los peligros comunes de la sociedad no son nada que no pueda lidiar yo mismo, sería muy útil que cuidaras de la casa cuando no estoy.

-Tohru: ¡Entendido! ¡Déjamelo a mí!

-Todos (excepto Tohru): Simpletona

-Avant: ¡Hay no! Me olvide que tenía que presentarme para una entrevista para un trabajo.

-Kiriya: ¿Qué tipo de trabajo Avant-san?

-Avant: un puesto de mozo y cocinero en un café llamado "Maid Front", y ahora ya perdí el puesto.

-Kiriya: Avant-san hoy es día feriado, nadie trabaja por eso traje a las chicas a entrenar.

-Avant: Oh Bueno, aún así no mes gusta faltar a mí palabra, le pediré disculpas a la manager cuando vaya a la entrevista…Por cierto chicas.

-Todas: Uuuummmm

-Avant: se ven muy lindas.

Este comentario hizo que las 5 tuvieran una hemorragia nasal y se desmayaran.

Después de que arreglaron todo, el grupo se fue a devertirse a la playa. Ikaruga estaba surfeando, Yagyu se recostó en una toalla mientras Hibari le aplicaba loción, Asuka correteaba a Katsuragi quien le había robado la parte superior de su bañador de nuevo. Avant y Tohru se quedaron en la casa para arreglar unas cosas, mientras tanto Kiriya estaba junto a sus estudiantes tomando sol echado en la playa, pero de repente escucho el sonido de un cascabel y una flecha con una nota atada se clavo a su lado derecho.

Despues de relajarse, las chicas se fueron a la cabaña para preparar el almuerzo. Asuka encendía y aviva el fuego del pequeño horno.

-Ikaruga: (entrando al cuarto caminando en dirección de Asuka) Asuka-san, ¿has visto a Kiriya-sensei?

-Asuka: No, no le he visto.

-Ikaruga: Quería comprobar cómo sería el horario de mañana.

Mientras ellas conversaban, en otra parte de la isla Kiiriya estaba cerca de un acantilado bajo, con las olas rompiendo contra la roca. El estaba esperando, la nota que estaba atada en la flecha decía lo siguiente: "Te espero en el acantilado. Tu preciada estudiante", sin duda no podía ignorar esto.

De vuelta en la cabaña, Ikaruga y Asuka fueron a preguntar a Avant y Tohru si sabían donde estaba su profesor, en el cuarto donde se estaban quedando solo se encontraron a Tohru. La cual estaba a punto de darle una lamida a la camisa de Avant.

-Ikaruga: ¡Tohru-san! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Empezando una discusión entre las tres, mientras tanto Avant estaba patrullando el bosque en busca de algún intruso, ya se había percatado de 2 ninjas y otros 3 individuos más pero decidió jugar al incauto y observar cuáles eran sus intenciones.

No muy cerca de la posición de Avant, Hibari se encontraba viendo peces en un riachuelo de los alrededores.

-Hibari: ¡Hay muchos peces!

De repente una persona apareció detrás de ella, llevando una sombrilla gris y negra con bordeados blancos. Hibari giro la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, y pensó que se trataba de Yagyu pues siempre está cerca para cuidarla.

-Hibari: Oye, Yagyu-chan, hay muchos peces-

Decía con un tono alegre, que desapareció cuando abrió los ojos y no reconoció a la persona detrás de ella. La persona enfrente de ella era claramente una niña con atuendo de lolita gótica, la sombrilla tapaba su cara pero dejaba ver una maliciosa sonrisa que se formo en su rostro.

En unas rocas cerca al mar, Yagyu estaba pescando con su sombrilla artesanal roja con rayas naranjas y punta blanca, pero entonces un grito llamo su atención.

-Yagyu: (mirando en dirección del bosque) ¡¿Hibari?!

En otra parte del bosque, Katsuragi estaba rompiendo maderos para leña a usar en el horno, usando sus patadas a modo de entrenamiento. Uno de los maderos rotos, que aún se encontraba en el aire, fue pateado por una persona que apareció en el aire. Bajando a gran velocidad en dirección de la rubia, ella lo esquivo y el madero se incrusto fácilmente en el tronco de un árbol.

-Katsuragi: (mirando a su alrededor) ¡¿Quién esta hay?!

-¿?: Por aquí

Volteando detrás de ella alzo la mirada, en una de las ramas del gran árbol detrás de ella, estaba sentada una mujer de pelo verde y ojos rojos casi de su edad, vistiendo unos jeans azules, un polo pequeño amarillo que dejaba ver su cintura y resaltaba su busto copa E.

-Chica de pelo verde: Vamos a luchar. Pues esas son mis órdenes. (decía mientras alzaba un cuchillo mediano y lamia la hoja casualmente)

Katsuragi no le quito la vista de encima, con un semblante serio. Mientras tanto en el riachuelo, podemos ver a Hibari quien se encuentra huyendo, saltando de piedra en piedra hasta detenerse por el agotamiento. Sin embargo su atacante la alcanzo de inmediato y se paro enfrente de ella, la sombrilla que llevaba abierta ahora se podía ver mejor, era más bien una ametralladora antigua modificada para parecer una simple sombrilla.

-Lolita gótica: Parece que huir es lo único que sabes hacer.

-Hibari: (asustada) ¿Eres de la facción oscura?

-Lolita gótica: Soy Mirai, estudiante de primer año de de la Academia Hebijou. ¡Sera mejor que lo recuerdes!

Dijo lo último lanzando un ataque con la punta de su sombrilla hacia la indefensa chica quien solo cerro los ojos ante el inminente golpe, pero una sombrilla roja y naranja muy familiar se interpuso en el ataque escudando a Hibari del ataque, fácilmente parando el ataque de Mirai. Esta se sorprendió y se alejo rápidamente, la sombrilla se levanto un poco dejando ver a Yagyu.

-Yagyu: que te atrevas a atacar a Hibari es un crimen imperdonable.

-Hibari: ¡Yagyu-chan!

-Mirai: " _¿Cuándo llegó….?"_ ¡ Muestrame los que puedes hacer!

-Yagyu: Shinobi Tenshin.

Yagyu se cambio a su traje de batalla Shinobi que consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga debajo de una chaqueta marrón, con una falda roja a cuadros, calcetines negros hasta antes de la rodilla y zapatos cafés, con un manto negro encima de su chaqueta.

En otro lado, Katsuragi se preparaba para pelear con la chica de pelo verde, ambas paradas frente a frente.

-Katsuragi: ¿Tú eres fuerte?

-Chica de pelo verde: ¿Fuerte?...Eso creo. No creo que alguien aceptaría una misión si fuera demasiado débil para cumplirla.

-Katsuragi: Perfecto, he estado esperando esto ¡Shinobi Tenshin!

Katsuragi se cambio a su traje de batalla, si así puedes llamarlo, pues solo consistía en una camisa manga corta con líneas azules en los bordes, desabotonada y con una corbata azul que ayudaba a mantener la camisa lo suficiente mente cerrada como para cubrir un poco su busto aunque exponía todo la parte de media de su torso y abdomen, en la parte abajo tenía una falda azul a cuadros, calcetines blancos y sus botas de batalla.

Katsuragi dío el primer golpe cayendo en picada con una patada, su adversaria lo esquivo fácilmente, y la patada de la rubia solo alcanzo a partir el tronco de un á árbol se quedo inclinado en diagonal, apoyándose en otro, en la parte alta la chica de pelo verde esperaba a Katsuragi, quien no dudo en subir corriendo el árbol para continuar atacando.

Las dos saltaron en el aire para atacar, esta vez Katsuragi uso un movimiento de patadas multiples, pero la chica verde no parecía afectaba ni siquiera se defendia. Sonriendo con malicia, la chica lanzo un ataque rápido, crotando un poco la camisa de Katsuragi quien quedo sorprendida.

Ambas tocaron el suelo, pero claramente Katsuragi se encontraba más agotada, su adversaria solo volvió a lamer su cuchillo.

-Katsuragi: Estoy segura que recibío algunos de mís golpes, y aún así…

En los acantilados, Kiriya seguía esperando, hasta que escucho el repicar del cascabel de nuevo. Dándose la vuelta pudo ver la silueta de una mujer joven con su largo cabello atado en una cola.

-Kiriya: (sorprendido) Tu eres…Rin (tan pronto como dijo eso la silueta desapareció) No, Rin ya esta…..

Después sintió la presencia de los intrusos.

-Kiriya: ¡¿Esto fue una trampa?! Maldición, ¡Mis estudiantes!

De vuelta con el combate de Katsuragi, la rubia no lo estaba pasando bien, la chica de pelo verde estaba dominando fácilmente la batalla. Con un corte más fácilmente golpeo de lleno a Katsuragi, cayendo de pecho en el suelo.

-Chica de pelo verde: Eres muy débil. Oh bueno, debería ser suficiente con esto.

-¿?: Si te refieres a que es suficiente de demostrar que tu nivel de habilidad es superior, pues sí es suficiente.

Ambas chicas miraron en dirección de la voz, recostado en uno de los arboles estaba Avant, quien llevaba un manto café encíma de tapando toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, a excepción de su cuello, había visto todo y aún mantenía su atención en el otro combate a lo lejos. Su presencia sorprendió a ambas chicas, pero en especial a la de pelo verde, ella lo reconoció por la descripción de su compañera Yomi. Según el consejo de Chrome debían evitarlo, pero ¿Por qué no probar que tan fuerte es en realidad?

Avant pudo observar toda la batalla, fácilmente sacando su conclusión acerca de Katsuragi y la otra chica, dejando de apoyarse en el árbol comenzó a caminar a paso lento en dirección a Katsuragi. La rubia le iba a decir que se apartara, mientras tanto la peliverde se movió rápidamente detrás de chico con su cuchillo en su mano derecha, haciendo un swing hacia el cuello de él esperando decapitarlo. Avant la vio moverse en cámara lenta y no se molesto en defenderse o esquivar.

Cuando la hoja impacto el cuello de Avant se quebró como su fuera vidrio, este suceso sorprendió a ambas chicas, en especial la peliverde que pérdio la sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro y la reemplazo una mirada de incredulidad y un poco de miedo.

-Avant: Sin duda creiste que podrias acabar facilmente conmigo, pero la verdad es que no estas a mí nivel, aunque si estas por encíma del nivel actual de las chicas.

La peliverde se alejo de él, manteniendo su distancia, mientras Avant ayudaba a Katsuragi a levantarse.

-Katsuragi: Avant-san, ella es mi oponente, yo peleare con ella.

-Chica de pelo verde: Parece que si eres tan fuerte como Chrome dijo.

-Avant: (con un semblante levemente serio)…Hooh asi que no soy el único heroe de Gran Gaia en este mundo, ¿te refieres a Chrome el Acero de Calamidad, hermano menor del emperador del reino de Bariura?

La peliverde entrecerro los ojos, habia dicho demasiado, el no sabia de la presencia de Chrome en este mundo pero con lo que ella dijo termino dandole una pista. Chrome de segura la castigara por esto, y aunque en sí le excitaba la idea algo le decia que seria más de lo que podria morder.

-Avant: Bueno, me gustaria verte intentarlo Katsuragi-san, pero tenemos que ir a otro lugar, tú tambien deberias acompañarnos para llevarter a tú compañera que esta peleando en el riachuelo cerca de aquí.

-Katsuragi: ¿De que estas hablando? (dijo sorprendida)

-Chica de pelo verde: ¿A qué te refieres con eso? (dijo cautelosamente)

-Avant: Aparte de ustedes de estas dos ninjas de la facción oscura, pude sentir la presencia de otros tres individuos. Uno es humano pero los otros dos son demonios, y de grán poder.

La respuesta alarmo a las dos, habian tres intrusos más en la isla, dos de ellos demonios. Para la peliverde fue una sorpresa, para Katsuragi le dio curiosidad y un poco de miedo pues ella jamas se encontro o enfrente con uno.

-Avant: De echo, creo que mejor vas tú a buscar a Kiriya y las demás, yo ire primero a recibir a los "invitados". Si llegan a tiempo podra ser su primera lección de entrenamiento contra demonios. ¡Ve Katsuragi, no hay mucho tiempo!

Con esas ultimas palabras, Avant se impulso a gran velocidad en direccion del riachuelo, la peliverde lo siguio de inmediato, y Katsuragi se fue de inmediato a avisar a los demas.

En el riachuelo, la batalla continuaba, con Mirai disparando a Yagyu quien agarro a Hibari y corrio mostrando la espalda a su enemiga.

-Hibari: ¡Yagyu! (dijo preocupada al ver una bala pasar rosando el hombro de su amiga, abriendo un hueco en la tela)

-Yagyu: estoy bien, es solo un rasguño.

-Mirai: Asi que me subestimas, ese sera tu último error. Sterblich (dejando de disparar, comenzo a generar un aura oscura con bordes rojos)

Yagyu dejo de correr, bajando a Hibari, saco su sombrilla y se preparo para interceptar el ataque de Mirai. La niña avanzaba a gran velocidad con la sombrilla abierta al frente a modo de un barrido, ambas saltaron chocando sus armas, Yagyu logro empujar a Mirai haciendola retroceder. Sin embargo Yagyu logro posicionarse detrás de Mirai, quien se dio cuenta muy tarde, haciendo corte en la parte de atrás de su atuendo casi dejando al descubierto su espalda.

-Mirai: No esta mal….es mí turno enton-

Antes de poder continuar con el combate, tres individuos más aparecieron: el primero era una mujer de 19 o 20 años, con un cuerpo muy desarrollado y voluptuoso, con un busto copa DD, de pelo color rosa rojiso largo hasta las rodillas y ojos color azabache, con piel morena, vistiendo un atuendo que muestra la parte media de su cuerpo (parte baja de sus pechos, abdomen y su cintura) compuesto de un chaleco largo hasta la cintura con puntas largas a los costados que llegan alos muslos, arriba el chaleco tiene cuello de tortuga y cubre la parte superior de su busto pero deja ver la parte baja; en los brazos lleva guantes largos hasta los hombros de color purpura con negro; en la parte baja solo lleva una tanga negra muy delgada y unas medias de cuero largas hasta las rodillas con unas botas metalicas pequeñas; en su mano derecha agarra una espada delgada semi-larga de mango azul y guardia plateada, con el filo color amarillo oscuro y encima de su atuendo un manto rojo con rayas plateadas. Ella es Ingrid, llamada la caballero oscuro o caballero infernal, es la mano derecha de uno de los principales lideres mafiosos Edwin Black, quien es en realidad un vampiro y esta aliado con los demonios. Por ende, Ingrid tambien es una demonio, pero a diferencia de los demás ella si conoce el honor.

Ingrid maniobro y cayo de pie en una roca cerca de Yagyu y Mirai, no le intereso girar a ver la expresión de sorpresa de Yagyu y Hibari o la de celos reprimidos de Mirai, solo mantuvo su guardia hasta mientras observaba a sus dos atacantes que cayeron frente a ella a 5 metros de distancia.

Los dos eran demonios: el más grande a la izquierda (respecto a Ingrid) era un demonio masculino con cabeza y piernas de toro, y un torso humano, vestido con armadura en la parte superior, brazos y cintura, y un casco con unos huecos para que salgan sus cuernos a los lados, los cuales en de aountar para adelante, apuntaban hacia atrás en diagonal. Su nombre es Minos; el otro demonio era femenino, con un rostro humano con cabello negro y orejas enplumadas, ojos verdes con pupila vertical rasgada, un torso femenino con busto copa D al descubierto, sus brazos eran alas grandes con las manos al final con garras afiladas, sus pies eran como los de una aguila con garras aun más afiladas y grandes que las de sus manos, y en la parte de atrás una cola de reptil emplumada. Esta se llama Merlusia, una demonio harpia.

-Minos: no tienes a donde huir caballero infernal, ademas al parecer nos encontramos a otros en esta isla y son mujeres, perfecto una vez que disfrute de tú cuerpo seguire con ella, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

-Merlusia: se supone que debemos llevar a la caballero con Kiryuu-sama, pero antes te dare una buena golpiza por cortarme la cola, en cuanto a ti Minos, puedes hacer lo que quieras con las otras tres.

Las tres ninjas de inmediato se pusieron en guardia, o más bien Yagyu y Mirai se preparon mientras que Hibari se congelo del susto.

-Ingrid: yo no respondo ante nadie más que Black-sama, el tenia razón al mandarme a vigilar al bastardo de Kiryuu.

-Hibari: Tengo miedo Yagyu-chan. (decia apegada a la espalda de su amiga, mientras veia a los demmonios)

-Yagyu: Tranquila Hibari, saldremos de esto a salvo.

La verdad Yagyu no sabia como podrian salir, esas criaturas eran poderosas, sus instintos se lo decian. Y con respecto a la mujer de pelo rosa rojizo, no sabia si era una enemiga.

Mirai tambien estaba preocupada, ella fue informada de que los superiores de la academia Habijou tenian un pequeño arreglo con demonios de los bajos barrios de la ciudad, sin embargo estipularon bien que no se harian responsables si algunos de los ninjas morian a manos de sus demonios articiales.

Ingrid por otra parte solo estaba molesta, su jefe Edwin Black le dijo que fuera a investigar los rumores acerca de que Kiryuu Sabato estaba conspirando en su contra. Encontro la información incrimatoria, pero lamentablemente estos dos la descubrieron y trataron de atraparla. Trato de usar un dispisitivo en desarrollo de teletransportación, sin embargo en vez de aparecer en el conglomerado de su jefe termino en esta isla, loque es peor estos la siguieron tambien.

Dando un vistazo atrás de ella, concluyo que esta era una isla secreta de entrenamiento para Shinobis, pues las niñas no tenian nada de experiencia contra demonios, no eran aprendices de Ninja-Antidemonios. Teniendo un gran debilidad por los niños, Ingrid tenia que asegurarse de acabar con los demonios o al menos darles una oportunidad para escapar.

-Minos: sin duda estas cabreada Merlusia, bueno al menos disfrutare al oir los ggemidos de las tres chiquillas. ¡GRAND AXE!

Rugio con fuerza el demonio toro, invocando una albarda con la cabeza de una hacha, el mango largo era de color rojo y la cabeza de color negro con filo plateado. Tomando la albarda que aparecio en su lado izquierda con ambas manos, haciendo un swing vertical de izquierda a derecha por encima de su cabeza, impactando la cabeza del hacha en el suelo. El impacto quebro las rocas del suelo hundiendo el suelo, ademas el filo creo una vendaval hacia el lado derecho cortando al medio varios arboles en la linea de golpe.

Las tres ninjas presentes sestaban atonitas ante la fuerza del golpe, Ingrid no se inmuto ni perdio la concentración. La caballero se lanzo a enfrentarse con demonio toro, el combate era intenso, Ingrid se concentraba en atacar puntos abiertos en la armadura y las piernas, esquivando los ataques del demonio pues no podria aguantar un golpe directo y seguir luchando. La harpia se mantuvo al margen pues con la fuerza de Minos seria suficiente para doblegar a Ingrid, mientras tanto las tres ninjas retrocedieron para no quedar atrapadas en la batalla, Yagyu indico a Hibari para que escape mientras pueda y Mirai tambien trataba de de escapar disimuladamente.

Minos lanzaba golpe tras golpe tratando de lograr acertar uno en la caballero, sin embargo aún así pudo ver a las ninjas tratando de escapar.

-Minos: ¡¿Adonde creen que van?! ¡ROCK WAVE!

Impactando la cabeza de su alabarda de nuevo en el suelo, creo una columna de rocas con forma de picos de roca que iba en dirección de la pobre Hibari, Ingrid habia esquivado el ataque pero al darse cuenta que no iba directo hacia una de las ninjas se preocupo y trato de correr a tratar de salvarla, sin embargo unas plumas afiladas se clavaron en su camino cortesia de Merlusia. La niña solo podia ver asustada la ilera de rocas afiladas que se acercaban, cerrando los ojos por miedo espero el dolor y posiblemente la muerte. Yagyu trato de correr en su dirección para salvar a Hibari y Mirai solo observaba sintiendo pena de la niña por tener que morir de esa forma.

El impacto hizo levantar una nube de polvo, Yagyu trato de divisar a Hibari pero no podia ver nada, Ingrid tambien revizaba el lugar esperando que la niña estuviera bien manteniendo su guardia en alto por los demonios, y Mirai tambien observaba para ver si habia sobrevivido.

-Minos: ¡Rayos! Solo queria disuadirla de escapar, al menos espero que su cuerpo no este destrozado asi podre disfrutar de ella.

-¿?: dudo mucho que puedas hacer eso cuando yo haya terminado contigo.

El humo se aclaro, dejando ver lo quien hablaba, era Avant quien ahora llevaba su espada Dandelga en su mano derecha y a Hibari sentada en su brazo izquierdo mientras esta se abrazaba a su cuello. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por esto: Minos y Merlusia estaban curiosos por saber de donde vino y como detuvo el ataque; Yagyu estaba sorprendida y aliviada de ver a Avant y feliz de ver a Hibari a salvo; Mirai estaba sorprendida y asustado de ver al guerrero de pelo color fuego que su compañero menciono en su informe; e Ingrid estaba muy sorprendida de la aparición de este nuevo guerrero, en especial por el echo de que al tener tan abrumadura aura de batalla no lo detecto hasta que el se dejo ver, y por otro lado al verlo de arriba abajo no pudo evitar que se le tiñeran las mejillas de rosa.

Hibari abrio los ojos lentamente cuando se percato de que estaba viva, viendo el rostro de Avant la hizo sonreir pero al estar tan cerca de el se sonrojo como un tomate, de hecho Yagyu tambien se sonrojo y tuvo un leve sangrado nasal. La razón, cuando Avant recibio el impacto del ataque de tierra del demonio, lo hizo extendiendo su mano derecha como escudo mientras levantaba a Hibari con su brazo izquierdo, el impacto no le hizo ningún daño pero termino destruyendo el manto que llevaba como única prenda superior, por lo que estaba mostrando todos sus pectorales y brazos bien formados.

Las dos ninjas de Hanzo estaban muy sonrojadas, Ingrid se lo comia con la mirada y Mirai tenia un leve rosa en las mejillas. Despues de un rato se vio la figura de la chica de pelo verde llegar al lugar y poniendose al lado de Mirai, 4 segundos despues el resto del grupo de Hanzo (Kiriya, Asuka, Ikaruga y Katsuragi) junto a Tohru llego al lugar tambien.

-Mirai: Hikage

-Hikage: Mirai, creo que deberiamos retirarnos.

-Tohru: ¡Avant-san! ¡Ya llegamos! (decia con una sonrisa)

-Ikaruga y Asuka: ¡Avant-kun!

-Katsuragi: los traje a todos como pediste Avant-san, dejanos ayudarte.

-Avant: ¡Claro que no! Te dije que esto seria una lección para todas ustedes, ustedes no podrian ganar contra estos enemigos porque no tiene poder suficiente y hasta donde ví ninguno de ustedes a quitado una vida. Por lo que al final solo trataran de noquearlos en vez de terminar el trabajo, quedense ahí y observen.

Luego miro a Hibari, al verla sin ningún rasguño la bajo al piso, y despues le acaricio suavemente la cabeza.

-Avant: Ve con Yagyu-chan y reunanse con Kirya y las demas. ¡Tohru! Quiero que los mantengas protegidos mientras peleo con esos demonios de cuarta.

-Minos y Merlusia: (con un tic irritado en sus ceja derecha) …Demonio…..de cuarta.

Hibari hizo lo que le dijo y junto a yagyu se reunio con el grupo, todos miraron a Avant quien se acercaba al demonio toro, con su espada en su mano derecha, con el filo descansando en hombro.

-Avant: ¡Ustedes dos…..uuummmm Mirai y Hikage! Quedense tambien, tal vez aprendan algo. (dijo a las dos nijas de Hebijou sin mirarlas)

Mirai y Hikage se detuvieron cuando se iban a ir.

-Ingrid: ¿Y que hay de mí, Señor guerrero?

-Avant: (con una expresión divertida mirandola) A diferencia de estos dos, tú si conoces el honor, puedes quedarte a ver o irte. Como tú gustes.

Ingrid decidio quedarse, este hombre la atraia mucho, el era fuerte tal vez incluso más fuerte que Edwin Black y cualquiera de los jefes de los barrios bajos que eran demonios disfrazados. Y eso la atraía mucho, ella siempre quiso encontrar a la pareja perfecta, pero la mayoria de los demonios (aparte de Edwin Black y otros) erna muy debiles, tal vez este humano sea el indicado para ser su esposo.

-Minos: (observaba a Avant acercarse, comenzo a burlarse) Jajaja parece que alguien quiere hacer de heroe, un patético humano lleno de orgullo, o tal vez ¿no eres humano?

-Avant: Para nada, yo soy humano, sin embargo soy el que esta en la cima en lo que respecta a verdadero poder. (decia mientras inclinaba su cabeza a la derecha un poco y con una mirada llena de orgullo)

-Minos: (seguia burlandose) "En la cima" ¿Qué tonterias dices? Solo eres un estupido arrogante, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-Avant: Jajajaja, bueno entonces ¿Por qué no te muestro que lo que digo no son solo palabras?

*FWOSH*

*THUD*

Haciendo un swing horizontal semi-diagonal de derecha a izquierda, Avant facilmente corto la parte superior (cabeza, cuello, pecho y hombros) de Minos separandola de la parte inferior, el corte fue a nivel de la mitad del antebrazo. La parte inferior y los brazos (el hacha de Minos se quedo clavada al lado de recho de Minos) se desplomaron al suelo y la parte superior rodo un poco al lado derecho del resto del cuerpo de Minos.

Merlusia tenia los ojos ampliamente abiertos, no podia creer esto, la armadura superior de Minos era muy resistente como para ser cortada tan facilmente; Ingrid estaba un poco sorprendida por ese rapido despliegue de poder, aunque fue muy poco poder el que habia usado; Tohru solo sonrei confiada, sabia que esas copias baratas no podrian hacerle daño a Avant; Kiriya estaba sorprendido, realmente era algo diferente ver las habilidades de Avant que oir de ellas.

Las cinco chicas de Hanzo estaban atonitas, no tenian palabras para describir lo que presenciaron, Lo mismo fue con Hikage y Mirai. Avant habia facilmente cortado al demonio sin ningún tipo de resistencia por parte del cuerpo, como si fuera papel.

-Merlusia: el corto facilmente a Minos de un solo golpe, esto es imposible. (decia mientras miraba con miedo a Avant)

Avant miro el cuerpo del demonio con aburrimiento, luego alzo la mirada en direccón a Merlusia, quien se alejo cautelosamente.

-Merlusia: (recordando una de las habilidades de Minos, miro a Avant con una sonrisa segura) No te confies tanto, Minos aún puede pelear.

Avant sabia a lo que ella se referia, pero los demas no, de repente unas lenguas de oscuridad salieron de los extremos cortados de las partes del demonio y comenzaron a unirlo de nuevo. Las 7 chicas ninjas se sorprendiero, Kiriya se sorprendio levemente, Tohru solo miro algo curiosa pero sin preocupación e Ingrid solo estaba levemente sorprendida.

-Minos: No creas que nosotros los demonios podemos ser asesinados tan facilmente. (dijo al volver a unir su cuerpo)

-Avant: ¡Por supuesto! De lo contrario esto seria aburrido y la lección seria muy corta.

-Merlusia: ¡Ha! Lo dices como si no hubieras querido matar a Minos con ese ataque. No eres más que un humano que no conoce su lugar.

-Ingrid: ¡Al contrario Merlusia! Tú eres quien no entiende nada, si el hubiera querido, tanto tú como Minos estarian muertos ahora.

Esta declaración de parte de Ingrid, sorprendio a la harpia y a los otros presentes, menos a Tohru y Kiriya que sabian que era cierto.

-Minos: ¡Hump! Bueno sea cierto o no, hare que te arrepientas de no haberme matado con ese ataque.

-Merlusia: ¿Vas usar esa habilidad?

-Minos: Por supuesto, sera mejor que retrocedas. ¡SKILL: CRITICAL MASS BOOST!

Con esas palabras el cuerpo de Minos comenzo a brillar de color rojo oscuro, liberando una gran presión de poder alrededor suyo, despedazando arboles y rocas por la fuerza que expulsaba.

Las chicas levantaban las manos para cubrirse de la rafaga de aire que expulsaba el demonio, Kiriya tambien se cubria levemente, Tohru solo veia todo imperturbado, Ingrid tampoco parecia sorprendida, y Avanta solo mantenia una expresión neutral ante lo que sucedia.

-Merlusia: La habilidad de Critical Mass de Minos aumenta su fuerza fisica al maximo. (mientras creaba una barrera de viento para protegerse)

Mientras tanto en el centro del vendaval, el cuerpo de Minos comenzo a cambiar, sus musculos comenzaron a crecer abultando su armadura superior pero no rompiendola, de hecho la armadura tambien empezo a cambiar, comenzo a crecer espinas en hombros brazos y los cuernos de su craneo eran más acentuados y afilados junto a los dientes de su boca que ahora eran en punta.

-Minos: (observando con ojos rojos a Avant) esta tecnica pensab usarla al enfrentarme con las Tiamanin, pero te dare el honor de ser el primero en sentir todo mi poder.

Agarrando su alabarda, hizo un swing horizontal con la intención de cortar a Avant de la misma forma que el lo corto, las chicas de Hanzo iban a tratar de ayudar a Avant pero Kiriya y Tohru lo impidieron. La cabeza de hacha de la alabarda impacto con el antebrazo izquierdo, la fuerza del movimiento lanzo una corriente de aire que corto varios arboles que estaban al lado izquierdo de Avant, creandose una nube de polvo otra vez.

-Ikaruga: ¡Kiriya-sensei tenemos que ayudar a Avant-kun!

-Asuka: ¡Es cierto, tenemos que pelear!

-Katsuragi: ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí solo a observando!

-Kiriya: ¡Silencio! ¡Ustedes no podrian ayudar en nada solo seria una carga para él!

Al oir esto, ninguna de las tres pudo refutar nada, pues era cierto. El nivel de poder de ese demonio era demasiado alto. Tohru quien habia creado una barrera mágica para protegerlos de los escombros empujados por el impacto, observaba la conversación y luego dio un suspiro.

-Tohru: Hhaahh Avant-san tiene mucho que enseñarles chicas. (comento en voz alta dejando perplejas a las chicas)

-Ingrid: ellas son aprendices de Shinobi, por supuesto que tienen mucho que aprender. (dijo mientras se paraba cerca del grupo)

-Ikaruga: ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? (dijo con cautela)

-Tohru: Ikaruga-san, si dominaras la habilidad para sentir el aura de batalla de un adversario, te darias cuenta de que Avant-san no solo no necesita ayuda, si no que ademas ni siquiera esta peleando en serio con eso demonio de poca monta.

Esto sorprendio a las chicas y tambien a Mirai y Hikage, volviendo a ver al lugar de la batalla, una presión de aura disperso la nube de polvo dejando ver lo que paso.

Avant estaba parado en el mismo lugar sin haberse movido ni un milimetro, el demonio sostenia la alabarda en la posición del ataque que hizo, pero ahora el tenia una expresión de incredulidad y miedo. Viendo el lugar del impacto del filo de la alabarda, se puede ver que el aarma solo logro perforar la piel pero no el musculo del brazo, es más el filo se estaba agrietando casi como paro romperse.

-Avant: (decepcionado, libero un pequeño suspiro) Hhaahh Eso es lo mejor que pudiste hacer, ¿no?

-Merlusia: (no pudiendo creer lo que miraba) Minos tenemos que retirarnos.

-Minos: (con los ojos abiertos ante el resultado de su ataque) " _imposible…imposible...¡imposible!"_ ¡No, no pienso adamitir mi derrota, en especial contra un miserable humano!

-Avant: …..En ese caso, es mi truno de atacar.

-Minos: *GASP*

Despues de decir esas palabras, Avant levanto Dandelga de amnera que iba a hacer un swing vertical de arriba abajo desde atrás, canalizando su poder en la hoja de su espada envolviendola en fuego. Sin embargo lo que Minos vio ante esta acción fue algo diferente, enfrente de él la imagen de Avant era la de un gigante y él era un enano, al observar su espada las llams en la punta de esta tomaron la forma de la cabeza de un dragón occidental el cuel rugia furioso, en ese preciso momento todos sus instintos le decian que huyera. Y eso hizo, se dio la vuelta y trato de escapar de esa colosal presencia.

El sentimiento de una closal y abrumadora presencia se sintio en todos los que observaban: Merlusia se congelo de terro absoluto; Ingrid estaba muy sorprendida pero lo disimulaba bien con la extasiada sonrisa que presentaba en el rostro; la chicas Hanzo tenia la boca abierta sin poder decir una palabra ante la muestra de poder; Mirai miraba con mucho miedo al guerrero y Hikago apretaba los dientes de frustración al ver la enorme fuerza de Avant; y Tohru tenia una gran sonrisa al ver todo iba a acabar pronto.

Minos comenzo a correr dandole la espalda al guerrero, avanzando unos 7 metros más omenos, sin embargo no pudo avanzar mas cuando una llamarada lo envolvio todo su cuerpo.

-Avant: Flare Dust. (pronuncio mientras bajaba su espada liberando un torrente de fuego en dirección de Minos)

El torrente de llamas envolvio completamente al demonio, cuando este se disipo, todos vieron la figura de Minos completamente de negro, en una pose con una pierna adelante tratando de correr. Avant observaba con total decepción, los demás tambien miraban atentos la figura del demonio, Merlusia observaba expectante de que Minos estuviera bien, Ingrid solo sonrio observando todo mientras trataba de acercarse a la harpia sin que se de cuenta.

-Avant: (levantando su espada volviendo a apoyar el filo de su espada en su hombro) Que decepción, y esto que no sue mucho poder en ese ataque.

De repente un fuerte viento paso, lo cual mostro lo que en verdad paso, al pasar el viento cerca del cuerpo de Minos la parte superio de su cuerpo se desmorono y luego lo hizo la parte inferior. Minos habia sido totalmente incinerado, lo que habian estado viendo solo era un cuerpo echo cenizas que quedo como último rastro de su existencia.

Merlusia estaba aterrado, tenia que escapar e informar a Kiryuu de esto, lamentablemente una espada amarilla perforo su pecho acabando con su vida. Ingrid retiro su espada y la limpio, observando a su lado derecho vio que Avant levanto una ceja por curiosidad, no molestandos en dar explicaciones camino en su dirección parandose muy cerca frente.

-Ingrid: (repasando con sus dedos sus pectorales, bajando por sus abdominales) y pensar que un guerrero como tú existia entre los humanos, poderoso y atracctivo.

Ingrid siguio tocando el cuerpo de Avant, no que a este le importe. Las chicas de Hanzo solo miraban con recelo a la mujer, Kiriya miraba cauteloso a la mujer y divertido a sus estudiantes celosas, Tohru por otro lado tenia en el rostro una mueca de fastidio su boca mosyrando sus dientes afilados de dragón, los cuales tronaba con fuerza.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue con de la nada Ingrid le dio un beso en la boca a Avant, uno muy apasionado, que sorprendio un poco al guerrero. Por otro lado, las chicas de Hanzo eran carcomidas por los celos, y Tohru queria saltarle encima de la mujer y arracarle el cabello.

-Ingrid: (separando sus labios de él) considera esto nuestro compromiso, o mejor aún nuestros votos de matrimonio, soy aún humana pero tambien soy demonio y yo solo elijo al más fuerte.

-Avant: esto solo me traera más problemas.

-Ingrid: (alejandose un poco de el, activo el dispositivo de transportación, abriendo la puerta detrás de ella) bueno me despido por ahora, Avant una vez encuentre tu casa estare esperandote ahí. Adios cariño.

Dicho desaparecio en el portal, dejando a Avant y los demas, no contando a Mirai y Hikage quienes escaparon despues de ver el cuerpo del demonio toro volverse cenizas.

-Tohru: (muy enojada) Más vale que esa zorra no se este en la casa o la quemare viva.

-Avant: Ella sabia que eras una dragón, y aún así se atrevío a decir eso, lo más seguro es que si se presente. Por ahora creo que debemos volver a la casa, vamos Tohru-chan.

-Asuka: ¡Ah! Espera Avant-kun, ¿ya te vas?

-Avant: si, tengo cosas que hacer, ya hablaremos en la mañana que ire a visitar tu academia.

-Kiriya: muy bien Avant-san, nos vemos mañana.

Tohru se transformo en dragón, Avant se subio a su espalda, y se fueron volando en dirección a la ciudad. Kiriya y las chicas fueron a recoger sus cosas para volver a la ciudad tambien, las chicas repasaron en su memoria todo lo sucedido, en especial la batalla de Avant. Su enorme poder y la facilidad con la que acabo con el demonio, la diferencia de poder era abrumador, realmente era una suerte el que las entrenara.

-Katsuragi: A todo esto, ¿Qué significaba Stultus?

-Yagyu: Stultus es el termino latín para idiota.

-Katsuragi: Oh ya veo…¡Hey!

Los demas del grupo solo suspiraron.

 **En la ciudad de Asakusa**

Avant y Tohru llegaro rapido a la ciudad, lo primero que hizo él fue buscar el "Maid Front" para disculparse con Reiko por no presentarse, despues hablaron del trabajo y Reiko le dio el puesto empezando mañana a las 8:00 AM. Con eso arreglado Avant y Tohru se fueron a casa caminando, comprando algunos cosas de camino.

Llegando a la casa abario la puerta entrando camino hacia el comedor junto a Tohru, cuando entro encontro a Ingrid sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa y a alguien mas que estaba sentada al frente de ella.

-Asagi: Hola Avant-kun, te importaria explicarme que hace esta mujer aquí. (dijo con un tono peligrosamente frio, no quitandole la vista de encima a Ingrid)

-Ingrid: Hola cariño, veo tambien trajiste a la dragón contigo, pense que dejarias a la zorrita en esa isla.

-Tohru: Jejeje ¿Qué tonterias dices perra? Tienes agallas para presentarte aquí.

La tensión se podria palpar, Avant solo se limito a suspirar de molestia, más problemas llegaran a su vida aunque el no lo quiera.

-Avant: la idea de reunirme con mi familia en el más alla no suena tan mal ahora.

Ese día termino de explicar la situación y presento a los nuevos compañeros de habitación en su casa, al final Tohru tuvo su habitación propia y en caso de Ingrid y Asagi compartirian habitación con Avant, pues ninguna de las dos cedio de dejar a la otra dormir sola con él y se rehusaron a dormir en otra habitación mucho menos compartir una.

Arreglado eso, las tres ayudaron a Avant a preparar la cena, y despues se fueron a sus habitaciones. Avant estaba entrando a la habitación de Tohru, viendola dormida se acerco al lado de su cama, entonces ella se desperto asustada.

-Avant( mirandola) ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Tohru: Más bien un recuerdo, Estava luchando con un ejercito de humanos que servian a un dios. (la mención de eso hizo entender a que se referia)

-Tohru: entonces fui apuñalada por una espada y me desplome por un portal para escapar.

-Avant: (sobandole su cabeza) ¿Aún te duele?

-Tohru: (sonriendo y calmandose) No ya estoy bien.

-Avant: Eso es bueno, descansa mañana es un nuevo día. (sonriendo, ledio un beso en su frente y se retiro)

-Tohru: Buenas noches Avant-san

Avant salio cerrando la púerta del cuarto, al llegar a la entrada del suyo, vio a Ingrid y Asagi en ropa interior esperando por el en la cama. Dando un suspiro entro al cuarto, cerro la puerta y se metio a la cama junto a ellas, ambas se abrazaron a su cuerpo apoyando sus senos a los costados de su pecho. Avant las abrazo y los tres se durmieron.

Así termino su segundo día en su nueva vida.

 **En la base secreta de Hebijou**

Mirai y Hikage estaban dando su reporte, contando todo lo sucedido, incluyendo el ataque de los demonios. Todas sus compañeras estaban ahí incluso Chrome, quien vestia una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y unos pantalones color marron con zapatos negros, escuchando cada palabra.

-Suzune: esto es un problema mayor.

-Chrome: les dije que evitaron pelear con el, y para colmo le confirmaste mi presencia en este mundo. Claro que el no va a tratar de buscarme.

-Hikage: Tch pense que me castigarias por eso.

-Chrome: (llevandose una mano a la cara) a veces me pregunto si vale la pena castigarte Hikage.

-Suzune: bueno, al parecer los demonios disfrazados de los barrios bajos estan fortaleciendose, debemos adquirir el arte secreto ninja de la academia Hanzo lo más pronto posible, y así podremos terminar con el acuerdo que tenemos con ellos.

Todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo, Chrome por otro lado pensaba cazar más demopnios para reducir sus numeros.

-Chrome: Desde el momento en que lo pensaron, ya eran unos estupidos por hacer un trato con los demonios. Bueno yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, supongo que mañana atacaran la academia Hanzo ¿no?

-Suzune: Tendremos que apresurar las cosas un poco, pero tambien es probable que el guerrero con la espada de fuego aparezca y arruine las cosas, nos vendria bien tu ayuda para mantenerlo ocupado.

-Chrome: No, yo no estoy de lado de nadie, si les ayudare a escapar si no tienen otra opción pero nada más.

La respuesta fue muy poco convincente para Suzune, pero sabia que no cambiaria nada que insistiera, las chicas estaban un poco aliviadas de oir que las ayudaria si es que tenian que escapar.

-Suzune: ¿Y a donde vas?

-Chrome: A mi casa, ademas tengo que ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo como oficinista.

Sin más que decir, Chrome abrio un portal negro con su hoz, entrando en el se fue del lugar. Al otro lado del portal se encontro al frente de una casa de dos pisos, caminando hacai la puerta, la abrio con su llave y entro.

La casa era muy espaciosa, caminandopor el pasillo entro a la sala y al fondo la mesa del comedor, más al fondo por una puerta se entraba a la cocina, de esta puerta salio dos hermosas mujeres: la primera es madre pero su apariencia es la de una mujer joven aúnque tenga 33 años, con el pelo de color marron rojizo corto hasta los hombros y ojos rojos, con un listón negro atado a su cabello detrás de su cabeza con dos puntas en la cima que se parecen a orejas de conejo, su cuerpo esvelto y muy femenino con un busto copa H, vistiendo una blusa purpura muy ajustada a sus pechos y las curvas de sus cintura, en la parte de abajo lleva una falda larga color negro y debajo lleva patimedias con encaje todo de color negro y unos zapatos de tacón bajo color café, encima de su vestimenta lleva un delantal blanco. En sus manos lleva una recipiente de vidrio con ensalada, ella es Shiranui Mizuki, considerada una de las Taimanin más fuertes; al lado de ella, la otra mujer lleva un traje de sirvienta color azul oscuro con bordados blancos y de falda larga, con un cuerpo igual de esvelto y femenino que Shiranui, y unos pechos copa I, su cabello azul marino largo hasta los talones y ojos del mismo color, de tal vez unos 21 años. Ella tambien llevaba en sus manos un posillo con papas cocidas para la cena, su nombre es Rinko Akiyama, tambien una Taimanin y auto-proclamada sirvienta personal de Chrome.

Las dos mujeres estaban preparando la mesa y la comida para la cena, solo estaban esperando a que el último mienbro faltante de su familia llegara a casa. Cuando estaban llevando lo último a la mesa, vieron que el habia llegado. Y lo recivieron con una sonrisa llena de amor dirgida hacia él.

-Chrome: (dandoles una sonrisa) Ya estoy en casa, siento la tardanza surgio un pequeño problema.

-Rinko: Bienvenido a casa Chrome-sama, la cena ya esta lista solo falta que baje Yukikaze-san y podremos empezar.

-Shiranui: llegaste justo a tiempo, te iba a dar una llamada para avisar.

Chrome sonrio, caminando hacia ellas, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la boca a cada una. Las dos fueron a sus asientos y Chrome se dirigia a su silla pero entonces, una niña bajo corriendo las escaleras y se abrazo a su cintura con mucha fuerza y afecto.

La niña de unos 15 años, con un largo cabello marron rojizo muy frondoso suelto hasta los talones con unas coletas gemelas arriba sujetas con listones fucsia, sino quieres problemas con ella no la molestes o a su madre Shiranui ni menciones su pecho copa A. Vistiendo un polo manga larga color amarillo y unos jeans shorts muy cortos, con unos zapatos cafes sin taco, su nombre es Yukikaze Mizuki hija de Shiranui.

-Chrome: Hola Yuki-chan. (sonriendo y acariciandole la cabeza a la niña)

-Yukikaze: Bienvenido a casa Chrome-onichan, ya no tienes que ir a ninigún lado ¿no?, podriamos salir a algun lado con mamá y Rinko-san.

-Shiranui: Yuki, son las 8 de la tarde y Chrome tiene que trabajar mañana, otro dia tal vez podamos salir. (dijo mientras su hija inflaba sus mejillas)

-Chrome: Tu madre tiene razón, otro día sera.

-Yukikaze: pero seguro seguiras reuniendote con las chicas de Hebijou ¿no?, No es justo que solo pases tiempo con ellas.

-Rinko: Chrome-sama tiene sus razones, ademas él siempre regresara con nosotros, y para mí eso es suficiente. (dijo esto último con cariño)

Los cuatro cenaron juntos, despues se fueron a dormir, Yukikaze se fue a su cuarto a descansar mientras que Chrome compartia habitación con Shiranui y Rinko.

Entrando al cuarto, Chrome encontro a las dos mujeres esperando por él, vestidas con una muy provocadora lenceria: un brazieres y tangas delgados, demasiado y que casi no cubria su pezones y su parte baja.

Cuando Chrome se encontro con la madre y su hija, estaban siendo atacadas por demonios que querian raptar a Shiranui por ordenes de un tal Real, el masacro a todos los demonios y se aseguro de estar siempre cerca de ella y su hija para protegerlas. Al haber perdido a sus sobrinos por la estupida ambición de su hermano, no dejaria que algo similar le pasara a Shiranui, por esta determinación y cuidado que tuvo él con ella y su hija al final ella se enamoro perdidamente de él, y una noche ambos se unieron en cuerpo y alma; tiempo despues conocio a Rinko, quien servia de sirvienta en cubierto a un poderoros demonio disfrazado de humano quien al descubrirla iba a dejar que la violaran sus subordinados, pero Cjhrome logro matarlos e hirio de gravedad al sujeto, él cual juro que un día se vengaria de Chrome. Llevo a Rinko a la cas de Shiranui y trato sus heridas, ella comenzo a desarrollar tambien sentimientos por él, hasta que le confeso su amor y prometio servirle para siempre.

Curiosamente, un día Shiranui y Rinko lo esperaban en la casa cuando regreso de su trabajo, al parecer llegaron al acuerdo de compartirlo pues ambas lo amaban y no querian privar una a la otra de la felicidad. Ese día tambien él y Rinko hicieron el amor, despues de eso Chrome gano una nueva familia y no podia estar más feliz. Metiendos en la cama, mientras las dos mujeres se acurrucaban con el, si prepararon para dormir.

-Chrome: Saben, no me imagino mejor vida que esta, pero temo que un día esto llegue a su fín y que todo haya sido un sueño.

-Rinko: Eso no pasara Chrome-sama, tú siempre estaras con nosotras y nunca te abandonaremos. (Abrazandose fuertemente a él)

-Shiranui: Rinko tiene razón, esto es real y durara por siempre, pues ninguna de los dos te abandonaremos, ni siquiera mí hija lo hara. Descansa y no te preocupes por nada. (abrazandolo y recostando su cabeza en su pecho)

-Chrome: Gracias Shiranui y Rinko, buenas noches.

La vida de los dos guerreros en este nuevo mundo va por buen camino, pronto se pondra a prueba su voluntad para proteger sus nuevos hogares y familias, y destruiran al mal que amenaza este mundo.

 **Bien segundo capítulo listo, tratare de empezar a hacer el segundo capítulo de mi crossover de Bleach y Dragon Blaze, pues es uno de los que al menos dejaron un review.**

 **Tambien pienso subir un reto de crossover para quien este interesado y quiera escribirlo, yo tambien tratare de hacerlo aún si eso significa darme más trabajo. Usualmente solo tengo tiempo para escribir de las 8 hasta la 12 de la noche, y mi madre se queja de esto.**

 **(ella no sabe que estoy escribiendo historias en mi tiempo libre)**

 **De echo estoy feliz de encontrar que ya hay crossovers con animes como Re: Creators y Driftters, que son muy buenos, me dan ideas para otros crossovers. Ahora por ejemplo estoy esperando con ansias una nueva actualizacion del crossover de Driftters y Code Geass.**

 **Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de Brave Frontier X Senran Kagura, la batalla de Avant contra Minos fue inspirada en la batalla de Escanor y Galan (Nanatzu no Taizai), la cual considero una de las mejores del manga. Hay que preguntarse como se vera cuando salga en anime.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, se repasara un poco de la historia de la llegad de Chrome al universo de Senran Kagura/Taimanin, y tal vez aparezca Dolk pues el sera quien se gane el corazon de Annerose y las demas de ese anime hentai, por lo que el siguiente podria ser más largo que este o el primero y demorare tambien un buen tiempo.**

 **Esto es todo, hasta el capítulo del crossover de Bleach y Dragon Blaze. Adios amigos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brave Frontier X Senran Kagura: La Llama Inmortal en un Nuevo Mundo**

 **Bueno empecemos con el capítulo 3, en este entrara Kanna, pero esta arte lo pondré como un flashback que Avanta le cuenta a las chicas, ya que la primera parte se enfocara en Chrome dando una visita a la Academia Serpiente. Como dije en la nueva historia que subí, en este capítulo se enfocara en la invasión de a la Academia Hanzou, y la esperada batalla de Avant y Chrome.**

 **En la batalla solo pelearan Asuka y su equipo, contra Homura y las demás, dentro de la academia. Avant y Chrome afuera de la Academia, por supuesto que para evitar destruir toda la escuela haré que Chrome ponga un campo de aislamiento. En la batalla Tohru, Cana, Asagi, y las demás no pelearan, por ahora será solo las chicos y los dos guerreros de Grand Gaia.**

 **Si es posible tratare de poner a Annerose en la parte final, por supuesto ella estará con Avant, y en caso de Chrome estará con Aishwarya Ray, quien no se llevara muy bien con Rinko y Shiranui.**

 **Bueno empecemos el capítulo. Yo no soy dueño de nada salvo la idea para la historia.**

-Personaje: conversación normal

" _pensamientos_ "

 **Capítulo 3.- Gran Batalla en la Academia Hanzou, Fuego vs Oscuridad, Avant y Chrome se enfrentan**

Empecemos este capítulo en un nuevo escenario, es un terreno de entrenamiento con diferentes obstáculos de alto riesgo, y miles de practicantes ninja….todas mujeres, haciendo diferentes tipos de entrenamientos. Desde saltos con armas sobre columnas, colgando de un tronco boca abajo, nadar conteniendo la respiración para más resistencia, etc. Este lugar es la Academia Serpiente para chicas, actual guarida y zona de entrenamiento para las Akunin, el gran número de aspirante se basa en que la facción de la oscuridad no es muy selectiva con quienes quieren unirse, pero….el camino para lograr el éxito es aún más difícil pues las chicas son forzadas a entrenar hasta el agotamiento a veces incluso muriendo en algunos entrenamientos.

Cerca de los campos de entrenamiento encontramos a un hombre escoltado por dos chicas una joven adolescente y la otra casi una niña, por supuesto que hablamos de Chrome (con su atuendo de batalla, pongan en google: Metal Forger Chrome) junto a Homura y Mirai, quienes fueron convocados por Suzune para discutir el plan de invadir y encontrar los cuarteles ninja en la Academia Hanzou. Para gran molestia de Chrome, Suzune insistió en que les ayudaran ya que dos de las Shinobi del equipo de Homura habían sentido en carne propia el poder de Avant, por lo que lo necesitarían para poder una oportunidad de escapar si es que el caballero de Agni aparecía.

-Homura: Parece estar enojado Chrome-dono ¿Sucedió algo? (le pregunto mientras seguían su camino a la Academia)

-Chrome: Hoy día planeaba llevar de paseo a Rinko, tal vez ir a comer juntos en alguno de esas cafeterías de la ciudad, y tuve que cancelar por culpa de esta convocatoria….Rinko estaba tan enojada que quería venir a y personalmente romperle la cara a golpes a Suzune…. (Dijo él sin dejar de caminar)

-Mirai: ¡Hmp! seguro no hubiera podido…. (Dijo altanera la niña)

-Chrome: Estoy casi seguro que si hubiera podido, ambas están al mismo nivel de habilidad.

-Mirai: Bueno si Chrome-nii lo dice supongo que es cierto, la verdad también espero que esto no tenga que ver con esas misiones infantiles de volver a atacar a las chicas de la Academia Hanzo.

-Chrome: Es más que probable que sea eso, realmente es una gran molestia…." _En especial porque tuve que compensar a Rinko….no recuerdo cuantas veces lo hicimos, y lo peor es que Shiranui quiere que le compense esta noche en la cama….Hhhaaa mi padre tenía razón al decir que las mujeres son difíciles de complacer…."_

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando de una de las columnas de entrenamiento cayo una practicante que fue tumbada, una niña de apenas 16 años pelo azul corto y traje ninja negro. La niña al ver la imponente figura de Chrome y su rostro se ruborizo levemente, pero cuando vio a las otras dos que claramente reconoció se incorporo del suelo, una vez de pie hizo reverencias a las dos shinobis. Chrome detestaba ver esto, le recordaba mucho a Bariura durante el reinado de su hermano, si no eras el mejor incluso después del entrenamiento o te exiliaban, o eras usado para experimentos de magia negra, aún si la mayoría de la practicantes estaban en abandono esta vida de Akunin no era mejor….y tampoco peor.

-Practicante 1: (sin dejar de hacer reverencias) ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Homura miraba a otro lado desinteresada, Mirai miraba a la chica pero tampoco le interesaba, luego sonrío con felicidad fingida antes de hablarle.

-Mirai: A tu nivel no llegas ni a Ninja de bajo rango ¡Pero sigue esforzándote!

*PAWN*

-Mirai: ¡BOOOEEEGGGHHHH!

Fue lo único que dijo la Loli cuando de repente recibió un "chop" en la cabeza por parte de Chrome, la practicante se asusto un poco de esto, mientras que Mirai solo se sobaba la cabeza y Homura trataba de contener su risa.

-Chrome: Déjala en paz Mirai, sino tienes nada bueno que decir guarda silencio.

Él se acerco a la chica y estiro su mano, la chica cerro lo ojos esperando un castigo, pero se sorprendió al sentir la mano sobando su cabeza suavemente. Ruborizándose cuando alzo su mirada para ver la mirada de Chrome llena de compasión.

-Chrome: Todo está bien, ve y continua con tu entrenamiento, concéntrate más durante este y podrás avanzar más. Ahora ve

-Practicante 1: Ah…. ¡H-Hai! ¡Muchas gracias!

La chica se fue de inmediato para seguir entrenando con renovada determinación y la cautivante imagen de Chrome en su mente, por supuesto que a Homura no le gusto mucho que la novata recibiera un trato así, en especial por cómo Chrome le sobo la cabeza. Mirai seguía sobando su cabeza para aliviar el dolor, Chrome solo siguió su camino en dirección a la torre donde se reuniría con Suzune y las demás, las dos Shinobis lo alcanzaron rápidamente.

-Mirai: ¡Chrome-nii! No tenias que golpearme

-Chrome: Eso te pasa por decir tonterías, deja de actuar como adulta cuando solo eres una niña….no hay excepciones sin importar que vida hayas tenido.

-Homura: realmente Chrome-dono debería saber cómo son las-

No termino pues rápidamente desapareció para esquivar unos Shuriken lanzados en su dirección, los cuales fueron lanzados desde un árbol cerca del camino, por otra practicante más avanzada con traje negro y pelo rubio oscuro corto hasta el cuello. La chica se sorprendió de fallar pero se sorprendió más cuando una katana mediana se puso cerca a su pecho, colgada de cabeza estaba Homura en una rama encima de la practicante, entonces comenzó a pronunciar una de las reglas de la academia.

-Homura: regla número 48 de la Academia para Chicas Serpientes: alentamos a los estudiantes a desafiar a sus superiores, ningún estudiante podrá rechazar el desafío de uno de rango inferior. Tienes agallas pero lo hiciste prematuramente

Homura movió la espada y luego desapareció para reunirse con Chrome y Mirai, la practicante termino con la ropa del pecho abierta mostrado su brazier negro a lo que se cubrió de vergüenza. En la torre de diseño feudal donde se reunirían, estaban las otras 3 integrantes del equipo de Homura, tomando un baño caliente juntas. Se puede ver a Yomi platicando con Hikage y Haruka mirano por el balcón de la bañera, la plática hablaba de como las verduras subían de precio lo que molestaba a Yomi pero no Hikage, mientras Haruka solo sobaba sus brazos como limpiándose. Yomi se molesto pues al parecer Hikage no le prestaba atención, justo entonces Chrome apareció en la puerta de entrada al baño donde ellas estaban.

-Chrome: Yomi, Hikage, Haruka vístanse rápido. Solo faltan ustedes para empezar la reunión (dijo él sin mostrar reacción por verlas desnudas)

-Yomi: ¡C-Chrome-sama! (dijo ella levantándose y tomando su toalla para cubrirse rápidamente)

-Hikage: Hmp….resultaste ser todo un pervertido (dijo ella levantándose y dejándole verla desnuda, pese a que presentaba un bien pronunciado rubor en las mejillas)

-Haruka: ¡Hhhaaauuu! Chrome-sama, al fin me tomara como suya….no me importa que Yomi y Hikage nos miren…. (Dijo ella también sin molestarse en cubrir su cuerpo, y sacándole celos a las otras dos)

Chrome se tomo su tiempo repasando el cuerpo de las tres con sus ojos, si bien es cierto que eran hermosas….teniendo en cuenta a las dos mujeres que tenía en casa (y con que siempre aprovechaban para ponerse amorosas con él), tenía más que suficiente resistencia a la tentación. Dando una leve sonrisa, les respondió.

-Chrome: No mentiré diciendo que no las encuentro atractivas….pero vivo dos mujeres jóvenes adultas, con un cuerpo bien desarrollado femeninamente….y hoy pasa que termino teniendo sexo al menos más 4 veces con una de ellas (dijo él entrando al edificio y dejando a la 3 para que registren en sus mentes lo que dijo)

-Yomi: A-a-a-a-ah…. ¡Más de 4 veces! (abriendo y cerrando la boca sorprendida)

-Hikage: ¡OE CHROME! ¡¿Quién es la zorra de la que estás hablando?! (decía enojada, y sin molestarse en cubrirse salía de la bañera)

-Haruka: ¡KKKUUUUU! ¡CHROME-SAMA! ¡Vuelva aquí de inmediato! (también salió desnuda y sin cubrirse a buscarlo)

Después de no poder encontrarlo, las 3 se vistieron en sus uniformes de escuela de color negro y rojo y fueron a la sala de reuniones, donde casualmente esperaban Chrome junto a las dos Shinobis restantes. Al frente estaba Suzune, en este caso ahora estaba presente debajo de la armadura de samurái, las 3 recién llegadas se guardaron los celos y se pusieron de rodillas junto a sus otras compañeras. Suzune empezó la reunión, no molestándose al ver a Chrome de pie sin mostrar respeto.

-Suzune (con voz distorsionada): Las convoque para informarles las nuevas órdenes.

-Homura: Nuevas….

-Suzune: así es, se infiltraran en la Academia Hanzo y buscaran la ubicación de las aulas de las Shinobi de la luz.

-Chrome: Así que el imbécil de Dogen al final tomo la decisión de seguir con el plan…. (dijo él con una mueca de enojo)

-Suzune: Es cierto, pero será solo una misión de reconocimiento por ahora….por eso te mande a llamar Chrome….

-Chrome: Quieres que las acompañe a modo de ayudarlas a escapar ¿verdad?

-Suzune:….Exacto….

-Homura: Suzune-sensei no es necesario, mi equipo y yo podemos fácilmente cumplir la misión sin ayuda (afirmo ella, aunque tanto Yomi, Hikage y Mirai tenían dudas)

-Suzune: si fuera solo contra las Shinobi de la Luz tal vez, pero ya es más que seguro que ese caballero de fuego está aliado con ellas….y Chrome dijo que no es un adversario al que puedan vencer….

-Homura: P-Pero tal vez en grupo podam-

-Chrome: No seas ingenua Homura, nno importa si van las 5 contra él, o incluso si van con Suzune y otros de rango superior aquí….Avant es el más poderosos caballero del imperio de Agni, lidiar con grandes ejércitos era su especialidad en Grand Gaia, y estoy seguro que eso no cambio al venir aquí…. (le dijo con total seriedad, haciéndola callarse)

-Suzune: Como dijo él, ninguna es rival para este nuevo enemigo, por eso Chrome. Necesito que lo mantengas ocupado hasta que ellas encuentren los cuarteles Shinobi de Hanzo….

-Chrome (con una mano en su mentón): Uuummm no será fácil, si terminamos peleando….en serio, estoy seguro que podría terminar con unos cuantos cortes el cuerpo….pero si es posible.

-Suzune: Eso bastara para mí, ya tienen sus ordenes vayan. Chrome y yo tenemos otros asuntos que discutir….

Las 5 Shinobis de inmediato se fueron, Chrome se quedo en la sala junto a Suzune, después de que se fueran él en caro a la mujer, y por su expresión quería respuestas.

-Chrome: ¿Realmente vas a seguir las órdenes de ese imbécil? O más bien ¿Cuál es el verdadero objetivo de esto?

-Suzune: Ordenes son ordenes, el objetivo es tener un conocimiento del lugar para poder conseguir la localización del pergamino de las Artes Super Secretas Ninja

-Chrome: Y ese bastardo solo usara a las chicas….y a ti para ganar más poder. Me decepciona que solo puedas limitarte a seguir órdenes, deberías buscar algo mejor que hacer, tal vez retirarte y tener una familia eso es más aceptable para alguien como tú.

-Suzune: ….Si el padre eres tú, no tendría ningún problema…. (dijo ella casi susurrando)

-Chrome: ¿Uuummm?... ¿dijiste algo?

-Suzune: No, nada. Ve con las demás.

Después eso Chrome fue a alcanzar a Homura y compañía, Suzune se quedo en la sala pensando lo que él le dijo, y recordando viejas experiencias del pasado.

 **En la Academia Hanzo (la parte oculta)**

Después de la experiencia en la isla de entrenamiento, las chicas estaban más que ansiosas por el entrenamiento de Avant….cosa que rápidamente cambio cuando lo experimentaron. Desde ejercicios normales como lagartijas, sentadillas, etc en grandes número de mínimo 1000 para arriba, hasta combates mano a mano con él, que por cierto era la peor parte al no poder siquiera tocarl….aún estando transformadas. Avant empezó fuerte el entrenamiento para las 5, también tenía momentos ara conversar con ellas con Kiriya cerca, contándoles historias de su vida pasada. De esta forma las chicas lo conocieron mejor, incluso se sorprendieron de escuchar que él ya se había casado e incluso tuvo un hijo, así también se sintieron tristes cuando les dijo que este había muerto liderando la primera rebelión contra los dioses. Cada historia que él les contaba solo aumentaba el gran respeto que Kiriya y las chicas le tenían, en caso de las chicas cada vez más quedaban enamoradas. Por supuesto no faltaba que Tohru viniera a visitar la Academia de vez en cuando para vigilar que Katsuragi no intentara manosear a Avant….como ya lo había intentado antes.

Para Avant su vida se hizo muy animada….y problemática, Asagi y Tohru estaban más que enojadas por el hecho de que él le permitió a Ingrid quedarse en su casa, la demonio estaba más que de acuerdo pues para ella los dos ya estaban casados claro que Asagi prácticamente le dijo que eso no le molestaba pues ella había logrado probar en carne propia lo bien que Avant era en la cama, como Tohru no sabía de esto también se puso a quejarse mientras se alistaba para echar fuera de la casa a golpes a las dos chicas. Avant se enojo y les dijo que si una de las 3 se iban se irían las otras 2 tambien, al ver lo serio y muy enojado que estaba las 3 se calmaron, él dijo que hoy había sido demasiado estresante o más decepcionante y quería irse a dormir, con esto Asagi y Tohru se fueron a sus cuartos e Ingrid se metió a uno de los que estaban libres, para su buena suerte Avant pudo dormir bien sin que nadie se metiera a su casa.

Ahora mismo podemos ver en el edificio de gimnasia a las Shinobi entrenando bajo tutela de Kiriya y Avant está observando, sentada a su lado derecho está una pequeña niña aparentemente de no más de 8-9 años de edad, con dos cuerno blancos a cada lado uno apuntando hacia arriba y otros hacia abajo y una cola delgada con una bolita peluda color lavanda en la punta, cabello blanco lavanda atada en dos coletas con ornamentos redondos azul oscuro y ojos azules y con una muy delicada lindura que enternecería a cualquiera. Vistiendo una pequeña capa blanca con adornos rosa, debajo de este una blusa rosa, falda blanca con bordados rosa, medias largas hasta sus muslos y zapatitos rosa como de muñeca. Esta pequeña niña es una de las nuevas inquilinas en la casa de Avant y casi podría decirse que para él es una hija….quien el tomo bajo su cuidado, y no solo para él sino también para Ingrid y Asagi, para Tohru ella era una amiga de su mundo. Su nombre es Kanna Kamui, un dragón al igual que Tohru.

Su llegada a la vida de Avant fue muy única, las Shinobis también estaban presentes en aquel momento, prácticamente se hizo muy amiga de las chicas, en especial de Hibari y al ser tan linda Yagyu casi se desmaya de ver a las dos jugar tan animadas. Fue un día muy especial, fue la primera vez que fueron a visitarlo a su casa.

 **Flashback (uno muy largo)**

 _Ese día Asuka y compañía aprovecharon para conocer la casa de Avant, justo cuando iban a tocar la puerta de una de las ventanas salió una gran humareda, la puerta se abrió conAvant, Asagi e Ingrid saliendo mientras tosían. Las chicas se sorprendieron un poco, primero se enojaron al ver de nuevo a la pelirroja que se atrevió a besar a Avant en frente de ellas, pero no reconocieron a la de pelo negro._

 _-_ Avant: ¡COUGH! Dios santo, Tohru te dije una llamita, no una llamarada ¡COUGH!

-Asagi: ¡COUGH! ¡COUGH! Debí haber cocinado yo hoy…. ¡COUGH!

-Ingrid: ¡COUGH! ¿Qué se puede esperar de un dragón? ¡COUGH!

 _Las Shinobi estaban tosiendo un poco también pero después se disipo el humo y todo estuvo bien, por supuesto lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar a Avant acerca de las dos chicas (aparte de Tohru, a quien ya conocían), explicando a Asagi quien era una Taimanin una clase de ninja mucho más fuerte y con mayores responsabilidades que ellas, y en caso de Ingrid él solo dijo que fue decisión de ella quedarse y eso no le molestaba._

 _Después de eso Avant decidió dar un visita a al mercado para comprar ingredientes para el almuerzo, ya que Tohru incinero los que tenían, el grupo de 9 fue de paseo (Avant llevaba una camisa manga corta roja oscura y pantalones negros y zapatos marrones; Asagi tenía una blusa azul claro y una falda blanca hasta la rodilla y zapatos de tacón alto azul; Ingrid llevaba una camisa manga corta color negro y unos jeans azul oscuro con botas negras), así también descubrieron que otras cosas solía molestar a la dragón quien al parecer siempre iba a los mercados de la calles en vez del supermercado, pues decía que le recordaba a los castillos de los cruzados o algo así….y al parecer ella tenía una buenas relaciones con los comerciantes, muchos de ellos hablaban animadamente con ella._

 _Todo iba muy bien entonces vieron a un ladrón escapando con un bolso, antes de Asuka y las chicas reaccionaran, Tohru salió impulsada primero y de un puñetazo leve prácticamente hundió al ladrón en el concreto del piso, se preocuparon un poco al ver que las personas la miraban algo sorprendidos pero al después de un rato todos se alegraron por ella y la felicitaron. Después de tener todo lo que necesitaban regresaron a casa, Tohru comenzó a sacar la ropa de la lavadora y a colgarla pese a que las chicas le dijeron que no había sol parar secarla, para resolver esto Tohru se subió a la azotea donde tomo su forma de dragón y uso su aliento laser para despejar el cielo de nubes para gran sorpresa de las Shinobis, justo entonces Avant estaba llegando a casa. Ya adentro comenzó a preparar un pequeño refrigerio para las visitas, Tohru dijo que traería algo más para comer y salió a comprar en el mercado, mientras seguían conversando (o más bien las chicas solo hablaban con Avant, sin dirigirse las palabra entre ellas, y me refiero a las Shinobi con Asagi e Ingrid), entonces llamaron a la puerta._

 _Avant se levanto a abrir y entonces encontró a la pequeña niña antes mencionada, al no ver a nadie más decidió dejarla pasar, dentro de la casa las chicas vieron a la pequeña y linda niñita entrar, todas pensaron lo mismo "que linda". Después de un momento Avant entro y puso una silla para que la niñita se sentara, durante un tiempo nadie dijo nada, el grupo de 8 sin contar a la niña, se dieron cuenta que la chica tenia cuerno y cola como Tohru aunque algo diferentes, por lo que ella debía ser una amiga suya, como no decía nada Avant decidió empezar la conversación._

-Avant: Bien…. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?...

-Niña: ….Rompe con Tohru-sama….

-Avant: Eehhhmmm….disculpa ¿Qué dijiste? (las chicas también se sorprendieron de esto, pero estaban más molestas de que la niña dijera que Avant estaba en una relación con la dragón)

-Niña: Se que la sedujiste, con tu cuerpo….

-Todas (menos Hibari y la niña): " _Bueno….no es como si a nosotras tampoco nos interesara su cuerpo tampoco"_

-Tohru: Pervertido…. ¡Acosador sin vergüenza!

-Avant: No no no, escúchame estas equivocada, yo no soy….

-Niña: (la chica se acerco a Avant y comenzó a darle débiles golpecitos en el pecho con los ojos cerrados) ¡Libérala! ¡Devuélvemela!

 _Avant se levanto de su silla para evitar que la niña siguiera golpeándole, las demás hubieran ayudado pero la verdad estaban en un trance Moe….la figura de la niñita haciendo un puchero y dando golpecitos era algo muy tierno para ellas, la pequeña seguía dando golpecitos correteando a Avant hasta llegar al pasadizo de la entrada, justo entonces Tohru estaba entrando con las compras._

 _-_ Tohru: ¡Regrese Avant-san! (dijo ella entrando, con una sonrisa en y los ojos cerrados)

 _Justo en ese entonces Avant estaba de espaldas y con la niña abrazado a su cintura, para la cual esta había dado un salto, Tohru vio esto pese a tener los ojos cerrados y de inmediato se puso celos, mostrando sus afilados dientes y garras de dragón en su forma humana, con un aura roja rodeándola mientras se acercaba a Avant y la niña._

 _-_ Tohru: ¡¿Me estas siendo infiel?! (dijo con una voz distorsionada, ceño fruncido y ojos amarillos)

-Avant: Hay por favor, cálmate Tohru no compliques las cosas….

-Niña: (sacando su rostro por el costado izquierdo de Avanta) Tohru-sama

 _Al reconocer a su amiga Tohru entro y la saludo, luego de poner en orden las cosas que compro, se reunió con Avant y las demás para hablar de la niña._

-Tohru: Esta chica se llama Kanna Kamui, es una conocida mía.

-Avant: Si eso es más que obvio (dijo mientras las demás asentían)

-Kanna: Tohru-sama desapareció, así que vine a buscarla

-Avant: Tohru le hubieras avisado ¿no crees?

-Tohru: Lo siento. Aunque me sorprende que encontraras este lugar

-Kanna: Vi a Tohru-sama escupiendo fuego hoy que estaba nublado. Pude así sentir su poder mágico

-Avant: Fuiste descuidada Tohru

-Kanna: ¿Por qué vistes así Tohru-sama? Regrese a casa conmigo. Por favor Tohru-sama

 _Esa linda cara de súplica era muy triste y conmovía mucho a todos, Tohru también estaba triste de ver a su amiga así, Avant pudo ver fácilmente que había algo que la niña no decía pero será mejor dejarla decir lo que quiere por ahora. Tohru volteo a ver al frente, con expresión tirste pero decidída._

 _-_ Tohru: Yo no regresare…. (su respuesta puso triste a Kanna)

-Kanna: ¿Por qué?

-Tohru: Porque…. ¡Estoy enmorada de Avant-san! (dijo ella señalándolo con ambas manos, y sacaba celos a las Shinobis al volver a mostrar que tan fácil ella declaraba sus sentimientos)

-Avant: Oe tómatelo en ser-

-Kanna: ¡La sabía! (dijo ella con una linda expresión seria)

-Avant: Y ahí vas tú y le crees….

-Kanna: Les vi en su cita grupal en el bazar (dijo ella para gran vergüenza de las shinobis)….se tomaron de la mano, y la rubia que trataba de meter su mano en tu camisa… ¡Pervertidos!

-Avant: ¿Una cita? (luego miro a Tohru sonrojarse, junto a las Shinobi) ¡Oe no te sonrojes!

-Kanna: En ese caso, te matare si es necesario…. (dijo mientras un aura purpura la rodeaba)

 _Avan, quien estaba sentado en una silla del comedor, no estaba asustado, la pequeña era un dragón muy joven apenas un infante, no tenia poder suficiente ni para hacerle un rasguño. Pero por otro lado él no tenía corazón para romper sus esperanzas, por muy joven que sea ahora, él aún tenía bien aferrado y desarrollado su instinto paternal, ahora mismo estaba pensando lo mucho que le gustaría tener a la pequeña sentada con él en su regazo. La pequeña Kanna se lanzo a atacar a Avant, las chicas se preocuparon un poco….pero después solo pudieron decir "Aaaawwww", cuando la pequeña procedió a darle sus golpecitos a nivel de la cintura, a donde apenas llegaba, daba unos golpecitos y luego descansaba un poco para volver a dar golpecitos._

 _-_ Tohru: Kanna, te debilitaste mucho ¿no?

-Kanna: Tu estas siendo rara Tohru-sama. La pureza del mana aquí es muy baja

-Avant: (llevando una mano a su mentón) Esto quiere decir que, Kanna no puedes volver a casa ¿verdad?

-Kanna: (estaba descansando hasta que escucho lo que dijo él, y desvió la mirada al piso rápidamente) E-Eso no es….

-Avant: ¿En serio? Pero aún así eso significa que no tienes donde quedarte ¿verdad?... (con eso más hizo que la pequeña desviara la mirada de nuevo, Avant se arrodillo frente a ella para verla a la cara l pequeña desvió la mirad que ahora tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas a punto de salir) Oe mírame cuando te hablo pequeña, es de mal educación que desvíes la mirada cuando te hablan….

-Tohru: ….Yo creo que tus ojos le dan miedo (comento la dragón)….dinos que planeas de verdad Kanna, si estas tras Avant-san mejor ríndete, él es tan poderoso que puede matar dioses si esfuerzo

-Avant: Silencio Tohru, solo la vas a asustar, déjala hablar….

 _la pequeña estaba aún conteniendo sus lagrimas, no tenia de otra más que decir la verdad._

 _-_ Kanna: En realidad…(ella les explico lo que paso, lo cual sorprendió a Tohru, las demás también estaban sorprendidos pero más que nada enojadas)

-Avant: (dijo algo incrédulo) ¿Te exiliaron…por una broma?

-Tohru: Bueno a Kanna siempre le han gustado las bromas

-Avant: Oh ya entiendo, un castigo y ahora esta sola en este mundo (dijo él a lo que las chicas se entristecieron)

-Tohru: No la dejaran volver hasta que reflexione, será inútil enviarla de regreso….

 _Avant se quedo viendo a la pequeña, incluso si fue una broma era demasiado para una niña, levantándose acerco a la niña._

 _-_ Avant: Kanna-chan…. (ella lo miro) si no tienes de donde ir ¿te gustaría vivir aquí?

 _La mirada de Kanna se ilumino un poco por lo que dijo, las demás también se sorprendieron de oírlo, por otro lado a Tohru le pareció muy raro que Avant le ofreciera un hogar….cuando a ella al principio tuvo que demostrar que tenía que hacer algo de utilidad para quedarse._

 _-_ Tohru: (algo enojada) ¡Eeehh! A mí me dijiste que no cuando te lo pedí….

-Avant: Tohru ella es una niña, tú ya tienes un conocimiento….más o menos básico para vivir

-Kanna: Y-Yo no confío en los humanos….Estas planeando algo….intentaras us-

 _Antes de poder terminar, Avant recogió del piso cargándola en sus brazos como si fuera su hija a quien va a consolar, la pequeña se sorprendió y se hubiera resistido pero se sintió segura en los brazos de Avant. Camino a su silla y se sentó ubicando a la niña en su regazo, luego comenzó a sobar la cima de su cabeza suavemente para calmarla._

 _-_ Avant: Que no confíes en nadie, en un mundo desconocido, es normal. Cuando yo llegue a este mundo tampoco lo hubiera hecho, de no haber conocido a Asuka y las demás, solo llegas a confiar si tienes una relación de amistad o amorosa….no te pediré que seas mi amiga si no quieres….puedes vivir conmigo y las demás, eso es todo

 _La niña aún tenía la mirada baja pero luego cerró los ojos y dejo sus lágrimas correr mientras hundía su rostro en la parte inferior de su pecho, él solo siguió sobando su cabeza. Era realmente una escena muy conmovedora, todas las chicas estaban más que felices por la pequeña Kanna, y por supuesto esto solo reforzó más los profundos sentimientos de afecto que tenían por él, era fácil creer que él había sido padre._

 _Desde ese día la vida en su casa se hizo más animada, casi recordándole a sus días en familia, las chicas venían con más frecuencia y disfrutaban mucho de poder ver a Kanna y Tohru. Ellas recordaban una vez que encontraron a Avant dándole de comer a Kanna casi como si fuera un perrito, atrapando cada chocolate solo con la boca, fue muy gracioso. También recuerdan el día en que Kanna y Tohru les enseñaron sus juegos….recuerdan muy bien verlas desatar ondas de choque y explosiones, las cuales las dejaron con la boca abierta a Asuka y las demás, a lo que las dos dragones dijeron que habían humanos que podían hacer lo mismo que ellas en batalla, por supuesto que al final Ikaruga les dijo que aparte de Avant no había nadie así de fuertes y que lo que vieron en la TV acerca de que sí habían era ficción. Rompiéndoles sus fantasías a las dos y Hibari también, otro día Tohru quiso sacar de paseo a Kanna, mientras que Avant iba trabajar, Hibari se unió a ellas y estuvieron divirtiéndose mucho….claro que tuvieron que acompañarlas el otro día para explicarles a las dos que el "Sube y Baja" no era un herramienta para practicar con catapultas….esto no impidió a las dos dragones en jugar con esto al punto de poder mandarse a volar muy alto en el cielo cada vez que una bajaba._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese entonces, Avant traía de visita a Kanna para que pudiera jugar con Hibari y las demás, a Kiriya no le molestaban siempre y cuando las chicas entrenaban, ahora más que nunca debían apurar la enseñanza. Después del ataque en la por parte de las Akunin y los demonios, tenían que estar preparadas por otro posible ataque sorpresa, esto especialmente iba para Hibari y se demostraba justo a hora que se podía ver a la niña lanzarse a atacar, con los ojos cerrados y dando golpes sin pensar fáciles de esquivar o bloquear.

Avant solo podía suspirar ante tal cosa, él entendía que la niña la verdad no estaba del todo interesada en aprender y prefería estar jugando en su cuarto, ella no debería verse involucrada en este tipo de cosas sin importar que fuera de una familia de Shinobis. Viéndola entrenar con Yagyu y escuchar como ella le prometía protegerla, solo le saco otro suspiro, tanta dependencia por parte de la una con la otra no iba a terminar bien para ambas….más que nada para Yagyu. Observando a Asuka le dio un poco de tranquilidad pues si parecía estar tomando bien el entrenamiento, ella era una de las que más resaltaba cuando él la entrenaba, solo necesitaba entender que uno no puede avanzar si se concentra más en lo que debe lograr por ser herederos de un legado….sino que debe hacer su propio legado.

Cambiando de estudiante, Ikaruga presentaba un buen avance y con futuros entrenamientos mejoraría más, Katsuragi por otro lado….la chica al parecer no tomo muy bien el ser derrotada fácilmente, y ahora estaba forzando el doble para ser aún más fuerte. Ella entrenaba extra con él, y ya que era más fuerte la rutina que él daba, usualmente terminaba sobre ejercitándose y y colapsando. La única razón que Avant pensaba le daba la obsesión de ser fuerte seria que algo malo paso respecto a un momento de debilidad, ya sea por parte de ella o de alguien cercana a ella, tal vez un familiar. En fin eso podría impulsarla a hacer tonterías y ponerse en peligro solo para demostrar que es fuerte, eso no le iba a ayudar en nada.

 **Mientras tanto en las afueras, en el campus y pasillos de la academia Hanzo (la escuela normal)**

Las Shinobis de la escuela Serpiente ya estaban infiltradas entre las estudiantes, vestidas con el mismo uniforme, y Chrome se movía en las sombras sin alertar a nadie. Ayudando a buscar las aulas de entrenamiento de la Facción de la Luz, mientras se movía pensaba que realmente la academia en si era un blanco muy fácil, no tenían defensas preparadas o detección fuera de su instalaciones de entrenamiento.

Por otro lado si los reportes eran ciertos, las Shinobis de la escuela apenas estaban en un nivel más o menos aceptable pero no optimo, de habilidad y experiencia en combate. Esto solo hundía más las esperanzas de que siquiera pudieran dar una buena batalla, y si bien no se les ha permitido acabar de una vez con ellas, una al menos podría ser herida de gravedad. Ahora mismo su único punto fuerte recae en que tengan a Avant ente sus filas.

Llegando a un edificio abandonado, que parecía ser un antigua sede de la escuela, pudo detectar la esencia de Shinobis, junto a la inconfundible esencia del abrumador poder de Dandelga….la espada de Avant. Era aquí donde estaban, y seguro él ya se dio cuenta de su presencia, retirándose fue a avisar a las demás.

 **Dentro de la Academia Secreta Hanzo**

Mientras Kiriya explicaba las bases del Ninjutsu como técnica basada en la mente a las chicas, y de su manifestación atravez de cuerpo. A lo que Hibari asentía animada pero tal vez no entendía, Asuka poco a poco se domria y Katsuragi….estaba ya dormida. Kiriya llamo la atención para despertarlas, Avant observaba esto algo preocupado, y se preocupo más cuando sintió la presencia muy conocida del "El Acero de Calamidad". Si la Akunin de pelo verde menciono a Chrome, entonces el estaba aliado a la facción Oscura, con él aquí las demás Akunin también estaban cerca, el ataque fue más rápido de lo esperado.

Por otro lado Katsuragi se gano un castigo de ir al pasillo colgando del techo mientras sostenía baldes de agua de cabeza. Después de analizar todo, él llamo a Kanna quien estaba jugando con un pequeño peluche que él le regalo antes.

-Avant: Kanna necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Kanna: ¿Uuummm?

-Avant: Quiero que vayas a la casa a través de un portal y le digas a Tohru que venga a aquí dentro de una hora y media.

-Kanna: ….Esta bien, Avant-otousan ¿Vendrás también?

-Avant: No tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver

La pequeña niña asintió y luego abrió un portal para poder ir casa, Avant la vio irse y luego medito como haría para empezar la batalla, las chicas tendrían enfrentarse a las otras ninjas.

 **Fuera de la Academia Secreta, frente a la entrada al edificio**

Chrome y las chicas estaban listos para entrar, pero primero debían hacer que el profesor Shinobi dejara el edificio, para esto Haruka planto la ilusión de dos estudiantes matones fumando cerca a la entrada. Lo que faltaba ahora….era lidiar con el verdadero obstáculo, para esto Chrome sabía que inevitablemente tendría que luchar, así que preparo un hechizo para crear un campo mágico de aislamiento para poder pelear sin destruir toda la escuela por accidente.

-Chrome: Es aquí….es un muy buen lugar que pasa de ser percibido

-Mirai: Ciertamente….se puede oler el asqueroso aroma de Shinobi de la Luz….

-Homura: Entonces empecemos

-Chrome: Todavía no, aún tenemos que lidiar con el profesor de las ninjas….luego viene el verdadero obstáculo

-Homura: Sigo pensando que no necesitaba venir Chrome-dono, seguro podremos con este tal Avant

-Chrome: tú no lo conoces bien Hoomura, ese orgullo y confianza puedes justificarlo con las Shinobis….pero él está a un nivel diferente….solo yo puedo hacerle frente, Haruka prepara la trampa

-Haruka: Hai Chrome-sama….jujujujuju….

 **Dentro de las aulas secretas**

La alarma de intruso comenzó a sonar sorprendiendo a todos menos a Avant, que ya había sentido la presencia de las 5 Shinobis y a Chrome.

-Asuka: ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué pasa?

-Ikaruga: la alarma de intrusos

-Asuka: ¿Intrusos?

Hibari estaba tan asustada que se abrazo a Yagyu muy asustada, Kiriya saco un visor muy similar al de un submarino y fue vigilo la entrada, viendo a dos chicos al parecer alumnos que parecían estar buscando un lugar para conversar y fumar o algo así.

-Kiriya: Uuummm parecen que dos estudiantes regulares… (decía mientras subía el periscopio)

-Asuka: ¿estudiantes regulares?

-Hibari: Aaahhh que alivio (decía aún abrazada a Yagyu)

-Kiriya: Ire a lidiar con ellos, esperen aquí

Avant sabía muy bien que era una trampa, pero no lo dijo, esto era algo necesario para las chicas. Por muy duro y difícil que fuera, ellas debían confrontarlas y entender que tan alto están en la escala de poderes. Cuando Kiriya salió en dirección a la entrada pasando a Katsuragi, Avant se levanto y fue la puerta al pasillo para llamar a Katsuragi a que entre.

-Asuka: ¿Avant-san?

-Ikaruga: ¿Avant-kun?

-Yagyu: ¿Avant-dono?

-Hibari: ¿Avant-nii?

-Avant: Katsuragi entra a la clase, hay algo que debo avisarles….

-Katsuragi: ¿Eh?...Uuummm Ya voy.

Una vez adentro las 5 se sentaron en seiza juntas y al frente estaba Avant también en seiza, después de un corto silencio él hablo.

-Avant: Chicas….las Shinobi de la Oscuridad ya están en la escuela, es más hicieron la ilusión de que dos estudiantes regulares entraron al edificio….para poder aislar a Kiriya-san y poder enfrentarlas sin intromisión (al decir esto las 5 se sorprendieron y preocuparon)

-Ikaruga: ¡¿Qué?! Pero entonces ¿Por qué no le aviso a Kiriya-sensei?

-Avant: Porque el conflicto era inminente….además no están solas, junta a ellas está el otro guerrero de Grand Gaia que vino a este mundo antes que yo….Chrome El Acero de La Calamidad

-Katsuragi: Entonces solo debemos pelear juntos para vencerlo quiero ver qu-

-Avant: No Katsuragi, yo me enfrentare solo contra él, ustedes tienen sus propios adversarios que enfrentar

-Katsuragi: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo quiero enfrentarlo!

-Avant: Si no pudiste con la chica de pelo verde menos podrás con él, aunque las haya entrenado, él es muy superior a ustedes….concéntrense en enfrentar a las Akunin, y no recuerden no tener dudas durante la batalla, en el momento que las dejen atraparlas con dudas tendrán graves problemas

-Asuka: Pero ¿Realmente es necesario luchar?

-Avant: Por ahora sí, ellas han venido a ponerlas a prueba, si en el medio de eso las terminan matando a ellas no les importara….si no peleas porque ellas son tus enemigas, al menos hazlo para seguir con vida

Las chicas se grabaron las palabras, luego Avant se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta del salón, abriéndola lista para salir y enfrentarse a Chrome, las llamas envolvieron su cuerpo y al disiparse vestía su vestimenta de guerrero (Buscar en google: Strife Blaze Avant). Solo Asuka lo había visto en esa armadura, pero aún sí no pudo evitar sorprenderse y ruborizarse de nuevo junto a las demás, se veía como todo un caballero. Él se voltio a verlas, mostrando como su armadura dejaba ver su músculos pecho y ruborizándolas más, y les dio unas últimas palabras.

-Avant: Me retiro, tengan fuerza chicas, ponga a prueba los resultados de su entrenamiento. Recuerden que el enemigo tratara de separarlas, por eso deben pelear con todo lo que tienen, usando su fuerza y sobretodo su mente….buena suerte (dijo lo último saliendo)

Las chicas asintieron y se prepararon para pelear, mostrarían que no eran débiles, y que tuvieron una buena enseñanza de sus dos maestros.

 **En la entrada del edificio**

Kiriya estaba acercándose a los dos "estudiantes" para poder echarlos, él no se dio cuenta cuando una barrera mágica sello el camino de regreso dentro del edificio, el plan de Chrome resulto y él ya no podría entrar….solo faltaba alguien más.

-Kiriya: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Saben que esta área esta fuera de los límites del campus ¿verdad?... ¿se saltaron clases?... ¿les comió la lengua el gato o qué?

Aún con todo lo que dijo los chicos que estaban sentados de cuclillas, no dijeron una sola palabra, solo se levantaron y al parecer iban a atacar, pero entonces una llamarada paso a un lado de Kiriya y choco contra los dos estudiantes. La fuerza de esta incinero fácilmente a los dos y mostro al profesor que se trataba de marionetas disfrazadas, Kiriya miro detrás de él y vio a Avant en su armadura de batalla mirando al frente de él, luego el sintió una presencia similar a la de Avant….pero distinta pues se sentía la oscuridad en esta….no de forma malévola pero si amenazante. Volteo para encontrar a un hombre casi de la misma altura que Avant, de pelo largo purpura al inicio que se convierte en rubio oscuro hasta abajo donde está atado en una pequeña cola de caballo. Llevaba un atuendo muy único y una enorme hoz de color negro, hoja purpura y un lo que parecía un ojo en la parte de la cabeza de la hoz, su presencia irradiaba poder de…oscuridad.

Kirya entendió que se trataba de otro guerrero del mismo mundo de Avant, pudo ver que ambos se observaban detenidamente y analizando cada gesto en busca de movimientos sorpresa o aperturas para atacar, el ambiento estaba claramente pesado ambos estaban más que listos para empezar a intercambiar golpes….sin importar quien estuviera en medio.

-Kiriya: Avant-san…. ¿es amigo suyo?

-Avant: no exactamente, pero ya hemos cruzado espadas en batalla….estoy sorprendido, no esperaba ver a otro héroe de Grand Gaia en este mundo, en especial a ti….Chrome El Acero de La Calamidad, hermano del Emperador de Bariura

-Chrome: También me sorprendió tu presencia en este mundo….Avant "El Fuego de Guerra", tu reputación como el más poderoso guerrero en la historia de Agni te precede

Ambos se quedaron viendo al uno al otro sin distraerse con nada, desconocido solo para Kiriya, en los alrededores estaban Homura y las demás, escondidas en las sombras por la magia de Chrome. Observando el intercambio verbal entre los dos guerreros de otro mundo, viendo que estaban tan concentrados Homura trato de aprovechar para atacar al guerrero de fuego con el puñal con el que antes planeaba matar a Asuka, Haruka solo observaba cautelosa y miraba preocupada a su líder y su osado movimiento. Yomi, Hikage y Mirai quienes presenciaran el poder de Avant estaban muy nerviosas de lo que podría pasar.

Acercándose a Avant sin ser visto "aparentemente", sonrió de poder demostrar que podía matarlo sin problemas….esta ilusión termino cuando Avant estiro su brazo y la agarro del cuello, sorprendiéndola y cortándole poco a poco la respiración, desesperada por liberarse calvo su puñal el cual se rompió como si fuera de vidrio, sin poder perforar musculo o piel. Avant soltó unas llamas que quemaron el hechizo de camuflaje en Homura, mostrando Kiriya y Chrome que la había atrapado del cuello y la mantenía dominada sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

-Avant: Por lo ingenua que fue esta chica al tratar de atacarme por sorpresa….puedo deducir que no las entrenaste, la pobre en serio creyó que no me percate de ella y sus amigas….realmente es una pena que sea tan creída (decía esto mientras Homura solo apretaba los dientes en frustración sin poder liberarse del agarre)

-Chrome: Lamentablemente no aprende a seguir ordenes….me asegurare de darle un buen castigo, pero ahora ellas tienen una misión que cumplir, poner a prueba las ninjas de esta escuela….

-Avant: Si lo sé….y también sé que es algo inevitable que eso pasé, por eso las dejare pasar….mientras tú y yo liberamos un poco de estrés afuera….

-Chrome: Me parece bien, estaré esperando (dijo él saliendo afuera del edificio)

Avant solto a Homura lanzándola contra una de las paredes donde sus amigas la atraparon mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, Avant camino para salir del edifico pero se detuvo para hablar con Kiriya un rato.

-Kiriya: Avant-san ¿realmente es necesario esto para las chicas?...

-Avant: Lamentablemente sí, deben asentar las enseñanzas que les dimos y adquirir experiencia….también debemos aprender a organizarnos mejor para futuras invasiones de las Akunin, aparte de la ayuda que Chrome les dio parece que conocían bien las trampas de detección, después del todo pudieron llegar hasta aquí activando la alarma para poder separarlo de sus estudiantes….deje a las chicas luchar, por ahora le invito a ver mi combate con Chrome…

Kiriya asintió y lo acompaño, mientras Homura y las demás los miraban irse, la líder estaba más concentrada en el guerrero de fuego, quien la había humillado fácilmente. Su ceño fruncido se pronunciaba cada vez más, después de seguirlo con la mirada hasta que se fue, volteo para entrar al edificio junto a sus compañeras.

-Hikage: Tuviste suerte Homura, no solo porque Chrome te va castigar, sino también porque ese tal Avant no te hizo nada

-Homura: a diferencia de ti Hikage, yo no disfruto los castigos….y respecto a lo segundo….juro que algún día le demostrare a ese guerrero que soy más fuerte que él

-Yomi: No creo que puedas hacerlo, Chrome-sama ya dijo que era imposible incluso si lucháramos todas contra él…por ahora solo sigamos con la misión

Las demás asintieron y entraron al edificio en busca de sus oponentes, Homura las siguió mientras seguía pensando en derrotar a Avant un día.

 **Fuera del edificio**

Avant y Chrome estaban parados frente a frente a una distancia medio larga, Chrome tenía su hoz lista (buscar en google: Shadow Alloy Chrome) y Avant invoco su espada Dandelga listo para pelear. Kiriya observaba de una distancia segura, paso un tiempo en que nadie dijo nada y el viento pasaba fuerte pero despacio hondeando la capa de Avant y el abrigo de Chrome.

-Avant: Dime Chrome ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este mundo? ¿Ya tienes familia aquí?

-Chrome: llegue aquí dos años antes que tú, y si….podría decirse que ya soy parte de una familia en este mundo, es algo agradable el tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida….cuando morí cerca al cráter de Bari, luchando contra mi hermano. Realmente estaba decepcionado de que todo terminara así, pero fui transportado aquí y pude empezar de nuevo

-Avant: Suena a que realmente no dejarías este mundo por nada del mundo

-Chrome: Por supuesto no…. ¿acaso tú volverías a tu vieja vida? si mal no recuerdo quedaste amnésico, olvidándote de tu familia y el imperio de Agni, y cuando recuperaste tu memoria….descubriste que….

-Avant: Si….ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes a menos que quieras lidiar conmigo cuando me enojo….

-Chrome: Entiendo pero vez porque no pienso dejar este mundo, lamentablemente algunas de las amistades que hice están en el bando contrario a ti y otras facciones….sin embargo no voy a dudar en luchar para defenderlos, aún en esta estúpida misión…. ¿Estás listo?

Chrome se impulso contra él y Avant hizo lo mismo, chocando al medio con un impacto muy fuerte agrietando la tierra bajo sus pies y generando ráfagas fuertes de viento, Kiriya cruzo los brazos pero dejo un espacio para ver, esto sin duda era una batalla a un nivel muy superior a cualquier cosa que haya visto antes.

-Avant: Por supuesto….yo tampoco dejare a mis nuevos amigos enfrentar peligros solos, no si puedo hacer algo al respecto…. (decía mientras usaba su espada para mantener la presión de sus golpes)

-Chrome: Perfecto…

Dicho eso los dos liberaron sus armas y volvieron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad, cada golpe causaba hondas de impacto muy fuertes, tanto Kiriya como el gato negro que observa desde la rama de un árbol trataban de aferrarse a algo para aguantar el fuerte viento causado para cada choque de ambos guerreros.

 **Dentro del edificio**

Un levemente fuerte temblor sacudió el lugar, asustando a las 10 Shinobis dentro, eran muy difícil saber qué pasaba pues apenas podía ver afuera por la Barrera Shinobi conjunta que las Akunin manifestaron alrededor del edificio para atraparlas. Homura y las demás también sintieron el temblor, entendiendo que la batalla había empezado, debía apresurarse en terminar la misión.

Las chicas de Hanzo salieron al pasillo juntas, viendo que todo el campus estaba encerrado en una Barrera, se prepararon para la batalla invocando sus transformaciones. Una vez listas Katsuragi fue la primera en querer ir a buscar a las Akunin, pero Ikaruga la detuvo.

-Katsuragi: ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Salgan a pelear!

-Ikaruga: ¡Katsuragi!

-Karsuragi: (deteniéndose de la impresión) ¡¿Q-Q-Que pasa?!

-Ikaruga: Estamos todas atrapadas en la Barrera, si te descuidas podrán acorralarte y podría costarte la vida…

-Katsuragi: ¡Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos sentadas y esperar!

-Ikaruga: Primero debemos averiguar las intenciones del enemigo… (dijo manifestando su katana)

Haruka quien estaba vinculando las barreras para hacer una más grande, observaba desde su campo a las 5 chicas, viéndolas indecisas decidió empezar el plan.

-Haruka: Empecemos con este show (dijo chasqueando los dedos)

A su comando unas sombras salieron del techo, eran marionetas con forma de ninjas para atacarlas y separarlas, no fueron problemas para Ijaruga, Katsuragi y Asuka, Yagyu también estaba lidiando bien con ellos pero Hibari solo podía mantenerlos lejos con sus golpes pero no destruirlos. Al final Asuka fue la primera en ser separada del grupo, seguida de Katsuragi , Hibari, Yagyu y Ikaruga al final.

-Ikaruga: Bajamos la guardia, usaron estas marionetas para separarnos…. (decía atrapada de nuevo en la misma barrera con hojas de pasto flotando, entonces una risilla llamo su atención)

-Yomi: Las niñas ricas son tan ingenuas (dijo ella parada detrás de Ikaruga)

-Ikaruga: Asíque tu estas detrás de esto….ese uniforme. Eres muy audaz para infiltrarte en la academia

-Yomi: No me sorprende que una escuela de niñas ricas tenga un uniforme tan agradable al tacto

-Ikaruga: ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué planea lograr con este ataque?

-Yomi: No me gusta para nada tu actitud condescendiente…te lo diré de todas formas, claro que….tendrás que derrotarme primero ¡Transformación Shinobi!

Manifestando su atuendo de sirvienta y su enorme espada empezó a atacar a Ikaruga, viendo la fuerza de cada golpe empezó tener cuidado, la chica siguió atacando con su espada y luego uso una bombas esféricas con espinas que salieron dirigidas hacia Ikaruga.

Cambiando de lugar, Yagyu estaba corriendo por un campo similar a una ciudad devastada por una guerra, totalmente concentrada en encontrar a Hibari. Justo entonces apareció su oponente, en este caso era Mirai, quien en especial quería demostrar que podía acabar con Yagyu y la batalla en el río de la isla fue solo suerte.

-Mirai: (corriendo al lado derecho de Yagyu) Voy a detenerte esta vez ¡Transformación Shinobi!

Vistiendo su traje Shinobi de Lolita se preparo para pelear, pero a Yagyu no le importaba nada más que encontrar a Hibari, así que la paso de largo lo que solo enojo más a la niña.

-Mirai: ¡Hey! ¡No me ignores! (dijo disparándole a Yagyu con su sombrilla rifle)

-Yagyu: ¡¿Dónde estás Hibari!? (dijo mientras seguía corriendo sin recibir daño alguno)

-Mirai: ¡Deja de ignorarme!

En otra barrera estaba Katsuragi en un espacio con figuras de esqueletos y demás cosas aterradoras que no le daban miedo claro, ella estaba más concentrada en encontrar a su oponente.

-Katsuragi: ¡Deja de esconderte y sal! ¡Vamos a arreglar esto de una buena vez! (dijo mirando por todos lados)

Entonces se escucho el sonido de un cruce de trenes, al otro lado de las barras que bloqueaban el paso estaba Hikage, con su atuendo de Shinobi y su usual expresión sonriente pero de ojos vacios de emoción.

-Hikage: Estoy aquí

-Katsuragi: ¡Eres tú….otra vez!

-Hikage: Me ordenaron enfrentarte, así que eso es lo que haré

-Katsuragi: (enojada de que solo se enfrente a ella por ordenes, se calmo después de pensar un poco)….Me alegro que seas mi oponente ¡Así podre tomar venganza por lo de la última vez!

Sin pensar otra cosa salto para dar una patada, justo entonces el tren paso entre las dos cortando la mirada de Katsuragi, pero ella solo respondió dándole una patada al tren, sin embargo Hikage rápidamente apareció detrás de ella con la lengua afuera casi como burla, esto solo molesto más Katsuragi.

-Katsuragi: (mirando detrás de ella y luego volteando)…. ¡Maldición….! (dijo lanzando una patada a Hikage pero ella solo esquivo muy fácilmente su golpe)

-Hikage: No lo entiendo…. (dijo ella sin perder su expresión, aterrizando en el techo del tren)

-Katsuragi: ¿Qué?

-Hikage: ¿Por qué te emocionas tanto?

Katsuragi se enojaba más, recordando su pasado cuando tuvo que ver como sus padres fueron exiliados y nuca más los volvió a ver, no podía dejar que esto se quedara así.

-Katsuragi: ¡No podrás ganar….si estas esquivando todo el tiempo!

Katsuragi se lanzo con una patada frontal y Hikage con su cuchillo apuntando al frente, encontrándose al medio y pasándose una a la otra, cuando Katsuragi llego al piso la manga de su camisa presento un corte. Esto la sorprendió pero no más que ver el cuchillo de su oponente tan cerca a su rostro, Hikage estaba detrás de ella sus ojos parecían brillar de color rojo.

-Hikage: ¿Con esa habilidad pensabas vencerme?

-Katsuragi: ¿Cuándo fue que….?

-Hikage: La verdad no escuche nada de lo que hablabas

Katsuragi estaba en un gran aprieto, y lo peor es que ella sola se metió en esto.

Con Asuka que estaba atrapada en una barrera con un campo similar a un campo de guerra de la época de Edo, la chica miraba alrededor algo asustada al ver que estaba atrapada y separada de las demás.

-Asuka: Chicas…. (mirando alrededor mientras caminaba por el campo)

-Homura: Se ve que has estado bien…. (comento ella parada detrás de Asuka)

Asuka se dio lo vuelta y se sorprendió de ver su supuesta nueva amiga Homura, vistiendo el uniforme de la academia hondeando su mano a modo de saludo, recordando su encuentro con ella.

-Homura: Gracias por ayudarme en aquel entonces

-Asuka: Homura-chan, entonces eres...

-Homura: No te pongas nerviosa. También eres una Shinobi ¿no?

-Asuka: P-Pero…. ¿Por qué?

-Homura: Quería ver de cerca que tan fuerte eras

-Asuka: ¿Yo?

-Homura: Después de todo, eres la nieta del legendario Shinobi….Transformación Shinobi

Homura fue envuelta en llamas y su atuendo cambio a su uniforme negro y rojo, con sus 6 katanas en la espalda y lista para sacar su espada Engetsuka herencia de su familia.

-Homura: Soy Homura. Una de las cinco mejores de la Academia para chicas Serpiente. Gusto en conocerte

-Asuka: ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que eras de la facción Oscura!

-Homura: En ese entonces eras tan débil que ni siquiera me moleste en desenfundar mi katana. Pero esta vez ire en serio

Sacando su katana se preparo para pelear, Asuka manifestó sus dos katanas cortas y se preparo para pelear, ella podía sentir su intención asesina. Homura ataco primero sorprendiendo a Asuka cuando puso su espada peligrosamente cerca a su ojo, logrando a las justas esquivar el ataque dejándola muy asustada.

-Homura: ¿Estás temblando?

Al pasar detrás de ella con su ataque dio un giro en su eje y logro cortar su atuendo al medio fácilmente rompiéndolo, volvió a atacar asiendo un corte en la espalda hasta su falda, Asuka cayó al piso de espaldas totalmente abrumada por su oponente.

-Homura: ¡Que lamentable! Eres la nieta del Legendario Shinobi, ¿verdad? ¡Por lo menos deberías tratar de estar a la altura de ese nombre!

-Asuka: E-Es cierto…. ¡Yo soy….su nieta! (dijo saltando atrás hacia arriba para esquivar el ataque de Homura)

-Homura: ¡No escaparas! ¡Prepárate!

-Asuka: ¡No voy a rendirme! (de inmediato activo su modo combate mortal…quedándose solo en ropa interior)

-Homura: ¿Oh? ¿Cambiaste a Modo Combate Mortal? Me gusta esto. Por lo menos ahora te esfuerzas lo suficiente como para despojarte de tu vestidura (dijo mientras recibía el ataque de Asuka con su espada)

-Asuka: _"Homura-chan pensé que eras un buena persona y que podríamos ser amigas…"_ ¡Homura-chan! (gritaba mientras ambas bajaban hasta chocar con el suelo)

-Homura: ¡Eres ridículamente ingenua! (dijo ella fácilmente aguantando su ataque, para luego mandarla a volar fácilmente y sin esfuerzo) ¡Si nos lo ordenan, masacraríamos sin piedad, incluso familiares y amigos! ¡Eso significa ser Shinobi!

-Asuka: (bloqueando el ataque de Homura, aguantando la presión del golpe en el piso) ¡Eso no es verdad! (después de ese ataque, Homura trato de atacarla por detrás, pero ella se agacho y dio una patada atrás con su pierna derecha desarmándola) ¡Lo logre!

-Homura: (dejo que su fleco ensombreciera su mirada y poco a poco comenzó a reírse) jujuju…jujuju… ¡Jajaja! Por fin podre ponerme seria contigo (dijo sacando sus 6 katanas, 3 en cada mano)

Asuka se sorprendió, tal parece que apenas y había logrado algo, pero la verdadera batalla recién empezaba.

Mientras tanto y finalmente, Hibari estaba en una barrera con temática infantil con estrellas, corazones y demás cosas.

-Hibari: Siento como si hubiera estado aquí antes…. (comento solitariamente, luego volteo para ver detrás de ella encontrando a Haruka sentada en lo que parecía ser una pluma)

-Haruka: Bienvenida….

-Hibari: ¿Q-Quién eres?

-Haruka: Realmente eres muy adorable. Como un conejo atrapado en una trampa

-Hibari: …Ya lo recuerdo ¡Te vi en aquel entonces!...entonces ¿Tú eres la titiritera? (dijo al recordar el ataque en el callejón días atrás)

-Haruka: (sonriendo) No hay razón para tener miedo. Ven aquí, linda conejita

-Hibari: Tengo que derrotarla….Yagyu-chan

-Haruka: ¡Transformación Shinobi! (su vestimenta se cambio por su atuendo Shinobi)

En su barrera Shinobi, Yagyu llego al borde donde terminaba el campo, uso su mano para tocar la barrera.

-Yagyu: Parece que Hibari está dentro de una barrera diferente

Justo entonces unas balas impactaron en la barrera a su alrededor, lo cual no la asusto ni molesto, justo Mirai llegaba después de perseguirla hasta ahí.

-Mirai: Hhhaaa hhhaaa ¡Eres difícil de perseguir! ¡Pero ahora te tengo!

-Yagyu: Podría entrar a las otras barreras si la derroto (teorizo mirando por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo a Mirai)

-Mirai: ¡No me ignores! (grito agitando los brazos a los lados, asustándose cuando Yagyu le apunto con su sombrilla) *GASP* Parece que estas lista para pelear

-Yagyu: Tengo prisa. Hazme un favor y pierde de inmediato (dijo completamente sin interés)

-Mirai: ¿Me estuviste ignorando todo este tiempo, y esas son tus primeras palabras? ¡Pagaras por eso! (agarrando su falda la levanto para revelar….un cañón anti-tanque en su entre pierna ¿WTF?) ¡Arte Secreto Ninja: Walküre! ¡Definitivamente lo pagaras!

Yagyu abrió su sombrilla para empezar la batalla.

 **Fuera del edificio**

Avant y Chrome estaban enfrascados en una intensaba batalla, espada y hoz chocando con gran fuerza, generando vendavales y azotando la tierra. Lenguas de fuego y sombras volaban por doquier, de no ser por el campo mágico de aislamiento la escuela hubiera recibido daño colateral severo.

Avant lanzo un swing vertical de arriba abajo, y Chrome bloqueo con la parte media de su hoz, aguantando la fuerza del golpe. Separándose Chrome hizo un swing lateral hacia Avant y este salto encima de este para tratar de hacer con un ataque rompe yelmos en su cabeza, esquivando el ataque saltando por el lado izquierdo del ataque, bajando su hoz abajo a modo de gancho trato de enganchar el filo en el pecho de Avant. Para evitar esto él agarro el filo de la hoz para luego girarlo y lanzarlo detrás de él, una vez en el piso Chrome hizo un portal oscuro con su hoz y desapareció atravez de este, el caballero de Agni se mantuvo atento a sus alrededores, en esta forma de movilidad él no lo podía detectar tal parece que estaba empezando a pelear en serio.

Apareciendo por la espalda, Avant por puro instinto llevo Dandelga a su espalda para bloquear la hoja de la hoz de Chrome, aplicando fuerza logro apartar al asesino de Bariura a un lado. Quedando ambos frente a frente, los dos sep prepararon para continuar la pelea, lanzándose una vez más a cruzar espadas. Avant con un swing horizontal de derecha a izquierda y Chrome con swing vertical de arriba abajo, quedando la hoja cerca a su pecho y logrando dejar un leve corte diagonal inclinada de izquierda a derecha, Avant le dio un puñetazo al pecho y lo hizo retroceder arrastrando su pies en la tierra pero aún así retrocedió una buena distancia, y sintió como sus huesos gruñían de la fuerza del golpe felizmente no se rompió nada.

-Chrome: La juventud te ha hecho bien, tienes tanto o más poder de lo que tu leyenda describía….

-Avant: Tú tampoco estas mal, no me esperaba que alguien cuya especialidad es reunir información y asesinar….fuera tan bueno en justa batalla

-Chrome: Estábamos en guerra con los Dioses…uno debía estar listo para todo tipo de peleas…por el último reporte que recibí te enfrentaste al Discípulo del Dios Bestia Afla Dilith, hiriéndola de gravedad y en ese entonces estabas herido también….Dime ¿Qué se sintió poder hacer sangrar a un discípulo?...

-Avant: Me sentí….muy bien, esos bastardos se lo merecían, su sonrisa altanera de estúpidos se borro y transformo en una mueca de bien merecido dolor….de hecho unos días atrás pude matar a un Dios de otro mundo, te puedo decir que ahora no existen Dioses tan poderosos como antes, es una pena que al final fueron ellos y no los humanos los que nos hemos degenerado como raza

-Chrome: Tienes razón al final ellos no lograron nada….y nosotros sobrevivimos, las vidas perdidas en la guerra no fueron en vano, al menos eso es un alivio….gracias por tu respuesta, ahora continuemos

-Avant: Por supuesto

Él ataco primero empujando al frente la punta de Dandelga libero una llamarada en dirección a Chrome, este hizo girar su hoz para poder dispersar las llamas, aguantando agarrar el mango que se calentaba por el fuego. Dispersado el fuego rápidamente tuvo que poner el mango de su hoz a la derecha para aguantar el swing de izquierda a derecha de Avant, la fuerza lo lanzo volando por los aires teniendo que dar una pirueta en medio vuelo para poder caer de pie y defenderse del siguiente ataque, el cual no se hizo esperar cuando Avant apareció cerca a él haciendo swings laterales, diagonales y verticales que Chrome apenas podía bloquear o esquivar sin poder devolver el golpe. Para poder ganar espacio uso un portal para escapar y tratar de atacar, apareciendo detrás de él, pero no espero recibir una fuerte patada trasera al pecho que lo hizo perder el momento e impulsándolo fuertemente hacia atrás, Avant se dio la vuelta y continuo su asalto contra él, esta vez Chrome al menos pudo intercambiar golpes con él.

Mientras peleaban ambos podían sentir a las chicas enfrentarse, también podían fácilmente deducir como iba a terminar. Avant estaba preocupado, de las 5 solo Ikaruga y Yagyu estaban peleando bien como para derrotar a su oponente, Asuka y Katsuragi apenas estaban haciéndolo bien y Hibari seguía indecisa esperando a que Yagyu la salvara. Necesitaban un impulso para pelear en serio de una vez, pero aún no era el momento, tienen que experimentar más en este combate.

 **En el edificio, la barrera Shinobi**

las cosas iban mal. Katsuragi seguía peleando pero no podía hacer nada más que esquivar, aún así logro recibir un corte en la mejilla por parte de Hikage, después uso su ataque de "Arte Secreto Ninja: Eje del Tornado". Incluso después de recibir el ataque Hikage seguía en una pieza, ni una rasgadura en su traje Shinobi, demostrando más su agilidad cada vez que esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de Katsuragi, así que uso su "Arte Secreto Ninja: Puñalada Cruel" para terminar de una vez, efectivamente destruyendo su ropa y dejándola en interiores vencida en el suelo.

Acercándose a ella, Hikage vio a Katsuragi la cual tenía un poco de sangre corriendo desde arriba de su cabellera por su lado derecho del rostro.

-Hikage: Rindete. No eres rival para mí (dijo dándose la vuelta y retirándose)

-Katsuragi: ¡Aun no…he terminado! (levantándose con facilidad)

-Hikage: No te preocupes. No se me ordeno matarte

-Katsuragi: ¡No voy a perder! (dijo a punto de lanzarse a ella, solo para detenerse cuando vio el cuchillo apuntado a su rostro)

-Hikage: Yo soy más fuerte

Esto no disuadió en nada a Katsuragi y siguió avanzando, a lo que Hikage solo retrocedió al ver la mirada de ella.

-Hikage: " _¿Qué pasa…con esa mirada?"_

 _-_ Katsuragi: ¿Y eso qué? ¡Yo soy quien decido si pierdo o no!

-Hikage: ¿Eres estúpida? ¡Claramente has perdido! (trato de darle una apuñalada más, pero Katsuragi se agacho y logro darle un cabezazo en la cara, sacando sangre a las dos en la frente)

-Katsuragi: Eso duele ¿Cierto?

-Hikage: ¿Cómo te atreves? (esquivando una patada de Katsuragi)

Para un último ataque las dos se enfrentaron, Katsuragi lanzando una patada arriba y Hikage con una estocada, conectando ambos ataques lo que causo daño físico a Katsuragi y un poco también a Hikage, rompiendo su atuendo Shinobi. Katsuragi cayó al piso y Hikage de pie sin problemas, sin embargo la rubia se rehusó a darse por vencida y se volvió a levantarse y avanzando hacia su oponente, solo para caer de nuevo al piso.

-Hikage: (limpiándose la sangre de la frente) No la entiendo…

En otra parte, Yomi estaba peleando con Ikaruga, usando su cañón para dispararle.

-Yomi: Al final no eres más que una señorita débil (mirando al lugar de impacto, solo para ver la chaqueta militar y nada más) ¡Maldición!

Ikaruga estaba encima de ella en el aire, ya con su ataque listo, lanzando una llamarada que envolvió a Yomi, haciéndola gritar mientras su atuendo era incinerado quedando en ropa interior. Cayendo de pie Ikaruga apunto su espada al frente y corrió para continuar su ataque, Yomi apenas salió ilesa e invoco su espada para poder defenderse, bajándola para hacer un swing al frente y detenerla, pero Ikaruga salto y logro posarse en la espada lista para poder terminar la batalla.

-Ikaruga: ¡Preparate!

-Yomi: ¡Hmpf! Realmente te gusta humillar a las personas ¡¿no?! (dijo ella lanzando un adorno de gato al aire, el cual exploto lanzando perdigones de fuego contra ella)

Ikaruga salto para esquivar, y Yomi la siguió con un salto para hacer una swing de arriba abajo, ambas espadas chocaron con fuerza y ninguna de la dos cedía.

-Ikaruga: ¡Hien!

-Yomi: La vida es miserable y frustrante si tienes que pelear cada día para seguir adelante. Dudo que entiendas como se siente

Ikaruga solo frunció el ceño, recordando sus problemas familiares con su hermano, con una mirada triste. Pero entonces recordó cuando su padre le confío a Hien, lo que le ayudo a recobrar determinación, reuniendo fuerzas empujo la espada de Yomi y lazándolo junto con ella lejos, cayendo fuertemente al piso.

-Yomi: No puede ser ¿De dónde viene esa fuerza?

-Ikaruga: Dejame decirte una cosa. Yo encerre toda mi miseria y frustración en mi espada, Hien ¡Ahora no queda nada, sino orgullo cuando la blando! (dijo mientras corría, dando un salto creando con su aura la figura de un fénix rojo anaranjado) ¡Arte Secreto Ninja: Destello de Hien, Tipo 1!

Haciendo un swing vertical de arriba abajo, creando un llamarada impactando la espada de Yomi, la fuerza fue demasiado y Yomi recibió gran daño, aún así podía levantarse.

-Yomi: ¿C-Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Ikaruga: Apenas le hice un poco de daño con mi Arte Secreto…. ¡Realmente es fuerte!

Pasando a Yagyu y Mirai, la loli disparaba su arma y su oponente solo se defendía, después de levantar una gran nube de polvo dejo de disparar para ver si aún estaba su oponente frente a ella, disipándose un poco logro ver un poco de rojo.

-Mirai: ¿Volverás a escapar? ¡Podrás correr pero no esconderte!

-Yagyu: Ya no huiré, simplemente te derrotare (saltando arriba entro en Modo Combate Mortal) ¡Arte Ninja Secreto: Brazos Destructivos! (energía de color café oscura la rodeo tomando la forma de un calamar con el que ataco a Mirai)

-Mirai: ¡¿Un calamar?! (dijo asustada, y recibiendo el golpe de lleno, que la mando a volar)

Con su enemigo derrotado floto hasta llegar al suelo, avanzando un poco pudo ver frente a ella un portal de luz, seguro un salida fuera de la barrera. Una vez la cruzo se encontró fuera del edificio, justo entonces Kiriya la agarro de la muñeca y la jalo a su lado, justo evitando ser mandada a volar por el choque de armas de Avant y Chrome.

Cubriéndose junto a su profesor, dirigió su mirada a la batalla, quedando totalmente perpleja ante tan brutal escena y todo el daño colateral alrededor. Viendo con mucho miedo la fuerza y precisión de cada golpe, ninguno de los dos retrocedía ni dejaba apertura a para conectar un golpe fatal, su trance fue roto cuando Kiriya la llamo.

-Kiriya: ¿estás bien Yagyu?

-Yagyu: Ah….s-si estoy bien, rayos pensé que podría acceder a la barrera donde esta Hibari si derrotaba a mi oponente….por otro lado, apenas puedo creer lo que veo frente a mí…

-Kiriya: Si, yo también no puedo creer que alguien pueda llegar a tener tanto poder y lidiar una batalla como esta….por otro lado, como Avant-san lo dijo, fue un ataque sorpresa bien planeado

-Yagyu: ¿Hay alguna forma poder atravesar la barrera para ayudar a las demás?

Kiriya se quedo pensando, esta situación le recordó cuando estaba junto a su alumna que quería ser una Super Ninja, cuando le comento que se podía entrar en la barrera si había alguien dentro que pudiera actuar de faro guía para entrar. Una técnica prohibida que causa daño físico en el que intenta traspasar la barrera, luego la estudiante le comento que si la barrera se creaba por medio de la mente, si mucho Shinobis podían compartir una misma mentalidad podrían conectar sus barreras y aumentar el rango de alcance. Memorias de su estudiante Rin, quien él creía muerta.

-Kiriya: Si una de las chicas te guía dentro de la barrera podrías entrar, pero si logras entrar en la barrera tu cuerpo estará muy lastimado, la barrera causara un fuerza de oposición muy grande…podrías morir

Entonces Yagyu camino frente a la barrera planeando tratar de hacer que Hibari pueda sentir su presencia, ella no le importaba nada más que protegerla, no le importaba salir lastimada en el proceso. Pero alguien la detuvo antes de que empezara, fue Avant quien logro empujar a un lado a Chrome.

-Avant: ¡Detente Yagyu! ¡Te dije que cada una de ustedes debe superar este desafío!

-Yagyu: Pero….Hibari no podrá hacerlo, tengo que….

-Avant: Hhhhaaaaa….está bien te ayudare, asegúrate de seguirle el paso….

-Yagyu: ¿Q-Que-

Avant tomo su espada en agarre reverso y apunto a la barrera, luego la lanzo como si una lanza fuera contra esta, al impactar con la barrera esta se abrió fácilmente a lo que Yagyu aprovecho para entrar. Avant se detuvo para ver lo que hizo, Chrome estaba detrás de él a una distancia respetable, observando lo que sucedió luego hablo.

-Chrome: Algo me dice que Mirai perdió contra ella, otra a quien debo castigar….por otro lado te has quedado sin tu arma Avant ¿Vas luchar aún?

-Avant: Un guerrero, es un guerrero con o sin un arma. Así que si seguiré peleando

-Chrome: Muy bien, continuemos entonces

Siguieron su pelea, esta vez Avant estaba uso puñetazos y patadas, fácilmente manteniendo la pelea igualada. Chrome ahora tenía más respeto por el gran veterano de batalla, pero tenía que apurarse y terminar esto, con Mirai derrotada el enlace de las barreras se debilitara, y Avant aún tenía fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlas y derrotarlas.

-Chrome: Tengo que acabar con esto pronto, lo siento Avant…. (agarrando su hoz a dos manos y poniéndola detrás de su espalda) **¡Dim Atomos!**

Impactando la base de su hoz en el suelo, libero una ola de oscuridad que fue en dirección al guerrero, Avant cruzo sus brazos para defenderse recibiendo leves cortes en sus brazos. La energía de sombras lo rodeo, bloqueando su vista de los alrededores, entonces sintió un corte semi-profundo en la espalda, fácilmente cortando su capa y dejando una profunda herida, cayendo en su rodilla derecha. Chrome despejo las sombras estando parada detrás de él, con su hoz agarrada del medio en reversa detrás de él, Kiriya estaba sorprendido del resultado, esto no se veía bien. pero entonces Avant solo se incorporo, con su herida aún sangrante la cual cerro forzando sus músculos a contraerse alrededor de su herida y detener el sangrado, volteando a ver a Chrome que lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo, Avant tenía los flecos de su cabello tapando sus ojos pero se notaba que estaba un poco enojado.

-Avant: (levantado sus brazos en guardia, y tensando los músculos listo para pelear) Buen golpe….espero tengas más trucos bajo la manga….pronto yo te mostrare los míos

 **Mientras tanto**

Hibari estaba aún atrapada y Haruka no la iba a dejar ir, la niña estaba asustada, aunque sabía que tenía que hacer no sabía si podría hacerlo.

-Haruka: No tienes que tener miedo, mi linda y pequeña conejita (dijo mientras soltaba una leve risa al final de sus palabras)

-Hibari: ¡N Necesito vencerla de alguna forma! ¡T-Tu puedes Hibari! (dicho eso la pequeña cerró sus ojos se lanzo a atacarla haciendo girar sus brazos en forma infantil)

-Haruka: Oh…. (ella solo esquivo el ataque y le dio un leve golpe en su posterior con el suyo propio, para terminar se sentó en el posterior de la niña para inmovilizarla) para ser honesta me gustaría ser tu amiga…está bien (dijo tocando sus nalgas)

-Hibari: A-Arte Secreto Ninja….

Dijo la niña en voz baja, a lo que Haruka pudo ver lo que parecía un conejo cartoonizado gigante corriendo hacia ella, chocando contra la Akunin la hizo salir de encima de Hibari. Una vez libre se monto en el conejo, lista para atacar.

Hibari: … ¡Cabalgata del Conejito Ninja!

El conejo pasó corriendo cerca de Haruka y le dio un golpe con su pata trasera de conejo, desgarrando un poco su atuendo y lanzándola contra un pastel dentro de la barrera. Después de eso, Hibari despidió a su conejo, lamentablemente con esto solo hizo enojar a la Akunin.

-Hibari: ¡Gracias!

-Haruka: ¿Gracias?...una elegante y linda técnica, que encaja bien con tu carácter. A cambio te mostrare las técnicas que aprendí en la Academia Serpiente

-Hibari: N-No gracias….

Luego procedió a atacar con cachetadas, una patada de planta a la cara y una de talón en la cabeza. La niña estaba siendo derrotada fácilmente, pero antes de poder caer al piso y de que Haruka siguiera con su ataque. Una espada voló entre las dos separándolas, junto a alguien más.

-Yagyu: ¡Hibari!

-Hibari: ¡Yagyu-chan! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, y era esa….?

-Yagyu: Avant-sensei me ayudo entrar a la barrera, pero ahora se enfrenta al otro guerrero de otro mundo solo con sus manos

-Haruka: Ese guerrero realmente es un gran problema, pero estoy segura que Chrome-sama podrá vencerlo

-Yagyu: Eso ya lo veremos, primero te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a Hibari

Antes de poder empezar su pelea, la barrera Shinobi colapso de imprevisto para sorpresa de Haruka, y entonces Chrome salió volando chocando contra las paredes del edificio rompiéndolas por la fuerza con la que fue lanzado. Haruka no perdió tiempo y fue a ayudarlo, pero él solo la tomó de la cintura y salto a un lado, justo a tiempo para esquivar el puñetazo de Avant el cual dejo un cráter en el lugar donde antes estaban. Estando a salvo por ahora, Chrome dio sus órdenes a Haruka.

-Chrome: Hhhaaaa…Haruka….busca a Mirai, ella fue derrotada, luego busca a las otras y reúnanse con Homura….tenemos que irnos ahora

-Haruka: Pero, todavía no hemos-

-Chrome: ¡Eso ya no importa! Creo que accidentalmente hice enojar a mi oponente….tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora, ve y busca a las demás

Justo antes de poder seguir Chrome la empujo para esquivar otro ataque de Avant, esta vez fue un pisotón tan fuerte que mando a volar a los dos lejos el uno del otro, Haruka se incorporo y al ver a Avant sintió su cuerpo temblar de miedo, tenía su cuerpo envuelto en llamas pese a sus heridas parecía aún ser capaz de pelear sin problema. No perdiendo tiempo fue en busca de sus compañeras, Chrome se puso de pie y se preparo para pelear, esto se volvió más difícil de lo que pensaba, tal parece que cuando lo ataco con su técnica le hizo pensar que estaba mofándose de él. Y su fuerza aumento aún más, ya no importaba que estuviera armado o no, cada uno de sus golpes eran tan letales como el acero de su espada, solo le quedaba entretenerlo mientras Haruka reunía a las demás.

Yagyu y Hibari observaban la pelea algo asustadas, ni siquiera en el entrenamiento Avant luchaba tan ferozmente, era como si fuera una persona diferente, y eso no era una buena señal. Tenían que encontrar a las demás y reunirse con Kiriya, si era posible encontrarían una forma para calmar a al guerrero.

Donde estaba Hikage y Katsuragi, la primera sintió la barrera Shinobi desaparecer seguido la sacudida del edificio, justo entonces apareció Haruka cargando a Mirai la cual estaba inconsciente, la otra tenía una expresión de preocupación. Antes de poder preguntar, ella hablo primero.

-Haruka: ¡Hikage, ven conmigo debemos encontrar a Yomi y reunirnos con Homura rápidamente! ¡Nos retiramos de inmediato!

-Hikage: Oe Haruka ¿Qué pasa? La barrera cayó y el edificio esta temblando…. ¿Y qué es eso de que nos retiramos?

-Haruka: ¡Chrome-sama está enfrentando al caballero de fuego! Pero la batalla se hizo más difícil, el guerrero lanzo a Chrome contra la barrera y la rompió fácilmente con sus manos….él me dijo que la situación ha cambiado y que me reuniera con ustedes para irnos de una vez

-Hikage: ….Rayos, vamos por Yomi y reunámonos con Homura….

Donde estaban Yomi e Ikaruga, la Akunin rubia estaba aún agotada por aguantar el ataque especial de la chica de pelo negro largo, entonces aparecieron Hikage y Haruka junto a la otra chica inconsciente. Acercándose a Yomi la ayudaron a levantarse, mientras le daban la noticia.

-Haruka: Yomi ponte de pie, nos vamos de aquí una vez nos reunamos con Homura

-Yomi: ¿Eh? Pero no hemos terminado la misión

-Hikage: …Eso ya no importa, el guerrero de fuego se puesto en serio y Chrome apenas puedo mantenerlo ocupado…tenemos que encontrar a Homura y retirarnos

Sin otra opción Yomi se fue con ellas en busca de Homura, Ikaruga las vio irse soltando un suspiro, sintiendo movimiento detrás de ella volteo para ver a Yagyu y Hibari cargando a Katsuragiu con sus brazos en los hombros, viendo esto se reunió con ellas.

-Ikaruga: Yagyu-san, Hibari-san ¿Están bien? ¿Qué paso con Katsuragi-san?

-Yagyu: Estamos bien, Hibari y yo encontramos a Katsuragi herida en el suelo, tal vez sufrió graves heridas en su pelea

-Hibari: la recogimos y vinimos a buscarte, Avant-niisan estaba enfrentando a un hombre con una hoz. Está peleando muy en serio y está destruyendo todo el edificio

-Ikaruga: ¡Eso es malo, hay que detenerlo!

-Yagyu: No podemos, él está peleando sin contenerse….ni siquiera juntos podremos con él, debemos ir a buscar a Asuka y reunirnos con Kiriya-sensei

Al ver que tenía razón acepto y fueron en busca de Asuka.

En la barrera de Homura, la pelea continuaba entre las dos ninjas, los golpes de Asuka y Homura volaban de un lado a otro, de una patada al torso la Akunin mando a volar a la Shinobi entrenamiento.

-Homura: ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!

-Asuka: ¡Aun tengo más! (reuniendo energía se elevo en el cielo donde se manifestó la forma de una rana) ¡Arte Secreto Ninja…Cuchillas Doblea! (hizo un corte cruzado con sus espadas al frente lazando una X de energía verde)

Homura recibió el ataque, el cual destruyo su atuendo Shinobi, pero no hizo nada más.

-Homura: Nada mal…

-Asuka: ¡¿Mi Arte Secreto no le hizo nada?! ¡Imposible!

-Homura: ¡Eso no es nada comparado con lo que sufrí en mi entrenamiento! (impulsándose adelante, luego hizo un swing de abajo arriba con su tres katanas de la derecha, el ataque le dio de lleno a Asuka tirándola al suelo) Debería ser obvio para ti ahora, alguien tan ingenua como tú no tiene ninguna oportunidad

-Asuka: (tratando de sentarse al menos) ¿Son todas las chicas de la Academia Serpientes así de fuertes? ¿Estarán bien….las demás?

-Homura: ¿Sigues preocupándote por tus compañeras? ¡Eso es lo que te hace ingenua! ¡No puedes confiar en nadie más que en ti misma!

Entonces en medio de las dos cayo algo muy pesado, una vez se disipo el polvo se pudo ver que se trataba de Dandelga, lo cual sorprendió ambas. La Akunin miro alrededor por si aparecía de algún lado, Asuka se quedo viendo a la espada y recordando las enseñanzas del guerrero. Una especialmente se le vino a la mente.

 **Flashback**

 _Después de su entrenamiento, Asuka se reunió con Avant para ir juntos a su casa, ambos caminaban por las calles en silencio. Asuka estaba algo triste y preocupada y él se dio cuenta, así que decidió preguntar qué pasaba._

 _-_ Avant: ¿Pasa algo Asuka?

-Asuka: ….No es nada….

-Avant: ¿Y por qué estas tan decaída?

-Asuka: Es que….siempre recuerdo el día que Ikaruga-san y yo nos encontramos con la primera ninja Akunin….como fue que no pude hacer nada más que quedarme quieta sin hacer nada….

-Avant: Oh eso, no es una razón para sentirte mal. No siempre puedes reaccionar como esperas, el miedo es normal y la indecisión es común en situaciones difíciles…

-Asuka: Pero ¿Qué tal si me pasa otra vez? ¿Si no puedo hacer lo que debo y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar mis problemas sola?

-Avant: Eso no pasara, tú tienes la fuerza que necesitas solo te falta encontrar tu determinación y saber cuándo apartar las dudas de tú mente, eso lo aprenderás conforme experimentes diferentes cosas en tu vida

-Asuka: Pero ¿Podre estar a la altura de-

-Avant: Asuka no te concentres en estar a la altura de nadie….los padres o abuelos en tu caso, solo dejan un legado para sus descendientes, tú decides como aportar a ese legado en la forma que tu creas va contigo….no te fuerces a cambiar por alguien te lo diga, permanece fiel a tus pensamientos y creencias respecto al estilo de vida que decidiste tomar, y serás la mejor de todos los Hanzo

 **Fin del Flashback**

Recordar esto le dio fuerzas para seguir, levantándose y viendo a Homura, con una mirada llena de nueva determinación.

-Asuka: Quédate con ese pensamiento….yo no pienso así, cada persona que he conocido, incluso tú es importante para mí. No dejare que cambies mi forma de pensar, con creencias que solo tienes por la dura vida que tuviste….

-Homura: ¡¿Ahora quieres sermonearme?!

Justo levantaba sus armas para volver a atacar, tuvo que bloquear un ataque de su oponente, que inesperadamente la empujo una buena distancia. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué pasaba pues Asuka continuo atacando sin descanso, cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior, las cosas se habían revertido y apenas podían devolver los golpes. Activando su modo Combate Mortal, se lanzo a cruzar espadas con Asuka, ambas no cedían y empujaban para superar a la otra.

-Homura: ¡Ha! Así que si tenías fuerza de sobra, seguro de ver la espada de tu aliado aquí pensaste que fue derrotado….se lo tiene merecido por crei-

-Asuka: ¡Callate! Avant-kun es muy poderoso, el no perdería contra nadie….seguro tu le tuviste cuando lo viste al entrar….

Ese comentario la hizo apretar los dientes en frustración, era cierto después del todo, cuando él la atrapo sintió que iba a morir, su poder era abominablemente grande similar de Chrome cuando ella y su equipo lo enfrentaron, solo que el de él se sentía frio y tenebroso como las tinieblas, el del guerrero parecía más una tormenta de fuego que destruía todo a su paso. Ante tal presencia sintió que todo su entrenamiento no valía nada, pudo entender porque no quería que se enfrentaran a él.

Siguieron peleando hasta que Asuka logro asestar un golpe que logro romper su modo Combate Mortal, retrocediendo a una distancia segura soltó un respiro que no supo que había contenido, Asuka la miraba concentrada aún con su gran determinación. Antes de poder seguir su pelea, vieron como la barrera se destruía, Haruka y las demás llegaron también para reunirse con Homura, al igual que Ikaruga y las demás con Asuka.

-Homura y Asuka: ¡Chicas!

-Ikaruga: Asuka-san ¿Te encuentras bien? (dijo reuniendo las demás con ella)

-Haruka: ¡Homura! Tenemos que retirarnos ahora

-Homura: ¿De qué estás hablando? Tenemos una misión, estamos a punto de derrotarlas

-Hikage: ….Son ordenes de Chrome, actualmente apenas puede pelear a la par con el guerrero de fuego, al parecer lo hizo enojar….y ya no se está conteniendo al pelear, a este paso destruirá todo el edificio….tenemos que escapar.

Homura no lo podía creer, esto no puede ser ¿Chrome estaba perdiendo? Pero entonces tenían que ayudarlo para poder escapar todos juntos.

-Asuka: Ikaruga-san, chicas ¿Qué está pasando?

-Yagyu: Tal parece que Avant-sensei y el otro guerrero que está aliado a aliado a las Akunin han empezado a pelear en serio, estaban luchando afuera pero ahora entraron al edificio destruyendo la barrera Shinobi en el proceso, aún siguen peleando y si continúan derrumbaran el edificio

-Asuka: ¡N-No puede ser! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

En ese momento Chrome apareció atravez de un portal de sombras cerca a Homura y las demás, tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo por la esquina derecha de su boca por un golpe que recibió en la mejilla, tenía su cuerpo adolorido por los numerosos golpes que recibió, acercándose a las chicas se preparo para abrir otro portal y escapar.

-Chrome: Chicas rápido….tenemos que irnos…

-Avant: ¿A dónde creen que van? Todavía no te he mostrado mi técnica...

Justo Avant apareció caminando lentamente al lado derecho de Asuka y las demás, las chicas vieron que su expresión parecía neutral pero sus ojos mostraban rabia, Chrome y las Akunin se tensaron al verlo y se pusieron en guardia. El guerrero de las sombras invoco mentalmente un hechizo de barrera en las 5 Akunin para protegerlas en caso de que Avant atacara, acercándose poco a poco él caballero de Agni llego frente a su espada clavada en el piso, sacándola de un tirón con su mano derecha la sujeto en horizontal a su lado derecho, invocando su poder llamas envolvieron la hoja de su espada.

-Avant: ….Como pude presenciar tu técnica antes….lo menos que debería hacer es mostrarte la mía…. (agarro su espada a dos manos y la llevo atrás de él, luego salto al frente haciendo un swing de arriba abajo) **¡Vaporizer!**

-Chrome: ¡Demonios! (dijo mientras levantaba su hoz para bloquear el ataque)

El swing de Avant con su espada envuelta en llamas que crearon un pilar de fuego desde la punta un poco más alto tomo la forma de una garra de tres dedos, al chocar contra el arma de Chrome la fuerza fue tal que lo forzó a desviar su arma a un lado dejando su frente expuesto a un ataque mientras la llamas se expandían por el suelo haciendo que las Akunin usaran sus armas o bazos para cubrirse del ataque, luego Avant continuo su ataque esta vez con un swing de abajo hacia arriba. Las llamas en el suelo siguieron a la espada y ascendieron esta vez con la forma de la boca de un dragón con las fauces abiertas, jalando hacia arriba a al guerrero de Bariura y las 5 Akunin, quienes gritaban de dolor de sentir la fuerza del golpe pero no quemándose por el escudo de Chrome, y lanzándolos para atrás lejos del grupo de Hanzo y el caballero de fuego.

Avant termino recargando su espada en su hombro derecho, las chicas observaron asombradas su técnica y fuerza de esta, justo entonces también llegaba Kiriya y Tohru junto a Asagi y Kanna, que estaba siendo cargada en brazos por Ingrid. Que lograron ver la técnica de Avant, también quedando sorprendidos. Lejos de ellos Chrome y las chicas estaban tratando de incorporarse, la Akunin estaban bien físicamente salvo por algunos moretones por la fuerza del golpe, mentalmente estaba asustadas de haber visto en persona un ataque de semejante nivel, por otro lado Chrome estaba muy mal pues el último ataque de la espada logro cortar su pecho al medio, dejando un herida diagonal muy inclinada desde su cintura inferior derecha hasta el medio de su hombro izquierdo, era un herida muy profunda con los lados cauterizados por el fuego.

-Chrome: ¡Uuurrrggghhh!...Maldito monstruo….¡*COUGH*! (tosió un poco de sangre al piso, apoyado en una rodilla y su hoz)

-Homura: ¡Chrome-dono!

-Yomi y Haruka: ¡Chrome-sama!

-Hikage: ¡Chrome!

-Mirai: ¡Chrome-nii!

Reuniéndose con él lo ayudaron a incorporarse, luego miraron con odio a quien le hizo daño, antes de poder tratar de atacarlo Crome abrió un portal de tras de él y empujo a las 5 dentro, antes de irse él se dio la vuelta para decir unas últimas palabras.

-Chrome: Hhhaaa….No está mal Avant-san….hhhaaa admito que te subestime, pero no volverá a pasar….nosotros nos volveremos a ver…. (Dicho eso entro por el portal y este desapareció)

Avant lo vio irse luego soltó un suspiro y camino cerca de una de las sillas de los salones destruidos por su ataque donde se sentó para descansar a pesar dde no estar tan cansado, las chicas y Kiriya se acercaron a él a para revisarlo, poco después Tohru estaba usando magia para curar la herida de su espalda mientras Avant le sobaba la cabeza a Kanna y Hibari para calmarlas.

-Kiriya: Es bueno que todo termino y que se encuentra bien Avant-san

-Avant: Gracias por preocuparte, al menos admito que me fue difícil llevar bien la pelea pero pude terminar como se debe, siento lo del techo

-Kiriya: No pasa nada, era una situación muy peligrosa no había de otra

-Asuka: ¿Vas a estar bien Avant-kun?

-Ikaruga: La herida se ve profunda

-Avant: Estaré bien, la magia de Tohru está haciendo su trabajo….por otro lado ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

Una a una le dijeron que apenas pudieron hacerle un poco de daño a sus respectivos oponentes, Asuka le dijo que recordó sus palabras cuando su espada llego a la barrera donde ella estaba y así tuvo fuerza suficiente compara enfrentar de iguales a Homura, esto alegro a Avant. Luego Hibari le comento cabizbaja que ella apenas pudo enfrentar a su oponente pero no logro vencer ni siquiera defenderse bien, él solo le sobo la cabeza y le dijo que ya corregirían eso en el entrenamiento, incluso Kanna trato de animarla con un abrazo. Después de curar sus heridas, le pidieron a Tohru que usara su magia para reparar el edificio, terminado todo Avant les dijo que mañana harían más entrenamiento y despidiéndose se fue con a casa con sus huéspedes para descansar, descansando solo en su cama, mientras cada una estaba en su cuarto, en caso de Kanna se fue a dormir con Ingrid como lo hacía usualmente pues la demonio tenía un lado suave cuando se trataba de niños.

 **En la casa de Chrome**

Durante el transcurso de la batalla en la Academia Hanzo, en la casa de que Chrome compartía con Shiranu, Rinko y Yukikaze. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que Suzune se presento. Desde que descubrió acerca de la otra vida de Chrome, investigo y adquirió la dirección de su casa, y hoy se tomo la molestia de ir a ver el lugar.

No esperaba encontrar a dos mujeres bien desarrolladas, y una de ellas siendo una joven madre de una niña de 15 años, viviendo junto a él. De inmediato no le gusto nada esto, por simple cortesía Shiranui y Rinko la invitaron a pasar pues a ellas tampoco les agradaba la mujer Shinobi Akuni, dentro de la casa le sirvieron un té mientras trataban de buscar un tema de conversación que no terminara en pelea ..

Suzune se atrevió a pedirles que se alejaran de Chrome, pero ellas rápidamente se negaron y le dijeron que no es daba miedo si ella o alguien más venían a buscarlas para forzarlas a irse, la profesora de la Academia Serpiente hizo alarde de haber tenido sexo con él pero las otras dos le dijeron que ellas también lo hicieron, es más que lo hacían muy seguido con él, un golpe duro para su orgullo. Hubieran continuado con su discusión pero entonces un portal negro se manifestó en la sala, de est salieron Homura con sus compañeras con su ropa interior algo calcinada pero aún intacta, luego salió Chrome mostrando la profunda herida en su pecho y cayendo al piso apoyado en una rodilla y su hoz cayendo al piso.

-Rinko: ¡Chrome-sama! (dijo acercándose rápidamente a él y ayudándolo a sentarse en el sofá cerca de ahí)

-Shiranui: ¡Dios Santo Chrome! ¡¿Qué te paso?! (dijo acercándose para revisar su herida)

-Suzune: ¡Chrome! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! (dijo también acercándose mientras ayudaba a las chicas a levantarse)

-Chrome: …Baje la guardia contra mi oponente….Uuuggghhh y pague el precio…. (saco un frasco verde del bolsillo de su saco, abriéndolo para tomar el contenido que le ayudo a curar su herida un poco)

-Suzune: Ese tal Avant te hizo esto ¿verdad? (le pregunto y él asintió)

-Rinko: ¡Ahora mismo iré a-

-Chrome: ¡No iras a ninguna parte! Él es muy fuerte, no podrás siquiera acercarte para poder atacarlo con tu katan….estoy bien Rinko, solo quiero descansar

-Rinko: Esta bien Chrome-sama…. (después lo ayudo a subir a su habitación para que descanse)

-Chrome: Suzune, llévate a las chicas a la Academia, mañana hablaremos de todo lo que falta explicar, y daré el informe personalmente al imbécil de Dogen

-Suzune: ….Esta bien, hasta mañana y recupérate bien….

La profesora y las 5 chicas se fueron de la casa, mientras Rinko ayudaba a Chrome a subir a su cuarto para descansar y dejar que su heridas sanen, Shiranui los acompaño para ayudar a atender las heridas de su hombre.

El primer choque de los dos guerreros provenientes de Grand Gaia fue intenso, por ahora están bien pero no saben que otro grupo había observado todo. En una casa aparentemente vieja una bruja de pelo negro y tez blanca miraba atravez de un espejo a Avant después de su pelea, muy interesada en reclutarlo como sirviente, para gran molestia de su sirvienta. En otra casa una mujer de tez morena y pelo purpura miraba en su esfera de cristal a Chrome descansar en su cama con las Taimanin cerca a su cama para atenderlo, esperando a que las dos se fueran para poder darle una visita nocturna de la que los dos pudieran disfrutar….mucho.

 **¡Termine! No puedo creer que me tomo tanto y que me saliera tan largo, espero les guste y por favor esta vez si dejen sus comentarios. Ya que no se me ocurre con que historia segur después.**

 **Estaba pensando seguir con la de "La Estrella del Norte en Los Tres Reinos" pues estoy seguro mucho quieren un nuevo capítulo, pero también me pareció bueno seguir con la de "El Titán de Eostia" pues con el último capítulo actualizado de "GATE: Ichigo fue a parar allí" se me ocurrió una buena idea para escribir un nuevo capítulo introduciendo a los centauros y minotauros, y además a Durotan y su clan Orco, también para añadir a las tierras de Calimdor y por ende a una raza más que ustedes ya deducirán están ahí.**

 **Por eso dejen sus comentarios con sus respuestas, eso es todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brave Frontier X Senran Kagura: La Llama Inmortal en un Nuevo Mundo**

 **Bien empecemos con este capítulo, como dije antes, se centrara en un día normal de vida para Chrome con su nueva familia. Por lo que posiblemente ponga uno que otro Lemon con Shiranui y Rinko, puede que incluso ponga un Lemon con Rin/Suzune, las otras chicas todavía no tendrán su tiempo a solas con Chrome.**

 **Por otro lado, mis amigos Jefferson y OMEGA SANCTION me recomendaron añadir algunos Servants para Avant y Chrome, será: Scathach para Avant y Atalanta para Chrome. Antes quería que fuera Sherezade, pero creo que la arquera de orejas de gato es mejor, en el Fate/Apocrypha ella termino perdiendo la cabeza cuando Jack the Reaper uso su Noble Fantasma contra ella, por eso termino usando una habilidad prohibida y volviéndose loca, por eso creo que Chrome puede ayudarla.**

 **La razón de esto, es para que algunos Servants no se crucen mucho entre las diferentes historias, sería algo difícil explicar eso cuando empiece a escribir el crossover masivo al estilo "Infinity War", pues este también estará incluido junto al crossover de Brave Frontier y RWBY, y también me animé a poner unos dos Servants para Shura y Hisui/Jaune, aunque tal vez no necesariamente sea un problema.**

 **Ese es todo por ahora, así que empecemos con la historia. Yo no soy dueño de nada salvo la idea para la historia.**

-Personaje: conversación normal

" _pensamientos_ "

 **Capítulo 4.- Un Día Normal para Chrome, y Nuevos Aliados**

Era una mañana normal en la residencia Mizuki, las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco desde el altercado con la profesora y las Akunin, pero por supuesto Chrome aún estaba recuperándose de la herida severa de su batalla con Avant. Yukikaze estaba muy furiosa cuando se entero de lo que paso, incluso ir a pelear con Avant, pero por supuesto su madre le dijo que no.

Al final pudo recuperarse bien, y por supuesto Rinko y Shiranui estaban muy felices, eso especialmente porque al estar en tan grave estado por sus heridas. Ambas mujeres no pudieron disfrutar de sus usuales….noches de pasión con él, pero ahora estaba mejor, lo cual….explicaba la situación actual.

-Rinko: ¡HHHHAAAAA! Hhhaaaa….aaahhhhh, ah Chrome-sama….hhhaaaa está llegando tan profundo, seguro que ahora….aaahhhh….si podre quedar embarazada de usted ¡Aaaaahhhhh!"

Decía la Taimanin de pelo violeta, totalmente desnuda, echada de espaldas en la cama y con su pelo largo esparcido en las sabanas detrás de ella, su hermoso cuerpo está cubierto en sudor lo cual le realzaba su belleza. Su magnífica figura de reloj de arena se aferraba al bien tonificado y musculosos cuerpo de su querido Chrome, cada vez que él entraba en ella sus enormes senos rebotaban en un ritmo casi hipnótico, para detenerlos y aumentar el placer de su pareja, Chrome tomo el derecho en su mano derecha y atrapo el pezón del izquierdo con su boca. Rinko abrazo la cabeza de su amante contra su pecho para que no se escapara y cruzo sus piernas detrás de él para asegurarse de que plantara su semilla lo más profundo dentro de ella.

La cama era muy grande, así que tenían mucho espacio para moverse, incluso con Shiranui quien estaba semi-inconsciente al lado derecho de los dos. Ella fue la primera en que quiso aliviar su falta de "sexo" con Chrome, y estaba tan ansiosa como Rinko, Chrome se aseguro de dejarla más que satisfecha, para luego seguir con su otra pareja….quien apenas pudo contener su excitación al verlos tener su sesión en frente de ella. usualmente a ella no le importa compartirlo, y en más de una ocasión, prefería disfrutar de un buen "Trío" con los dos, pero esta mañana Chrome quiso hacerlo con cada una por separado….como un regalo especial para ellas, después del todo. Hoy era el aniversario (en palabras de Yukikaze y las otras dos Taimanin) del día en que él llego a sus vidas, el día en que encontraron una nueva felicidad juntos.

-Chrome: ¡Uuummm! Rinko…. ¿estás lista?

-Rinko: ¡UUUUUMMMMMM! ¡Sí Chrome-sama, por favor! ¡Lléneme con todo su afecto!...deje una semilla de felicidad nacida de nuestro amor….

Él dio una estocada más y entro completamente, dejando salir su esencia dentro de ella mientras la besaba con pasión, ella gimió fuertemente pero fue ahogado por la unión de sus labios. Sintió el interior de su útero llenarse aún más con la semilla de su amado Chrome, aunque fuera solo su imaginación….ella casi pudo sentir que uno de sus óvulos fue fecundado por la semilla de amado esposo. Separando sus labios para respirar, pero no rompiendo su abrazo de cuerpo completo. Chrome la levanto y luego se acostó de espaldas en la cama para poder descansar con su pareja encima de él, ella demostró su aprecio por el cambio de posición besando su mentón y luego acurrucando su cabeza debajo de este. Con esto fue más que suficiente para ella, y la verdad ellos habían estado haciéndolo desde las 10:00 de la noche hasta ahora que eran las 6:00 de la mañana, fueron 4 horas sexo para cada una, Chrome podía fácilmente durar todo ese tiempo y más, y las dos mujeres estaban más que agradecidas por eso.

-Chrome: Aaahhh….y pensar que todo está felicidad, empezó este mismo día, hace 2 años….me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, pero realmente debí matar a esos dos bastardos…..

Se dijo así mismo mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un rato, Rinko seguía abrazada fuertemente a él, y Shiranui recobro algo de fuerza para poder acercarse a los dos y abrazar la cabeza de Chrome contra sus grandes pechos y descansar junto a los dos.

 **Flashback (hace 2 años)**

 _En uno de los tantos callejones del barrio bajo de la ciudad de Asakusa, dos figuras corrían mientras una llevaba en brazos a una tercera figura. Ambos eran mujeres en trajes ajustados a sus impresionantes figuras femeninas, con enormes pechos, sin duda atraerían la mirada de muchos hombres, y más de uno lo pensaría dos veces al ver las armas que llevaban con ellas._

 _Caminando rápidamente para ponerse a salvo, Rinko Akiyama y Shiranui Mizuki, quien cargaba a su inconsciente hija Yukikaze Mizuki. No dejaban de correr, pues dos demonios de gran poder estaban persiguiéndolas, a las justas lograron escapar y al parecer no querían dejarlas escapar._

 _La situación actual en la que estaban era el resultado de la misión personal de Yukikaze, después de la desaparición de su madre ella se tomo muy en serio el encontrarla, para eso contaba con la ayuda de Rinko Akiyama y también a Tatsurou el hermano menor de esta y el novio de Yuki. Las pistas que encontraron los llevaron a uno de los dueños de los prostíbulos de los barrios bajos, Real, era peligroso per era una pista. Aunque al principio la idea de la niña era trabajar en el prostíbulo y conseguir información, Tatsurou propuso que él se encargaría de eso, por supuesto que su hermana y novia estaban en contra de que se exponga al peligro, pero al final él las convenció._

 _Él logro conseguir trabajo y les informaba al menos cada dos días de lo que encontraba, sin embargo paso un 6 días en los que no volvieron a saber de él, ya pasado 8 días volvieron a recibir noticias de él. Tatsurou les hablo de un lugar oculto bajo tierra donde escucho Real mantenía sus más preciadas "joyas" para los demonios de mayor rango como Edwin, Ryuji y Kiryuu. Habia escuchado que habia una Taimanin capturada, era la única pista que tenían así que decidieron ir a investigar, era más que probable que se tratara de Shiranui. Tatsurou se ofreció a guiarlas, así que partieron de inmediato, fue bueno que lograran encontrar un mapa del lugar pues resulto ser casi un laberinto, hubieran estado perdidos por horas._

 _Después de revisar varias celdas (tal vez 30 o más), finalmente encontraron a la madre de Yukikaze. Shiranui estaba justo siendo preparada para ser sometida a un experimento, felizmente Rinko y Yuki llegaron a tiempo para salvarla, curiosamente se habían separado de Tatsurou así solo estaban las dos. Después de liberar a su madre se apuraron a escapar, pero primero debían encontrar al hermano de Rinko. Pensaron que tal vez las estaba esperando en la salida del lugar, apurándose para llegar a la salida esperaban poder escapar sin problema, Shiranui estaba algo agotada pero aún podía pelear en especial gracias a que su hija había llevado consigo su lanza así que estaban listas, o al menos eso pensaron….hasta que encontraron a Real, junto a un grupo de demonios y como "cereza del pastel", el mismo Ryuji también. Sin embargo lo que más les sorprendió fue que tenían a Tatsurou de rehén, el gordo de pelo blanco dijo que había dejado que se infiltraran pues quería capturarlas a las dos también. Especialmente a Rinko pues Ryuji se lo había pedido personalmente, al parecer estaba interesado en ella._

 _Estaban arrinconadas y no sabían qué hacer para poder rescatar a Tatsurou y salir de ahí, hubieran sido capturadas….de no ser porque el hermano menor uso un extraño dispositivo que robo de las instalaciones, este abrió un portal que arrastro a las 3 chicas, estas solo pudieron ver mientras eran transportadas…..mientras que a Tatsurou era decapitado por Ryuji, el cual solo lo tomo de la cabeza y paso su mano por su garganta._

 _Después de salir del lugar con un gran sacrificio….las 3 chicas estaban a salvo, pero la impresión de ver su novio morir frente ella fue demasiado para Yuki y se desmayo, Shiranui cargo a su hija viéndola con tristeza, volteando a ver a Rinko también noto que estaba llorando. Ella le dio sus condolencias y le recordó que debían escapar o la muerto de Tatsurou seria en vano._

 _Lo cual nos lleva a la situación actual, con las dos ninjas escapando, lamentablemente un gran grupo de demonios las arrincono en una de las calles, solo Rinko podía pelear sin restricciones pues Shiranui aún llevaba a su hija. Mataban a los demonios pero más aparecían, y como espectadores tenían a Real y Ryuji, era cuestión de tiempo para que las dos terminaran cansadas. Pero lo que no sabían es que alguien más estaba por llegar…..uno que infundiría miedo en los corazones de estos monstruos….miedo a la oscuridad._

 _ **En Grand Gai, Monte Bari, cerca al gran cráter**_

 _Una gran batalla se había librado en los bordes del gran cráter de Bari, dos guerreros que eran familia, se enfrentaron por problemas familiares. Uno era el emperador del reino de Bariura, que no buscaba nada má que poder y no le importaba el costo que tuviera que pagar por ello, ni siquiera si debía sacrificar a toda su familia para eso. Su oponente era su hermano, quien en el pasado fue su hombre de más confianza pero fue reemplazado por un mago oscuro desquiciado, el hermano no iba a dejar que sus sobrinos fueran sacrificados por la ambición corrupta de este rey._

 _La batalla fue difícil para ambos, y al final antes de poder terminar, ambos terminaron cayendo al cráter….sería un muerte segura para los dos, ese era el único consuelo de Chrome, hermano del emperador de Bariura. Claro que al final, incluso al chocar contra el suelo, él no murió. El guerrero de guadañas dobles despertó, con su cuerpo adolorido pero aún capaz de moverse, mirando a us alrededores se percato que estaba en un extraño lugar. Primero que nada la tierra estaba impregnado de poder….un poder oscuro y caótico, y segundo era que no reconocía el paisaje donde él estaba, parecían planicies con pastos muerto o solo de color purpura. Esto no era Grand Gaia, acaso las leyendas de que el cráter de Bari conecta con la tierra de los demonios ¿era cierto?_

 _Volteando a ver a su alrededor, encontró la respuesta a esa duda, cuando encontró a un demonio viéndolo con curiosidad. Si estuviera en mejores condiciones hubiera peleado o escapado pero su pelea con su "hermano" lo dejo exhausto, Chrome cerró los ojos y esperando una muerte rápida….la cual no llego, al abrir los ojos vio como el demonio se alejaba de él._

 _-Chrome: Que extraño…. ¿Desde cuándo los demonios….no atacan lo primero que ven? "¿O es qué algo más atrajo su atención?"_

 _Antes de poder pensar algo más, de repente sintió algo extraño, un aura luminosa estaba envolviendo su ser, incluso sus guadañas dobles. Poco a poco empezó a desvanecerse mientras su cuerpo era curado y recuperaba sus energías, antes de desaparecer levanto la mirada, apenas alcanzando a ver la luz del portal que lo estaba jalando._

 _-Chrome: No….no puede quedar así, tengo que regresar….a Bariura-_

 _Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de desvanecerse completamente._

 _ **De vuelta en Asakusa, callejones del barrio bajo.**_

 _Rinko y Shiranui habían perdido la cuenta de demonios que habían matado, y no les importaba la verdad, poco a poco estaban perdiendo fuerzas. Ryuji y Real seguían viendo la peleaba, era cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera atraparlas, el pequeño error del mocoso las salvo antes pero ahora estaban atrapadas._

 _Sin embargo entonces se empezó a sentir una energía extraña en los alrededores, que puso a los demonios atacantes muy nerviosos, las 2 Taimanin también estaban sorprendidas y temieron lo peor. Fue entonces cuando un portal apareció detrás de ellas, el cual empezó a materializar la figura de un hombre de 20 año, de tez pálida, ojos purpura y largo cabello purpura en la cabeza cambiando a rubio oscura al bajar. con una gabardina con colores purpura, guinda y negro, pantalón negro con partes de armadura como botas y rodilleras y múltiples cinturones en las muslos, con chaleco corto sin mangas ceñido a su pecho, y más extraño y amenazante una hoz con unos diseños esqueléticos y lo que parecía un gran orbe purpura parecido a un ojo en la cabeza de donde sale el filo del arma._

 _Cualquiera de los demonios hubiera poca importancia al recién llegado, pero cuando sintiera el gran poder oscuro emanando de su cuerpo, la verdad empezaron a sentir miedo. Real también estaba algo asustado, algo acerca de ese chico no estaba bien, Ryuji por otro lado solo parecía molesto por su intromisión. Shiranui y Rinko estaban alerta ante el recién llegado, pero al poder sentir su poder levemente dudaban que pudieran escapar de él, mucho menos poder derrotarlo._

 _Chrome analizo rápido la situación, había sido transportado a otro lugar, tal vez otro mundo en el peor de los casos. Pero al menos se había recuperado de su batalla contra su hermano, así que podría defenderse. Por otro lado al parecer habían demonios en este mundo, y sus guardianes era muy pocos en número o algo más estaba sucediendo. Viendo al frente encontraba a un grupo de 3 mujeres, una inconsciente y las otras 2 peleando contra un gran grupo de criaturas demoniacas, curiosamente para él estos eran muy débiles, nada en comparación a otros demonios que él enfrento antes. Solo el demonio en la parte de atrás, disfrazado de humano de tez morena y pelo blanco parecía fuerte, al parecer término en una situación peligrosa….sería bueno resolverla primero._

 _-Chrome: Demonios….incluso en otros mundos, ustedes no dejan de molestar a la humanidad…._

 _Ante el comentario de Chrome, muchos de los demonios se rieron y algunos trataron de atacarlo, sin embargo el grupo de 15 que lo iba a atacar terminaron partidos a la mitad, con la parte superior siendo tragada por unas llamas negra, todo esto por el ataque de Chrome quien solo hizo un swing de derecha a izquierda hacia al frente. Esta muestra de poder hizo que los demonios atacando a las Taimanin se detuvieron y se pusieran en guardia por si el misterioso guerrero los atacaba, Real estaba sorprendido y algo asustado de lo que vio. Ryuji entrecerró los ojos, algo acerca de este sujeto era diferente, su aura y ese….poder extraño que uso para atacar a los demonios que lo qtqcáron antes….no era nada normal._

 _Chrome observaba cauteloso a los patéticos demonios que estaban en guardia por si él atacaba, parece que dejo una gran impresión en estos demonio de Quinta, ahora solo debía encontrar una forma de forzarlos a irse. Lo ideal sería matarlos claro, pero la verdad era una lástima enfrentar tan patéticas copias de demonio, además debía averiguar ¿En qué mundo se encontraba?_

 _Sin perder más tiempo, Chrome se lanzo a la batalla, moviéndose a gran velocidad y asesinando a los demonios restantes. Algunos trataban de atacar con sus garras o armas, pero Chrome era demasiado rápido, a veces incluso desaparecía y reaparecía saliendo de las sombras en el suelo o la pared, el ataque del Mejor Asesino de Bariura fue rápido y feroz y rápidamente causo que muchos de los demonios intentaran escapar. Chrome no estaba interesado en cobardes así que los dejo ir, sin embargo al demonio de pelo blanco y tez morena no le agrado eso, manifestando su poder a modo de llamas rojas que quemaron a los demonios que huían. El número de individuos presentes en el callejón se redujo a 7. Las 3 Taimanin y Chrome; y Ryuji, Real y un demonio de piel morada oscura con atuendo y armas de militar llamado Zokuto._

 _Ryuji se puso frente a Chrome, quien se mantuvo calmado con su guadaña en su mano derecha, el ambiente estaba tenso y nadie sabía qué hacer._

 _-Ryuji: ¿Quién….o qué eres tú?_

 _-Chrome: No tengo por qué responderte demonio…._

 _-Ryuji: Eres demasiado confiado, solo por acabar con esos debiluchos…._

 _-Chrome: claro que sabía que eran débiles, así como también sé que tu eres más fuerte. Pero si te soy sincero….no eres más poderoso comparado con otros demonios que he enfrentado antes….ahórrate la humillación y vete, llévate el cerdo de traje blanco contigo._

 _A pesar que Real se sentía ofendido por lo que dijo, pero le daba más miedo que terminara muerto si decidía abrirla boca, por otro lado Shiranui y Rinko estaban atentas a lo que pasaría, esperaban que la batalla de los dos les dieran una apertura para escapar. Sin embargo la forma en que Chrome lidio con los demonios antes les daba algo de confianza, además podría ser un buen aliado contra los demonios, no podía dejarlo morir aquí._

 _Chrome estaba preparado para pelear, así que le fue fácil bloquear el primer ataque de Ryuji, un poderoso puñetazo que detuvo con el pomo final de su guadaña. El demonio peliblanco aplicaba fuerza para empujar pero el Asesino de Bariura resistía sin problema, para gran sorpresa de todos._

 _Rápidamente se alejaron y procedieron a intercambiar golpes, moviéndose tan rápido que solo se lograba verlos cuando chocaban golpes con gran fuerza. Pero se notaba que lanzaban muchos ataques el uno al otro, la batalla duro cerca de 5 minutos en los que ambos siguieron intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad. Deteniéndose ambos dándose la espalda, con Chrome más cerca a las 3 ninjas con unos cortes levemente profundos en brazos y piernas pero sin heridas muy severas. Ryuji estaban estaba frente a Real y Zokuto, su atuendo estaba hecho pedazos y tenía un corte muy profundo en su hombro derecho, era tan profundo que estaba aferrada solo por unos ligamentos y músculos._

 _Incluso con esas heridas Ryuji quería seguir peleando, seria humillante ser vencido por un humano...aún si era un humano diferente a cualquier cosa que se haya visto. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a transformarse en demonio, aumentando en tamaño al punto de romper su ropa, su piel se trono negra y escamosa, con alas demoniacas en la espalda, cabeza de dragón con los cuernos apuntando hacia atrás y garras en las manos y pies. Dando un gran rugido libero una honda de poder que estaba destruyendo el suelo y las paredes de los edificios cercanos, después de esto desapareció moviéndose rápidamente para seguir luchando contra el usuario de la guadaña, Chrome solo libero un poco más de su poder por precaución._

 _Incluso con esa transformación Chrome parecía seguir teniendo la ventaja, aún con sus escamas el arma del asesino cortaba fácilmente su carne, de no ser por su regeneración estaría desangrándose. Tanto las ninjas como Real y Zokuto estaban sin poder decir algo, no había Taimanin oh demonio más fuertes que Ryuji y Edwin Black, pero el nuevo estaba fácilmente enfrentando a Ryuji a su mismo nivel, esta vez sí podían verlos pelear, las garras del demonio no lograban acertar un golpe al guerrero, pero la hoz de este le había cortado varias veces incluso corto sus manos unas veces, las cuales volvieron a crecer._

 _Ryuji lazaban zarpazo tras zarpazo pero Chrome solo esquivaba o bloqueaba fácilmente con su arma, tomando distancia lanzo una llamarada de fuego negro contra su enemigo, Chrome solo canalizo energía oscura en su hoz e hizo un corte de abajo a arriba para disipar el ataque a los lados, rápidamente volteando para poder bloquear un ataque por la espalda de parte de Ryuji. Empujándolo y haciéndolo perder el balance, Chrome creó un portal negro rápidamente para desaparecer y luego aparecer encima de él, cayendo detrás del demonio, el demonio reacciono rápidamente y lanzo su mano en un ataque para poder perforar al guerrero por la espalda. Viendo su ataque acercarse a la espalda descubierta del humano, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que todo acabaría de una vez. La misma sonrisa desapareció….junto con su supuesto enemigo, cuando su ataque lo alcanzo este se disolvió en llamas negras, dejando claro que no era él._

 _Antes de poder buscarlo, la hoja de una hoz atravesó su pecho a modo de gancho, levantándolo en el aire par después tirarlo al piso con gran fuerza. Chrome fácilmente mantenía al demonio en el piso sin que se pudiera levantar, Ryuji trataba de usar su fuerza para forzarlo a soltar su arma pero el Asesino ni se movía, así que decidió levantarse aún si terminaba partiendo su cuerpo a la mitad. Sin embargo….se detuvo al sentir que la herida abierta por la guadaña no estaba sanando, algo estaba mal._

 _-Chrome: ¿Te diste cuenta?..._

 _-Ryuji: ¿Q-Qué….diablos?... ¿Qué hiciste?_

 _-Chrome: Tu regeneración es impresionante….pero incluso para ti….debe ser difícil regenerarte, si algo o alguien….interrumpe el flujo de energía que causa ese efecto._

 _Ryuji estaba muy frustrado, el sujeto estaba dominándolo sin problema y todavía se atrevía a darle un sermón, Chrome mantenía su agarre mientras infundía su arma con más energía oscura, esté uso de energía lo domino para poder lidiar con enemigos que suelen confiar mucho en sus habilidad auto-regenerativa. Una vez logras hacerlos sangrar profusamente, es más fácil tomarlos desprevenidos, este demonio no era diferente. Claro que eso no significaba que bajaría su guardia, lo cual lo preparo cuando el bastardo causo una explosión debajo de él para hacer espacio y moverse para escapar del agarre, a él no le molesto y lo dejo escapar._

 _Sin embargo el daño a su capacidad regenerativo era casi irreparable, claro que esto no le iba a impedir seguir luchando, su orgullo estaba en juego y no dejaría que un humano algo diferente, a los que normalmente mataba por diversión, se burle de él. Sin importarle abrir más su herida se lanzo al ataque, pero no estaba funcionando, Chrome simplemente daba golpes sin usar el filo de su arma, usando suficiente fuerza para tirarlo al piso y romperle alguno que otro hueso del cuerpo. Real y Zokuto estaban sudando balas, si Ryuji no podía derrotarlo mucho menos podrían hacerlo ellos, necesitaban algo que les asegure una forma de someterlo, el gordo de pelo blanco vio a las Taimanin mirando atentamente la pelea, si podía tomarlas de rehenes tal vez podría forzar la rendición del guerrero._

 _-Real: O-Oye….tenemos que hacer algo…._

 _-Zokuto: P-Pero ¿Qué hacemos?_

 _-Real: Tal vez….si tomamos a esas Taimanin como rehenes….podremos forzarlo a rendirse…._

 _Entendiendo la idea, el demonio comenzó a acercarse a las 3 mujeres, esperando que no lo detectaran. Sin embargo no llego muy lejos, pues justo antes de poder llegar a 2 metros de las chicas, su cabeza cayo rodando al piso seguido de su cuerpo. Real al ver esto casi deja salir un grito de niña, volviendo a ver al combate, no pudo evitar mojar los pantalones cuando encontró al guerrero de la guadaña justo a frente a él, su mirada busco a Ryuji….encontrándolo detrás del guerrero….tirado en el piso desangrándose de las heridas que no podía curar con sus regeneración….y con ambas piernas cortadas desde la mitad de los muslos para abajo._

 _-Chrome: ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de tu sucia táctica? Cobardes como tú son tan predecibles…._

 _-Real:¡E-E-ESPERA! ¡No me mates, t-te puedo ofrecer lo que quieras!... ¡Ya sé! T-Te puedo dar muchas mujeres, tengo muchas, de grandes pechos y gran trasero. Todas pueden- ¡OOOUUUUGGGGRRRHHHHH!"_

 _Antes de poder terminar su oferta, Chrome le dio un puñetazo en su enorme barriga, con tanta fuerza que el pobre gordo terminó en el piso vomitando. Con todo lo que dijo en su desesperación por salir con vida, solo cabo su tumba, si hay algo que el Asesino de Bariura odiaba más era los esclavistas y más aún los bastardos que usaban a los esclavos de entretenimiento "sexual"._

 _-Chrome: No me vas a comprar con mujeres, ni dinero. Con todo lo que dijiste solo me dan más ganas de matarte…..Por ahora te dejare ir, y llévate al imbécil desangrándose detrás de mí….quiero volver a romper su orgullo. Ahora veté_

 _Real se apresuro para cargar a Ryuji, quien volvió a su forma humana, y escapar rápidamente, Chrome se movió hacia las 3 ninjas mientras mantenía su atenta mirada en los dos que se retiraban. Una vez se fueron volteo a ver a las 3 mujeres, quedando algo sorprendido por la gran belleza de las dos mayores (Ojo: en este tiempo Shiranui tiene 31 años; Rinko 19 al igual que Chrome; y Yukikaze 13 pero es una prodigio), sin embargo se preocupo al ver a la niña inconsciente en los brazos de la mayor del grupo._

 _-Chrome: ¿Se encuentran bien?_

 _Antes de poder avanzar más, la ninja de pelo violeta azulino se puso enfrente con su katana en mano, Chrome no quería iniciar una pelea así que desvaneció su guadaña en llamas de purpuras y levanto los brazos para mostrar que no quería hacerles daño. Aún así Rinko mantuvo su guardia, no queriendo que se acercara más, después de verlo fácilmente derrotar a uno de los dos más poderosos demonios que controlaban los barrios bajos, seguro ni con la ayuda de Shiranui podría vencerlo._

 _-Rinko: ¡No te acerques!_

 _-Chrome: Tranquila….mírame a los ojos, no te haré daño, solo quiero ayudar._

 _-Shiranui: Ya basta Rinko, realmente necesitamos ayuda ahora._

 _-Rinko: ¿Pero-_

 _-Shiranui: Tu viste como enfrento sin problemas a Ryiji ¿Crees que puedes vencerlo sola?_

 _Antes de que las dos se dieran cuenta Chrome ya estaba frente a Shiranui, revisando a la desmayada Yukikaze, observando detenidamente para ver que paso, como no había heridas concluyo que la pobre pasó por una experiencia traumática. Él no podría ayudarle a lidiar con eso, pero al menos debía ayudarle a recuperarse, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su gabardina, saco un frasco verde mediano y se lo entrego a Rinko._

 _-Chrome: Tomen esto, podrán recuperar fuerzas y sanar sus heridas, sean leves o severas._

 _Después de entregar el frasco, comenzó a caminar a la salida del callejón._

 _-Rinko: ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!_

 _-Chrome: a cazar demonios….y conocer este nuevo mundo…._

 _Fue todo lo que les dijo y después desapareció en las sombras del callejón._

 **Fin del Flashback, de vuelta al presente.**

Chrome, acostado junto a Rinko y Shiranui, recordaba el pasado. Después de haber ayudado a las 3, cuando recién había llegado a este mundo, busco respuestas a sus dudas y también hizo "limpieza" en los barrios bajos.

Primero estaba sus dudas sobre lo que paso , estaba claro que una diosa fue quien lo transporto a este mundo, aunque no recordaba bien su aspecto; Segundo estaba el hecho de que….su cuerpo había sido rejuvenecido, le sorprendió ver que en aquel entonces parecía un joven de 19 años, aunque antes a sus 43 años la verdad no se sentía tan viejo; y Tercero era el hecho de estar en un mundo que no era Grand Gaia, donde las personas no parecían conocer nada de eso, o de la "Gran Guerra contra los Dioses". Llego a pensar que se trataba de un mundo futuro, pero al descubrir que casi nadie era capaz de usar magia u otro tipo de energía descarto esa posibilidad.

Con esas tres cosas hechas siguió con su "Limpieza", una cosa fuera que la mayoría de la población vivieran simples vidas, pero que dejaran que los demonios se multiplicaran y que hicieran lo que querían. Eso no pasaría, no ahora que él estaba aquí. No le fue difícil encontrar los lugares donde se reunían o los creaban, la mayoría estaban relacionados con personas en altos puestos en la sociedad, desde directores de escuelas hasta administradores del orden público, que usaban su influencia para ocultar a los bastardos con los que hicieron un trato. Para Chrome, esto le facilito las cosas, desde encontrarlos y sacarles la información, sea con tortura o muchas veces "soltaban la sopa" esperando que los perdonara, cosa que no pasaba claro.

Él logro desmantelar y destruir el imperio de Real, Under Heaven. A pesar de que no lo mato, le dejo bien claro que no se atreviera a reconstruir su reino, como mensaje le envió el cuerpo mutilado de su hermano menor Muneichi Yazaki, el dichoso Secretario en Jefe de Problemas Civiles que controlaba la política del país y que cubría todas las sucias actividades que se negociaban "bajo la mesa".

Otro lugar que ataco fue una academia llamada HijirOsamu, donde Yukikaze y Tatsurou estudiaban, y que cuyo Director estaba relacionado al demonio llamado Ryuji y también con Real. Un anciano llamado Shigeru Washizu, que también tuvo que ver con la captura de Shiranui. El anciano se hacía pasar por director, y los estudiantes y profesores que indagaban de más eran forzados a ser esclavos sexuales, en especial las mujeres y los hombres eran usados para experimentos. Chrome se hizo pasar de estudiante para entrar y acabar con el viejo bastardo, por supuesto que se dio cuenta de que Rinko también estaba de infiltrada y había estado siguiéndolo, después de encontrar el pequeño laboratorio secreto dentro de la escuela, se encargo de liberar a los prisioneros y destruir los prototipos de demonios dentro, hasta encontrarse con el anciano.

Al parecer el sabia de su existencia, en especial por la paliza que le dio a su nieto, dijo estar interesado en él….y que quería hacer un trato de no volver a aparecer en este ciudad ni molestar a nadie ni ayudar a producir demonios….siempre y cuando le daba una muestra de su sangre. Al haber descubierto que era un humano, con gran poder, esperaba poder usar sus sangre para poder alcanzar nuevos niveles, obviamente que él se negó y le aseguro que no le importaba que se fuera, que lo buscaría y lo mataría de una u otra manera. Decepcionado de obtener nada el anciano procedió a prepararse para pelear, aún con el gran número de demonios y robots que lanzo contra él, no pudieron detenerlo, y cuando se transformo para enfrentarlo tampoco sirvió de nada. Chrome cortó toda parte de su cuerpo, hasta que solo dejo la gema que tenia por corazón, aplastándolo con el pomo de su guadaña contra el piso. Terminado su trabajo, el se fue de la academia y entrego las pruebas de las horribles cosa que pasaban en ese lugar, desapareciendo en las sombras una vez más, para gran decepción de Rinko.

Las acciones de Chrome pusieron en alerta a los demonios, por lo que trataron de mantenerse lo más ocultos posibles, pero era difícil. Las historias de como algunos demonios morían, pero no encontraban heridas en sus cuerpos era muy usual, lo que más les aterraba era que cuando la luz le daba a los cuerpos, la sombra de estos aparecían pero por alguna razón, no había sombra en la parte de la cabeza.

Con sus números bajos, Chrome decidió empezar a integrarse a la sociedad, le costó un poco aprender a usar la nueva tecnología, pero pudo aprender bien el uso de computadoras y celulares. Lo que lo ayudo con su trabajo de oficinista en una empresa de proyectos sociales, además de hacerse amigos de alguno de los que trabajaban con él, uno de sus amigos en especial era un "Otaku" en disfraz, con quien solía reunirse para tomar algo. Las cosas siguieron su curso, y se reencontró con Shiranui, Rinko y Yukikaze de nuevo. Había pasado un año desde que las vio, ahora las 3 parecían estar bien, invitándolo a su hogar para invitarle a comer, ese fue el primer paso para que él aceptara su nueva vida en este mundo. La verdad él había estado buscando una forma de regresar a Grand Gaia, con su familia que seguro estaba en problemas, pero no encontró poder capaz de abrir puertas interdimensionales ni siquiera la tecnología actual servía de algo.

Sin embargo vivir con las 3 ninjas le ayudo a superar su preocupación respecto a sus sobrinas y sobrinos, era algo agradable tener a alguien esperar por ti en casa. Sin mencionar que de esta forma poco a poco empezó a desarrollar una relación más intima con ellas, y al final termino casándose con Rinko y Shiranui dos meses antes de terminar su segundo año en este mundo.

Yukikaze no estaba cómoda con él al principio, pero luego de hablar con él, ayudándole a superar el dolor de perder a su novio Tatsurou, ella lo comenzó a llamar Oni-chan con mucho aprecio, algunas veces le llamaba "Papa". Esto alegro mucho a Shiranui, ella estaba muy feliz de ver a su hija feliz, ella ciertamente era muy feliz con Chrome de marido, especialmente durante sus sesiones privadas de placer.

Rinko por su parte había empezado a sentirse atraída por él, desde que lo vio en su batalla contra Ryuji, y después sus acciones contra los demás demonios que descubrió, además de ser poderoso demostraba ser muy amable. Cuando él empezó a vivir junto a ellas, Rinko tomo la decisión de ser su sirvienta personal, lo que al principio lo confundió un poco pero lo acepto. Después de escucharlo hablar con Yukikaze acerca de Tatsurou, ella también sintió que podía aceptar el dolor de la muerte de su hermano y seguir adelante, de hecho esa misma noche le dio una sorpresa. Entrando a su cuarto con un bikini negro en la parte superior con triángulos pequeños que apenas cubrían sus pezones, y una tanga negra delgada en la parte trasera. Chrome estaba sorprendido pues jamás hubiera pensado que algo así le pasaría, ni siquiera las mujeres de Bariura eran tan agresivas en mostrar sus encantos, pero la verdad tanto Rinko y Shiranui….bueno realmente lo dejaron sin habla cuando las recibió en el altar, la imagen de ambas mujeres en traje de novia jamás se iría de su memoria.

La verdad desde su boda con ellas, solo Shiranui era sexualmente activa, Rinko parecía un poco reservada respecto al tema. Pero esa noche….los dos dejaron de lado toda preocupación….y se mostraron afecto sin contenerse, la misma Shiranui quien fue a despertarlos les comento lo ruidoso que fueron esa noche de sexo, lo mucho que Rinko gritaba y gemía y como él daba fuertes gruñidos, para la joven "Sirviente" fue un momento vergonzoso del que no se arrepentía claro.

Pasado un año de haberse casado y tener un trabajo, decidió darse un tiempo para revisar las actividades de los demonios en los barrios bajos, y durante una de sus patrullas se encontró con otro grupo de ninjas muy diferentes a los Taimanin.

No fue un buen primer encuentro pues trataron de matarlo, al haberlas atrapado en pleno intento de asesinato, y la verdad no pudieron ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño pese a lo altamente entrenadas que estaban, parecía que ellas no dudarían en matarlo así que eso le dio a entender que eran asesinas en entrenamiento. Después de lidiar con ellas regreso a casa para contarle a sus esposas acerca de ello, de inmediato ellas le dijeron que se trataban de Shinobis de la Facción Oscura o Akunin, según lo que le dijeron este grupo no estaba especializado en enfrentar demonios pero si enfrentaban seres similares llamados Yoma casi tan fuertes como demonios menores.

Ambos grupos de ninjas no tenían relación alguna pero respetaban la prese del otro, pero con las acciones de Chrome seguro tratarían de localizarlo, por supuesto que Shirnui y Rinko dijeron que se encargarían de eso….pero para evitar el conflicto Chrome les dijo que él se encargaría. Para poder hacer esto, tenía que atraer su atención, pero no fue necesario cuando alguien le llamo en su trabajo, tratándose de una mujer de piel blanca, cabello violeta claro atado en una cola pequeña y ojos rojos con lentes de oficinista. Su atuendo realmente la hacía ver como una secretaria, con su blusa blanca con rayas verticales y con la parte superior abierta mostrando escote de su gran delantera, en conjunto con su falda de negocios y sus pantimedias, y unos tacones altos.

La expresión en su rostro era estoica casi una máscara de calma absoluta, cualquiera se abría dejado engañar por su gran belleza….sin percatarse del extraño sentimiento de peligro que daba su presencia, pero Chrome conocía bien esto así que decidió seguir el juego de la mujer desconocida. Saliendo de la oficina junto a ella para hablar, la mujer lo invito a comer en un restaurante cercano mientras le hacía preguntas algo personales, referente a su nombre y otras cosas, incluso preguntaba por su dirección a lo que él le dio una falsa. Estuvieron hablando por 2 horas, y luego de eso ella se retiro alegando que tenía asuntos personales que atender. Cuando la mujer envió a las ninjas para revisar, Chrome aprovecho para poder atraparlas y conocer a quien las había enviado, de esta forma conoció a Suzune y el grupo de Homura, Crimsom Squad.

Así fue como formo lazos con los Akunin, y con el tiempo también terminó encariñándose con las 5, además de Suzune quien se volvió una de sus mejores amigas. Aunque muchas veces le aconsejo a as ninjas dejar de ser Shinobis y vivir una vida normal, pero además de de Homura quien estaba obsesionada con el poder, las demás no tenían duda en que seguían el camino correcto. Chrome no quería que les pasara nada así que se encargaría de salvarlas de Dougen, junto a Suzune.

-Chrome: Bueno será mejor que tome una ducha. Rinko, Shiranui también vístanse, no vamos a pasar todo el sábado en la cama, aunque así lo quieran.

Las dos mujeres al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar fruncir levemente el ceño, y hacer un pequeño puchero. Las dos liberaron su abrazo sobre su marido, este se levanto de la cama y fue a sacar ropa limpia para poner se después de terminar de bañarse.

Por supuesto que no paso mucho para que las dos decidieran meterse a la ducha con él, y así tener un momento extra de placer. Chrome salió del cuarto ya cambiado en una camisa azul oscuro de mangas largas y unos pantalones marrón, con zapatos negros de traje, bajando a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pues sus dos esposas estaban descansando de su ultimo sesión en el baño. Preparando la comida, pues el aprendió a cocinar para sus sobrinos hace mucho, levanto la mirada al escuchar alguien bajar las escaleras. Apareciendo su hijastra….no, su hija, Yujijaze. Vistiendo un vestido blanco con tirantes que terminaba en falda a nivel de la cintura, debajo de estos habían unos jeans celestes cortos hasta la mitad del muslo, calzando unas zapatillas blancas con líneas rosas en la base.

-Chrome: Buenos Dias Yuki

-Yukikaze: ¡Buenos Dias Chorme-onichan!

-Chrome: …..Hhhaaaa me gustaría que me llamaras "Papa", recuerda que soy tu padre ahora

-Chrome: Si, pero eres más joven que mamá por 12, sería raro que te llame así….en especial si un día invito a alguien a la casa

-Chrome: Jaja si tu madre estuviera aquí, estaría enojada de la forma tan casual que enfatizaste su edad. Además no tienes permitido más que invitar a tus amigas, ya hemos hablado de eso.

-Yukikaze: Después del último novio a quien asustaste….no creo que pueda traer a otras personas.

Okay es cierto, Chrome era un padre muy sobreprotector, teniendo en cuenta que nunca tuvo hijos propios pero protegió a sus sobrinos, ahora que era padre de Yuki, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Muchos chicos y viejos verdes habían aprendido a no molestar, ni siquiera a mirar a la joven morocha de largo pelo marrón rojizo. Aquellos que trataban de arrinconarla y hacer de chico cool, terminaron con los dedos rotos y ambos ojos morados, la razón de eso era que la niña solía comentar a sus padres las cosas que pasaban en la escuela. A veces cuando padre e hija salían, uno que otro graciosito trataba de tocar el derriere de la niña, solo terminar en el piso gritando de dolor mientras sostenían su mano con la muñeca aplastada, en caso de que salieran en familia e intentaran lo mismo con Rinko o Shiranui, además de la muñeca las 3 mujeres les daban a los acosadores una patada bien plantada en las "joyas de la familia", asegurándose que sufrieron mucho.

Yukikaze intento seguir adelante después de aceptar la muerte de Tatsurou, por supuesto que su belleza atrajo a muchos chicos, pero la mayoría solo querían "probar las aguas con ellas". Ella solo fingía estar interesada, y los invitaba a casa para que enfrentaran la ira de su padre, muchos se iban apresurados de la casa, sin siquiera probar la comida de su madre, casi era un record que ambos compartían después del todo, el haber intimidado a 25 chicos era algo digno de admirarse para Yuki. Muchas veces ella pensó en "unirse" a la diversión, compartiendo a "Papa" con su madre y su mejor amiga Rinko, y tal vez si lo haría si no encontraba a alguien capaz de plantarle cara a su padre en la cena sin huir de la casa.

 **En otra casa, en otro mundo, en la ciudad de Fuyuki.**

En un casa simple de estilo japonés, un hombre de tez opaca y pelo negro corto pero frondoso en punta hacía arriba algo alborotado y con ojos negros que parecían sin vida, vestido con una Yukata. Estaba supervisando la construcción de su nueva casa mientras observaba a sus dos hijos adoptivos pasear y ver a los obreros, fácilmente resaltaban entre todos los presentes por el color de cabello da cada uno. El mayor de 8 años tenía pelo color verde esmeralda con puntas rebeldes encima de la cabeza y a los lados, sus ojos también eran verde esmeralda y una tez blanca algo rosácea; el otro tenía el pelo con un mezcla de colores similar a cierto caballero de fuego, rojo que se tornaba naranja hacía el centor de su cabeza con unas partes de color amarilla, parecía una flama y al tener el pelo desordenado y en punta hacia arriba parecía fuego, sus ojos eran rojos y su tez semi-morena. Parecían estar conversando de algo, hasta que el de pelo color fuego de repente estornudo.

-Emiya Kiritsugu: ¡Quaid! ¡¿Está todo bien?!...¡Vargas! ¡¿Te Resfriaste?!

-Quaid: ¡No, solo se le metió algo a la nariz!

-Vargas: ¡No es cierto! Creo que es algo similar a esa costumbre "Si estornudas, es porque alguien está hablando de ti".

 **De vuelta a la casa Mizuki**

Por un momento Chrome tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero lo dejo pasar, sirviendo el desayuno para su hija y también en los lugares de Shiranui y Rinko, él tomo su plato para sentarse frente a su hija. Unos 2 minutos después las dos personas que faltaban bajaron las escaleras, con un muy evidente cojear al andar, lo cual ya no sorprendía a Yuki. Rinko llevaba puesto un suéter violeta claro de lana, de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga, la prenda estaba ensanchada en la parte del busto y por las protuberancias que resaltaban un poco se notaba que no usaba brazier, en la parte inferior tenía unos pantalones negros bien ajustados a su cintura y piernas, calzando unos zapatos café sin tacón pues si estuviera con tacones estaría más adolorida al caminar; Shiranui vestía una blusa blanca sin mangas abierta en los primeros dos botones para dejar ver su escote, además de que se podía ver a los lados de la blusa y por las prominencias en las parte donde descansaban sus enormes pechos, que tampoco llevaba brazier, en la parte baja llevaba una falda larga color crema con temas florales en los bordes, que llegaba hasta los talones, calzando unos zapatos con lazo ajustable en los talones, también sin talón debido a su dolor de cadera.

-Yukikaze: Wow mamá, Rinko-san ¿Tan fuerte fue la sesión de hoy?

-Shiranui: Como siempre lo es…..pero valió la pena, un día tú también encontraras a alguien que te haga gritar de placer

-Chrome: No si yo lo hago gritar de miedo primero

-Shiranui: Hay cariño, no seas así. Hasta yo sé que Yuki-chan no será mi pequeñita por siempre, es parte de crecer

-Yukikaze: Es cierto, no vendrás a decirme que si Rinko-san llega a tener un hijo varón tuyo, también lo tendrías vigilado

La mención de esto por supuesto, puso a fantasear a Rinko, mientras sobaba con cariño su vientre, sea niño o niña ella amaría a su hijo casi tanto a como a su esposo.

-Chrome: B-Bueno….no, pero eso es porque-

-Yukikaze: Más te vale que no me des una escusa sexista

No pudiendo responder, Chrome solo soltó un suspiro en derrota, ciertamente no sabía que decirle. Seguro su hermano no paso por esto, teniendo en cuenta que solo estaba interesado en adquirir poder, el bastardo tuvo buena suerte.

-Yukikaze: Bueno…. ¿Tiene planes para hoy?

-Chrome: Bueno, yo voy a revisar algo en la ciudad y regresare a casa….iré solo por supuesto, no es nada peligros o algo así

-Shiranui: Lamentablemente nosotras debemos ir a la aldea Taimanin, acaso te olvidaste Yuki

-Yukikaze: Uuuummm….creo que sí

-Rinko: Hoy regresaba Shizuru, le dijimos que la recibiríamos

-Yukikaze: ¡Ah! ¡Claro, Shizuru-san!"

-Chrome: La famosa Shizuru Kousaka….de la que tu madre me hablo ayer en la noche, dijiste que era una de las más inteligentes de las Taimanin

-Shiranui: Así es, es una buena amiga de nosotras 3, estuve hablando con ella por red. Estaba muy feliz de que haya regresado, y cuando me pregunto por como me iba en la vida, no pude evitar comentarle de mi nueva vida. Ahora está muy interesada en conocerte

Chrome se le quedo viendo, esperando que dijera algo más, Shiranui solo lo miraba tranquila. Entonces Chrome hizo la pregunta más obvia.

-Chrome: ¿Solo conocerme…..o algo más?

-Shiranui: Eso lo dejare a tu imaginación….fufufufufu

 **Más tarde, caminando por las calles de Asakuza.**

Chrome estaba buscando algo….o más bien a alguien, los rumores de los barrios hablaban de una "Adivina", muy famosa por siempre acertar en sus predicciones, y su gran belleza. Esto era en otra parte de los barrios bajos, llamado Amidahara, que estaba bajo el control de magos oscuros y demonios, uno en especial gobernaba el lugar, la llamaban la "Reina Carmesí".

Él había visitado estos barrios antes, y la verdad era casi tan mala como el barrio de los demonios, aunque le gustaría hacer algo al respecto a los "Juegos del Mundo Bajo" en estos barrios, ahora solo quería encontrarse con la dichosa adivina. Incluso ahora esperaba al menos poder encontrar una forma de encontrar y traer a sus sobrinos a este mundo, o al menos asegurarse que estaban bien….en otros mundos, él tenía una idea de cómo termino la Gran Guerra, seguro Grand Gaia ya no era habitable para la humanidad.

-Chrome: La humanidad tal vez perdió su hogar….pero no la esperanza, que hayan podido escapar y crear nueva vida en otro mundos, que Avant y yo estemos en este mundo es prueba de que es muy posible que otros guerreros de Grand Gaia estén vivos….en otros mundos….

El recuerdo de sus sobrinos siempre estaría en su mente: Sirius, Selvia, Berdette, Radia, Feelen, Elza, Alice and Melina (la verdad creo que es la familia más grande del juego, y eso que me faltaban poner a los hijos ilegítimos adoptados del emperador). Chrome siempre se preocupo por ellos, en especial por las últimas tres de esa lista. Elza y Alice siempre buscaban su compañía pues su hermano siempre estaba conversando con es bastardo de Shida, Melina….la sobrina que más lo quería, se convirtió en una espía y asesina al igual que él, muchas veces haciendo alarde de sus logros, sin embargo Chrome pudo expresarle lo mucho que lo entristecía, ella solo era una niña….como podía ella estar orgullosa de matar, de tener tanta información que muchos matarían por obtener….eso no era bueno para alguien tan joven.

Todo era culpa del idiota de su hermano, pero eso no fue lo peor que el hizo a su familia. La peor cosa que hizo….fue convertir a Alice, en un arma….y Elza quien amaba mucho a su hermana menor, acepto la orden de su padre de proteger el cascaron vacio que ahora era un arma. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, por eso él se enfrento a su hermano en ese cráter esperando matarlo y poder regresar a Bariura para organizar el escape, era la única forma en que al menos el pueblo podía escapar de la ira de los Dioses.

Al final de su batalla, terminaron cayendo al cráter de Bari, Chrome no sabía si el emperador estaba muerto, pero seguro el bastardo encontró una forma de sobrevivir.

-Chrome: Si él sobrevivió….entonces Bariura cayó al final, todo lo que hice fue en vano….pero espero al menos mis sobrinos hayan sobrevivido. Al menos Sirius, Elza, Alice y Melina

Por ahora eso era todo lo que podía hacer, pero tal vez la adivina lo ayude a eliminar sus preocupaciones. Caminando por los callejones más concurridos, muchas personas lo observaban pasar, uno que otro pensaría seguro en tratar de robarle….y terminaría con los huesos rotos.

Llegando a un edificio de 3 plantas cerca a una torre de color carmesí, pudo sentir una señal mágica muy fuerte proveniente de ahí, que además parecía estar llamándolo.

-Chrome: Parece que me llegada no era inesperada….tal vez sea la dichosa adivina, será mejor que termine con esto de una vez….

Caminando a la entrada, dos fortachones lo detuvieron y preguntaron qué asuntos tenia aquí, él solo les dijo que buscaba a la "Adivina", la cual tenía una idea de que estaba aquí. Los dos le dijeron que se fuera o lo golpearían….2 minutos después, Chrome subía las escaleras al segundo piso, dejando a los matones adoloridos por la golpiza que les dio en la entrada.

Llegando al segundo piso encontró una gran puerta al fondo de un corredor, siguió caminando pasando las puertas a los lados del corredor, este lugar era claramente un burdel además de un casino, el cual estaba en la primera planta. Llegando a las puertas del fondo, se dispuso a tocar pero entonces la puerta se abrió, como si ya lo estuvieran esperando. Entrando a una oficina que a su lado derecho había una división donde también había una cama, esta parte estaba oculta tras una cortina medio transparente de color purpura oscuro.

-¿?: Bienvenido….Guerrero de otro Mundo

Chrome vio la figura claramente de una mujer, levantarse de la cama, que avanzaba para pode salir de la parte de su habitación para saludarlo como se debe. Ya habiendo cruzado las cortinas, pudo admirar mejor a la mujer. su cabello largo y frondoso hasta la cintura de color violeta algo claro atado en una cola de caballo, con piel morena de exótica belleza, ojos azules cautivantes y sus labios con labial violeta claro, su cuerpo era escultural, con buenas curvas en la cintura y su delantera copa E+. Su atuendo aumentaba más su belleza con un corcet con cierre al medio, de tres colores (marrón a los lados, azul oscuro y blanco cremoso al medio), en su cuello tenía un collar de cuero naranja con ebilla dorada y una cadena dorada que bajaba por el escote de su pecho entre sus pechos y parecía conectado al sierre de su corcet, en sus brazos tenía unos guantes negros que llegan hasta la mitad de sus brazos, en la parte baja tenía una falda de negocios color naranja que se pegaba bien a su cintura y derrier, y debajo de esta unas botas de cuero de tacón alto largas que llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos con detalles como aros dorados a nivel del talón, en su frente tenia oculto bajo el flequillo de su pelo una tiara dorada con gemas rojas y unos aretes dorado rectangulares.

Se podía sentir la magia irradiando de ella, y sus ojos miraban con mucho interés a Chrome, no sería un error pensar que….lo estaba esperando desde que entro a Amidahara.

-Chrome: ¿Me estabas esperando?

-¿?: Por supuesto, esta parte de la ciudad es donde yo gobierno, pero también tengo mis ojos y oídos en la parte baja donde los demonios están ocultos….tanto tú como el otro guerrero de cabello como de fuego, son el tema de noticia para los que están aliados con los demonios.

-Chrome: ¿Y tú eres?

-¿?: Me llamo Aishwarya Ray, pero puedes llamar Aisha.

La mujer presento mientras caminaba alrededor de él, al parecer tomándose la libertad de "admirarlo". La mujer fácilmente mostraba una actitud muy similar a la de Shiranui, cuando él empezó a vivir con ella, junto a Rinko y Yuki. Después de eso se puso frente a él, dejando pasar un minuto de silencio.

-Chrome: Supongo que sabes….por que vine….

-Aisha: Por supuesto, pero no creo poder ayudarte del todo

-Chrome: ¿Cómo así?

-Aisha: Puede que sea una gran hechicera, pero no tengo la fuerza para contactar y mucho menos abrir portales interdimensionales….nadie sabe cómo y es mejor así, hay quienes desean usar ese poder para cosa terribles….

-Chrome: Entonces vine aquí por nada

-Aisha: No necesariamente, aunque no pueda ver en otros mundos….puedo asegurarte que tu familia en el pasado está a salvo….así que puedes dejar de preocuparte y vivir tu nueva vida aquí

Dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en el, con una mano en su pecho y otra acariciando su rostro, era algo reconfortante escuchar eso. Pero ahora también entendía que habían problemas que resolver aquí en Amidahara.

-Chrome: Tu me guiaste….para que nos encontráramos ¿Por qué?

-Aisha: Tienes razón, era una señal leve de magia para llamar la atención de uno de los dos, felizmente fuiste tú….la verdad es que, hay un nuevo problema en estos barrios.

Chrome fueron a sentarse en las sillas de la pequeña mesa de negocios de, ambos estaban uno frente al otro, por su expresión él entendió que era algo serio.

-Aisha: Me llego la noticia de que un mago había llegado de incognito y había empezado actividades peligrosas, que involucran a los demonios por supuesto.

-Chrome: Continua

-Aisha: Su nombre es Baldo, un mago oscuro de renombre experto en demonología. Los rumores dicen que su obsesión con ellos están grande que busca una forma de conectar el mundo demoniaco con el humano, y para eso necesita la "Piedra Filosofal", la cual está en mi posesión

Chrome suspiro en fastidio, otro mundo, otro bastardo igual a Shida.

-Aisha: Él no me atacaría directamente pues sabe que soy demasiado poderosa, por lo que seguro buscara ganar más aliados, una amiga mía también esta cazándolo pero necesitamos más ayuda. Por eso esperaba….contar con tu ayuda.

-Chrome: No tienes por qué dudarlo, no dejare que ese bastardo sigan con esas tonterías.

-Aisha: Fufufufufu Excelente….si logramos acabar con este problema….me asegurare de darte una recompensa….en privado.

Chome no iba a indagar más….en lo que era obvio, además del hecho de que la mujer acababa de usar magia para aparecer sobre él, sentada en sus piernas y con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Antes de poder decir algo más Aisha lo atrapo en beso que profundizo rápidamente, ella comenzó a frotarse contra él para despertar su hombría, sin embargo Chrome uso toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia para romper el beso y levantarse junto con ella de la silla, mientras la dejaba de pie en el suelo.

-Chrome: O-Okay….ya entendí, creo que debería irme….

-Aisha: Fufufufu….solo estas retrasando lo inevitable, pero está bien, soy una mujer paciente….antes de que te vayas, te daré algo que seguro te servirá.

Con un movimiento de manos, hizo aparecer algo inesperado, parecía….el pelaje de un lobo, era solo un pequeño pedazo, no más grande que la palma de una mano. Él recibió el pelaje confundido, la Maga miraban tranquila y entendía su confusión.

-Chrome: ¿Para qué me das esto?

-Aisha: Chrome….tu eres un héroe del mundo del que la humanidad vino, pero en este mundo y muchos otros hubieron otros héroes humanos….si tienes alguna reliquia de ellos en tu posesión podrás invocarlos como espíritus que te ayudaran en batalla.

-Chrome: Eso se parece al Arte de Invocación que el Sagrado Emperador creo….

-Aisha: Supongo que será similar, por eso te doy esto, es una reliquia que llego a mis manos. La usaría yo pero eso pondría en alerta a Baldo….por eso te lo doy a ti, siempre es bueno contar con más ayuda.

-Chrome: Esta bien, veré que hacer con esto.

-Aisha: Una cosa más, es probable que Baldo envía espías tras de ti, aparte de demonios y otras cosa, el tiene a una ayudante llamada Lee Mayfeng. La única seguidora del mago que es humana, usa un vestido blanco de estilo chino, tiene el control de la mafia china en estos barrios.

-Chrome: Lo tendré en mente. Gracias por….lo que me dijiste, espero nos veamos pronto Aisha.

Dicho eso se retiro, saliendo de la oficina, Aisha estaba feliz de encontrar y de tenerlo de aliado. Baldo seguro empezaría con sus movimientos pronto pero, si su magia funciono, él no sabe nada de Chrome o Avant, ni de sus conflictos con Edwin Black y los otros demonios. Esto les dará un ventaja, solo faltaba que Avant se uniera también, para eso su amiga Annerose Vajra decidió buscarlo en persona.

 **En camino de vuelta a casa, en un parque abandonado.**

Chrome estaba en un este lugar para poder realizar el ritual de invocación, al haber sido un maestro espía, habia logrado robar los secretos de los Dioses respecto a las Artes de Invocación. Esperaba que funcionara de igual forma con esta reliquia, aunque no sabía qué clase de Espíritu Heroico respondería al llamado.

-Chrome: Sea quien sea, será de gran ayuda.

Extendiendo la mano en la que sostenía la reliquia hacía al frente de él, concentrando su energía formo un círculo mágico al frente de él, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras buscaba la conexión con el Espíritu Heróico. Poco a poco la imagen se volvía más clara….podía ver un campo verde y un bosque cerca a este, era de noche….un pequeño bebe llorando en la tierra, abandonado….luego una mujer de largo pelo blanco aparece que recoge al pequeño infante.

La imagen termina y Chrome abre los ojos, el ritual había terminado. En el lugar donde se manifestó el círculo mágico ocurrió una pequeña explosión, levantando polvo lo cual bloqueaba la vista y ocultaba a la nueva figura que apareció. Se trataba de una mujer aparentemente de unos 18 años, de un 1.66 m de alto pero de un físico muy femenino con un toque….bestial, si tomamos en cuenta tres cosas. Primero que nada su larga cabellera hasta la cintura, presentaba dos colores de verde, en los mechones al frente del rostro era verde semi oscuro tornándose uno más claro similar al hojas de bosque, esto no tapaba sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda similares a los de un gato, y en la parte superior de su cabeza descansaban unas orejas de gato con el pelaje de ese color; su piel era blanca y su cuerpo, aunque no tan desarrollado tenía buenas curvas y piernas esbeltas, fácilmente se podía ver que era para la velocidad; en la parte de su cintura salía una cola de gato con el pelaje de color verde hoja de bosque. Su atuendo también era verde, pero combinaba también negro y dorado en algunos detalles. Se trataba de un vestido de mangas corta ancha en los hombros y con una falda hasta la mitad de los muslos, con unos guantes de cuero marrón hasta la mitad del antebrazo, y en la parte de sus piernas tenía unas botas de cuero negro con líneas verde claro al medio, estás llegaban a la mitad del muslo y tenia correas que lo ataban a lo que sería un liguero bajo la falda de su vestido. En sus manos tenía un arco grande de color negro con líneas doradas y cuerda color negro.

Chrome se mantuvo tranquilo y observaba al frente esperando a que se desvaneciera la nube de polvo, cuando finalmente pudo quien apareció, se sorprendió al ver a una jovencita con arco….y con ojos, orejas y cola de gato. Casi podría pensar que se trataba de una de esas mujeres gato de Grand Gaia, sin embargo esa raza tenía las manos y pies también en formas patas de gato, en caso de las manos era más grandes al igual que las garras que tenían. Volviendo al punto de la chica siendo mitad bestia, tal vez se trataba de una maldición u otra cosa, más parece que no le molesta esa cosa, algo fácil de entender para él incluso con la estoica mirada que la chica le daba. El silencio entre ambos cuando la arquera hablo.

-Mujer Gato: Soy la Servant clase Archer ¿Eres tú mi Master?

-Chrome: Si te refieres así a quien te invoco, pues entonces sí….soy yo. Mi nombre es Chrome, héroe ancestral de Grand Gaia….

-Mujer Gato: Uuummm okay….no conozca nada de este "Grand Gaia" del que tu hablas….

-Chrome: No esperaba menos Atalanta….tú eres una de muchos héroes antiguos….de este mundo, pero este es un mundo al que la humanidad escapo después de perder la Gran Guerra contra los Dioses, si tienes más dudas hablaremos más adelante, por ahora….será mejor ir a casa, hoy me toca cocinar para mi familia.

La mujer ahora conocida como Atalanta no entendió la parte de la Gran Guerra, ni lo que dijo que la humanidad escapo a este mundo ¿Qué no los humanos son originarios de la Tierra? Con esa duda solo quedo confundida, además de quedar impresionada al saber que su Master estaba casado, además de casualmente comentarle que hoy le tocaba cocinar.

-Atalanta/Archer: A-Ano Master….no sería prudente que su familia se involucre con el Santo Grial.

-Chrome: ¿Santo Grial? ¿De qué estas hablando?

-Atalanta/Archer: Uuummm La Guerra para conseguir el Santo Grial, el artefacto mágico que puede conceder cualquier deseo ¿No fue por eso que me invocaste?

-Chrome: Oh así que esa es la única razón para invocar un Servant en este mundo, pues la verdad te equivocas, pues no ninguna guerra de ese tipo en esta ciudad. Yo te invoque usando las verdaderas Artes de Invocación, para que seas mi aliado con un problema con demonios, los cuales se esconden en los barrios bajos de la ciudad de Asakusa

-Atalanta/Archer: No hay guerra….verdaderas Artes de Invocación….demonios, no entiendo….

-Chrome: Todo será explicado una vez lleguemos a la casa, vámonos Atalanta.

La arquera no tenía más opción que seguirlo si quería obtener respuestas, además de que él era su Master, así que era su obligación servirle. Chrome seguía caminando y daba una que otra mirada detrás de él, era obvio que la chica se sorprendería cuando le cuenta la verdad de donde procede él, sin mencionar que la información que ella comento….acerca de un artefacto para conceder cualquier deseo, la verdad le parecía muy poco creíble y algo absurdo. Ya le preguntaría de que se trataba esa cosa del Grail, ahora solo le quedaba un último gran reto….presentarla con su familia….y esperar que Shiranui y Rinko, no la asusten….comentándole acerca de su vida sexualmente activa.

 **Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora, realmente me demore mucho y tuve suerte de que este viernes fue feriado por el aniversario de la universidad, así pude terminarlo hoy.**

 **Bueno como dije antes, este capítulo se centro solo en Chrome** **y su vida con las Shiranui y compañía, además de que ya he revelado que los personajes de Koutetsu no Majo Annerose estarán en la historia también. Además he dejado un pequeño vistazo a una posible historia, la idea me fue dada por Doctor Lecter y me pareció muy buena, ver a Vargas y Quaid en Fate/Stay Knigth seria excelente, solo me falta una cosa. Quiero empezar la historia desde Fate/Zero pero no sé qué héroe de Grand Gaia usar en esa parte, quiero que el héroe que aparezca salve a Sakura y extermine al bastardo de Zoken Matou para que nunca vuelva a aparecer, por supuesto también salvara a Aoi de Tokiomi y las maquinaciones de Kirei, aunque no matara al último. A Kirei lo matara Quaid, mientras Vargas hace pedazos a Gilgamiesh junto con todos sus tesoros y la puerta de Babilonia.**

 **Por eso pensaba tal vez usar a Sodis y Lunaris (Esta es mi pareja favorita del juego, y con la última actualización de Lunaris con forma Omni, me rompieron la ilusión de ambos terminando como familia, realmente fue lo peor), poner a el jinete Sodis luchando contra los Servants a lado de su compañera y verdadero amor Lunaris, y esta última cuidando de Sakura con mucho cariño (En el Lore, Lunaris es considerada la figura materna de los 12 Guadianés de los Dioses, así que le quedaría el papel perfectamente); otro héroe que podría servir es Sirius, Primer hijo del Emperador de Bariura, muy diferente a la basura que fue su padre, él si quería que su gente escapara y sobreviviera pero no pudo ir contra las ordenes de su padre y su hermana mayor y acabo muriendo sin salvar a nadie. No sé que otros más podrían entrar, pues después de interferir en la cuarta guerra y tratar de destruir el Grial, el héroe se quedaría viviendo en la ciudad de Fuyuki y eventualmente se encontrarían con Vargas y Quaid (esto me da puntos extra en decidir usar a Sodis y Lunaris).**

 **Como sea dejen en sus comentarios lo que opinan de la idea y cual de héroe de Grand Gaia sería su mejor para que ponga en el crossover con Fate. Una vez suba este capítulo creo que seguiré con "El Boden Salvador de Esotia", y después con el "Jojo en Eostia". Tratare de apresurarlo lo más que pueda y terminar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero les guste el capítulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios y respuestas. Nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brave Frontier X Senran Kagura: La Llama Inmortal en un Nuevo Mundo**

 **Bien estaré trabajando con este capítulo y también el de Mad Paradox en La Escuela Mágica, será un intento para ver si me sale bien y no me agobio mucho con el trabajo, en el peor caso los capítulos los subiré uno antes que el otro. Lo hago por pedido de mis lectores enigma95 y Shadic21, quienes me pidieron actualizar la historia de Add también, y esta la actualizo por petición de mis amigos Jefferson y OMEGA.**

 **Bueno para este capítulo empieza en la pequeña fiesta en la casa de Avant, donde Tohru presentara a sus amigos al caballero y las demás, claro que antes habrá un flashback de cuando él bañaba a la dragona con una manguera y un problema con lo ruidoso que los vecinos son. Después de eso viene la presentación de Annerose y su sirvienta, buscando hacerlo su sirviente. Algo que olvide dejar claro y me preguntaron en un comentario, y es que el sirviente de la bruja de acero no existe en ninguna de mis historias, y Tatsuro murió a manos de Ryuji y Real. Después de eso viene el inicio del entrenamiento en el parque temático por el pergamino secreto ninja, terminando con Avant teniendo una pelea con Daidouji y un vistazo a Chrome en la Academia Hebijou, teniendo una plática con Rin/Suzune sobre los planes secretos de Dougen.**

 **Eso sería todo así que empecemos. Yo no soy dueño de nada, solo tuve la idea para la historia para disfrute de todos los lectores.**

-Personaje: conversación normal

" _pensamientos_ "

 **Capítulo 5.- Fiesta en la casa para conocer nuevos amigos, La Bruja de Acero busca al caballero de Agni ofreciendo un regalo, empiece el entrenamiento prohibido por el pergamino Super Secreto Ninja.**

Avant estaba regresando a casa, acompañado de Asuka y las demás, también estaban Hanzo y Kiriya, y por supuesto Asagi e Iingrid. Pero además venían dos chicas más, las dos mujeres ambas con un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado con pechos de copa E+, al parecer ambas median 1.64 m de alto y de 19 años tal vez. Una tenía el pelo naranja corto hasta el cuello, de ojos azules y piel blanca; la otra chica tenía el pelo azul largo hasta la cintura pero atado en una cola de caballo largo, con ojos rojos y piel blanca también. La primera vestía una chompa manga larga color amarillo bien ceñida a su torso, resaltando sus grandes senos, y una pantalón negro de tela con unas botasmarrón de tacón alto. La otra tenía una blusa blanca sin mangas bajo un abrigo manga larga color marrón, con un jean azul oscuro y una botas negras de cuero. Ellas eran Sakura hermana menor de Asagi y Murasaki, gran amiga de Sakura. Recibieron una llamada de Asagi, en la cual ella les daba la noticia de haberse conocido con Avant y su deseo de casarse con él….no hace falta decir que fue algo que las dejo sin palabras, Sakura felicito a su hermana pero le pidió que primero se lo presentara para poder conocerlo, por eso ahora se encontraban de camino a la casa de Avant para la fiesta que habían organizado.

-Sakura: Mu-chan ¿qué opinas de lo que dijo mi hermana respecto a….lo de casarse? (susurro ella su amiga).

-Murasaki: Yo no sé qué pensar, no puedo negar que el hombre que ella quiere….es fuerte, muy fuerte. Pero ¿qué aceptara compartirlo con esa…..demonio, y la dragona que supuestamente tiene de sirvienta en la casa? (respondiendo en susurro también).

-Sakura: Bueno no mentiré….a mí también me gusta ese chico Avant. Esos músculos, esos ojos y cabello….es un sueño para toda mujer ¿Crees que mi hermana me deje unirme al grupo?

-Murasaki: ¡Sakura! ¡No digas eso!

-Sakura: Si claro ¿crees que no te vi toda roja cuando él nos saludó a las dos?

Como toda una Tsundere ella solo giro la cabeza ocultando su rostro, ella no podía admitir eso por orgullo como Taimanin, ella desde que conoció a Asagi la admiro al punto de pensar que se había enamorado de ella. Cuando ella les llamo y les dijo que se había enamorado y quería casarce, se preguntó qué tipo persona pudo haber cautivado a su ídolo, aprovecho que Sakura lo quería conocer para poder juzgar si era digno de estar con la más fuerte Taimanin que existe. Cuando ella las fue a recoger, fueron recibidas con una sonrisa más alegre de lo usual, era algo de lo que sintió envidia…..hasta que vio al hombre que la acompañaba. Su mirada no se despegó de él, repaso todo su cuerpo en lo que para ella fue un largo tiempo. Su musculosa figura, ojos rojos con tono naranja y cabello que asemejaba una llama, y la sonrisa amable que les daba. Realmente se quedó sin palabras, pues era imposible que es chico no fuera digno de su ídolo ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un codazo al costado de parte de Sakura, quien le recordó que debía presentarse.

Luego de presentarse fueron invitadas a una fiesta que se daría en la casa, ellas aceptaron y se fueron con ellos pero les avisaron que primero debían recoger a unos invitados más. Si bien que fueran a recoger a las chicas Shinobi, a su profesor y al ninja legendario Hanzo; lo que sí les sorprendió fue que habían recogido a una mujer….con olor a demonio, Sakura no la reconoció pero Murasaki….si conocía a esa mujer, la ayudante de Edwin Black. Ingrid, la caballero infernal, a lo que de inmediato saco su hacha gigante para pelear. Peo Asagi la detuvo explicando que la mujer ahora estaba aliada a Avant y que junto a ella están en una relación con él igual que ella, cabe aclarar que la chica sonreía forzosamente mientras explicaba la última parte, las dos quedaron algo confundidas en especial Murasaki que guardo su arma.

Ahora en la actualidad, estaban llegando a casa, abriendo la puerta se vio a la muy conocida dragona sirvienta de Avant acompañada de una niña de pelo blanco muy linda. Ambas con cuernos en la cabeza, la pequeña rápido se fue corriendo hacia Avant y luego se acercó a Ingrid para levantar sus brazos a lo que ella la cargo y abrazo con mucho cariño, como si fuera su madre. Tohru miraba con molestia a Ingrid y a Katsuragi cuando la vio, pero se puso feliz de ver a Avant y las demás chicas, cambiando a una mirada de cautela con las dos nuevas chicas. Asagi le dijo que eran su hermana menor y su mejor amiga, luego ella se adelantó para ver la comida para la fiesta, Ingrid también se adelantó para jugar un rato con Kanna.

-Avant: Ya llegamos casi todos.

-Tohru: Así parece, pero me hubiera gustado que la pelirroja no viniera….y Stultus también.

-Katsuragi: Oh vamos Tohru-chan no seas así….ya sé qué tal si te doy mi famoso masaje de pech-

-Tohru: Te arrancaría las manos, mi cuerpo solo Avant-sama lo puede manosear (la respuesta rápidamente asusto a la rubia quien guardo su manos en miedo).

-Avant: Yo jamás te manoseare, como sea ¿Qué hay de tu amigos?

-Tohru Deberían estar aquí pronto…

 ***DING* *DONG***

-Tohru: Oh ya están (ella fue a abrir la puerta) ¿Quién es…?

Todos se quedaron para ver a su amigo, no esperando ver la cara de un monstruo de piel morada, ojos rojos y cuernos plateados hacia atrás y a los lados, con una boca llena de dientes grandes y afilados. Inmediatamente Tohru cerró la puerta, pero lamentablemente los demás se asustaron de lo que vieron, menos Avant que no le parecía nada aterrador, Sakura y Murasaki tenía una gota de sudor y estaban algo preocupadas de que fuera un demonio y no el amigo de la sirvienta.

-Tohru: ¿Me dan un momento por favor?...Fafnir-san toma la forma que envié en la foto (susurro para afuera de puerta).

-Fafnir: Que fastidio (se causó una leve explosión, soltando un pequeño vendaval y algo de humo).

Tohru abrió la puerta dejando ver un hombre de 21 o más de la misma estatura de Kirya, con un traje negro de mayordomo. Pelo negro largo hasta la espalda superior, ojos rojos con unos pequeños lentes en el lomo de su nariz, con expresión neutral pero algo molesto.

-Fafnir: El mundo está lleno de tantas molestias….me dan ganas de acabar con él.

Lo que dijo hizo tragar duro a los Shinobis y Taimanin, Avant se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Avant: Tu voz me parce concida…. *SNAP* ¡Ah claro! Eres el idiota del teléfono….

Dijo él chasqueando los dedos, los demás se le quedaron viendo, incluyendo al dragón que recién llegado.

-Fafnir: ¿Disculpa?….

-Avant: Hoy en la mañana revisaba la caja de voz del teléfono encontré un mensaje de tipo que decía "mátalos….mátalos con maldiciones….mátalos" y demás cosas que me parecieron estúpidas. Tu voz es la misma.

-Tohru: ¿Me dejaste un mensaje como ese? (le pregunto ella)

-Fafnir: No sabía cómo colgar, tuve que arrancar la línea para colgar.

Eso solo hizo que los demás lo miraran raro, pero Avant recordó que él hizo lo mismo una vez….antes de aprender como colgar, que no lo juzguen el jamás manipulo nada como un teléfono en su vida.

-Tohru: Bueno les presento a mi amigo Fafnir-san (Lo presento tranquila a todos que solo le dijeron "Hola" por terror a hacerlo enojar).

-Ikaruga: T-Tohru-san….como que no parece estar muy cómodo tu amigo (le hablo ella en voz baja).

-Tohru: Bueno….si recuerdo bien, a él no le gusta para nada los humanos. Es un dragón maldito que ha cuidado su tesoro por mucho tiempo.

-Yagyu: Ósea que es un Hikikomori o algo parecido.

 ***DING* *DONG***

-Asuka: ¿Invitaste a alguien más?

-Tohru: Solo a alguien más, es la última.

Abriendo la puerta entro una mujer levemente más grande que Tohru, además de….tener una enorme delantera, su cabello color amarillo claro largo hasta las cintura con puntas que pasan de verde a celesta en la punta, sus ojos cerrados no dejaban verlos. Llevaba un top negro con tirantes y un short color azul pequeño, dejando ver sus gruesas pero esbeltas piernas, calzando medias oscuras hasta los muslos y zapatillas blancas, y una gorra rosa que a los lados tiene agujeros para sus cuernos laterales.

-Tohru: Avant-san y amigos, les presento a Quetzalcoatl-san.

-Lucoa: Hola es un placer conocerlos, pueden llamarme Lucoa (Se presentó ante todos?.

-Yagyu: ¿Todas las dragonas tienen gran delantera? (se preguntó para sí misma).

-Avant: Encantada señorita Lucoa, yo soy Avant y ellos mis amigos.

-Asuka: Hola yo soy Asuka, un gusto conocerla….por cierto ¿usted vino caminando así, hasta aquí? (dijo ella observando la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Lucoa: Si ¿Por qué?

-Asuka: ¿No cree que es demasiado revelador su ropa?

-Lucoa: ¡¿Eh?!

Pasando adentro, podemos ver a Hibari junto a Yagyu y Fafnir….jugando en la consola de videojuegos que trajeron para divertirse, jugaban el juego "Dark Dungeon", curiosamente el mayordomo estaba viendo muy interesado el juego de un caballero peleando con un demonio, seguía jugando y él observando todo hasta que Hibari acabo con el demonio con un ataque mágico….estaba tan interesado que se paró bien cerca a la pantalla, a lo que la pelirosa pauso el juego algo confundida al igual que Yagyu.

-Hibari: Ano Fafnir-onichan ¿quieres jugar un poco?

Este la miro y no dijo nada, un minuto después él estaba jugando, mientras movía el mando de arriba abajo en diagonal o lateral, tratando de mover bien el personaje. Hibari le daba consejos para que pudiera jugar bien, avizandole que debía esquivar, guardar distancia y evitar correr cuando el monstruo atacaba. Ella le animo hasta que logro derrotar al monstruo.

-Hibari: Ahora sigue de frente e ignora el cofre.

Lamentablemente hizo lo contrario, abriendo el cofre que en verdad era un monstruo disfrazado y terminó matándolo. Fafnir de enojo pero siguió jugando con las 2 chicas como si nada, las otras 3 chicas de Hanzo y sus profesores miraban entretenidos esto junto a Lucoa Sakura y Murasaki, Avant miraba también feliz mientras ayudaba en la cocina a Asagi y Tohru, Ingrid estaba en su cuarto dormida junto a Kanna.

-Lucoa: Parece ya se enganchó, por otro lado me alegra ver feliz a Tohru-chan, últimamente no solía sonreír mucho.

-Asuka: Seguro es gracias a Avant, él nos ha ayudado mucho y asido un buen cambio para todos.

-Lucoa: Ya veo….eso es bueno, ella nunca tuvo nada normal en su vida, tampoco sus amigos (dijo mientras abria los ojos mostrando que el derecho era de pupila verde con un punto negro y el izquierdo azul oscuro con un punto amarillo).

-Avant: Bueno ahora podrá tenerlo, estoy muy agradecido de conocerla, aunque no lo diga a menudo. Bueno aquí les sirvo la cena ¿Van a beber algo? (dijo él llegando a la mesa para servir un estofado a los visitantes)

-Lucoa: Beber….bueno primero debo revisar mis maldiciones.

-Kiriya: ¿Maldiciones?...

-Tohru: Hace mucho tiempo Lucoa-san dejo de ser una diosa por el alcohol, la obligaron a beber alcohol maldito y luego borracha busco a su hermana y-

-Lucoa: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH ¡No sigas!

-Avant: Bueno….nadie tiene pasados del todo normales.

Cuando se pusieron a beber las cosas cambiaron, en especial con Sakura y Murasaki.

-Sakura: Ya te dije *hick* ¡Los jovencitos no quedan bien de mayordomos! ¡Eso es ley! (gritando borracha mientras le daba palmadas fuertes en el hombro a Ffanir sin importarle que fuera un dragón….mucho menos a este le importaba pues estaba jugando su videojuego)

-Fafnir: Ya para me voy a morir… (dijo sin perder la concentración).

-Murasaki: *Hick* ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! ¡Los mayordomos jóvenes y apuestos tienen lo suyo! (dijo también palmeándolo con fuerza ella, para su gran molestia del pelinegro)

-Fafnir: Dije que paren.

-Asagi: Veo que siguen con sus aficiones de Otaku, esperaba que al menos Murasaki hubiera madurado un poco. (dijo Asagi algo apenada de que su hermana y su amiga estaban discutiendo, mientras jaloneaban al pobre Fafnir)

-Avant: No es tan malo tampoco, parece que se divierten.

-Sakura: Hhhaaaaaa no entiendes nada *hick* ¡Hey, Avant-kun! *hick* viste de mayordomo, mu-*hick* muéstranos lo bien que te ves de con el uniforme. (esto lo sorprendió, e inicio una reacción en cadena de imaginación…en la cabeza de las Shinobis)

-Asagi: No metas a Avant en tus fetiches.

-Sakura: ¡Hay vamos! *hick* ¡Hey rubia, ayúdame a desvestirlo!

-Avant: ¿Qué?

-Katsuragi: ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Rápidamente las 2 estaban abriéndole la camisa y tratando de bajarle el pantalón. Asuka, Ikaruga y Asagi trataban de detenerlas rápidamente, Tohru hubiera ayudado pero estaba en conflicto de ayudar….o poder ver a su amado desnudo. Al final pudieron retenerlas y terminar la fiesta sin problemas, despidiendo a los invitados todos se prepararon para ir a dormir, sin embargo….Avant pudo detectar fácilmente esa señal mágica.

-Avant: Es magia….no de Grand Gaia, es brujería pero es débil comparada con las que enfrente en Elgaia. Iré a darle un vistazo. (antes de que pudiera salir alguien le llamo)

-Asagi: ¿Avant-kun? ¿Qué sucede?

-Avant: No es nada Asagi, solo algo que me llamo la atención….regreso en un momento.

-Asagi: Esta bien, solo te pido una cosa….no traigas más mujeres a la casa

Él solo se rasco la cabeza incómodamente, saliendo de casa siguió la señal de magia, ya eran las 8:59 de la noche así que las calles estaban casi vacías. Si no cuentas a una sirviente de pelo verde con un hacha en mano, persiguiendo al caballero de fuego. Llegando al inicio de un callejón, entro para ver el lugar pues la señal venia de este lugar, se arrodillo un rato para tocar el suelo y sentir los rastros de magia restantes.

*CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

¡*CLANG*!

-¿?: ¡Kya!

-Avant: ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo….señorita?

La sirviente acosadora y ahora asesina se sobaba su posterior, ella pensó que sería fácil cortarle la cabeza al desprevenido tonto mientras buscaba el rastro del señuelo mágico de su maestra, no esperaba sin embargo que invocara una espada gigante de una llamarada….y la tirara al piso de un golpe. Esto se complicó y aunque ella personalmente no quería a este hombre ni un centímetro cerca de amada señora, ordenes son ordenes así que debía traerlo para que sea la nueva "mascota" de su ama.

-¿?: ¡Uuugghhh! ¡Eres un tonto! Solo déjame terminar de cortarte la cabeza y llevarte con Annerose-sama

-Avant: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te dejaré hacer eso?

-¿?: A nadie le importa eso, ríndete y conviértete en la nueva mascota de señora. (Se lanzó al ataque de nuevo con su hacha)

-Avant: Si va a ser así, a mí tampoco me interesa ser "mascota" de nadie.

Fácilmente él volvió a tirarla al suelo, pero esta vez ella intento usar magia para inmovilizarlo invocando cadenas de acero negro, estas se ataron al cuerpo de Avant. Ella se acercó confiada para acabar de una vez, sin embargo él solo rompió las cadenas, desapareciendo rápidamente y apareciendo detrás de ella para golpearle detrás del cuello y dejarla inconsciente en el suelo.

-Avant: Es demasiado obsesiva y no piensa al atacar, aunque….me preguntaba si realmente ¿Dejarías qué ella peleara sola?….solo vas a observarme desde las sombras. (dijo volteando a ver a la entrada del callejón)

De repente apareció un portal negro y de ahí salió una mujer de 20 años aparentemente, de 1.70 m de alto con cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, con mechones largos a los lados de la cara y ojos color ámbar, con una figura muy femenina con pechos copa E+. Vistiendo un atuendo bien ceñido a su cuerpo predominantemente de color negro con algunas líneas doradas, un collarín que cubría sus hombros y tenían mangas largas hasta la muñeca, encima de un vestido negro que cubría sus pechos completamente aunque se notaba sus pezones, ceñido por un corcet negro con correas rojas debajo de sus senos, una falda de negocios con las partes laterales color rojo carmesí, medias largas hasta la parte superior de los muslos y calzando unos tacones negros hasta los talones. Llevaba un maletín café oscuro en su mano izquierda, mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿?: Solo quería verte en acción, sabía que no me equivocaba al escogerte….guerrero de fuego. Pero ¿Por qué te rehúsas a ser mi sirviente? Abandonar a esas mujeres para ti sería muy fácil, ni siquiera son tu familia verdadera…"

Se quedó callada al ver la punta de la espada del guerrero que deseaba tener como su sirviente….a 1 centímetro de su nariz. Avant la miraba neutralmente, no le tenía odio alguno pero le molesto lo que le sugirió.

-Avant: No te atreves a decirme eso….si así es como me ves, ya de antemano te digo que no me convertiré en tu sirviente, en especial si tienes tan insultante impresión de mí….mejor búscate a otro. Yo jamás abandonaría a un amigo, mucho menos al nueva familia que forme en este mundo…

-¿?: ….Ya veo, me disculpo entonces….por insultarte tan descaradamente. Entonces de ahora más deseo aliarme a ti, si no puedo tenerte para mí, al menos quiero estar contigo para poder conocerte mejor….así algún día podremos ser más que simples conocidos. Estaré en tu casa mañana.

-Avant: ¿Y para qué?

-¿?: ¿No es obvio? Iré a vivir contigo, incluso te traeré un regalo de mi parte, por ahora me retiro con mi sirviento Michiko. (Dijo haciendo levitar a la sirvienta desmayada)

-Avant: ¡Espera un momento! ¡Yo no acepte que-

-¿?: Por cierto mi nombre es Annerose Vajra, la Bruja de Acero, de ahora en más estaré a tu cuidado.

Dicho eso ella desapareció junto a su sirviente por el portal, Avant hizo desaparecer su espada y dio un suspiro de frustración, se encamino rápido a la casa….solo pensando en dormir para olvidarse de todo esto.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en la puerta de la casa de Avant.**

Asagi, Ingrid y Tohru estaban molestas, algo obvio en especial al ver a otra mujer, con una sirviente la cual a ella sin les interesaba claro, presentándose ante la casa de su amado caballero….diciendo que viviría con ellas. Avant solo miraba a otro lado más que agobiado por la situación, nunca en su vida tuvo que lidiar con problemas de este tipo en su vida, teniendo en cuenta que el solo fue hombre de una sola mujer y tuvo un solo hijo.

-Avant:" _Entiendo porque mmi padre decía que la vida se complica si más de una mujer busca tu afecto"_

-Ingrid: Te importaría explicar ¿Por qué esta "Bruja" va a vivir con nosotros? (lo miro algo molesta, mientras cargaba a Kanna que estaba algo adormitada)

-Avant: No lo sé, ella al principio solo quería que fuera su sirviente, pero yo me negué….por eso decidió venir a vivir a mi casa, conmigo.

-Asagi: ¿Acaso piensa que así podrá convencerte mejor?

-Annerose: Para nada Taimnin….de ahora en más, solo quiero estar cerca de tan noble caballero, y como muestra de buena voluntad….te traje un regalo, solo para ti Avant-kun, pero para eso debo preparar algo primero.

Tohru por otro lado solo tenía una sonrisa forzada, al ver a la bruja y su sirvienta, sus dientes era afilados y sus ojos estaban cerrados, emanando un aura de molestia estilo anime.

-Tohru: Nunca probé el sabor de una bruja, Avant-san ¿puedo-

-Avant: No….no empecemos conflictos innecesarios, hay espacio en la casa así que no hay problema.

Las 2 nuevas entraron con su equipaje el cual era poco aparentemente, tomando las habitaciones libres para luego empezar a mover los sillones y mesa de la sala, luego dibujaron un círculo mágico con una estrella hexagonal con otros varios detalles. Preparado eso la bruja saco de su maletín….una punta de lanza roja oscura muy antigua por las leves rajaduras en el objeto, poniéndolo en el centro del círculo, luego se fue al lado de Avant.

-Annerose: ¿Tienes alguna idea de que es esto?

-Avant: Uuummm….me recuerda a viejos diseños de un círculo de invocación.

-Annerose: Eso es, este círculo nos permitirá invocar un Servant, el cual te daré como obsequio.

-Avant: ¿Y para qué necesitaría yo uno?

-Annerose: Estoy segura de que ya sabes….los peligros de esta ciudad, tal vez tu poder sea superior a cualquiera de los enemigos que llegaras a conocer. Pero tú solo no bastas para acabar con todos ellos, y proteger a tu nueva familia….por eso te ofrezco tener un sirviente para que te ayude.

Contra esa lógica él no podía argumentar, además que le recordó su más grande fracaso al no poder defender a su familia en Grand Gaia.

-Annerose: Ahora solo debes dar energía al círculo para activarlo.

-Avant: Este método de invocación me parece muy obsoleto, la técnica creada por Karna Masta era más poderosa.

Él se arrodillo y toco círculo para imbuir su poder y activarlo, brillando de color carmesí creándose un núcleo eléctrico que brillo con fuerza, se formaron 3 franjas de energía blanca alrededor de ese núcleo hasta que al final se creó una explosión de luz. Todos cerraron los ojos por un momento, pasado la explosión miraron para ver el resultado, encontrando a un nuevo individuo en la casa.

Era una mujer (para molestia de Asagi, Ingrid y Tohru) de 1.68 m de alto, con pelo violeta oscuro largo hasta la cintura y ojos rojos profundos, su figura muy femenina y atractiva de delantera copa C+. su vestimenta era oscura y bien ceñida a su cuerpo, literalmente era un traje de cuerpo completo, con un capa corta en la parte inferior a nivel de la cintura, con pequeñas hombreras metálicas y unos zapatos metálicos negros en los pies, además de tener un mascar que tapaba su boca y nariz. Sin embargo si algo llamaba mucho más la atención de ella , era la lanza roja carmesí que portaba, esta tenía una punta en cruz, con los filos laterales apuntando hacia los lados y atrás. El arma por si sola despedía un aura asesina muy fuerte….incluso Tohru sintió algo de miedo. Avant por otro lado ignoro eso, no era suficiente para asustarlo apenas lo puso atento a ella, sin duda se dio cuenta que esta mujer era un fiera guerrera.

-¿?: Servant Lancer, respondo al llamado….solo si eres digno Master.

-Avant: ¿Y cómo demuestro ser digno?

 **¡*CLANG*!**

Un ataque sorpresa al parecer, vino de parte de la mujer a gran velocidad, pero nada que él no pudiera bloquear con su gran espada. La fuerza del golpe lo sorprendió un poco pero no era nada, la mujer de ojos rojos por otro lado quedo interesada al ver esto, no esperando que pudiera defenderse a tiempo mucho menos eficazmente. Ella solo manifestó una segunda lanza para atacar….pero de repente algo corto….ambas lanzas, a lo que ella tuvo que retroceder una buena distancia casi chocando con el muro que separaba la cocina de la sala, levanto la mirada para ver a su Master….mientras él ponía la punta de su espada en su cuello.

-Avant: Por mucho que me gustaría medir tu poder y habilidad….no quiero malograr mi casa, así que dejemos esta absurda pelea para otro momento.

-Lancer: Muy bien, respetare tus hogar, pero ten en cuenta que no olvidare nuestra batalla.

-Avant: Muy bien, ahora nos presentaremos. Yo soy Avant, caballero del imperio de Agni, en el mundo de Grand Gaia.

-Lancer: ….No reconozco tu nombre. Yo me soy Scathách, reina guerrera de las Tierras Sombrías.

 **A la mañana siguiente del sábado, en una colina rocosa cerca al parque temático.**

Avant estaba acompañado de Tohru, estaban junto a Asuka y las chicas y el profesor Kiriya, observandouna gran montaña rodeada de bosques, riscos y nevados. El nuevo lugar de entrenamiento para las chicas, se había decidido que era hora de que una de ellas se elegida como la heredera de las artes súper secretas ninja. La invasión de las Akunin y Chrome, Hanzo dijo que era hora de darles un nuevo entrenamiento para que se hicieran más fuertes, por eso ahora estaban aquí y Avant ayudaría en lo que pudiera pero sería un desafío solo para ellas.

-Avant: Me sorprende exista un lugar como este en una isla, hay varios tipos de ambientes todos rodeando la gran montaña.

-Asuka: ¿En serio subiremos la montaña?

-Katsuragi: Es una difícil y peligrosa aventura.

-Kiriya: Esa es la descripción más acertada para esto.

-Ikaruga: ….Acaso será este el ¿"Entrenamiento Prohibido"?

-Tohru: Bueno supongo que se lo puede llamar así, además es para que se vuelvan más fuertes ¿verdad?

-Kiriya: Tohru-san tiene razón, es el campo donde deberán dar todo para superar sus límites.

-Ikaruga: Entonces este es el famoso "Haikingu"….

Avant si recordaba bien, sabía que esa palabra significaba "supervivencia", entonces este entrenamiento era solo una prueba supervivencia….al menos la primera parte. Kiriya le dijo que si lograban pasar los alrededores, el verdadero reto aparecerá….en la cima, sin embargo al caballero le preocupaba más Asuka. La pobre parecía estar preocupada por algo, su mente estuvo perdida durante todo el camino hasta aquí, Tohru le llamo algunas veces para llamar su atención cuando conversaban.

-Kiriya: El pergamino Súper Secreto Ninja está en la cima, la primera en llegar será la elegida para heredar las técnicas Súper Secretas.

-Ikaruga: una competencia….estaremos compitiendo entre nosotras.

-Katsuragi: ¡Okay! No pienso perder.

-Hibari: Yo tengo miedo.

-Yagyu: No te preocupes Hibari, yo te protegeré.

Ahí estaba otro problema, si bien era algo bueno lo unida que eran las dos, Avant quería que la pequeña de ojos de cruz pudiera crecer más en sus habilidades de defensa. Sabía por parte de Kiriya que ella era capaz de desarrollar habilidades mentales como la habilidad de premonición, eso es bueno pero ella debía ser capaz de defenderse como es debido, solo quedaba esperar que este entrenamiento ayude con esto.

-Asuka: No me gusta lo de competir…. ¡Pero debo dar lo mejor de mí!

-Kiriya: Muy bien empecemos el entrenamiento ¡Vayan!

Con esa señal, todas desaparecieron. Cayendo desde el cielo en diferentes partes del enorme parque temático, Avant las vio tranquilo luego volteo a ver a Kiriya.

-Avant: Iré también, con Asuka….Tohru tu iras con Hibari.

-Kiriya: ¿Les ayudaras?

-Avant: No, pero….quiero hablar con ella. Tohru ayudara pero solo un poco con respecto a Hibari.

El profesor asintió y él dio un gran salto impulsándose con la gran fuerza de sus piernas, Tohru también lo siguió. Asuka estaba en una enorme cometa volando, luego de darse ánimos a sí misma se lanzó con su técnica de Ataque de Ardilla Voladora, durante su caída vio a Avant pasar cerca de ella y perdió la concentración, volando apenas estaba a punto de chocar con una rama….pero en vez de eso, termino chocando contra un musculoso torso….siendo abrazada delicadamente por unos musculosos brazos, y sintiendo una sensación de calor reconfortante que casi se duerme.

-Avant: ¿Estás bien Asuka?

-Asuka: A-A-A-Ah, sí estoy bien….Muchas gracias Avant-kun. (Dijo ella muy ruborizada, apoyándose en su pecho y lentamente acercando sus labios a los de él)

Curiosamente él también se acercó a ella lentamente, al final sus labios se unieron en un beso inocente, pero después de 5 segundos se dieron cuenta y se separaron algo avergonzados.

-Asuka: ¡A-A-A-AH! B-B-B-B-Bueno g-g-g-gracias por a-a-atraparme. C-C-Creo que mejor e-e-empiezo a ir….a la m-m-m-montaña. (dijo ella apurando el paso para irse, por el bosque)

Avant la dejo irse pero luego la siguió para ayudarla por si pasa algo. En otro lado, Hibari caía cerca de un terreno algo rocoso, pero era salvada por Tohru quien la atrapo a tiempo, luego se fue con ella para buscar a Yagyu, la encontraron….navegando por un río en su paraguas mientras la atacaban unas pirañas.

-Hibari: ¡Yagyu-chan!

-Yagyu: Hibari….olvídate de mí, sigue a la montaña-

-Hibari: ¡No haré eso! ¡Te ayudare y juntas iremos a la montaña! ¡Tecnica Secreto Ninja: Ataque de Conejito Blanco!

Invocando a su animal Shinobi, lo monto para acercarse a ella y ayudarla a salir del río, Tohru observo esto y asintió en aprobación para luego reunirse con ellas….ayudando a remover la piraña en el sostén de Yagyu. En otro lugar Katsuragi termino en un terreno en plena tormenta de nieve, teniendo que enfrentar un oso polar que logro dejar inconsciente y ahora debía llevar un disfraz de sumo para evitar congelarse; mientras que Ikaruga estaba por unos riscos escarpados, en donde tuvo un problema con una serpiente que se le enredo en el torso, pero logro librarse de ella y continuo su viaje.

De vuelta con Asuka, la pobre sentía mucho calor en el bosque, se detuvo un rato para aflojar su camisa y ventilarse, pero durante ese momento se acordó de su momento romántico con Avant. Justo en ese momento le cayó una sanguijuela en la piel del busto desde un árbol, para después empezar a lloverle más, ella grito del asco y se fue corriendo buscando un lugar con agua para quitárselas de encima. Encontrando un lago y desnudándose para meterse en él, se metió para quitarse los insectos pero después algo se enredó en sus piernas y saliendo del agua dejo ver a una anguila gigante con bigotes, ella se liberó rápido golpeándola con su Tanto enfundado.

-Asuka: Lo siento Señor anguila bigotuda….ahora debo. ¡Hay no! Mi camisa y suéter se cayeron al lago, están mojadas a hora.

-Avant: Descuida yo la secare por ti. (dijo él recogiendo la ropa para generar algo de calor y secarlas)

-Asuka: Ah g-g-g-gracias.

Fue el fin del primer día y por la noche las chicas descansaron un rato en sus campamentos improvisados, Ikaruga se encontró con Katsuragi y las 2 acamparon juntas en una cueva incluso estaban disfrutando de las aguas termales cerca de ahí; Yagyu, Hibari y Tohru también hicieron su campamento, y encontraron un manantial bajo tierra y tenían su propia bañera hecha en tierra donde las 3 se metieron a disfrutar, con Tohru ahora usando un bikini rosa claro simple.

-Hibari: Se siente muy bien.

-Yagyu: Si, aunque admito que, nunca esperé que me llegaras a salvar Hibari.

-Tohru: Se nota que estas creciendo rápido Hibari-chan, seguro Avant-san se dará cuenta de ello. (este comentario ruborizo a la pelirosa)

-Yagyu: Ahora que lo mencionas ¿Sabes en dónde está él?

-Tohru: Debe estar con Asuka-san, dijo algo acerca de que quería hablar con ella de algo.

-Hibari: Uuummm ¿M e pregunto qué será?...por cierto Tohru-chan ¿Sabes dónde vive Fafnir-san?

-Tohru: Uumm ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Hibari: Me gustaría invitarlo a jugar juego conmigo otra vez.

Pasando a Asuka, la Shinobi se dejó flotar tranquila en el lago, sin la parte superior de su ropa. Pensando en lo que Homura le dijo, antes de que Avant llegara ddestruyendo la barrera Shinobi donde peleaban.

 **Flashback corto**

 _Asuka: Yo no perderé, dejare mi propio legado._

 _Dijo mientras respondía los ataques de su oponente con los suyos, gracias a los entrenamientos de Avant, su nueva fuerza le permitió fácilmente estar a la par contra ella._

 _-Homura: No está mal, pero sigues siendo muy ingenua._

 _Un swing de abajo arriba de su 3 katanas en mano hizo retroceder a Asuka, pero no lograron herirla. Continuaron atacándose mientras hablaban._

 _-Homura: ¿Aún piensas que nos hicimos amigas cuándo nos conocimos? No podrías ser tan tonta, como Shinobis solo nos debe importar nuestra misión, ni siquiera nuestros compañeros de misión importan….son solo medios para cumplirla, si salen heridos o mueren no debe importarnos._

 _-Asuka: Eso no es cierto. (dijo aguantando la presión que ella ejercía sobre con su ataque)_

 _-Homura: ¡Ingenua! ¡Realmente eres una ingenua! ¡No mereces ser nieta del del Shinobi Legendario!_

 _-Asuka: ¡Ya basta!_

 _De la nada sus espadas se cubrieron en fuego y liberaron un ola de llamas que empujo a Homura, Asuka ataco con más fuerza y le morena apenas se podía defender, uno de los ataques logro cortar en su hombro izquierdo dejando una cicatriz cauterizada lo cual la hizo apretar los dientes muy adolorida. Siguieron peleando hasta que vieron la barrera comenzar a desestabilizarse, fue cuando llegaron las otras para comunicarles de la pelea de Avant y Chrome._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Asuka miraba al cielo estrellado, recordando ese momento y la sensación de esas llamas, sintió que brotaban de su alma. Ese poder le hizo recordar en ese momento a….Avant, era como si su espíritu estuviera con ella en ese momento.

-Asuka: ….Fue como sí él, me estuviera dando fuerzas… Hhhhaaa siento que al final….siempre dependo de alguien para ser fuerte.

-Avant: ¡Asuka! Ya sal del lago, termine de preparar los pescados que atrape.

Ella salió del agua y fue a reunirse con él en la fogata del campamento, unos pescados se cocinaban en unos palos, cada uno tomo dos para comer, sentándose en un tronco frente a la fogata, ella se secó rápido y no sintió frío pues además de la fogata el cuerpo de Avant generaba un aura cálida.

-Asuka: Gracias por la comida. (Comenzó a comer pero algo desanimada)

-Avant: ….Asuka ¿Te molesta que esté aquí contigo?

-Asuka: ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qu- ¡Claro que no! (dijo exaltada por la pregunta inesperada)

-Avabt: Entonces ¿Por qué parce que te molesta algo? Yo soy el único que está aquí, además de ti.

-Asuka: No es eso es que….siento solo me he vuelto fuerte….gracias a ti, pero que no por mi propio esfuerzo. Realmente puedo llamarme Shinobi, aún si lo que he logrado ¿fue gracias a ti?

-Avant: Asuka eso no es cierto….todo lo que hice es apoyarte y entrenarte, eso lo hace también Kiriya. Eso solo para apoyarte en tu camino….al final todo lo que logres será el fruto de tu esfuerzo, y así lo harás tú un día….cuando sea tu turno de ser la que enseñe a la nueva generación….a tus hijos o hijas.

Él le sonrió para tranquilizarla, y ella se perdió en esa sonrisa para luego apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, así se quedó dormida y él la acomodo para sentarla en su regazo mientras ella usaba su pecho de almohada.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Ya descansadas y listas las 5 Shinobis y sus acompañantes reanudaron su viaje a la montaña, Katsuragi e Ikaruga subían escalando por los riscos, y Hibari junto a Yagyu y Tohru iba corriendo por los bosques justo para llegar y subir peñascos saltando de roca en roca. Mientras Asuka y Avant iban por una cueva que se supone era una ruta secreta.

-Asuka: Por aquí debería ser el camino secreto. (dijo observando el mapa que tenía)

-Avant: Así parece, apurémonos en pasar este lugar, pero mantente alerta a cualquier obstáculo. Recuerda que no te ayudare en todo.

-Asuka: Tienes razón….debo estar lista, después del todo soy la nieta del Shinobi Legendario.

 **-¿?: ¡Qué tontería! ¡¿Qué valor puede tener que seas descendiente de un Shinobi Legendario?!**

Un voz distorsionada pero claramente femenina para Avant se hizo escuchar por toda la cueva, ambos se pusieron en alerta, entonces apareció un enorme gato negro detrás de ellos. Que empezó a atacarlos, pero se concentró en Asuka cuando esta se separó del guerrero de fuego.

-Avant: ¡Asuka! ¡Esta es una prueba debes enfrentarla! (dijo cerca de una roca desde donde estaría

 **-¿?: Los lazos sanguíneos son solo conexiones que compartimos con otros ¡Solo un necio creería que uno es fuerte por ser descendiente de alguien especial!**

-Asuka: Yo nunca pense….

 **-¿?: ¡¿Qué estés emparentada con un Shinobi Legendario, te hace fuerte?!**

Cada palabra avivaba las dudas en su mente, y a las justas se podía defender de los zarpazos del gato gigante, Avant solo observaba esperando que ella pudiera superar esto. Demostrando cuanto a crecido en estos días, ella debía despejarse de esas dudas, solo entonces podría avanzar.

 **-¿?: Si el ser pariente de uno te define te hace fuerte… Entonces ¡¿Cuál es tu valia?!**

-Asuka: Mi valía….

En su distracción le cayó encima unas rucas del techo de la cueva, ella cerro los ojos y se rindió volviéndose a hundirse en la duda de su falta de fuerza para ser Shinobi, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que las piedras no aplastaban su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un para ojos rojos fuego que la miraban con calma y cariño, incluso con las rocas encima de él y con un leve hilo de sangre bajando por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Él solo la miraba feliz de que estuviera a salvo, ella sintió lagrimas empezar a formarse en sus ojos.

-Avant: Vamos Asuka….tu puedes superar esto, recuerda….tú serás la nueva Hanzo, y harás tu propio destino sin importar quién es tu familia, sé que serás la mejor de todos.

-Asuka: " _Avant-kun….yo….te amo"_ *sob* Gracias Avant-kun….yo superare esto.

Saliendo de los escombros junto a Avant, ella lo abrazo fuertemente y luego fue a enfrentarse al gato negro, sacando sus espadas se puso en guardia. Rápido lo ataco con gran velocidad, decidió entonces terminar de una vez con esto.

-Asuka: Yo soy una Hanzo, y ser la mejor de todos…. ¡A mi manera! ¡Arte Secreto Ninja: Corte Doble!

Lanzo su ataque en forma de X contra el gato, el cual se encendió en llamas, las mismas que Avant usaba, lo cual lo sorprendió.

-Avant: " _Había escuchado de esto antes….Sinergia Elemental"_

El ataque impacto en el pecho del gato y lo hizo desaparecer en una explosión de fuego, para sorpresa de la persona misteriosa que puso el obstáculo dentro de la cueva. Asuka aterrizo y luego fue a atender la herida en la cabeza de Avant, ella rompió una de la mangas de su camisa y la uso de venda, él le agradeció y luego se tomaron de la mano para seguir su camino, antes de salir se escuchó una voz hablar.

 **-¿?: Ten cuidado en tu camino, la debilidad de tú corazón será tu nuevo enemigo, debes estar lista para enfrentarlo.**

Asuka escucho y entendió bien a lo que se refería, pero ya no había dudas en ella, apretó su agarre de su mano con la de Avant de forma afectuosa y ambos se fueron. Siendo observados por una mujer de larga y frondosa melena negra, la cual se sintió celosas de ver esto.

Apresurando el paso, al final las 5 Shinobis llegaron al mismo tiempo junto a Avant y Tohru, las chicas se sorprendieron.

-Katsuragi: Rayos todas llegamos al mismo tiempo ¿eh?

-Ikaruga: Pero ¿Y la competencia?

-Hibari: ¿Qué haremos con el premio? (Pregunto inocente, pero Yagyu se percató de alguien en la cima)

-Asuka: ¡¿Quién está ahí?! (llamo ella para que todas miraron en su dirección, incluso Avant y Tohru)

Parada en la cima de una colina rocosa estaba una mujer por la delantera copa H bien contenida por unos vendajes a ese nivel, su atuendo hace recordar a un "Bancho". Con una gran gabardina azul oscuro en mal estado, unos pantalones del mismo color con una soga a modo de cinturón, sus manos estaban vendadas como los peleadores, unas sandalias de madera y una gorra de sobre su cabeza dejando ver la larga melena de pelo negro hasta la cintura, viéndose levemente sus ojos marrón rojizo, su físico femenino mostraba ser musculoso también si uno nota sus abdominales.

-¿?: ¡No tengo porque revelarme! Si quieren demostrar ser las vencedoras, deberán dar su mayor esfuerzo ahora.

-Ikaruga: ¿Qué significa esto?

-Tohru: Parece estar muy metida en el personaje. (Le comento en voz baja a Avant quien le asintió)

-¿?: ¡Yo soy el obstáculo final del Parque Temático y el objetivo del Haikingu! (dijo levantando su mano izquierda, agarrando el pergamino que buscaban)

-Katsuragi: El pergamino….entonces ¿tenemos que derrotarla?

-Yagyu: ¿Y tomar el pergamino?

-Ikaruga: ¿Tú eres….?

-¿?: ¡Yo soy….Daidouji!

Ikaruga y Katsuragi reconocieron a la mujer, hablando de ella como una Shinobi que había pasado todas las pruebas y entrenamientos de la escuela, pero que se niega a graduarse. Aunque esto hizo que Avant y Tohru que la chica tenía algún problema y no quería tabajar o algo así, Hibari le pareció que era una marimacho y le agrado por alguna razón. Sin perder más tiempo la mujer autodenominada el "Jefe Final", bajo al suelo y se alisto para pelear, Avant supo solo con verla que era muy fuerte….sería un duro obstáculo para ellas.

-Daidouji: No quiero molestarme en sudar solo para enfrentarlas a individualmente ¡Luchare con todas a la vez!

Las chicas se pusieron serias, atacaron sin pensarlo dos veces, pero la mujer marimacho solo dio un pisotón con gran fuerza mandándolas a volar, rompiendo parte de sus atuendos Shinobis con facilidad.

-Daidouji: ¡Que patético!

-Asuka: Ese poder es….

-Yagyu: No es tan fuerte como el de Avant, pero está a un nivel superior al nuestro….

-Tohru: Esa marimacho es muy fuerte. (Avant asintió a ese comentario)

-Katsuragi: ¡Ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos, no podemos perder!

Con ese grito Katsuragi, Ikaruga y Yagyu salieron a enfrentarse con Daidouji. Una patada, golpe frontal con la sombrilla y la gran katana fueron contra ella pero….solo liberando su poder hacía el frente las tiro de vuelta al suelo, casi todas sus ropas fueron destruidas y ya no les quedaban fuerzas para seguir.

-Daidouji: Que frívolas, el nombre de las Shinobis ha sido mancillado.

-Hibari: Ni siquiera juntos podríamos si quiera arañarla. (dijo dudosa)

-Asuka: Tal vez no podemos luchar de igual con ella….pero no me rendiré.

Corriendo así ella para hacer su ataque, distrayéndola con unos kunais que ella detuvo con sus manos, solo para perderla de vista cuando ella lanzo su ataque desde el aire. Dándose cuenta en el último momento lanzo un ataque "garra" hacia Asuka, pero se quedó impresionada cuando la espada de la chica se infundió en fuego otra vez, el ataque de Asuka corto y quemo levemente la garra de Daidouji….pero termino recibiendo de lleno el golpe de garra en su abdomen. Saliendo volando y casi chocando fuertemente contra el suelo rocoso, pues Avant rápido la atrapo y bajo delicadamente al suelo para que descansara.

-Avant: Bien hecho Asuka, lo lograste.

-Daidouji: Asi que este es el nivel de las Shinobis de Hanzo.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo las chicas una bomba de humo exploto, apareciendo como siempre Kiriya quien explico que la idea de este entrenamiento para sorpresa de todas. Daidouji camino hacia Asuka y Avant, pasando a las demás, ella se arrodillo para hacer entrega del pergamino.

-Daidouji: Tu ataque me alcanzo, por lo tanto te premio con esto

-Katsuragi: Así que Asuka gano ¿Eh?

-Ikaruga: Así parece…

-Tohru: ¿Qué esperaban? Ella pudo pensar en una forma para lograr un daño sin importar que se superficial, y solo a su ropa. Por otro lado….Asuka-san me sorprendió más su ataque al final, esas llamas en tu espada eran similares a las de Avant-san….de hecho era como si parte de su poder se uniera con el tuyo ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Avant: Eso se llama Sinergia Elemental, fue una habilidad desarrollada a finales de los últimos años de la guerra pero no se llegó a usar pues no todos eran capaces de usarlo adecuadamente….Asuka pon tu palma hacía arriba…

Ella hizo eso y Avant puso su palma mirando hacia abajo encarando la suya, unos 3 segundos paso y entonces una estrella de energía de color rojo y verde se formó, era como si sus dos energías bailaran juntas en armonía….era una hermosa vista para todos los presentes.

-Todos(menos Daidouji y Kiriya): ¡Wwwooowww!

-Hibari: Es muy bonito.

-Kiriya: Es como si compartieran un lazo especial entre ustedes.

Esto hizo a Asuka ruborizarse un poco, le gustaba esa idea….un lazo especial….solo entre Avant y ella, solo pensar eso la lleno de mucha felicidad.

-Daidouji: Así que es una conexión, que te da fuerza. En ese caso…

La marimacho aprovecho la distracción de todas, incluso de Avant, para jalar a este último y plantarle un firme beso en la boca al guerrero de fuego. Todos los presentes y por supuesto la misma Asuka, se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que paso, mientras de Daidouji disfrutaba del beso simple pero de su agrado. Avant se recompuso y se separó de inmediato de ella, mientras la miraba algo sorprendido de su atrevimiento.

-Avant: ¿Pero qué?

-Tohru: ¡MARIMACHO DESCARADA! ¡¿QUÉ TE HAS CREIDO AL BESAR A AVANT-KUN ASÍ DE LA NADA?!

La dragona saco sus dientes afilados y garras estando muy enojada, las demás Shinobis estaban celosas y enojadas al igual que Asuka, que de la nada saco fuerzas para pararse y jalar a Avanta para abrazarse a su abdomen posesivamente a él y mirar enojada a su Senpai.

-Daidouji: ¿Qué? Ella lo beso cuando estaba en el bosque, pensé que si lo hacía yo también podría conseguir esa habilidad de Sinergia Elemental….

Y así de rápido, las 4 Shinobis y dragona, voltearon a ver a Asuka con miradas incredulidad….y esperando una explicación. Y la mencionada solo pudo temblar de miedo sin saber que decir, Avant solo se rio algo nervioso.

-Avant: _"Problemas….siempre te persiguen"_

 **Bien lo dejo aquí, se terminó siendo más corto de lo normal pero la verdad me pareció que era el final apropiado, por supuesto que pondré un Omake en este capítulo también. Mis amigos Jefferson y OMEGA, o más bien el último me pidió que pusiera algo de la vida de Vargas y Quaid en Fate Stay Nigth. Aquí les va, espero les guste.**

 **OMAKE: Vargas y Quaid, Destructores del Santo Grail**

Vargas Kiritsugu se despertó en su cuarto, levantándose pesadamente o al menos intentándolo, sintiendo unos brazos jalarlo de vuelta a la cama….o en este caso a los senos de su acompañante en la cama. Una mujer de pelo violeta levemente oscuro y piel rosácea claro, vestida en una bata blanca….cerrada por supuesto, que se ceñía su femenino cuerpo. La chica era de 17 años, igual que él, ambos iban a la misma escuela en Fuyuki, su nombre era Sakura Matou….o más bien ex Matou.

Antes ella vivía con la familia Matou, pero Vargas y su hermano Quaid, fueron a rescatarla. De una mansión donde vivía con un idiota e inútil por hermano mayor….y un insecto por abuelo. Él quemo hasta el último fragmento de ese monstruo hecho de insectos, le rompió los brazos, piernas, torax y la columna al chico conocido como Shinji Matou. Después de eso él se llevó a Sakura a su casa para que viviera con él, incluso se llevó a la Servant que ellos invocaron Rider, alias Medusa.

-"Uuuummmm que cálido…."

La cual también estaba en la cama con él, y se abrazaba a su cintura con fuerza, y sus enormes pechos se apegaban a su espalda….además de que, como esta desnuda, sentía sus pezones erectos rozarse contra su piel.

-"Si duermo con el torso desnudo ¿algún problema?"

Dijo él en voz baja al techo como si alguien más lo observaba, estirando su mano logro tomar su celular en la mesa cerca de su cama. Silenciosamente marco el número de su hermano para llamarlo, esperando un rato hasta que le contesto.

-" 'Alo' " se escuchó en voz baja.

-"Hermano ¿puedes venir a mi cuarto y despertar a Sakura y Rider, antes de que venga Arturia-san o Altera-san?"

-" 'No' "

-"¿Por qué no?"

 **Cuarto de Quaid**

El muchacho peliverde estaba en su cama incapaz de moverse….por la misma razón que Vargas, dos mujeres dormidas bien abrazadas a su cuerpo….desnudas, una de pelo turquesa claro largo hasta la cintura y de piel caucásica, excepcional figura femenina con busto copa C+; y la otra de pelo azulino largo hasta la cintura también y de piel pálida rosácea y con unas orejas puntiagudas, su cuerpo también muy femenino con un busto copa C+ también.

-"Porque yo también estoy ocupado con mis problemas, no eres el único que recibió una "visita nocturna""

-" 'Pero tú siempre te escapas bien librado' "

-"A veces….solo-"

Quaid se quedó paralizado cuando volteo a ver al puerta de su cuarto abrirse y ver a una familiar figura, una mujer de 1.58 m de alto con pelo verde claro largo hasta sus muslos y ojos amarillos que se tornaron rojos bajo la sombra del fleco en su frente, con unos cuernos blancos de 3 puntas, 2 hacia adelante y el otro a los lados. Con una yukata verde oscuro a modo de pijama.

-"Ah ah….ah ah K-K-Kiyohime…."

-"Oh Master…. ¿Qué hace usted en cama….con otra mujer que no soy yo?" dijo ella en un tono dulce….demasiado dulce

-" 'O-O-O-Okay hermano…t-t-te dejo con tus asuntos' "

 **De regreso al cuarto de Vargas.**

El joven cabello de flamas colgó lentamente dando una oración por su hermano, pero si no escapaba de la cama ahora seguro él correría el mismo destino. Así que empezó por liberarse del agarre de Rider poniendo su almohada entre los dos, ella sintió el calor residual en esta y la abrazo liberándolo, ahora solo falta Sakura.

-"¿Cómo me libro de esto ahora?"

-"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

-"Si graciiiiiiiiiiiii-"

Miro al frente para encontrarse con una mujer de 21 años de pelo rubio largo arreglado en un moño en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con 2 mechones a los lados de su rostro, sus ojos verde esmeralda lo miraba neutralmente. Con sus brazos cruzados bajo su enorme delantera copa E+ y hermosas figuras femeninas. Vistiendo una camisa blanca y una falda ajustada de color azul y unas pantimedias hasta la cintura bajo esta.

-"¿Estás muy cómodo en la cama…cariño?

-"¡*GULP*A-A-A-Arturia-san!"

-"Te importa si te ayudo….solo dolerá un poco….o tal vez mucho"

 **Bien eso es todo, después de esto sigue la historia de Add, y esta vez estaré avanzando sin problemas, así que terminare al menos el miércoles en la noche al menos, con suerte tal vez antes. Siendo una de mis historias que falta nivelar, trabajare rápido. Pero después no sé cuál actualizar, tal vez de la Ryuken en Kuroinu. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, con Add y su nuevo mundo.**


End file.
